The Sweetest Sin
by Giselita
Summary: Bella ha vuelto del instituto llena de rabia por el extraño y hostil comportamiento de Edward Cullen pero sucedera algo que le cambiara la vida para siempre; alguien se entregará completamente a sus instintos.EPILOGO
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"_La mejor manera de librarse de una tentación_

_es caer en ella." _

**_Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

_PREFACIO_

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en como iba a morir, eso parecía estar aun demasiado lejos en mi futuro. Jamás hubiera creído que el rumbo que decidí darle a mi vida me llevaría a un mundo que creía inexistente._

_Nada había resultado como lo había pensado o planeado. Mi vida no era como la de los demás, mi vida ya no era la misma que había sido apenas unos cuantos meses atrás. Yo no era la misma._

_Lejos había quedado el mundo en el que había nacido, mis padres, mis amigos, todo había quedado a un lado. Y yo había desaparecido por completo de sus vidas._

_No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, simplemente observar horrorizada como mi nueva familia iba siendo desgarrada. _

_La decisión de meses atrás de ir a vivir a Forks fue quizás la peor y, a la vez, la mejor idea que tuve en mi vida. _

_Peor por que el dolor fue insoportable en un principio, había perdido muchas cosas. Pero sin duda era la mejor decisión por que había ganado y encontrado tantas otras que no me las esperaba._

_Supongo que de alguna forma todo esto era el interés del precio a pagar por todo lo que había recibido…_

* * *

_"Mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba. _

_¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior?"_

_**Edward Cullen, Sol de Medianoche.**  
_


	2. No tan sola

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. He**** usado textualmente los mails creados por Stephenie Meyer para los fines de este capitulo.**  


* * *

**NO TAN SOLA**

**Bella POV**

Cerré la puerta de mi casa hecha una furia. Temí que mi primer día en el instituto de Forks fuera un desastre, pero jamás imaginé que lo fuera hasta el punto en que sintiera haberme ganado un enemigo mortal en unas pocas horas.

Aun recordaba la mirada encolerizada y de disgusto de Edward Cullen. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, se habían fijado en mí con renuencia, pero peor había sido su reacción cuando me senté a su lado; se había apartado como si algo apestara y crispó su mano en un puño, el cual mantuvo firmemente cerrado toda la clase…¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Subí las escaleras a grandes zancadas, pisando fuerte, como si de alguna forma eso sirviera para descargar la ira que tenía dentro de mí. Cuando llegué a mi habitación arrojé la mochila hacia la esquina de la misma sin importarme si algo podía romperse o no. Solo quería encontrar una forma saludable de vaciar mis ánimos.

Forks me ponía de malas ya por el simple hecho de ser Forks. Ahora iba a ser peor si tenía que soportar el comportamiento hostil de Edward Cullen. Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación retorciéndome el pelo nerviosamente, buscando una solución inmediata para todo esto.

Por un lado deseaba hacerle frente al día siguiente y pedirle una explicación, pero por otro, deseaba que un meteorito le cayera en la cabeza para no volverle a ver jamás.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama luego de llevar un buen rato de caminatas en redondo. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y grité con todas mis fuerzas descargando la frustración que tenia.

_¡Maldito seas Edward Cullen!_ No podía ni cerrar los ojos porque él aparecía grabado a fuego en mis parpados, con sus ojos negros mirándome con repugnancia.

Resultaba ridículo que alguien me tratase de esa forma sin haber cruzado una palabra. No podría soportar que mis últimos años del instituto en Forks pasaran del mismo modo que hoy. Y estaba fuera de discusión mi vuelta a Phoenix. Había conseguido irritarme y prometido que iba a averiguar que rayos le pasaba conmigo. No tenía motivos para tener algún problema conmigo. ¡No me conocía de nada!

Por un momento me reí de mi misma, sintiéndome estúpida y egoísta. Quizás Edward Cullen se comportaba así siempre. Pero entonces recordé las palabras de Mike 'Oye, ¿Le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o que? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.' Si… El problema definitivamente era conmigo. ¿Por qué?

Y casi automáticamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. La mayoría de las personas encontraría estúpida la idea de llorar cuando uno esta enfadado que, en tal caso, lo mejor era gritar a los cuatro cielos y romper todo a tu paso. Pero no. Mi costumbre era llorar y lo encontraba bastante humillante.

Entonces decidí ocupar mi mente en otra cosa. Miré el reloj digital que estaba en el escritorio. Charlie no llegaría hasta el atardecer. Tiempo suficiente para preparar una cena decente que me tomara al menos dos horas.

Bajé a la cocina solo para abrir el refrigerador y darme cuenta de que estaba casi vacío a excepción del freezer, que estaba atiborrado de pescados. No había nada que me pudiera servir para preparar una buena cena y no iba a dejarme caer nuevamente en la lasaña deshidratada que a Charlie tanto parecía agradarle.

La única opción que tenia de momento era el pescado –obtenido en las recientes y habituales pescas de mi padre- decidí ir al supermercado local en busca de ingredientes para preparar la receta de mi abuela que tanto le agradaba a Charlie. Eso me mantendría ocupada las dos horas que me llevara cocinar y el tiempo en ir, comprar y volver. Ge-nial.

El supermercado Thriftway estaba de camino a la escuela. En cualquier otro día me hubiera limitado a comer comida chatarra en la noche e ir al supermercado cuando volviera del instituto -solo por ahorrarme el viaje y el tiempo perdido- pero hoy la distancia parecía ser algo favorable. Lo que fuera con tal de mantenerme distraída, ya después tendría toda la noche para hundirme en mi propia miseria.

En Phoenix era yo quien ocasionalmente hacia las compras de la casa por lo que estar en un ambiente familiar me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Al llegar a casa saqué los alimentos y los acomodé cuidadosamente en el refrigerador. Bien, la fase de las compras estaba terminada.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa ya que la que tenía puesta estaba ligeramente humedecida debido a la lluvia que me tomó por sorpresa cuando iba desde el supermercado hacia mi coche. Me saqué los pantalones a patadas y me puse un viejo chándal que en ocasiones utilizaba para hacer tareas domesticas.

Me recogí el cabello en un descuidado rodete que, a falta de ganchos apropiados, tuve que sostener con un lápiz. Pero antes de bajar a preparar la cena decidí matar un poco de tiempo revisar los mails. Mi madre seguramente estaría deseosa de saber de mí. Tenía tres mensajes:

**_Bella:_**

**_Escríbeme en cuantos llegues y cuéntame como te ha ido en el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes donde la puse? Phil te manda saludos._**

**_Mamá_**

Suspiré y leí el segundo mensaje; lo había enviado varias horas después que el primero. Decía:

**_¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A que esperas?_**

**_Mamá_**

El último mensaje de ella era de hacia pocas horas y arrancaba con su tono de enojo-desesperado;

**_Isabella:_**

**_Si no me has contestado para las 17.30, voy a llamar a Charlie._**

Miré el reloj. Aun quedaba media hora pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos y no me extrañó que cuando me disponía a contestarle el mail –cosa que al tener un viejo MODEM llevaba una eternidad- el teléfono sonara.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y levanté el teléfono.

-Hola.- dije con tono calido ya que sabía quien estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_-¡Bella! ¿Dónde diablos andabas? ¿Por qué no has contestado los mails? ¿Tienes alguna idea de-_

-Tranquila mamá. Todo está bien.- sentí a mi madre suspirar del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_-Cielos Bella, para algo le pedí a Charlie que conectase Internet. Oh bueno, no importa ya. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

-Aquí…llueve, pero eso no es ninguna novedad. Acabo de llegar del supermercado…Charlie necesita desesperadamente un curso de cocina o pescara alguna enfermedad por tantas comidas precocinadas.

_-¿Y la escuela? ¿Qué tal los chicos?_

-La escuela esta…bien. Conocí a muchos compañeros, todos son muy amables y ya me siento con ellos en el almuerzo.- definitivamente no iba a contarle lo de…no iba a pensar ni en su nombre ni en él.

_-Eso es estupendo cariño._

-Por cierto, la blusa rosa la has dejado en la tintorería…tendrias que haberla recogido el viernes.- le dije recordando lo que me había escrito en su primer mail.

_-Cierto, que cabeza la mía-_ las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse al escuchar su risa. ¡Cuánto le echaba de menos! – _gracias cariño. ¿Y cómo va la convivencia con Charlie?_

-Nada mal. Me deja espacio para mi misma. ¿A que no sabes? ¡Me ha comprado un monovolumen!

_-¿De verdad? ¡Valla eso es fantástico, Bella!_

-Si, es un poco antiguo, pero a caballo regalado…- me reí con ganas.

_-Hay Bella, te echo tanto de menos. Aun estas a tiempo para venir a Florida._

-Mamá yo también te echo de menos, pero aquí estoy bien. Realmente siento que estoy haciendo bien al pasar algún tiempo con Charlie.

_-Bien cariño, he de irme. Pero ya sabes si cambias de parecer…_

-Si mamá, lo se.

_-Te quiero, Bella._

-Yo también mamá. Adiós.- y colgué el teléfono entristecida. Sabía que Phil cuidaría bien de mi madre pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparme por ella.

Me acerqué a la encimera de la cocina y encendí la radio. Rodé mis ojos, no me extrañó que mi padre tuviera sintonizada la emisora de clásicos. Ahora sonaba un viejo tema de Ann Margret. Solía recordarlo de cuando era mas pequeña, Charlie adoraba ese estilo de música y a mi me hacia imaginarme cantando con una enorme guitarra y unas trenzas tapadas por un sombrero tejano.

Por unos breves instantes tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba detenidamente. Volteé lentamente mi cabeza por sobre mi hombro, temiendo de encontrar a alguien parado a mis espaldas. Pero no había nadie en la cocina mas que la suave música que sonaba en la radio y yo.

Iba a costarme trabajo acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar. Forks no era un pueblo donde los robos ocurrieran a diario. En si, eran un hecho algo extraño. Eso lo sabía bien al ser la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo. Charlie solía hablar siempre de lo fácil que le resultaba su trabajo.

Fui hacia el refrigerador, el cual estaba atestado de filetes de pescado congelados. Pescar era el pasatiempos predilecto de mi padre y lo hacia religiosamente todos los fines de semana. Era una suerte que a mi me gustara…de lo contrario tendríamos problemas con el jefe Swan.

Cerré el refrigerador y me volví hacia la encimera pero entonces todo cuanto tenia en mis manos cayó al piso junto con un grito ahogado.

En la esquina de la cocina estaba Edward Cullen.


	3. El ataque

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EL ATAQUE**

**Bella POV**

Cerré el refrigerador y me volví hacia la encimera pero entonces todo cuanto tenia en mis manos cayó al piso junto con un grito ahogado.

En la esquina de la cocina estaba Edward Cullen

No me costó reconocerle ya que la luz de la cocina era tan potente como para alumbrar las esquinas. Tenía el rostro contorsionado en la misma mueca que esta mañana. Por un breve instante cuestioné mi salud mental pero entonces le vi moverse; cerró sus puños fuertemente, manteniéndolos al costado de su cuerpo.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué…cómo entraste?- balbuceé apoyándome en el borde de la encimera, el susto había echo que la cabeza me diera vueltas y mi corazón latiera alocadamente.

Miró en dirección al pasillo frunciendo su ceño aun más. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Me acerqué hacia donde sus ojos se habían posado por un breve segundo. El corredor conectaba la entrada de la casa con la cocina. Quizás había dejado la puerta abierta y él simplemente entro a verificar que no hubiera nada malo. Suponía que la gente de un pueblo tan pequeño tendría esa clase de cortesía con sus vecinos. Pero, por lo que había hablado con Jessica, Los Cullen vivían en las afueras de Forks. ¿Qué era lo que hacia por estos lados, que dicho sea de paso era bastante alejado del centro del pueblo?

La puerta estaba completamente cerrada, hasta pude ver las llaves en la cerradura. Tal y como las había dejado cuando volví del supermercado. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado?

Entonces cuando me volteé le vi parado a escasos centímetros de mi. Las aletas de su nariz se movían rápidamente y, no estaba segura pero, creí escuchar un pequeño rugido saliendo desde su garganta.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso hoy? ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma? ¿Acaso te sentías mal?- las preguntas se amontonaron en mi boca, y lancé todas al mismo tiempo. Quizás había tenido una mala impresión de él. Edward no contestó, simplemente se acercó un poco más hacia mí, haciendo que instintivamente me alejase un paso hacia atrás. -¿A...a…qué viniste?- tartamudeé. Ahora si me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-Lo siento- susurró. Le miré perpleja. Y entonces todo sucedió deprisa.

Sentí mi cuerpo ser aplastado con fuerza contra la pared de la cocina y me clavó algo en mi cuello. Lancé un espantoso chillido ante el inesperado dolor pero Edward presionó su mano fuertemente contra mi boca aplacando mis gritos de socorro.

Arrojé mis manos hacia él tratando de golpearle y de quitármelo de encima, pero Edward seguía pegado a mí. Estaba lo bastante aturdida como para comprender rápidamente que era su boca la que estaba en mi cuello y que sus dientes me mordían con fuerza, perforando mi piel.

¿Estaba soñando? De seguro lo estaba por que podía sentir como las extremidades de mi cuerpo comenzaban a entumecerse, como cuando uno esta colgando de cabeza y la sangre baja hacia la misma. Eso era lo que sentía, como si Edward me estuviese quitando la sangre.

_¡Oh Dios!_

Entonces el dolor aumentó. Traté de luchar contra mi atacante pero solo conseguí arrojar unos cuantos adornos que pendían de la pared al suelo y gritar espantada que me liberase. Entonces un rugido resonó en la habitación y estaba libre.

Mis ojos no pudieron fijarse en qué o quién me había liberado, pues pronto comencé a sentir un extraño ardor en mi cuello. Llevé mis manos hacia donde había sido herida y con desesperación arañé la piel, como si de esa forma pudiera quitarme la sensación de fuego que iba aumentando conforme mi corazón latía débilmente.

Mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo con el costado de mi cuerpo. Estaba segura de que me había dislocado el hombro. Entonces alguien se acercó a mí y me acomodó sobre algo mas blando. Pero ni eso ni nada me evitaba el dolor. Sentí una fuerte punzada y grité, aullé del dolor. Era peor que antes. ¿Qué era lo que me hacían? ¿Qué era lo que Edward había echo? ¡Yo no había echo nada para merecer esto!

-¿Qué hiciste?- escuché una voz suave pero severa al otro lado de la cocina. Traté de voltear mi cabeza pero por mucho que lo hiciera las lágrimas que caían a borbotones de mis ojos me impedían ver con claridad que sucedía.

Entonces sentí mi cuerpo ser levantado del suelo e inexplicablemente me vi envuelta por una fuerte ráfaga de viento húmeda, la cual tan pronto como empezó se detuvo.

Sentí otras voces a mí alrededor pero no podría comprender nada entre mis gritos de dolor.

-Es tarde…será mejor que lo haga o sufrirá aun mas- ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Para qué era tarde? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer para que yo no sufriera más? A este punto mi cuerpo estaba tan entumecido por el dolor que prefería morir a volver a la vida y recordar todo este sufrimiento. Traté de moverme para detener lo que fuera que me hacían pero alguien me detenía fuertemente contra una acolchonada superficie.

Cada tanto dejaba de gritar. Mi garganta ardía con cada gemido desgarrador que profería. En ocasiones el dolor disminuía, solo para volver unos instantes después y tornarse mas intenso.

-Pronto terminara cariño- susurró una dulce voz a mi oído. Las comisuras de mis labios se extendieron. Un ángel había venido a decirme que pronto dejaría de sufrir. No me entristecía morir…eso era un mejor panorama ante el dolor que me carcomía. Tampoco tenia miedo a la muerte, solo me dolía el sufrimiento por el que mis padres pasarían al no tenerme más con ellos. Pero yo estaría bien… pero aquel prometido alivio no llegaba.

-Mátame, por favor- saqué fuerzas de donde no pude para rogarle que terminara con todo esto. Ya no quería sufrir mas…ya no me importaba nada mas…no estaba segura de si existía algo mas después de la muerte pero estaba convencida de que cualquier cosa seria mejor que esto. Sentía mi carne quemarse… ¡me estaban quemando viva! Y nadie parecía apiadarse de cuanto rogaba morir.

En una ocasión en la cual sentí que el dolor volvía a amainar pude abrir mis ojos. Me encontraba en alguna extraña habitación y no podía ver mucho ya que mi visión estaba un tanto borrosa. Entonces alguien se acercó a mí en cuanto proferí un quejido de dolor.

Me alejé de aquella figura en cuanto se me acercó. No podía distinguirle, pero mis instintos gritaban que me alejase, que era la persona que me había puesto en estas condiciones.

Traté de alejarme, pero entonces el dolor volvió mas intenso que antes. Esta vez dándome fuertes dolores en el pecho. Llevé mis manos hacia allí. Quería arrancar el dolor de mi, quitarme de encima el causante de tal agonizante sufrimiento. Pero unas manos me lo impidieron. Traté de volver a abrir mis ojos pero esta vez no podía. Por inexplicable e ilógico que fuera me sentía mejor –dolía menos- si los tenía cerrados. Aunque sabía que no era así.

Sentí como movían mi cuerpo y lo acomodaban con cuidado. Extrañamente me sentí como si alguien me estuviera acunando.

Y así era, por que escuché una suave voz arrullándome. Y murmurándome algunas frases incomprensibles. Creí haber caído en la inconciencia varias veces…hasta podía decir que alguien me pedía perdón repetidas veces.

Alguien me pedía perdón una y otra vez, murmurando frases contra si mismo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad. Respiré profundamente varias veces. Sentí mis labios separarse pero no emitían otro sonido distinto de los quejidos y gritos de dolor.

No tenía claridad de la noción del tiempo. Parecía que llevaba una eternidad tendida entre aquellos fríos brazos. Entonces cuando la sensación de ardor pareció calmarse un poco, una simple pregunta salio de mis labios; -¿P…por…que?

No obtuve respuesta más que su mano recorriendo ligeramente el contorno de mi rostro luego de dejarme tendida nuevamente en la cama

Entonces inexplicablemente el dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Permanecía aun recostada con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, sabía que pronto volvería y me golpearía con una increíble y dolorosa fuerza.

-¿Crees que ya termino?- traté de permanecer inmóvil mientras las voces se acercaban a mi, podía distinguir que la primera era una mujer.

-Han pasado casi 40 horas…- otra mujer. ¿40 horas? ¡Tan poco tiempo para el que a me parecía haber soportado! ¿Terminaría pronto? –en unos segundos su corazón se detendrá y- no pude seguirle escuchando. Mi atención se concentró en las puntadas que comencé a sentir en el centro de mi pecho. Cada una de ellas sacudía me sacudía violentamente…esto era aun peor que el dolor de hacia instantes. Hasta que entonces sentí el golpe mas fuerte y tuve que gritar por aire…

-¡Bella!- me llamaron pero no podía responder…no podía respirar. Ahora que el dolor había cesado por completo iba a morir asfixiada. El último golpe que sentí en mi pecho me había dejado sin aire y ahora no podía devolverlo a mis pulmones. –Bella, respira…tranquila…vas a estar bien.

Traté de mover mi pecho, trate de respirar por aire…solo después de varios intentos pude hacerlo correctamente. Me incorporé donde quiera que estuviera recostada y vi a una joven sentada a mi lado. La miré entre perpleja y asustada. No entendía que hacia allí…

-¿Qué hago-

Sentí un chirrido a mi lado y por primera vez miré a mí alrededor. Estaba como en una habitación que me era totalmente desconocida. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban corridas, pude ver, por las tenues luces de unos veladores, las paredes recubiertas por un empapelado de color celeste y la cama a dosel blanca donde estaba sentada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- un hombre alto, de no mas de veinticinco años, se acercó a mi dando con cuidado cada paso. Era espléndidamente hermoso. Volví mi rostro nuevamente hacia la chica que estaba a mi lado y algo se asomó a mi mente.

Recordaba haberla visto antes…creía recordar su nombre

-¿Alice Cullen?- pregunté volviendo mis ojos hacia ella. La chica me dio una suave sonrisa. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunté al ver que una hermosa mujer se acercaba al lado del hombre que me había preguntado como estaba.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme- dijo tomando la mano de la mujer mientras ella me daba una calida sonrisa a la que respondí naturalmente –y como bien supiste ella es Alice…

-Bella cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó la mujer llamada Esme mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi. A pesar de que debía estar aterrada, puesto que probablemente esta era la gente que me había causado tanto dolor, pude reconocer el tono de la dulce voz de Esme entre mi dolor. Ella había estado cerca de mí para decirme que todo iría bien, que no sufriría por mucho más.

-Yo…yo… ¿Qué me hicieron?- pretendía lanzar un tono mas firme, mas enfadado para demandar las respuestas que quería, pero mi voz sonaba un tanto diferente y quebrada. Seguro de tanto gritar.

Esme lanzó una mirada a Carlisle y luego agachó su cabeza. El hombre se adelantó unos pasos más a mí y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, adoptando una postura un tanto formal, y me recordó a los medicos de las telenovelas, cuando tienen que dar una mala noticia al paciente...

-Veras Bella, lo que voy a explicarte quizás sea algo difícil de entender…o de aceptar.- Carlisle comenzó a dar unos pasos por la habitación. –Primero que nada quiero que sepas que fue la única salida justa que consideramos para ti. El ataque fue bastante grave…

-¿Ataque?- estaba confundida, por mucho que buscara en mi mente no podía recordar nada. Ni a que ataque se referían, ni que hacia en ese lugar.

-Bella…no tuvimos otra opción…era dejarte morir o…trasformarte- me dijo Carlisle.

-¿Trasformarme?- pregunté entre perpleja y aterrorizada. _¿Qué era lo que habían echo conmigo?_ - ¿En qué?

-En un vampiro.


	4. El monstruo

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EL MONSTRUO**

**Edward POV**

Ahora que lo pensaba purgatorio era un término bastante pequeño para el instituto. Ese día se había convertido en el infierno, en mi infierno personal y ella era el demonio que había aparecido para destruir mi "vida".

Por muchas palabras de apoyo que Carlisle me hubiera dado, por mucha ayuda que mi familia de Denali estuviera dispuesta a brindarme, no tenía remedio. Nada, ningún tipo de ayuda parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de hacerme sentir que esta desesperación iba a pasar.

Y por primera vez en años, sopesé someterme a lo que temía, a dejar que saliera a la luz el monstruo que era en realidad.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo privándome de la sangre humana, había vivido cerca de ellos durante décadas. Nada parecía indicarme que iba a volver a rendirme ante mis instintos. Estaba demasiado seguro de ello. Había abrazado el estilo de vida que Carlisle había construido. Lo había aceptado sabiendo que no podría perdonarme jamás si volvía beber de otro humano –se lo mereciera o no.

Pero todo en lo que había creído se cayó a pedazos cuando Isabella Swan apareció en la clase de Biología. Parecía ser una especie de demonio revoloteando a mi lado, mostrándome el fruto prohibido; delicioso y tentador. Pero también el único al que había renunciado.

Fue cuestión de segundos, los suficientes como para que cualquier razón por la que había renunciado a beber sangre humana importara poco y nada. Solo segundos. ¿Por qué no tomar su sangre? ¿Por qué negar mi verdadera naturaleza?

En cuanto la humana se sentó a mi lado, una ínfima parte de mi notó el miedo en sus ojos castaños. Pero el monstruo se regocijó al oler el miedo de su presa. En lugar de sentirme horrorizado por causar tal sensación en ella, mi cuerpo se vio envuelto por el entusiasmo mientras me anticipaba a poseer lo que quería.

Todavía tenía el recuerdo de su olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi garganta. Su aroma era increíble. Demasiado tentador. Sabia que después de esta caza todo seria mejor. El sabor de su sangre, sin duda alguna, seria miles de veces mejor que su fragancia. Pero después tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de mis actos.

Destruiría la vida de una inocente, destrozaría a su madre y a su padre, quien debería de estar feliz por la decisión de su hija de mudarse con el a Forks. Decepcionaría a Carlisle, a Esme…me ganaría el rencor de mi propia familia por haberme convertido en un asesino.

¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería perder todo lo que había conseguido en una vida entera de sacrificio! No podía…

Por eso corrí a Carlisle en el instante en que abandoné el instituto. Después de debatir que lo mejor para mi seria ir a Denali y cazar animales grandes, tomé su auto y emprendí rumbo a mi pequeño retiro.

Pero entonces Isabella Swan volvió a saltar frente a mí mostrando todo su encanto. ¿Quién _era _esa criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? De camino a la ruta que me sacaría de Froks, le vi conduciendo su vieja camioneta. No dudé un segundo y me le adelanté.

Me dije una y mil veces que siguiera hacia Alaska. Pero entonces el destino me llevó a pasar por frente a la casa del jefe Swan; la casa de Isabella. Solo aguanté hasta dar la vuelta por la esquina. Aparqué el auto y salí hecho una fiera en dirección a ella.

Conocía su casa – aunque por fuera -, del mismo modo que conocía cada casa en este pueblo tan pequeño. La casa se encontraba aislada en lo alto de la ciudad, junto a un espeso bosque, sin vecinos cerca.

Me quedé escondido en el bosque mientras le veía bajar unas bolsas del supermercado y entrar a su casa. Si el aire acondicionado del aula de Biología hacia que su aroma fuera delicioso, el agua de la lluvia lo convertía en un verdadero manjar. En una fruta madura y jugosa que esperaba ser recogida.

Aguarde un buen rato afuera de su casa, y me pregunté por Alice. Si realmente llegaba a conseguir lo que aun no me atrevía a afirmar que haría, ella estaría a mi lado en estos momentos juntos con Emmett y Jasper.

Entonces recordé las dos visiones que Alice había tenido antes de que me fuera a ver a Carlisle. En la primera de ellas, Bella Swan estaba muerta. Mis ojos brillaban con aquel repugnante color escarlata. La segunda visión fue mas detallada, Bella se encontraba en una pequeña cocina – la de su casa – dándome la espalda mientras yo la acechaba…siendo guiado hacia ella por su olor.

Si estaba pensando en beber su sangre… ¿Por qué no estaba aquí con mis hermanos? ¿Acaso tenía una mínima esperanza de no convertirme en el monstruo que tanto temía y aborrecía? Alice no solía vivir al pendiente de los futuros de cada uno de los miembros de la familia –a menos que se lo pidiéramos.

Estaba seguro que después de verme partir hacia Denali, dejó de vigilar mi futuro para concentrarse en el de otro, en Jasper, quien últimamente tenía demasiados problemas con el control de su sed. ¿Debía sentirme culpable ante la sensación de alivio que me producía saber que quizás no estaría atenta a mis movimientos? No quería decepcionar a mi familia y menos que a nadie a Esme.

Escuché el suave sonido del teléfono y después a Bella hablar con la que me pareció –por sus palabras- era su madre. Sentí una opresión en el pecho cuando le escuché despedirse. Quizás, por mi causa, seria la última vez que su madre escucharía la voz de su hija…

La lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza para cuando descubrí que la ventana de la habitación de Bella estaba abierta. Me trepé con facilidad hasta ella y aterricé en el suelo de madera del lugar sin hacer el menor sonido. Su habitación era pequeña, tenia un escritorio sobre el cual descansaba un viejo ordenador y contrario a este una cama. Pero no me importaba revolver entre sus cosas o mirar sus fotos, no. Ahora mi objetivo era acercarme a ella.

Desde la planta inferior escuchaba la suave música de la radio, mientras que Bella tarareaba la letra. Me sorprendió que se supiera a la perfección aquella antigua canción.

Bajé a todo vapor las escaleras y me quedé de pie allí mirándola por unos breves instantes. Tenía su cabello recogido en un rodete, dejando su cuello completamente descubierto. Podía percibir su vena principal latiendo debajo de su piel, llamándome, invitándome a abrir su garganta y beber de ella.

Corrí hacia la pequeña sala familiar de su casa cuando se volteó hacia mí. Era imposible que me hubiera visto. Le vi estremecerse y sacudió su cabeza. Entonces aproveché el momento en que fue al refrigerador para moverme de lugar, pero la brisa helada del electrodoméstico envió su dulce aroma hacia mí, me quede petrificado, aspirando aquel dulce aroma.

Todo cuanto cargaba en sus pequeñas manos se desparramó por el suelo cuando me vio de pie en la esquina de su cocina. Por la expresión de sus ojos marrones pude ver que me había reconocido pero aun así estaba extrañada de estuviera dentro de su casa. ¿Y quien no?

-¿Edward? ¿Qué…cómo entraste?- balbuceó apoyándose en el borde de la encimera. Era claro que se había asustado al verme. Pero no porque yo le representara un obvio peligro, si no porque no esperaba verme en su casa. Lo irónico era que en verdad debía estar asustada porque su vida tenía los minutos contados.

No le contesté, sentía las palabras atoradas en mi garganta y si realizaba algún movimiento seria para dar el paso final. No debía seguir dejando pasar el tiempo, esta cacería se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de juego y no es de buena educación jugar con la comida. Mis ojos fueron hacia el pasillo que comunicaba la entrada de su casa con la cocina. Aun no había señales de mis hermanos.

Bella, creyendo que mi gesto fue para ella, se acercó hacia el pasillo para comprobar que era lo que había visto. Estaba bastante cerca de mí; ese había sido el detonante.

Me acerqué a gran velocidad hacia su cuerpo, quedándome a escasos centímetros. Respiraba profundamente llenando mis pulmones con su efluvio, imaginando el momento en el que su sangre comenzase a descender por mi garganta. No me molesté en controlar el pequeño rugido que salía de mi pecho. Bella lo escucharía…pero eso ya no tenia importancia…

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso hoy? ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma? ¿Acaso te sentias mal?- preguntó mirandome con preocupación. ¿Estaba preocupada por mi? Que irónico. Y aquel sentimiento de preocupación –el cual debería ser de furia por lo de esta mañana- era autentico. Sincero. Si tan solo supiera que debía estar mas preocupada por ella…

Me incliné hacia ella un poco mas, dejándome envolver por aquel dulce e irresistible aroma. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Cualquier rastro de cordura que hubiera en mi se había perdido por completo.

Tomé mi decisión. El destino de Isabella Swan ya estaba escrito. Su vida terminaría hoy mismo, y saciaría con ella mi sed. Yo era un monstruo, no podía negarlo más. No importaba como actuara o me vistiera, siempre seria un monstruo; una criatura espantosa que no merecía felicidad alguna. Iba a tomar la vida de esa humana, y nada ni nadie iban a detenerme.

-Lo siento- susurré al mismo tiempo que mis músculos se tensaban para atacar y la ponzoña enjuagaba mi boca – tratando en vano de calmar la quemazón de mi garganta.

La acorralé contra la pared y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Entonces la mordí.

Bella ahogó un grito e instintivamente cubrí su boca con mi mano, impidiéndole gritar. La casa quedaba bastante alejada del pueblo, y nadie le escucharía…pero era mejor no pensar que era la vida de un inocente la que estaba tomando. Ella lanzó sus frágiles manos hacia mí, tratando de golpearme, solo que estas no me hacían daño alguno.

Su sangre comenzaba a bajar por mi garganta calmando cualquier dolor que pudiera haber experimentado antes, haciéndome olvidar de cualquier dilema de moral que pude haber sopesado en cualquier otro momento. Me hizo olvidar quien era y me abrió los ojos a la única realidad que existía; yo era un monstruo y ella mi presa. Aquella humana tenia la sangre más dulce que había probado en siglos.

Se sentia fabuloso. Era una bendición poder saborear su sangre. Presioné mis labios fuertemente contra su cuello mientras succionaba desesperadamente ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una pequeña humana como ella fuera tan suculenta? ¡No iba a conformarme con un solo bocado! Tomaba más y más...deseando que nunca se terminase la sangre que corría por sus venas. Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío aun mas, bebiendo con más fuerza que antes y deleitándome con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

En ese momento me alegré de haberme rendido ante el monstruo, el sabor de Bella no podía ser descrito con simples palabras. No podía ser descrito de manera alguna. Me sentía eufórico ante la sensación que provocaba su calido líquido vital acariciando mi garganta. Era intoxicante el sonido del bombeo de su corazón, el cual poco a poco iba apagándose.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquel mar de placenteras sensaciones que no les escuché acercarse. Estaba tan absorto en mi presa que en el mismo instante en que me apartaron de ella quise saltar nuevamente hacia la fuente de mi preciado alimento, pero me lanzaron con fuerza contra el piso. Me removí, gruñendo con fuerza a los que me habían interrumpido. Entonces una voz suave y desesperada me sacó de aquel salvaje trance.

-¡Edward! Edward, ¿Qué hiciste?- moví mis ojos hacia la dirección de aquella dulce voz. Alice me miraba asustada, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de...ni me atrevía a pensar en su nombre. ¿Qué habia hecho?

_¡Edward! ¿Te has vuelto loco?_ Escuché los pensamientos de Emmett, quien tenia su cuerpo sobre el mío, inmovilizándome en el suelo, cosa que le costaba ya que ahora tenia mas fuerza al haberme alimentado de… ¡Qué era lo que había echo! No iba a perdonármelo jamás.

Mis ojos fueron hacia el cuerpo de la joven a la que ataqué. La chica era inocente y yo le había arrebatado su vida, la cual apenas si había comenzado a vivir. Me había vuelto loco, desquiciado por probar su sangre. Había bebido de ella y la había matado. Y ahora deseaba enormemente poder volver el tiempo atrás y huir como lo había planeado.

_¡Oh Dios! Tenemos que llevarla con Carlisle._ Alice tenía la cabeza de Bella recostada sobre sus rodillas mientras que se removía desesperadamente a causa del dolor que le infligía mi ponzoña al extenderse por su cuerpo.

-Quizás pueda salvarla- dijo Emmett aun inclinado hacia mi, preparado para detenerme si fuera necesario. _O trasformarla…eso será lo mejor._

-¡NO!- grité. ¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿Por que dejarían que Carlisle...?

Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos. Se que no lo ves como la mejor opción…pero lo es. Al menos puede tener algún tipo de oportunidad de vivir.

-¡Esto no es vida, Alice!

-Alice- le habló Emmett –Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que llegue su padre.

-Si- murmuró –puedes levantarte, Edward no hará mas daño.- me estremecí ante sus palabras. No haría mas daño puesto que ya lo había hecho. Emmett se puso de pie y extendió su mano para levantarme pero pude ver en sus ojos que no estaba nada conforme con limitarse a dejarme en pie.

-Alice- le imploré –No la lleven con Carlisle. No merece esto. Solo… - me sorprendió el tono frío de mi voz y me horrorizo la petición que iba a hacerle. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esta clase de existencia - no puede trasformarse- no pude seguir.

El fuerte puño de Emmett me había golpeado en el centro del rostro, lanzándome por la ventana. Mi cuerpo colisionó contra un viejo Abeto, quebrándolo en dos. La fuerte llovizna bañaba mi rostro, empapándome y de alguna forma tranquilizándome.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Qué te dejemos seguir bebiendo de ella?- rugió Emmett mientras que las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por los surcos de furia presentes en su ceño. -Iremos con Carlisle- me quedé tendido en el suelo mientras miraba a Emmett entrar a la casa y salir de ella cargando a Bella en sus brazos.

-Jazz,- le llamó Alice desesperada. Solo entonces vi a Jasper parado cerca de mí, con su mano presionando su nariz y boca, evitando respirar. -Tenemos que arreglar todo este desastre antes de que llegue su padre. Edward…- pero no terminó lo que planeaba decir. No por lo menos en voz alta. _Es la decisión correcta. Lo he visto. No será bueno al comienzo…pero será mejor que si hubiera muerto._

Para cuando llegamos a la casa Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban en la puerta, pero todos corrieron hacia la planta superior en cuanto atravesamos el umbral de la puerta. Yo me quedé al pie de las escaleras aun me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para hacer o decir algo. Ni me había atrevido a mirar a mis padres a la cara. Tampoco quise escuchar sus pensamientos, traté de bloquearlos sabiendo que era lo que pensaban de mí. Les había fallado.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Nos has metido en un gran lío Edward- no merecía ni la pena, ni el perdón de nadie… ¿Por qué iba a esperar que Rosalie me hablase en otro tono? Se acercó hacia mí clavándome sus ojos. -¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hay que hacer ahora? ¿De la vida a la que la condenaste?- su voz iba en aumento mientras se perdía en la furia. Aun en sus pensamientos seguía insultándome -Lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte lejos de-

-¡Rosalie Hale!- aun enfadada la voz de Esme sonaba con aquel dulce tono maternal. Rosalie cerró su boca y me lanzó una última mirada antes de irse.

_Deberías alejarte de aquí…_ término en su mente mientras sacudía su cabeza. Así Esme le hiciera callarse ella no se quedaría con las palabras atragantadas. _Trata de no mirarme a los ojos mientras sigan así…me das asco._

Rosalie siempre se pavoneaba de su perfecto prontuario. Desde que fue trasformada en uno de nosotros nunca bebió de un humano. Pero si ha matado a algunos –buenas razones tenía para ello, habían sido los culpables de que terminara siendo lo que hoy era. No me hizo falta correr a un espejo para ver mis ojos, sabía perfectamente que ahora se encontraban de un brillante color carmín a causa de la sangre de Bella.

Esme no me miraba con enfado como Emmett, o con repugnancia como Rosalie. Aun así no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Pero por lo poco que me animaba a ver en sus pensamientos parecía estar preocupada por mi. ¡Cómo si mereciera tal cosa! No era que no pensara en la pobre de Bella -por ella también estaba preocupada- pero sabia que pronto todo pasaría y habría un nuevo integrante al que podría llamar hija.

Los gritos desgarradores de Bella iban en aumento. Mi rostro se torció en una mueca de sufrimiento. Era poco comprado con lo que merecía por haberle arrancado la vida. Entonces me vi envuelto por los brazos de Esme mientras que apoyaba su rostro contra mi cabeza. _Edward, se lo que estas sintiendo…y no esta bien, nada de esto es tu culpa._

-Soy un monstruo.

-¡No!- dijo en un fuerte tono. _Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa. Siempre pudiste mantener tu control. Ni yo lo comprendo cariño…_ sus palabras se detuvieron y trató de aclarar su mente mientras esta recreaba imágenes de cómo pudo haber sido el ataque. _Se que con el tiempo lograras hacer las paces contigo mismo._

-No merezco ni seguir existiendo- murmuré y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda de manera reconfortante.

_Si lo mereces, mereces eso y más Edward. Aunque creo no estas nada conforme con la decisión de que le dejemos transformarse ¿verdad?_

-Esme… ella no lo merece. Va a odiarme toda la eternidad por haberle echo esto.- Esme se alejó un poco de mi y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en mis mejillas. Aquel cálido y maternal gesto había terminado de quebrarme por completo y rompí en un desesperado llanto sin lágrimas.

-Edward…no te hagas esto. No te odies. Nosotros te amamos, no importa lo que haya sucedido o por que. No eres el primero en morder a un humano y no serás el último…odiarte a ti mismo no cambiara las cosas. Bella será una de nosotros en pocos días y después…después veremos como sigue todo esto.- susurró dándome un beso en la frente. No merecía esto. No merecía que me tratase como si yo fuera la victima.

Los gritos de Bella seguían de fondo mientras mi veneno recorría su cuerpo matándola lentamente. Aun recordaba cuanto había sufrido mientras mi cuerpo iba trasformándose en el de un vampiro. Era un dolor que no se lo deseaba a nadie y ahora por mi culpa Bella lo estaba sufriendo.

–Creo que sobra decir que de ahora en más tienes una gran responsabilidad, ¿verdad?

Asentí con mi cabeza, -Lo se, Esme…no voy a irme. He de asumir las consecuencias de mis actos…- mi madre me sonrió dulcemente y tomó mi mano, guiándome por las escaleras. Parte de mi tenia miedo de entrar a aquella habitación…

Pero entré. Bella estaba acostada sobre la cama a dosel de la habitación de huéspedes. Era una habitación que nunca se usaba, o por lo menos para dormir. Siempre me había parecido un tanto ridículo mantenerla allí pero ahora me alegraba de ello. A pesar de que la comodidad de la cama no le ayudaría en nada con el dolor parte de mi se sentía algo mas relajado al saber que no estaba recostada sobre una dura superficie.

_Me hubiera gustado poder probar si la morfina resultaba en ella_. Carlisle tenia su mirada fija en Bella mientras esta se retorcía dando lastimeros alaridos de dolor. Ya es tarde… y tenía razón. Ya no había retorno. Bella pronto seria uno de nosotros. Su aroma ya no era el mismo que hacia horas atrás. Aunque aun sentía el perfume de las fresias, su fragancia comenzaba a parecerse más a la de un vampiro.

Esme pasó por mi lado rodeando la cama lentamente y se acomodó al lado de Bella, pasando sus finos dedos por los cabellos de la joven. Esto pareció calmarla un poco ya no se retorcía con tanta violencia como hacia instantes, si no que tenia sus parpados fuertemente cerrados mientras que se quejaba sin gritar. Recordé cuando yo estaba siendo transformado; había ocasiones en las que escuchaba a mi alrededor y otras en las que me daba cuenta de que gritar no servia de nada, el dolor nunca pasaría del todo.

-Pronto terminara cariño- susurró Esme a su oído con su calida voz. Ella le escuchaba, estaba seguro, yo mismo escuché a Carlisle cada vez que me hablaba y me prometía que pronto terminaría. Bella se removió en la cama y separó sus labios. Se dificultaba hablar, los gemidos de dolor eran más fáciles de formular que frases coherentes.

-Mátame…por favor- rogó sollozando. Aquellas palabras las había dicho yo mismo varias veces y las había escuchado del resto de mi familia cuando fueron trasformados. Me estremecí, era mi culpa que ella estuviera pasando por tanto dolor…y sabía que lo peor vendría después cuando descubriera todo lo que le había arrebatado.

Esme hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, en lugar de apartarse de ella siguió hablándole. Entonces sentí el peso de una mano sobre mi hombro. _Vamos a mi oficina_. Dijo Carlisle antes de salir por la puerta. Le di una mirada más a Bella y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Será mucho menos de tres días…no hay mucha sangre que trasformar- dijo Alice con una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba al lado opuesto de la cama en que Esme estaba sentada. – ¿Por qué no le dices algo? Quizás una voz un poco más conocida le tranquilice…

Definitivamente Alice nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme. ¿Yo hablarle a Bella? ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? Seria irónico que la persona que le quito la vida –como ella la conocía- le diera alguna palabra o gesto de aliento.

¿Que palabras de consuelo tendría para dar un monstruo?


	5. La agonía

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**LA AGONÍA**

**Edward POV**

Toqué la puerta con suavidad antes de abrirla y me acerqué al sofá de la habitación sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. No me atrevía a hacerlo aun, vería el color carmín que ahora tenían mis ojos y se sentiría aún más decepcionado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?- alcé mi rostro ante su pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? La única persona que mostró una reacción normal fue Rosalie…y Emmett en menor medida.- repuse molesto. Todos en la casa parecían estar empeñados en hacerme sentir mejor por lo que había hecho, cuando no me lo merecía.

-Edward, todos tenemos algún tropiezo…aunque debo decir que estaba seguro de tener este problema Jasper pero no contigo. ¿Qué sucedió?

Colgué mi rostro entre mis manos, -No lo se. No pude resistirme…era como si volviera el tiempo atrás y fuera un neófito. Su aroma era insoportable. Carlisle, te juro que cuando salí del hospital iba camino a Alaska, pero entonces me topé con ella…y perdí todo rastro de cordura…

-Veo- repuso rascándose el mentón. –Emmett aseguró lo mismo aquella vez en que se topo con un humano al cual mató. No pudo resistirse a su aroma. Claro que…él llevaba menos tiempo en esta vida en ese entonces, pero por lo que tú me habías dicho que viste en sus pensamientos el aroma del humano que atacó era tan impresionante que ninguno de nosotros –del modo en que Emmett lo percibió- podría haberse resistido…

-Lo se. Pero se supone que yo tengo más control.

-Edward, no siempre debemos confiarnos. Ni yo estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no lastimaré a algún humano en algún futuro…los errores ocurren.- entonces sus ojos se volvieron hacia la pared que estaba cubierta por varias fotos enmarcadas –Pase buen tiempo con los Vulturis…bastantes años y aprendí muchas cosas de ellos. En aquel tiempo sentí curiosidad a una historia que contaron sobre un vampiro que se volvió loco en cuanto olió a una muchacha que pasaba por las oscuras calles de Volterra. El vampiro le atacó en frente de decenas de personas…supongo que resta decir que fue lo que hicieron los Vulturis con él. Aro me contó que por lo que pudo ver antes de matarle fue que el poder que el efluvio de la muchacha tenía sobre el vampiro era realmente potente. Era como si hubiese sido embrujado por el cantar de una sirena. La cantante. Así llamaron a la muchacha cuya sangre cantaba para aquel vampiro. Ellos se referirían a Bella de ese modo…por como lo describes ella es la _tua cantante_. Es su sangre la que cantó llamándote solo a ti, invitándote a tomarla.

-Carlisle…

-Edward, no tengo por que darte un sermón, creo que tu mismo te encargaras de ello. Pero debes saber que habrá consecuencias por esto. Tendremos que lidiar con un neófito y sabes como se ponen las cosas. Si Bella recuerda algo de su vida humana lo primero que querrá hacer es correr en busca de su padre.

-He pensado en que lo mejor seria ir a Denalí. Pero todo cuanto pienso no parece ser justo para ustedes. Estábamos bien aquí…

-Edward, nunca permanecemos en el mismo sitio mas de cinco años…no importa en lo absoluto adelantar ese tiempo. Yo también considero que ir a Alaska es algo acertado. La familia de Eleazar puede sernos de ayuda.

-¿Y su familia?-

-Jasper y Emmett se encargaron de ello. Como no hay cuerpo que demuestre que Bella falleció tuvimos que improvisar. Arrojaron su camioneta por el acantilado de camino a la reserva india. Se que el jefe Swan tiene conocidos allí…quizás la idea de que su hija fuera a la reserva no le suene tan descabellada. Por lo menos Alice ve que lo creerá. Pero no darán con el vehículo hasta entrada la madrugada. Nosotros tenemos que esperar unos pocos días antes de irnos de Forks.- Carlisle hizo una pausa y suspiró - Para todos los que la conocieron, Isabella Swan esta muerta.

Me estremecí ante sus frías palabras. Pero tenía que mentalizarme de que sería así. La Isabella que apenas conocí en la mañana dejaría de existir. -Realmente lo siento, Carlisle. Todo.- Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde me encontraba.

-No soy yo quien debe perdonarte.- me dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro. No me hizo falta preguntarle a qué se refería. Lo sabía bien. Era Bella quien debía perdonarme por haber destruido su vida y la de su familia.

Salí de la habitación cuando Carlisle me pidió que le dejara solo. No quise buscar razones en sus pensamientos…sabia de sobra que estaba abatido por la decepción que le causé.

Cuando llegué al hall de la casa vi un par de maletas apiladas contra la puerta. Por un momento creí que me estaban echando. Pero entonces reconocí las maletas.

-¿Jasper?- Era el único de mis hermanos, además de Alice, que me hablaba. En cuestión de segundos Jasper estuvo a mi lado cargando una enorme caja llena de cosas. -¿Qué es todo esto?

Jasper pasó sus ojos de mi hacia las maletas –Nos iremos. Es decir, todos…pero algunos de nosotros partiremos antes.- No iba a preguntarle de quien hablaba…me parecía algo obvio. –Rosalie no soporta mas los gritos de Bella…y yo no puedo…no aguanto sentir tanto dolor. ¡Es como revivir mi transformación! Y obviamente Emmett no dejará sola a Rose.

-Alice tambien irá- no le pregunté, mas bien fue una afirmación.

-No.- suspiró dolido. Esa respuesta me tomó por sorpresa… –No te preocupes…solo será hasta que Bella este transformada. Además iremos ahora para arreglar las cosas. Hay que poner al tanto a la familia de Carmen. Solo serán unos pocos días- dijo suspirando nuevamente.

-Lo lamento Jasper, de veras…

-Edward, no estoy enfadado contigo, aunque no puedo mentir y decir que no estoy sorprendido. Pero seria hipócrita de mi parte juzgarte por algo que yo aun no controlo. Además, quien sabe…- dejó inconclusa la frase pero la siguió en su mente. Quizás resulte algo bueno de todo esto.

Rosalie pasó por mi lado y tomó su maleta sin siquiera mirarme. Salió por la puerta de la casa sacudiendo su rubia cabellera, bufando hastiada cuando Bella volvió a proferir otro desgarrador grito.

_Edward._ Emmett sonaba un poco mas tranquilo ahora. _Lamento el golpe de antes pero realmente no estabas hablando coherentemente_. Su mano se apoyó con cuidado sobre mi hombro mientras levantaba las últimas maletas.

-Creo que me lo merecía.

-Edward, aun no entiendo qué fue lo que te pasó.- me dijo sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. Yo suspiré apartando mis ojos de él por unos instantes, clavándolos en la imagen de Alice y Jasper despidiéndose. Era injusto que se vieran separados por mi causa. –Ellos estarán bien. Serán unos pocos días hasta que la chica termine de transformarse. Y luego estaremos juntos todos en Alaska. Tanya va a ponerse emocionada.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me gustaba pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos de Denali. Pero a veces el tiempo pasaba mucho mas lento de lo normal. Tanya se había mostrado interesada en mí cuando estuvimos por última vez en su casa, y aunque le hice entender que no estaba interesado ni en ella ni en nadie, ella no se había dado por vencida…y algo me decía que la noticia de nuestra mudanza a Denali iba a revivir, en vano, sus esperanzas.

Hacia casi un día que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper habían partido. Carlisle y Esme se habían ido hacia pocas horas al instituto de Forks a informar que habían decidido inscribir a sus hijos en otro lugar, en Chicago. Mas tarde Carlisle pasaría al hospital para avisar sobre su renuncia.

-¿Has prendido la televisión?- me preguntó Alice. Yo sacudí mi cabeza. Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala familiar mirando la nada, con los gritos de Bella de fondo.

En ocasiones Alice subía a su lado para tratar de reconfortarla pero bajaba a los pocos minutos. Ambos sabíamos que por mucha compañía que tuviera Bella no dejaría de sufrir.

-Lamento no haber prestado atención a tu futuro.- susurró Alice con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla oscura del televisor. –creí que…después de verte camino a Denali, pasando algunos días con la familia de Carmen…supuse que volverías.

-¿No me estabas vigilando?- aun no había tenido ocasión de discutir ese tema con Alice; El por que no me había visto atacando a Bella.

-Obviamente no…si lo hubiera echo, esto no estaría ocurriendo.

-Es solo que…parte de mi se aferró a la idea de que si iba a atacarla ustedes estarían deteniéndome en un santiamén.

-No te vigilaba…no lo hago siempre, del mismo modo que tu no escuchas nuestros pensamientos en todo momento. Edward, nunca sueles cambiar de opinión sin pensártelo con anticipación…además de que eres el más sensato de esta familia, después de Carlisle.

-Era…- mascullé. Alice me rodó sus ojos.

-El punto es…que no creí necesario vigilarte…te veía volviendo a los pocos días…nunca creí que…- su voz se cortó. –Lo siento tanto.

-No tanto como yo.- dije volviendo mis ojos al televisor que aun permanecía apagado. -Pero la culpa no es tuya

Alice suspiró pesadamente y estiró su brazo para tomar el control remoto. Apuntó el pequeño aparato al televisor y lo encendió.

_Gracias Sandy, creo que ahora la gente pensará dos veces antes de beber alcohol si va a conducir. _La presentadora de la televisión local mostraba un impresionante accidente de autos en la carretera que comunicaba Forks con Seattle. _Ahora nos toca tratar el trágico caso del accidente de una adolescente en la ciudad de Forks, Washington. Esta madrugada la policía local dio con el vehículo de la joven Isabella Swan de 17 años. Su padre, Jefe de policía de Forks, inició una búsqueda al no tener noticias de su hija por horas. El misterio se resolvió dramáticamente cuando la policía divisó al fondo de un acantilado el vehículo sin el cuerpo de la joven, pero por la fuerte corriente del río en que la camioneta estaba semihundido-_

Me levanté y me alejé de la televisión rápidamente. No quería oír más. No quería saber cuan grande era el dolor por el que sus familiares y amigos estaban pasando. Todo por mi culpa.

Pretendía encerrarme en mi habitación y encender la música. Pero ni eso ni nada iba a opacar los gritos de Bella. Nunca iba a terminarse el tormento por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar...

Me quedé unos buenos minutos parado frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Bella gemía adolorida. Apoyé la mano sobre el picaporte preguntándome si seria bueno entrar y confortarla como Esme y Alice lo hacían. ¿Y si me recordaba? ¿Y si solo conseguía aumentar más su dolor?

Abrí la puerta lentamente, me quedé sorprendido de ver los ojos de Bella abiertos, mirándome fijamente. Aunque no podía precisar si estaba viéndome o no.

Sus gritos ya no eran tan fuertes como antes –si lo sabría yo, había ocasiones de lucidez en la que notaba que los gritos no ayudaban en nada- entonces gimió apretándose mas contra el colchón de la cama.

Me acerqué sentándome a su lado en la cama. Bella mantenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en mí. El color de sus ojos estaba cambiando, ya no eran de un color sólido e intenso, ahora estaba nublado por algunas manchas rojizas. Poco a poco su cuerpo iba mejorándose, hasta convertirse en el de un vampiro.

Alcé mi mano con cuidado y descorrí algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. El ceño de Bella se frunció y entonces trató de apartarse bruscamente.

Una parte de mi se sintió herida por aquella reacción. Bella se apartó de mi por que me reconoció, por que temía que pudiera hacerle aun mas daño.

Bella trató de alejarse aun mas y entonces gritó desesperada –aparentemente el dolor se había vuelto insoportable nuevamente- lanzó sus manos hacia su pecho, arañándose la ropa con desesperación. La ponzoña debía de estar llegando al corazón y dentro de poco todo acabaría. Sabia que no podría lastimarse pero verla en ese estado de desesperación me hizo saltar a su lado y envolver sus muñecas con mis manos al mismo tiempo que rápidamente la acomodaba entre mis brazos para impedir que siguiera atacándose.

Bella cerró sus ojos con más fuerza mientras un chillido escapó de sus labios.

-Bella…Bella lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento- murmuré una y otra vez mientras mecía su cuerpo suavemente entre mis brazos. Quizás mi frío cuerpo le ayudaba a calmar la sensación de ardor…quizás. Eso era lo que esperaba. No sabía si funcionaba realmente o no, pero después de aquel grito su cuerpo solo se sacudía ligeramente, mientras que Bella presionaba su cabeza contra mi pecho. Apoyo sus manos sobre las mías, presionándolas suavemente en un principio, pero cuando el dolor volvió –cosa que noté porque cerró con mas fuerza sus ojos- me clavó las uñas. Y se lo permití, no me hacia daño alguno…y si lo hacia…era algo que merecía.

No supe con exactitud cuando tiempo seguí susurrándole pero entonces un quejido abandonó sus labios. Mis manos recorrieron su rostro. Ni aun cuando la tuve frente a mí –antes de atacarla- la había visto con detenimiento. Claro que ahora podía notar que sus facciones estaban más acentuadas y sus mejillas habían perdido aquel hermoso y tentador rubor y su piel comenzaba a perder la suavidad. Pero seria hermosa, como todos los vampiros.

Hermosa. Era irónico. No encontraba una excusa para aquel pensamiento. Ni siquiera pensaba que Esme o mis hermanas fueran hermosas. Atractivas si...pero no de aquella forma. Nuevamente supuse que era parte de mi curiosidad por Bella. Me sentí atraído hacia ella desde el momento en que no pude leer su mente. Era eso simplemente, curiosidad.

Había destruido un hermoso ángel. No creía que hubiera algún castigo lo suficientemente justo por lo que había echo.

Su pulso se iba haciendo cada vez más débil. Su aroma ya no era el mismo que días atrás me había enloquecido…si bien era bastante atrayente ahora se percibía el rastro dulzón del efluvio característico de los vampiros.

Le sentí respirar profundamente varias veces, pero cuando sus labios se abrían para decir algo solo salían lamentos de ellos.

Suavemente comencé a tararear alguna de las canciones que solía tocar en el piano. No supe con exactitud cuanto tiempo la mantuve envuelta con mis brazos meciéndola de un lado al otro mientras cantaba.

Pero entonces le escuché una única frase salir de su garganta. Débil pero clara;

-¿P…por…que…?


	6. Vampiro

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**VAMPIRO**

**Bella POV**

_-Bella…no tuvimos otra opción…era dejarte morir o…trasformarte- me dijo Carlisle._

_-¿Trasformarme? ¿En qué?- pregunté entre perpleja y aterrorizada. ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho conmigo?_

_-En un vampiro._

Me quedé mirando al hombre confundida. Sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza, de seguro había malinterpretado algo.

–Creo que aun sigo aturdida, creí escucharle decir que me transformaron en un…vampiro - una risa se asomó en la comisura de mis labios ante lo ridículo que sonaba aquello. Era un hecho; había entendido mal.

-Entiendo tu confusión Bella, también te entenderé si sales corriendo lejos de nosotros. Es normal.- el tono serio en su voz comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, deseaba que de una vez por todas me dijera que estaba bromeando. –Bella, se que es difícil de entender y de aceptar, pero debes confiar en mi. Lo que te dije es cierto. Nosotros no somos humanos y…- su voz se perdió en medio de su monologo – tú tampoco lo eres ahora. No entendiste mal cuando dije que te habíamos transformado en un vampiro. Eso es lo que eres ahora.

Le miré boquiabierta. Esto no podia estar sucediendo. Las tres personas que se encontraban conmigo en aquella habitación me miraban expectantes. Esperando algún tipo de reacción de mí parte. Y yo no sabía que hacer o decir. Todo sonaba tan irreal. Los vampiros eran parte de relatos mitológicos...historias lejos de ser reales.

-Eso no es posible...no es real. ¿Qué pretenden al decir tal cosa? ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?- demandé con un tono de voz mas alto que el que había usado hasta ahora. Comenzaba a sentirme enfadada ante sus mentiras. Aunque parte de mi solo se aferraba a la teoría de que todo fuera una mentira por miedo a la realidad. Yo misma no me sentía normal. Podía advertir ciertos cambios en mí.

Por ejemplo, mi visión. No estaba segura del todo pero creía ser capaz de percibir las cosas de otro modo. Los colores los veía más vivaces aunque quizás solo se debía a que la casa me era extraña. Pero todo se veía…extraño.

-Carlisle dice la verdad, Bella.- comenzó Alice –Solo déjanos explicarte todo. No lo hicimos porque quisimos. Fue algo así como un accidente.

-¿Intentas decir que me transformaron en un monstruo por accidente? ¡Realmente deben odiarme! - dije sarcásticamente. Alice y la mujer, Esme, compartieron una extraña mirada. Podía sentir algún tipo de información compartiéndose entre ellas a través de aquella mirada, solo que no sabia qué era lo que se decían indirectamente.

-Bella, nadie te odia. No pido que le entiendas por lo que hizo...se que el tiempo se encargara de ello.- dijo Esme con un tono suave y dulce.

-¿Le entienda?- dije remarcando el 'le' que le había escuchado a Esme decir anteriormente. Nuevamente las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y Carlisle movió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la habitación. -¿Querrían explicarme que esta sucediendo?

Sentía la furia apoderarse de mi, no solo por que querían hacerme creer que me habían transformado en una clase de monstruo ficticio, sino por que las miradas entre Alice y Esme comenzaban a ponerme de malas. Había algo que no me estaban diciendo.

Carlisle respiró profundamente y se sentó a los pies de la cama en la cual estaba sentada. –Veras Bella, como debes saber los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre, solo que nosotros lo hacemos de los animales y no de los humanos.- Carlisle alzó sus manos para callarme en el instante en que despegue mis labios para hacerle notar su contradictoria respuesta dado que yo era humana.

-Bella...déjame terminar. Creo que será más simple si te lo explico de otra forma. ¿Sabes algo sobre las adicciones?- esto se ponía cada vez mas raro y confuso. Asentí con mi cabeza –Bien...suponte que tienes a un drogadicto en rehabilitación… ¿Cuál crees que será su reacción si vive rodeado de drogas?

-Supongo que si quiere curarse…tratara de evitarlas. Realmente no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto.- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. Carlisle no me hizo caso y siguió.

-Bien eso de seguro haría si quiere curar su adicción, pero supongamos que entremedio de la droga 'comun' ponen cierto tipo extraño de alguna droga potente. Alguna que nunca hubiera probado y con solo verla sabe que será la mejor que podría probar jamás.

-¿Tendría una recaída?- pregunté alzando mis cejas. Carlisle hizo un gesto extraño con su cabeza, como si quisiera asentir y a la vez no.

-No todos tenemos la suficiente fuerza como para rechazar una droga tan tentadora. Y para nosotros, los que nos alimentamos de sangre animal, es difícil. Nos obligamos a no alimentarnos de los humanos…pero no todos lo consiguen. Lo único que pretendo con todo esto es que entiendas que nadie te hizo esto por que te odia. Nadie esta contento con lo que tuvimos que hacerte.- Carlisle alzó su mano hacia mi pero yo me aparté saltando fuera de la cama hacia la esquina contraria a ellos tres.

Miré a mi alrededor y después a mi misma notando que había recorrido aquella distancia en menos del tiempo que normalmente me hubiera tomado y no solo eso, había llegado a la pared sin tropezar ni caerme en mi desesperado intento de escapar del hombre. Definitivamente algo estaba mal...

-Con el tiempo controlaras tus movimientos...ahora como neófita tienes mucho que aprender.

-¿Quieren dejar de decir eso? ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!- les grité y casi automáticamente me vi reflejada en un enorme espejo de pie que había frente a mi en la pared contraria de la habitación. De lejos me veía demasiado diferente.

Nuevamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de pie frente al enorme espejo. Físicamente seguía todo igual...exceptuando el hecho de que mi piel se veía más pálida aun de lo que habitualmente era. Pero ahogué un grito al escanear mi rostro, en busca de no sabia con exactitud que, y vi mis ojos. No eran marrones como los había visto durante tantos años. Ahora eran de un color rojo carmín tan brillantes como la sangre fresca que brota de una herida reciente. Mis parpados estaban teñidos por unas sombras violáceas…podrían haber pasado por ojeras pero eran demasiado notorias.

Me quedé unos instantes mas mirando mi cuerpo buscando algo que me diera un indicio de que todo esto era un sueño o una cruel broma del día de los inocentes. Pero ni al pellizcarme me desperté, ni el día de los inocentes estaba cerca. Entonces respiré profundamente antes de aventurarme a observar lo único que sabia que disiparía cualquier esperanza de que esto fuera una creación de mi imaginación.

Separé lentamente mis labios. Mis dientes se veían normales, su posición y su tinte. Pero cuando abrí la boca un poco mas pude notar que mis colmillos eran mucho más prominentes de lo habitual y que estaban peligrosamente afilados. Oh Dios. Era cierto. Todo lo que Carlisle me había dicho era verdad. Era un vampiro.

Este era uno de los momentos en los cuales tendía a desmayarme, pero no lo hice. Solo sentí un extraño vértigo en mi estomago al ver dos pequeñas marcas en mi cuello, pero no me desmayé. Me aparté del espejo espantada, negándome a ver quién era ahora y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

Me escuchaba llorar, gemir, sollozar, pero no sentía mis mejillas humedecidas con las habituales lágrimas.

-Bella...- una mano me acarició suavemente la espalda, trazando círculos sobre ella. –Se que es difícil…pero no tienes que ponerte así. Realmente esto fue mejor.

-¿Mejor? ¿Mejor que qué?- dije alzando mi rostro, mirando a Alice con mis ojos cargados de furia y resentimiento.

-Ibas a morir Bella... ¿Realmente lo consideras mejor?

-¡Por supuesto que lo prefiero! – Le dije no sonando del todo segura -Esto es...es la nada. ¡Es lo mismo que permanecer en el limbo! Nunca más veré la luz del día…tengo que dormir por los siglos de los siglos en una asquerosa caja de madera…sin contar claro que debo beber sangre de algún perro para no tener que matar a algún humano. ¡Por supuesto que es mejor ser esto que un cadáver!- dije sarcásticamente.

Me enfurecí aun mas al ver la sonrisa que quería asomar entre los labios de Alice. –Bella…si te tranquilizas te explico que nada de lo que dices es así. Exceptuando lo del perro claro…pero si quieres devorar a un perro…allá tú.

Rodé mis ojos y me acomodé en la cama. Carlisle se levantó de la misma casi instantáneamente. –Si me disculpas…se que quedas en buenas manos…hay una cosa que debo hacer. Solo trata de comprender...- el hombre hizo una especie de reverencia con su cabeza antes de desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta. Esme se acercó a nosotras y se quedó parada contra el enorme ventanal que recién ahora notaba. Afuera la tormenta parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, lanzando mares de agua sobre la ciudad e iluminando el cielo con majestuosos relámpagos.

-Bella, lo primero...se que es difícil, pero no tienes otra opción mas que resignarte y aceptar las cosas como son ahora. A todos nos costó entender lo que nos sucedía. Pero el tiempo nos hizo ver que esto era lo mejor y que nos tenemos los unos a los otros para acompañarnos.- me sonrió Alice. –No ves las ventanas tapiadas o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?- yo sacudí mi cabeza.

-¿Se esconden en el sótano de día?- Esme trató de reprimir una risa, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mas relajada y traté, realmente traté, de abrir mi mente y aceptar mi realidad. Ya no era humana. Mi vida seria bastante diferente a la que fue un día.

-No Bella. No nos escondemos, no tapiamos las ventanas ni dormimos en ataúdes, por que el sol no nos afecta del modo que crees. No vamos a derretirnos o hacernos polvo si el sol nos atrapa. No nos hace daño alguno.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté.

-Oh bueno...es algo un tanto...impresionante. Alice adora salir a pasear a la luz del sol.- dijo Esme mirando cariñosamente a Alice.

-¡Brillamos!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si hubiera dado el resultado de cuando daba dos mas dos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es extraño. Solo debes estar tranquila de que el sol no te hara nada. Pero no puedes salir en medio de los humanos los días soleados. Descuida- dijo al ver que mi mueca de confusión no abandonaba mi rostro –El próximo día soleado daremos una vuelta juntas y veras… ¡Te fascinara!

-Ósea que entonces dormiré en una cama ¿cierto?- bueno, eso era algo que no estaba tan mal después de todo. Me aterrorizaría más si tuviera que dormir en un ataúd. Alice torció sus labios.

-No...en realidad no dormimos, Bella.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Qué no dormimos? ¿Nada?

-Nada de nada. No lo necesitamos.

-Um...realmente me arrepiento de no haber dormido siesta antes- Alice se rió con ganas, y yo me sorprendí de la soltura con la cual hablaba con ellas y poco a poco comenzaba a resignarme y tratar de sacar lo bueno en todo este dilema. –Cuéntame mas.- le pedí acomodándome en la cama.

Alice pegó un salto y aplaudió unas cuantas veces antes de tirarse a la cama y cruzarse de piernas. Su cuerpo se curvó hacia mí, se veía claramente entusiasmada ante mi petición.

-Hum…bueno te habrás dado cuenta de que tenemos la mayoría de las habilidades humanas mucho mas desarrolladas. Tu misma lo viste antes. Corriste y notaste la velocidad con la que te moviste. Bien…los reflejos son mejores…los sentidos… ¡Oh! Menos el gustativo…o al menos en lo que comida se trata. La sangre va bien para nosotros…pero no una pizza. Es como comer lodo. Espantoso- dijo sacando su lengua. Me reí suavemente.

-Creo que entiendo un poco eso. Bien... Nota mental…no comer comida humana.

-Alice…no crees que debemos- le interrumpió Esme.

-En lo absoluto Esme…ya lo vi antes…ella esta bien. Obviamente llena de preguntas y creo que nos quedaremos mas tiempo.

-¿Ya lo viste? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te dije.- anuncio a Esme. –Bien…eso es parte de una larga cadena de historias.

-Supongo que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ahora, ¿verdad?

-Cuando dije que lo vi antes es por que lo vi en mi mente. Tengo el don de la precognición. Puedo ver el futuro. Aunque claro no es exacto. El futuro no esta gravado en piedra. Siempre cambia…cuando cambian las decisiones de los que conforman mis visiones también lo hacen sus futuros.

-¿Y todo esto lo viste antes, es decir, a mi convirtiéndome en uno de ustedes?- pregunté.

-Si, pero lo vi cuando fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo sucedió? Ósea…no recuerdo nada.

-Tomara un tiempo para que todos tus recuerdos humanos vuelvan, si es que vuelven. Carlisle supone que la perdida de algunos recuerdos de nuestra anterior vida se debe al trauma de la transformación. Pero tu recordaste mi nombre…ese es un buen indicio. Descuida…nosotros somos siete y solo yo no recuerdo mi vida humana.

-¿Siete?

-Oh si…bueno a Carlisle y a Esme ya los conoces…después esta Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward.

-¿Edward?- repetí su nombre. Algo quería asomarse a mi mente cuando escuché aquel nombre…pero no podía ver las cosas con claridad.

-Bueno…tarde o temprano tendrás que verlo.

-Alice…- la voz de Esme sonaba con cierto tono de advertencia. La joven negó suavemente con su cabeza y se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Descuida Esme…- le dijo Alice. Yo me incorporé de la cama y tomé su mano. En ese entonces me percaté de que era mucho más bajita que yo y también más pequeña. Alice me llevó caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió.

La casa era inmensa y eso que solo estaba viendo el pasillo de una de las plantas. Alice me condujo rápidamente, sin detenerse a hacer un recorrido por la mansión, hacia las escaleras. Las bajamos rápidamente y me fasciné al ver que no tropecé y caí al suelo con tantos escalones.

El hall se comunicaba a la sala familiar por medio de una arcada. Las paredes de ambas salas estaban pintadas de un luminoso color blanco –como casi toda la casa- haciendo contraste con los lustrosos suelos de madera.

Una de las esquinas de la casa estaba abarrotada con varias cajas apiladas y muchas de las estanterías estaban vacías.

-¿Acaban de mudarse?- le pregunté a Alice quien ignoró mi pregunta y siguió guiándome hacia la que supuse era la cocina.

Traspasamos la puerta y frente a mi estaba Carlisle hablando con alguien que me daba la espalda. Los ojos del hombre se fijaron en mí, haciendo que la persona con la que hablaba se diera vuelta lentamente.

Mi visión se concentro en un par de ojos rojos, tan brillantes como los míos. Entonces como si algo me golpeara fuerte recordé que era lo que había sucedido conmigo;

_Edward Cullen estaba parado en la esquina de la cocina de mi casa. La luz bañaba cuidadosamente su hermoso y perfecto rostro mientras que sus ojos, negros como el carbón, se fijaban hostilmente en mí. _

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué…como entraste?- balbuceé. Cuando hizo un extraño gesto con su rostro seguí aquella dirección, hacia el pasillo de la casa, creyendo que quizás había dejado la puerta abierta y él simplemente había entrado para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien._

_Pero cuando me di vuelta le tenía demasiado cerca de mí, emitiendo un suave pero amenazador rugido salvaje._

_-¿Vas a decirme que rayos es lo que te hice para que me trataras así hoy?- solté. Edward no contesto. -¿A que viniste?_

_-Lo siento- me susurró. Y entonces todo sucedió deprisa. Mi cuerpo había sido aplastado contra la pared y me clavó algo en mi cuello. El dolor y la molesta sensación me hicieron creer por un instante que Edward me estaba quitando la sangre._

-¡Tú!- podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar ante la ira. Frente a mi tenia al hombre que me había condenado a esta monstruosa existencia. ¿Es qué no había pensado en nada? ¿No se le ocurrió pensar en el dolor que me traería a mi y a mi… ¡oh Dios! Mi familia. Renee. Charlie.

Un segundo después de haber pensado en mi padre estaba corriendo por el bosque camino a mi casa. Él tendría que ayudarme con todo esto.


	7. Confrontaciones

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CONFRONTACIONES**

**Edward POV**

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá al mismo tiempo que suspiraba resignado. Ya no había marcha atrás. No podía detener la tranformación de Bella. Quería hacerlo, deseaba tanto que no se convirtiera en uno de nosotros…pero si lo hacia ella iba a morir.

Si existiera una forma de devolverle su humanidad, haría lo que fuera para devolverle la vida que le quité. Pero eso no era posible y Bella sería un vampiro.

Eso sería una gran complicación para mí y para la familia. Ya en ocasiones nos costaba mantener a Jasper bajo control…lidiar con un neófito no sería nada fácil.

Pero le había prometido a Carlisle que me haría responsable por ella, y así sería. No iba a permitir que Bella cometiera algún error –llevada por sus instintos naturales- que le hicieran arrepentirse después. Decirlo era fácil…pero ¿podría lidiar con un neófito?

Aun recordaba los primeros meses de Jasper. Fue bastante dificil mantenerlo controlado. Nos mantuvimos un año alejados de cualquier pueblo con tal de que pudiera controlar primero sus instintos y luego poco a poco fuimos acercandonos a pueblos cada vez más grandes. Pero aun le resultaba difíicil estar rodeado de humanos, la sed siempre estaba presente y era algo que le era casi inevitable. La adhesión de un nuevo miembro a la familia, de un neófito, supondría un respiro para él. Ya nadie estaría a la espera de que cometiera un error, todos tendríamos nuestra atención en Bella.

Jasper era el más débil de nosotros, pero a la vez era el que más experiencia tenía de esta existencia. Había lidiado con cientos de neófitos durante sus primeros años. Sabía absolutamente todo de ellos, lo cual era algo positivo para ayudar a Bella. Era difícil de imaginar que aquella niña en breve se comportaría como los neófitos sedientos de los recuerdos de Jasper. Era increíble pensar en que superaría en fuerza a cualquiera de nosotros, sería difícil detenerle si se lanzaba sobre algún humano, pero tendríamos que tratarlo.

Entonces mi ceño se frunció con fuerza. Bella despertaría en breve y tendría que enfrentarme a ella en algún momento. Estaba en todo su derecho de odiarme por lo que le había hecho y de seguro estar cerca de mí era lo que menos deseaba.

Quizás sopesara la idea de alejarse de mi familia. Aquello no sería algo bueno, un neófito suelto por ahí haría estragos y los Vulturis reaccionarían rápidamente. Ya había condenado a Bella a esta existencia, lo menos que debía hacer era tratar de que fuera lo menos pesada para ella.

Repentinamente me sentí invadido por una extraña sensación de vacío en mi estómago. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que poco tenía que ver con la sensación de sed –a pesar de que aun me sentía exitado por el sabor de su sangre- estaba angustiado ante la idea de que Bella me odiara y, por mi causa, se alejara. No queria aquello, quería llegar a conocerla. Aun sentía por ella la misma curiosidad del día en que la conocí.

Alice estaba entusiasmada con la idea de tener una nueva hermana, al igual que Esme lo estaba por tener una nueva hija. Jasper tendría una postura imparcial...pero por sobre todas las cosas estaría aliviado de que la atención y el temor de que alguien se salteara nuestra dieta no estuviera enfocado en él de ahora en más. Y que Bella 'metiera la pata' supondría algo casi grato para él, así no sería el único que se resistia a beber sangre de humano.

Emmett sería el que tendria más conflictos. Estaba completamente seguro de que si por él fuera se convertiría instantaneamente en el hermano mayor de Bella, pero estaba Rosalie y ella era su esposa ante todo. Rose no estaba nada conforme con la decisión de transformar a Bella. Estaba seguro de que parte de su rencor era porque habíamos hecho lo mismo con ella cuando la encontramos casi muerta y por otro lado ya no sería el centro de atención…todas las miradas y charlas estarían centrados en el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Una vez más volví a preguntarme cual sería a reacción de Bella cuando le dijeran que había sucedido. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijeran que era un vampiro?

-¿Quieren dejar de decir eso? ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!- escuché a Bella gritar como si me estuviera leyendo la mente. Respiré profundamente, Bella había despertado. Permanecí un buen rato tratando de leer la mente de Alice, Esme o de Carlisle, pero nada. Estaban bloqueando sus pensamientos de mí. Lo curioso era que Alice no cantaba el himno de algun país menor, Esme no recordaba momentos que pasamos juntos y Carlisle no pensaba en técnicas de operaciones cerbrales…

…estaba todo en blanco, como la mente de Bella.

Entonces sentí la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. ¿Dónde se metió? ¡Edward! escuché los pensamientos de Carlisle. Me levanté de un salto del sofá y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el hall de entrada.

-¿Cómo está?- bajé mi rostro al notar el dejo de desesperación en mis palabras. ¿Acaso estaba tan afectado por que yo la había matado? ¿Era solo culpa lo que me impulsaba a tener esa sensación de desesperación? era solo la sensación de responsabilidad...tenía que ser eso, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no?

Carlisle estaba al pie de las escaleras. –Supongo que escuchaste todo.- fruncí mi ceño.

-¿Cómo pretendes que escuche todo si bloquean sus pensamientos de mí?

-Edward…ninguno de nosotros estaba bloqueando su mente.- me dijo seriamente. Carlisle no me mentía, nunca lo hacía. Si decía que no me estaban ocultando sus pensamientos, era porque no lo estaban haciendo.

-No lo entiendo. Es como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Veo lo mismo que cuando trato de leer la mente de Bella; blanco, la nada.- Carlisle bajó unos peldaños de la escaleras trazando diferentes teorías en su mente.

-A lo mejor…- pero no continuó su frase cuando oimos la puerta de la habitación volverse a abrir. Contuve la respiración a medida que les escuchaba aproximarse a nosotros. Estaba de espaldas a la escalera, pero aun así sabía que Bella estaba allí.

Su fragancia era aun más potente que antes, pero tenía aquel ingrediente extra que hacía que su aroma fuera más dulzon; que fuera el aroma de un vampiro.

Los ojos de Carlisle se apartaron de los míos para fijarse en algún punto tras de mí. Me di vuelta lentamente, encontrándome con un par de ojos tan rojos como los míos de seguro estaban. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y su rostro se frunció en una mueca de tortura. Se veía angustiada, desecha y estaba seguro de que si pudiera hacerlo, estaría llorando. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente;

-¡Tú!- me gritó acusatoriamente. La falta de memoria es solo momentánea en algunos vampiros -excepto por Alice- Bella me había recordado, había recordado lo que le había hecho.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Bella movió sus ojos hacia la puerta y segundos despues había desaparecido tras ella.

-¡No pueden dejar que se vaya! ¡va a atacar a alguien!- gritó Esme, sabiendo que ella no tendría la suficiente fuerza como para detener a un neófito.

Salí del estupor en que la reacción de Bella me había dejado y corrí tras de ella junto con Alice. Los árboles se nublaron a nuestro alrededor a medida que alcanzabamos más velocidad. Bella no estaba lejos.

¡Va hacia el pueblo! ¡Tenemos que evitar que se cruce con algun humano! pensó Alice.

-¿Puedes ver hacia donde irá?- Alice siguió corriendo, no se lo había visto venir y tampoco podíamos detenernos para que tratara de ver donde Bella iría. Tendríamos que seguir corriendo tras su rastro.

Entonces algo se cruzó por mi cabeza; Si Bella me había reconocido como su atacante de seguro recordó algo más. No estaba seguro pero no corría en direccion a las montañas de Olimpia, corría hacia el pueblo, hacia la gente; hacia su padre.

-Alice...tienes que ir tras de ella.

-¿Y tú?- me preguntó alarmada al mismo tiempo que yo cambiaba de dirección.

-Me adelantaré...creo que va a su casa -la expresión en el rostro de Alice afirmó mis pensamientos; si encontraba allí a su padre sería algo desastroso. Bella podía amarlo pero no iba a poder resistirse a sus instintos. Y si atacaba a su propio padre no iba a poder vivir con aquella culpa.

Tomé la dirección que me dejaría más rapido en la casa de Bella, confiaba en que ella aun no se hubiera orientado del todo. Aun así yo llegaría antes, era más veloz que ella, corría con esa ventaja. Bella aun estaba debilitada por la transformación y por la falta de alimento. Recordar aquello último me hizo acelerar, si Bella llegaba antes no podría detenerla.

Aun no estaba del todo seguro de cómo haría para contenerla, después de todo, Bella era más fuerte que yo y ni Emmett ni Jasper estaban aquí. Traté de recordarme las charlas de Jasper sobre cómo manejaba a los neofitos; la mayoría eran de manera brutal y, a pesar de que sabía que ninguna de ellas la lastimarían, no iba a usarlas a menos que fueran extremadamente necesarias.

Llegué al claro que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de Bella. Le di vuelta rapidamente a toda la casa y me quedé frente a la ventana de la sala familiar. Su padre estaba sentado en la sala mirando la televisión, pero sus pensamientos estaban alejados de lo que veía; aun sufría por la 'muerte' de su hija.

Entonces la vi. Estaba apenas trotando cuando salió de entre los árboles y se quedó petrificada al verme allí. Tuve que saltar sobre ella cuando intentó correr hacia la puerta de su casa. Me costaba bastante trabajo detenerla contra el suelo. Tenía mucha más fuerza de la que creía...

-¡Bella!- le grité a velocidad vampírica de modo que para su padre no pasara por algo más que un silbido -el cual podría confundirse con el silbar del viento- se removió violentamente tratando de quitarme de encima.

-¡No!- sollozó mientras forcejeaba. -¡Quiero ver a Charlie!

-¡No puedes!- la suave voz de Alice me sacó por unos instantes. Ella se arrodilló suavemente a su lado mientras yo la sostenía. Bella estaba desesperada y aterrorizada, haciendo que mi temor aumentara con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus forcejeos eran desesperados, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría detenerla. -Bella...escúchame...y si despues de oir lo que tengo para decirte quieres ver a tu padre...no te detendremos.

Mis ojos y los de Bella se fijaron rápidamente en el rostro de mi hermana. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? Alice me dio una mirada, la cual usualmente venía acompañada de unas palabras pero nada, nuevamente era como mirar una pared en blanco.

-Bella...si entras allí, ahora...harás algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda la eternidad.- Bella trató de levantar su cuerpo de un brusco movimiento.

-¡No! Jamás le haría daño. ¡Es mi padre!

-Bella...no te queremos hacer daño...lo hacemos por ti. Sé que lastimarás a tu padre. Eres una neófita...y aun no te has cruzado con ningún humano de frente pero creeme...en cuanto atravieses esa puerta te olvidarás de que Charlie es un humano...te olvidarás de que es tu padre. Solo lo verás como una fuente de alimento que no durará en tus manos más de unos segundos.

-¡No!- sollozó sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Bella...Alice tiene razón -por mucho que tratara de que mi voz sonara tranquila, podía percibir una suave vibración a causa de la tensión.

-No les creo. No les creo. ¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí!- me gritó clavando sus ojos en los míos. Sentí una aguda puntada en la boca de mi estómago ante su oscura mirada llena de repulsión. Bella me odiaba, me aborrecía por lo que le había hecho.

Por unos minutos más continuó gritandonos que le dejaramos sola, que ella sabía que jamás le haría daño a su padre. Si tan solo supiera que yo pensaba lo mismo dias atrás; que jamás volvería a lastimar a un humano...

-Bella, por favor...

-Todo…- sollozó -arruinaste todo Edward...mi vida...mi familia. Solo pido ver a mi padre...solo eso. Necesito decirle que...que estoy bien.

-Lo siento Bella...no hoy. No ahora. Quizás en algunos años…

-¿Algunos años? ¡No!- rezongó. Los ojos de Alice se movieron rápidamente mirando nuestro alrededor y luego se puso de pie. Entonces si previo aviso Bella gritó;

-¡Papá!- Su grito me dejó perplejo, no solo había gritado con todo el aire de sus pulmones sino que estaba cien por ciento seguro que su padre le había escuchado. ¿¡Por qué Alice no me había prevenido!

Mi hermana corrió hacia nosotros y tiró de un brazo de Bella al mismo tiempo que yo la lenvataba. -¿Qué rayos te pasa Edward? Te advertí que haría esto...

Mis ojos fueron furiosos hacia ella en el mismo isntante en que logramos meternos en el bosque. -¿Advertir? No dijiste nada.- le gruñí enfurecido. Ambos nos miramos extrañados pero entonces Bella casi se zafa nuevamente.

Tenía sus ojos fijos en direccion a su casa. Su padre estaba corriendo fuera de la misma gritando desesperadamente por su hija. Sostuve con más fuerza el brazo de Bella al sentir que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante adoptando una postura agazapada. Conocía bien aquel gesto, lo adopatabamos cada vez que íbamos a lanzarnos ante una presa.

-¡Bella! Es tu padre, Bella...tienes que luchar...- Alice tenía sus manos pasadas por la fina cintura de Bella y le susurraba suavemente al oído, tratando de persuadirla. Entonces su padre volvió a llamarle una vez más y me acomodé frente a Bella. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se nos escaparía.

-Bella...mírame...Bella...Alice puede ver el futuro...vio que en segundos te soltarás...y atacarás a tu padre.- pareció relajarse un poco más ante la sorpresa de mis palabras, las cuales obviamente eran mentira –Si Alice había visto algo…yo no lo sabia- pero si lograba convencerla un poco de que aquello era lo más probable que ocurriría si la soltabamos, entonces quizás así podríamos controlarla.

-Es mentira...quieren engañarme...saben que mi padre puede ayudarme.

-Bella...te lo juro…lo veo en tus ojos - escuché la puerta de la casa del jefe Swan cerrándose de un portazo. Por lo menos si estaba dentro Bella no se sentiría tan atraída por su aroma. –Necesitas alimentarte ahora, Bella…- sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, llenos de amargura, mientras que asentía suavemente con su cabeza. Suspiré aliviado y más al ver que Alice la soltaba. Bella no saltaría hacia su padre...al menos no hoy.

-Ven Bella...es mejor que vallamos de caza...verás que te sentirás mejor -le dijo Alice tirando de su mano. Bella volteó suavemente su cabeza para dar una última mirada a su casa y caminó detrás de Alice.

Nadie cruzó palabra alguna mientras nos internábamos en el bosque -yendo hacia la zona aledaña a las montañas de la península- Bella caminaba con la cabeza gacha, fijando sus ojos en sus pies pero con su mente turbada, de seguro.

Entonces un venado se cruzó por nuestro camino. Todos nos detuvimos. El pequeño animal se quedó a un lado de camino. Todos sus sentidos estaban sobre nosotros y el posible peligro que podíamos representarle. Olía bien, casi podía saborear la sangre caliente del animal bajando por mi garganta.

Mis ojos fueron hacia Bella, quien se había apartado unos pasos de nosotros. Miraba fijamente al animal, atenta al menor movimiento que éste pudiera hacer. No necesitaba instrucciones de qué hacer…el instinto haría su trabajo.

El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba agitadamente, no se demoraría más tiempo en saltar sobre el venado. Entonces otro de ellos se cruzó por nuestro camino y la cacería comenzó.

Alice y yo corrimos detrás de Bella, solo para asegurarnos que no persiguiera a los venados hasta alguna zona cercana a los humanos. No le perseguimos por mucho tiempo, pocos segundos después de haber salido en busca de su presa, Bella la había atrapado.

Me había sorprendido un poco verla con su boca pegada al cuello del animal, mordiéndole con fuerza mientras bebía su sangre. Con el paso del tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarme a esta forma de conseguir alimento y de ver a mis hermanas y a Esme –tan delicadas y femeninas el resto del tiempo- cazando como fieras. Con Bella me costaría más…y me tomaría bastante tiempo acostumbrarme a ello sabiendo que si no fuera por mí, ella hoy no sería un monstruo.

Al poco tiempo que el venado dejó de luchar por su vida, Bella se apartó de él, habiendo bebido todo lo que había en sus venas. Pude ver el horror en sus ojos cuando miró su mano luego de haberla pasado por sus labios. Se apartó del venado, tambaleándose en dirección opuesta hacia nosotros hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer hacia el suelo.

Alice me dio una mirada entristecida y luego alzó sus cejas. –Edward.- susurró luego. –¡Deja de ignorarme!

Suspiré relajando mis hombros – ¿Estabas diciéndome algo?- el rodar de sus ojos me hicieron entender que así era. Algo estaba mal. Primero en la casa cuando mi familia estaba en la habitación con Bella…y ahora con Alice. No estaba seguro…tendría que hablarlo con Carlisle…pero quizás Bella tenía algo que ver. Quizás…así como Jasper, Alice y yo tenemos ciertos poderes…ella también lo tenga.

-¡Ve!- me dijo en un tono mandón. Iba a replicarle que por qué tenía que ir yo…pero no me molestaba ir, solo tenía miedo de que me apartara de ella, de que rechazara mi cercanía. Caminé lentamente hacia Bella, dándole una leve mirada al cuerpo del animal que yacía tendido entre nosotros.

Bella pasaba sus ojos de su mano manchada de sangre y del cuerpo del animal. Me incliné a su lado y –dudé, pero- apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro suavemente.

-Bella…- comencé, pero me detuve cuando le vi respirar profundamente y entreabrir sus labios.

-Solía pasear por este bosque con mi padre -hizo una pausa, pero no me atreví a interrumpirle. –Odiaba Forks. Todo es muy verde. Siempre me sorprendía cuando nos cruzábamos con los venados -sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa al revolver sus recuerdos –en una ocasión llegué a acariciar a uno pequeño.

-Es la única alternativa…es mejor que atacar a un humano -le susurré –con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

-Soy un monstruo- susurró escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, manchando varios mechones de su cabello con la sangre.

-No Bella, no lo eres -le dije extendiendo mis manos para pasarlas sobre sus hombros, pero entonces una pálida mano se apoyó con fuerza en mi pecho.

Me tomó tan por sorpresa que me costó unos buenos instantes en darme cuenta de que Bella me había apartado de ella, haciéndome volar hasta el árbol más próximo.

Me miraba atónita desde su lugar y entonces se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó preocupada. Lancé una risotada.

-Sí. No me has lastimado…- le dije mientras me ponía de pie. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando ver a Alice cubriendo una enorme sonrisa con sus manos…pero no estaba allí. –Será mejor que volvamos a la casa -extendí mi mano hacia Bella, pretendiendo guiarla hacia la casa sin correr el riesgo de que en medio del camino se alejara, pero entonces ella la miro unos instantes y luego se abrazó a sí misma.

-Perdona- susurró ante mi confusión –esto…todo esto es muy extraño y confuso aun para mí.

-Oh, lo entiendo…es en serio cuando digo que todo mejorará con el paso del tiempo.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. –No creo. Quizás algunas cosas, pero no creo que pueda perdonarte por esto, Edward.- Bella avanzó por el bosque, seguro siguiendo el rastro de Alice. Mientras que yo me quedé allí, perplejo y con una dolorosa sensación de vacío dentro de mí.


	8. Lucha Interna I

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**LUCHA INTERNA I**

**Bella POV**

Nunca me había demorado tanto tiempo para bañarme, pero la enorme tina llena de agua caliente –a quien sabe que temperatura- me mantenía allí encantada con su placentero calor. Me molestó un poco tener que estar acompañada por Alice Cullen pero supongo que no querían dejarme sola ni un minuto.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos fuertemente al recordar mis manos llenas de la sangre que había limpiado de mis labios. Era increíble cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde el momento en que decidí venir a vivir a Forks con mi padre.

Sentía mi corazón oprimirse al pensar en mi padre. Sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar sus gritos desesperados luego de haberme escuchado llamarle. Claro que después de no recibir respuesta se habría convencido de que estaba alucinando. ¡Pobre Charlie!

Cuando volví a deslizar el jabón por la zona de mi cuello, dejé una de mis manos allí, frotando la zona de la garganta donde sentía un extraño ardor.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras a esa sensación- susurró Alice luego de haber permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo. Le miré de reojo y suspiré. –Es por que no nos alimentamos de humanos…esa sensación es la que en ocasiones nos lleva a cometer errores.

-No importa. No voy a beber de humanos.- mascullé. Estaba completamente convencida de ello. Alice ya me había contado por que Edward me había atacado pero no se lo creía. Quizás si tenia control sobre su sed pero estaba segura de que me odiaba. No cabía otra explicación de por que me había echo esto. Y tenia la certeza completa de que si no fuera por que su familia le detuvo me habría matado; ese había sido su objetivo desde el momento que entró en mi casa.

-Bella…lo siento pero nunca digas nunca. Ya viste como te pusiste al oler los venados…créeme que con los humanos es miles de veces peor.- escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

Me había obligado a no pensar en ello y en la extraña marea de sensaciones que me invadió cuando mi padre salió de mi casa. Juraría que escuchaba el agitado latido de su corazón y sentía –en cierta forma- el calor de su cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza. No era sed. No podía sentir aquello por mi propio padre. No era sed. Me repetí una y mil veces.

-Cuéntame mas- le pedí, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, necesitaba caer en la dura y cruel realidad de que no era la misma Isabella Swan de días atrás.

-Hum...bueno supongo que lo principal que debes saber son las reglas básicas.

-¿Reglas?- pregunté alarmada. Alice me mostró una sonrisa dándome a entender que no era cosa de otro mundo.

-Es una, la cual veras que tiene sentido; no podemos dejar que los humanos sepan de nuestra existencia.

-Si, tiene sentido- murmuré.

-Esto...te ya habrás notado la increíble fuerza que tienes.

Me reí. –Claro...tú puedes ver el futuro. Lamento haber lastimado a tu hermano.- dije abrazándome a mis rodillas.

-No le has hecho daño en absoluto…eso es otra cosa, somos casi indestructibles.

-Ya se...excepto por las estacas, el agua bendita y el ajo.- alcé mi rostro de un golpe ante otra de las cosas que recordé -¿No nos reflejamos en espejos?- Alice echó su cabeza hacia atrás de la risotada.

-Hay Bella...viste muchas películas.

-Bueno...eso se dice en todas partes.

-Son todos mitos...mira, una estaca en el corazón no te hará el mas mínimo de los daños…se astillará si tratan de clavártela…el ajo y el agua bendita tampoco te dañaran. Y dime, ¿No recuerdas haberte reflejado antes cuando te despertaste?- Era uno de estos momentos en los que mi rostro se habría teñido de un brillante tono rosado…en parte estaba agradecida, me era mas fácil así esconder las sensaciones. Pero si recordaba haber visto mi reflejo en el espejo hacia escasas horas. Ver mis ojos inyectados de un rojo carmín fue lo que me hizo entender que nada seria lo mismo…que yo no era la misma.

-Si. Ahora que lo recuerdo…Edward también tiene los ojos rojos.

-Si. Es por la sangre.

-Pero ustedes tienen ojos dorados…y recuerdo que Edward lo tenía negros cuando…cuando me atacó.

-Hay Bella...desearía que no lo dijeras con tanto resentimiento, Edward no quiso hacerte mal fue algo que no pudo evitar. Deberías tratar de hablar con el y tratar de per--

-Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarle.- le corté gritándole. Alice movió su cabeza levemente hacia la puerta del baño.

-Otra cosa que no te conté…nuestros sentidos están agudizados. Creo que toda la casa te escuchó.

-No me importa.- mascullé volviendo a abrazar mis rodillas. –Ya se lo he dicho antes…no quiero que se me acerque.

-¡Bella!- me urgió. -¿Crees que él esta cómodo con lo que estas pasando? Se ha ganado la bronca de casi todos sus hermanos…y sin contar que probablemente se culpe eternamente por esto.- desvié mi mirada de la de ella. –Lo conozco Bella…se que muere de ganas de pedirte perdón de rodillas…se que quiere tratar de que todo esto que estas pasando sea mejor para ti.

-Nada será mejor, Alice. No se...no...¿Tu que ves del futuro?- le pregunté inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella.

-No se...aun no has tomado alguna decisión. Por el momento te veo como ahora. Distante de todos. Bella, eso solo empeorara las cosas. Necesitas tratar de digerir todo para comenzar de nuevo.

Por varios minutos ambas permanecimos en silencio. Sabia que Alice quería darme espacio para pensar las cosas. Se disculpó y se escurrió por la puerta del baño, pero no le escuché salir de la habitación. Me quedé un buen tiempo mas en la bañadera, renovando el agua constantemente para mantenerla calida.

En cierta forma –y por mucho que me costara admitirlo- estaba siendo testaruda pero me dolía enormemente admitir la realidad. Nunca volvería a ver a mis padres, no podía acercármeles a ellos siendo que podría atacarles sin siquiera quererlo.

Cuando salí de la tina me envolví con un tallón y me acerqué al espejo del baño. Me reí al verme reflejada en el. La imagen que me hacia frente había cambiado leve, pero perceptiblemente. Mi piel, antes pálida, estaba aun mas transparente y unas ojeras violáceas rodeaban mis ojos de color carmín. Me costaría bastante tiempo acostumbrarme a ellos. Eso me recordaba que Alice no me había terminado de contar por que eran tan diferentes a los de ella.

Di vueltas por el baño tratando de buscar donde había dejado mi ropa, pero no podía encontrarla. De seguro Alice la había dejado en la habitación. Con mi mano aferré uno de los extremos del tallón y salí a la habitación.

–Alice no-- Me quedé helada bajo el marco de la puerta del baño.

Reclinado contra el dosel de la cama estaba Edward. Estaba hablando con Alice hasta que me escuchó salir del baño. Ahogué un grito y me escondí detrás de la puerta.

-Hum...lo siento, es mejor que me valla.- murmuró Edward.

Llevé mis manos al pecho. En el pasado solía odiar que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelerase por cualquier cosa, pero ahora lo extrañaba. Mi pecho solo subía y bajaba con la respiración, pero no había ninguna vibración o golpeteo en su centro.

-Si, vete- me molestó el tono divertido con que Alice despacho a su hermano de la habitación. –ya puedes salir, Bella.

-No encuentro mi ropa.- le dije molesta. En ese instante vi que Alice tenía dos bolsas de shopping en su mano, extendiéndola hacia mí. -¿Qué--que es eso?

-Tu ropa nueva…No pensabas vestir lo mismo por siempre ¿verdad?- se rió. Volvió a hacer un gesto con las bolsas, indicándome que las tomara. Le rodé mis ojos y tomé una de ellas.

-No tenías por que.- le dije mientras sacaba un par de jean y una camisa celeste de una de las bolsas.

-Hay Bella…por favor, ya eres de la familia…y como miembro tienes los mismos derechos que nosotros. Es poco, pero era lo único que Esme pudo conseguir por Forks. Mas adelante, cuando estemos en Denali, iremos al shopping. ¡Hay será fabuloso! Rosalie adorará ir de compras, hace bastante tiempo que no vamos.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunté mas para mi misma. Entonces recordé el primer día de clases y los cinco adolescentes que se sentaban en una esquina apartada de la cafetería. Cinco. Aquí solo estaban Edward y Alice. –Ustedes son cinco ¿No es cierto?

-Si. Rose, Emmett y Jazz están en Denali preparándose para cuando lleguemos.

-Oh- murmuré mientras me cambiaba de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -¡Valla! De seguro me habría demorado mas tiempo…- me sonreí.

-Ya te acostumbraras…pero tendremos que practicar mucho antes de que puedas volver a estar entre humanos. Primero debemos controlar tu sed, después tu fuerza…y luego la velocidad.

Terminé de abotonar la camisa y me di una rápida mirada al espejo. Era un estilo de ropa que jamás usaría, pero me sentaba bien. La camisa entallada era de mangas tres cuartos, celeste con los botones a presión. Y el jean era azul oscuro, entonces miré mis pies descalzos.

¿Tendría que haberme extrañado ver una nueva bolsa en manos de Alice? Esta vez la tomé sin hacer mueca alguna, no quería andar descalza por ahí. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver un par de botas de caña baja y de un taco considerablemente peligroso para mí.

-¡Alice! No puedo usar esto…voy a matarme. Bueno…no técnicamente.

-Solo pruébatelas…no vas a caerte…- Me sentía bastante extraña al estar varios centímetros por mi estatura normal. Di varios pasos en círculos alrededor de la habitación tratando de no caerme en el intento de caminar con las botas. Después de la tercera vuelta comencé a sonreír al ver que no tropezaba o caía.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no ibas a caer.- me dejé caer sobre la cama y me acomodé para verle.

-Ante no me dijiste por que ustedes tienen un tono diferente en los ojos.

-Ha…eso…bueno es por que nosotros nos alimentamos animales. Los tenemos dorados cuanto estamos bien alimentados y negros cuando no. Tú y Edward los tienen rojos por diferentes razones. Tu por que tu sangre aun sigue en tu sistema…pero si te alimentas únicamente de animales en mas o menos un año serán dorados como los nuestros. Y los de Edward son del mismo color que el tuyo por que bueno…bebió de ti.- asentí con mi cabeza.

Entonces escuché unos pasos acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, me tomaría bastante tiempo acostumbrarme a un sentido de la audición tan agudizado. A los pocos segundos unos suaves golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-Pasa Esme.- le dijo Alice. La esposa del doctor Carlisle se escurrió por la puerta y se acercó a nosotras.

-Es bueno ver que te ha quedado la ropa.

-Oh…yo…gracias.- susurré, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de su parte.

-Alice, tenemos que terminar de empaquetar las cosas de la sala… ¿Podrías?- Alice le sonrió y se levantó de la cama. –Bella si lo prefieres puedes ir por la casa, o quedarte aqui…no tienes que pedirnos permiso para nada…supongo que Alice ya te puso al corriente de que ahora formas parte de la familia ¿verdad?

-Si, lo hizo. Pero si no hay problema quisiera ayudar a Alice, no quiero estar sola.

-¡Vamos!- Alice me tomó de la mano y me llevó por las escaleras hacia la sala. –Bueno...hagamos así…tu me pasas las cosas y yo las guardo en las cajas.

Le sonreí, era increíble lo efusiva e hiperactiva que era Alice, pero me agradaba bastante. Fui hacia una de las repisas de la sala y tomé uno de los portarretratos de allí.

-Hum…nos tomara bastante tiempo esto, pero creo te gustara conocernos mejor.- me dijo mientras observaba la foto en la cual ella estaba vistiendo un vestido blanco de novia y a su lado estaba uno de los Cullen que recordaba haber visto en la cafetería del instituto de Forks.

Le escuché maravillada mientras me contaba toda la historia de su familia. ¡Carlisle había sido transformado hacia casi 450 años! Me recordé mentalmente no mirarlo con demasiado detenimiento la próxima vez que le tuviera frente a mi, pasaran los años que pasaran siempre nos veríamos igual. Él, en 1918 se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de Chicago cuando una epidemia de gripe arrasó con la ciudad, allí fue cuando se encontró con Edward y lo trasformo.

Pocos después encontraron a Esme al borde de la muerte luego de haberse arrojado por un acantilado cuando su pequeño hijo murió. Eso explicaba por que su mirada era tan calida y cariñosa, como la de una madre. Definitivamente ella se había aferrado a eso y había acogido a los demás miembros de la familia como a sus hijos.

Después le siguió Rosalie, cuya causa de por que terminó siendo un vampiro Alice no me quiso decir. Y poco después Rosalie encontró a Emmett mal herido y lo llevó hasta Carlisle para trasformarle. Con el tiempo ella comenzó a ver a Emmett como algo más que un simple compañero o miembro de la familia. Me sorprendió ver unas diez fotos donde ambos estaban vestidos para su boda. Alice me había contado que se habían casado muchísimas veces y que de seguro pronto asistiríamos nuevamente a su boda.

Alice y Jasper tenían su propia historia. Ella no recordaba como había sido trasformada y tampoco como había sido su vida humana. Tiempo después de haber despertado a esta vida se encontró con Jasper -a quien vio en una de sus visiones- y desde allí comenzaron su nueva vida junto con los Cullen.

-Creo que te he contado todo. ¿Y cual es tu historia?

Dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro. -Básicamente me vine a vivir con mi padre para que mi madre pudiera ser feliz con su nuevo esposo. Y aquí estoy...siendo una criatura de cuentos de miedo.- Alice me entrecerró sus ojos, sabia que eso no era todo lo que tenia para contar pero optó por no presionar

-Bueno, supongo que habrá tiempo para que me des detalles.- dijo dándome una suave sonrisa mientras terminábamos de acomodar los pocos adornos que quedaban en la sala. -¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener una hermana menor.- me dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, pero lo que no me esperé fue mi reacción. A pesar de que llevaba apenas horas en esta vida, por primera vez sonreí sinceramente.

Alice también me agradaba.

--


	9. Lucha interna II

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**LUCHA INTERNA II**

**Edward POV**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y antes de dejarme caer de espaldas sobre el sofá encendí el equipo de música. En cualquier otro momento el ruidoso grupo musical que comenzaba a sonar me hubiera sacado completamente de mis casillas y habría lanzado el disco compacto por la ventana, pero ahora no. Necesitaba el ruido, necesitaba alejar de mi cualquier pensamiento que no fuera mío.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos, ejerciendo una leve –pero relajante- presión sobre el tabique de mi nariz. Sentía que mi vida iba en picada, que todo cuanto trataba por mejorar las cosas solo servia para retroceder a trompicones todo el camino recorrido.

Había visto el dolor y la desesperación en el rostro de Bella cuando estuvo escondida en las proximidades de su casa. Su padre había salido bajo la lluvia luego de su grito desesperado. Yo le olía, no era nada comparado con Bella, pero para un neófito era un aroma exquisito. Y para Bella fue así. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataban captando la dulce fragancia y sus ojos estaban más allá de toda razón, estaban concentrados en su presa –como si yo fuera un panel de vidrio y pudiera verle a través de mí.

Estaba sedienta y si le hubiéramos dejado habría corrido hacia su padre y le había atacado sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Su padre, Charlie, había buscado rastros del grito de su hija en todas direcciones. Por unos instantes creyó firmemente haberle escuchado y estaba absolutamente convencido de que su funeral había sido una macabra pesadilla. Pero luego desistió y volvió a su sofá donde se tumbó pensando en lo miserable que seria su vida de ahora en más y que la muerte de Bella había sido únicamente a causa de él.

Decir que Bella me odiaba era quedarse corto, pude ver mucho más que odio en sus ojos cuando me dijo que no iba a perdonarme jamás lo que le hice. Suspiré profundamente. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a esperar si no su bronca? Después de todo era la persona que más le había lastimado, que le había quitado la vida para traerla a un infierno con esta existencia.

Lo peor de esta situación era que por alguna inexplicable e ilógica razón pensaba en ella constantemente. No había minuto que pasara sin que Bella apareciera en mi mente. Y era aun mas extraño cuando me encontraba cerca de ella. Era como si hubiera una especie de fuerza magnética atrayéndome hacia ella, generando una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en mis dedos, tentándome a acariciar su rostro y decirle que de algún modo todo iría bien.

Era eso. Eran las simples ganas de reconfortarla. Cuando había despertado a esta vida no había tenido a nadie mas que a Carlisle, me hubiera gustado haber tenido a Esme conmigo. Eso quería para Bella, ser alguien en quien pudiera encontrar consuelo y a la vez gritarme y culparme por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Quizás así sanaría antes…

Pero eso no justificaba las ansias de verla o de estar cerca de ella a cada instante.

De un ágil movimiento me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación tarareando la canción que ahora sonaba. Entonces –a pesar del bullicio- escuché unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

_Edward._ Era Esme. Era la primera vez desde el día anterior que escuchaba sus pensamientos.

Extendí mi brazo hacia el control remoto del equipo de audio y bajé el volumen. –Entra- susurré. Esme abrió la puerta suavemente y se escurrió dentro de mi habitación.

Me dejé caer nuevamente al sofá y ella se sentó a mi lado, extendiendo sus brazos.

Esme era una madre para mí en todos los sentidos. No recordaba mucho de mi vida humana, y menos a mis padres. Todo recuerdo cuanto tenia de un abrazo maternal, de unas suaves palabras reconfortantes provenían de Esme. Entre nosotros había una conexión aun mas especial que con cualquiera de mis hermanos. Yo había sido el primero hijo de su nueva vida.

No le tomó mucho tiempo desde que Carlisle la trasformó en adoptarme como hijo. Pudo haberlo echo con Carlisle, pero por alguna razón me había escogido a mi para darme todo el amor que había acumulado en su vida humana. Y –a pesar de lo triste que estaba por su destino- le agradecía a la vida haberla puesto en mi camino. Esme era una mujer excepcional.

Siempre se preocupaba por mí y por mi felicidad. Era la persona a la que siempre recurría cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y ahora ella presentía que la necesitaba. Y era verdad, la necesitaba mucho.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- me preguntó acomodando mi cabeza sobre su regazo mientras que suavemente pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Depende a que le llames todo.- Esme me alzo una ceja. -Bella casi ataca a su padre…- dije suspirando.

-Era de esperarse…aun es muy pronto para que pueda controlarse. Pobre hombre…debe estar deshecho y su madre…- Le vi sacudir su cabeza, obviamente recordaba el dolor que le había causado la muerte de su propio hijo. –Noté que la llevaron de caza- apuntó. Obviamente le había visto entrar con el rostro manchado de sangre. Bella había corrido escaleras arriba ni bien llegamos a la casa, escondiéndose de todos. –Con la práctica se acostumbrara…

-Si- murmuré secamente.

-Pero no es por eso por lo que he venido. Bella llegó y corrió hacia su habitación…y tu viniste aquí sin siquiera mirarnos a tu padre o a mi. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- Esme como madre sabia que tenia carta blanca para preguntar y hablar de lo que fuera. Además era bastante difícil esconderle las cosas…era muy buena para oler cuando alguien estaba mal.

-Bella me odia. Se que no podía esperar otra cosa y tiene toda la razón de hacerlo pero...

-Tienes que darle tiempo Edward…ella aun esta aturdida…pero veras que con el correr del tiempo se adaptará.

-No, ella me dejo saber que nunca me perdonaría…- le comenté frunciendo el ceño. –Estábamos volviendo para la casa y… me dijo que no creía poder perdonarme por esto.

-Bueno, al menos dijo que creía…eso quiere decir que no esta segura de lo que pueda ocurrir.- me sonrió calidamente.

-Aun así no lo merezco.

-Edward, te lo vuelvo a repetir…estas siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo…si Bella realmente te odiara te habría atacado, habría tratado de matarte por lo que sucedió.- me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que lo dijo. –pero no lo hizo y no va a hacerlo por que esta aturdida. Si realmente trato de atacar a su padre, o sintió deseos de hacerlo…parte de ella debe de entenderte…pero no creo que, por lo menos si me pongo en su lugar-

-¿Qué harías?- pregunté mas que intrigado. Esme me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hay algo mas que deba saber? No parece preocuparte el simple echo de que te perdone…suenas como si buscaras-

-Esme…solo quiero tratar de redimirme por el daño que le hice, y no puedo hacerlo si se empecina en alejarme.

-Esta bien. Como te decía…mi reacción seria la misma que la de ella… aun es muy pronto como para pretender que te perdone completamente. Pero no debes rendirte ni tampoco presionarla. Alice esta haciendo un buen trabajo al cuidar de ella…deja que se adapte y luego trata de acercarte.

Me envolvió en un calido abrazo. No entendía como pero Esme siempre encontraba las palabras y concejos justos. Ese abrazo me hizo recordar la época que había pasado alejado de ellos. Cuando me había apartado para tratar de vivir de otra forma. Me había convertido en un monstruo, en una maquina asesina que se contentaba con beber la sangre de delincuentes. Eran tiempos de los que nos prohibíamos hablar…recordarlo era bastante duro para Esme. Pero ambos me habían recibido contentos de tenerme de vuelta en su familia.

Y aun así, a pesar de tener una familia maravillosa, ahora sentía que mi vida era un infierno. La pesadez de la culpa me acompañaría por siempre, solo podía esperar paciente el momento en el que Bella me perdonara sinceramente.

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarle.-_ ambos alzamos nuestras cabezas al escuchar el grito de Bella. Suspiré resignado, esto iba a ser imposible.

-Ten paciencia hijo…- susurró dándome un beso en la frente.


	10. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN**

**Bella POV**

Llevaba apenas pocos días – hasta podía contarlos con ambas manos- en esta nueva clase de vida. El tiempo ya no parecía correr como antes. El ocaso llegaba antes de los esperado, anunciándome el comienzo de la eterna y oscura noche.

Aquellas horas las pasaba confinada en la soledad de la habitación que Esme me había preparado. Solía pasar el tiempo con mi frente pegada al frío cristal del ventanal, mirando las tormentosas noches de Forks, otras veces me encerraba en el baño, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba acurrucada en alguna de las esquinas de la habitación y lloraba sin lágrimas.

No hacia otra cosa mas que sollozar y soportar que mi cuerpo se sacudiera ante el esfuerzo por reprimir el deseo de sangre humana que trataba de apoderarse de mi. Alice y Carlisle me habían llevado de caza en varias ocasiones los últimos días pero aun así quería más y más sangre. No había probado otra que no fuera la de animal y aun así mi cuerpo me gritaba que había algo mejor...algo que saciaría por completo mi sed, sin dejarme con aquella sensación de vacío.

En ocasiones Alice o Esme se acercaban hasta mi puerta, les oía quedarse allí pensando si lo mejor seria dejarme lidiar sola con mi dolor o no pero a fin de cuentas siempre optaban por respetar mi decisión de permanecer sola. Prefería estar sola. No tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie. Nada de lo que pudieran decir me iba a componer. Había perdido mi vida para siempre.

Me dolía pensar en la vida que había perdido pero más dolía imaginar el dolor por el que mis padres estarían pasando. Reneé estaría destrozada culpándose de haberme dejado cometer la locura de irme a vivir con Charlie y mi padre de seguro se culparía por no haber sido mas cuidadoso conmigo. Era injusto que tuvieran que conformarse con una muerte que no tuve. Seria mas simple llamar y mentir, decirles que había huido, estaría apartada de ellos pero al menos sabrían que estaba con vida.

No había mentido cuando le dije a Edward que me resultaba duro estar cerca de él. Podía pasar bastante tiempo rodeada de cualquiera de ellos pero no de él. Era como si mi propio instinto, mi cuerpo y mi mente me pidieran a gritos que me mantuviera alejada. Por qué, no estaba completamente segura. Ya no podía hacerme mas daño. No más del que había echo. Aun había algo en Edward que me molestaba y no tenia nada que ver con el rechazo que sentía por haberme atacado. Era algo más.

Quizás era lo que había estado rondando por horas en mi cabeza. El día anterior había recordado la clase de biología que hubiera compartido con él, su mirada, la forma en que mantenía su puño fuertemente cerrado y como se había sentado en el borde del taburete, alejado de mi.

Y recordar la forma en que sus ojos me había mirado antes de morderme me dieron la total seguridad de que Edward me odiaba. Y estaba segura de que no estaba de acuerdo con que yo fuera uno de ellos.

Y a pesar de aquel instintivo rechazo, parte de mi sentía curiosidad. Quería saber por que a mi…que era lo que yo le había echo para que me odiara tanto.

Alice se había convertido en una buena amiga en aquellos pocos días, hasta había conseguido hacerme reír. Conforme se acercaba el día en que teníamos que partir hacia Alaska su estado de animo se hacia mas exaltado. Estaba segura de que moría de ganas de ver a su esposo.

Gran parte del viaje me lo pasé preguntándome como me recibiría el resto de la familia. Esme me había dicho que habían partido hacia Denali antes para hablar con otro grupo de vampiros que vivía allí y para poner en condiciones la casa que tenían en las zonas aledañas a las montañas de la región.

Conforme íbamos entrando a Alaska el clima comenzaba a variar. De a ratos llovía, otros nevaba pero en ningún momento sentía variación alguna de temperatura. Eso era bueno, ya que el frío era lo que mas me molestaba.

-Estas muy callada.- me dijo Alice volteándose en su asiento. Aun tenia aquella extraña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se había formado cuando logro convencerme de ir en el mismo auto que ella y Edward.

-Hum- murmuré sin despegar los labios. Los ojos dorados de Alice fueron hacia el rostro de Edward. Por primera vez en todo el viaje me aventuré a mirarle a través del espejo retrovisor. Unas profundas arrugas se formaban en su ceño, haciendo que sus cejas se juntaran. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de frustración.

-Nada.- susurró y entonces sus brillantes ojos rojos se fijaron en los mios. Ya no tenían el mismo tinte carmín que días atrás, el tono rojizo comenzaba a desaparecer en ciertas zonas de sus ojos, dejando a la vista parte del color que seguramente tenia antes de morderme. Avergonzada, aparté la vista del espejo y dejé que mi cabello cayera cubriendo parte de mi rostro.

-Bella…- me llamó Alice. –Creo que hemos encontrado tu don.- me sonrió ante la mirada de confusión que le di. ¿don? ¿de que hablaba?

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa volveremos a probar. Quizás no funcione de la manera que pensamos.- dijo Edward sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera.

-Como quieras…pero estoy segura de que es ella…no hay otra explicación. A menos que tú estás perdiendo el tuyo.

-Hola…¿les importaría explicarme de que hablan?- dije agitando mi mano sobre el rostro de Alice para llamar su atención.

-Oh, lo siento. Verás…algunos de nosotros tenemos ciertos dones. Carlisle cree que las traemos de nuestra vida humana. Se poco de mi vida anterior…pero de seguro tenia el don de la precognición…es por eso que ahora puedo ver el futuro.

-¿Alguien mas tiene un don?- pregunté sorprendida.

Alice ladeó su cabeza hacia Edward. –Puede leer la mente.- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, encontrándose con los de Edward una vez mas en el espejo retrovisor. ¿Podía leer las mentes? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

No era que me importara que supiera lo que pensaba sobre él…pero quizás en algún momento pensé algo que no debía o que sentía…noté mi respiración agitarse. Vi las comisuras de sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa. Me sentí invadida por la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Entonces volvió sus ojos a la ruta –Quédate tranquila Bella. Tu eres una excepción.- me dijo.

-¿Excepción?

-Si. Por alguna extraña razón no puedo leer tu mente. Es como si estuviera viendo a una pared en blanco.

-Por eso es exactamente que creemos que tienes un don. Veras, muchas veces nos comunicamos con Edward por nuestra mente pero estos días se nos ha dificultado un poco. Hemos hablado algo sobre esto con Carlisle. Edward no puede leer tu mente por que ella se protege de él. Es como si tu mente tuviera una especie de búnker...y creemos que se aplica para todos los que estén a cierta cercanía de ti.

-Cuando estas cerca de alguien…no puedo leer su mente. Por ejemplo ahora…Alice ha tratado varias veces de comunicarse conmigo como lo hacemos siempre…pero es imposible.

-Hum…lo lamento.

-No tienes por que disculparte. Es bueno poder disfrutar por primera vez en siglos del silencio. Mas cuando Alice piensa prácticamente todo el día en ropa. ¡Oh! Esto sera genial cuando estés cerca de Emmett.- él y Alice se rieron con fuerza.

Viendo que yo no lo hacia, dado que no entendía lo que parecía ser una broma interna, Alice decidió explicármelo.

-Tienes que saberlo…después de todo si vivirás con nosotros no faltara oportunidad para los encuentres. Emmett y Rosalie son un tantos…hum…demostrativos, en todos los sentidos. Edward ha tenido varias peleas con ellos ya que no parece alcanzarles con hacer publicas sus demostraciones de amor si no que tienden a recordarlas mentalmente.

Solté una pequeña y nerviosa risa. -¿Ellos tienen algún don?- Alice rió entre dientes y luego sacudió su cabeza.

-Además de nosotros, solo Jasper. Su don es bastante interesante.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno…puede manejar y presentir las emociones. Es bastante útil en ocasiones…en otras no. Lo peor de su don es cuando esta aburrido…tiende a manipular las emociones para su entretenimiento particular. Hay que ver como resulta contigo.

El resto del viaje me lo pasé escuchando anécdotas de su familia y un poco de la historia del grupo que vivía en Denali. No podía evitar que de vez en cuando mis ojos se fijaran en Edward. Después de haber tenido la charla sobre mi posible don, no había vuelto a hablar.

El auto se adentró en un camino pedregoso que recorría la ladera de una enorme cadena de sierras nevadas. La noche era bastante espesa y la nieve caía intensamente sobre los arboles y el camino pero aun así podía ver con facilidad todo lo que nos rodeaba. Minutos después el auto se detuvo y alcé mis ojos, encontrándome con una enorme casa.

-Llegamos- anunció Edward suavemente. Alice dio un gritito de alegría y salió del auto de un salto. Le vi rodear el Volvo de Edward y correr hacia la puerta de la casa. La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre el cual, al ver a Alice saltando a sus brazos, supuse que era Jasper.

Tenia que admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa. No estaba segura de cual seria la reacción del resto de la familia. Tendría que tratar por todos los medios de agradarles, después de todo estaba sola en este mundo y no tenia a nadie mas que a los Cullen.

-No te preocupes…vas a caerles bien.- susurró Edward.

-Creí que no podías leer mi mente.- repuse tomando mi bolso que lo había dejado a mi lado.

-Es cierto, pero eso no significa que no pueda descifrar tus expresiones. Sera mejor que vallamos de seguro están ansiosos por conocerte.

Abrí la puerta del auto y caminé a la par de Edward. -¿Están todos allí?- le pregunté.

-Toda nuestra familia. Tanya y los demás vendrán después. Ellos viven mas cerca del pueblo pero no podemos ir allí…no hasta que controles tu sed- de reojo, luego de haber dicho aquello, le vi presionar su mandíbula con fuerza. Iba a volverme loca. Por momentos me hablaba como si nada hubiera sucedido y por otros su mirada me miraba con desagrado, mas que nada cuando decía algo referente a mi condición de neófita.

Me acomodé el bolso sobre el hombro y apresuré mi paso hacia la casa. Dudé unos instantes antes de atravesar el umbral pero entonces Alice estaba allí.

-Ya te estabas tardando.- me arrastró dentro de la casa y me detuvo frente a el resto de su familia. Delante de mi tenia a tres vampiros mas. -Bella, ella es Rosalie.- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia una joven rubia.

Me quedé pasmada al verla. Era bastante alta y vestia unos pantalones negros con un suéter rojo ajustado, marcando cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Su rostro estaba conformado por unas suaves y perfectas facciones pero su mirada era bastante hostil, aunque momentos después noté que estaba mirando de aquella forma a Edward.

-Hola- me susurró simplemente, dejando que las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se estiraran con suavidad en una casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad. -El es Emmett- dijo pasando su mano al rededor de la cintura del enorme joven.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Bella- me dijo Emmett dándome una amplia sonrisa y un guiño.

-El es Jazz.- sonrió Alice presentándome a su esposo. El vampiro tenia el cabello rubio y caía desordenado casi hasta la altura de sus cejas.

-Hola Bella.- repentinamente fue como si una cálida brisa me rodeara, haciéndome sentir mas cómoda entre ellos. Entonces recordé lo que Alice me había dicho de camino. Jasper podía controlar las emociones y también podía presentirlas. De seguro me había sentido nerviosa. Le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento.

-Entonces Bella…¿Qué tal tus días como vampiro?- soltó Emmett rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado luego de que les saludara.

-Hum…bien, supongo.

-¿Ha ido de caza?- preguntó Rosalie a Alice, esquivando completamente a Edward.

-Si- contestó Alice –Bella corre bastante rápido pero supongo que para un neófito es normal. ¿verdad?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Jasper.

-Si. Eso y la fuerza.- le contestó su esposo. Entonces Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Si claro, si no preguntaselo a Edward.- dijo cubriendo su boca con sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba de la risa.

Edward soltó un bufido. -Gracias Alice.- le dijo entre dientes.

-¿Le has golpeado?- me preguntó Emmett mostrando bastante interés. Entonces sentí todos los ojos de la familia fijos en mi.

-Fue sin querer- murmuré avergonzada, dejando que mi cabello cayera a los costados de mi rostro.

-No te preocupes Bella,- comenzó Alice. –Edward no ha sufrido daño alguno…aunque el árbol…- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Emmett estalló en una estridente risotada, lo cual hizo que Edward se viera aun mas molesto, pidiendo mas detalles sobre mi ataque a Edward.

-Ven, te mostraré la casa.- me dijo Alice. Emmett y Jasper siguieron burlándose de Edward mientras recorría la casa. Rosalie, viéndose bastante aburrida entre ellos nos siguió dejando varios pasos de distancia entre nosotras.

Caminamos varios minutos mientras me mostraba todas las plantas de la casa. Había varios objetos y muebles que reconocía de la casa de Forks. Me quedé detenida frente a una pared que estaba cubierta con varios títulos universitarios enmarcados. Habían siete columnas, algunas de ellas con mas cuadros que las otras.

Entonces al ir leyendo caí en cuenta; ¡Eran diplomas de ellos! Era increíble. Carlisle tenía varios títulos en medicina -y en distintas especialidades- Edward tenía dos títulos de medicina. Alice y Jasper tenían los mismos diplomas, uno de derecho y otro de diseño.

-Jasper aun encuentra un poco difícil estar cerca de humanos...por eso siempre fue a la misma universidad que yo.- me explicó Alice con una sonrisa. Me fijé en que Rosalie, Emmett y Esme apenas tenían uno. -Esme prefiere trabajar restaurando viejas casas de principios de siglo...al parecer mas grande no tiene la necesidad de pretender ser un estudiante como nosotros.

-Emmett y yo viajamos mucho. Creo que Alice te ha contado que nos casamos varias veces.- asentí con mi cabeza, había visto las fotos cuando ayude a Alice a empacar las cosas de su casa. -Esta sera tu habitación, Bella- me dijo señalándome una puerta de ébano.

Entré a la habitación cuya puerta Rosalie había abierto. Era bastante espaciosa, aunque una buena parte estaba ocupada por una enorme cama a dosel que estaba ubicada en una de las esquinas opuestas a un enorme ventanal. Me preguntaba que tendrían con los ventanales...

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste pastel, al igual que las cortinas y las ropas de la cama. Había un enorme tocador a un lado de una puerta que supuse que daría al baño. Me acerqué allí cuando vi una serie de portarretratos iluminados tenuemente por una lampara de pie que había a un lado del tocador.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al reconocer la primera de las fotos. La habia visto al entrar a la casa de Charlie el primer día que había llegado a Forks. Reneé y Charlie estaban sentados en el jardin sosteniendome entre sus brazos.

Debido a que mi cuerpo no podía formar lágrimas no había notado que estaba llorando. Solo me percaté de ello cuando Alice se acercó a mi lado para envolverme con sus brazos.

-Oh Bella, lo siento…las tomé de tu casa antes de irnos…creí que..que te gustaría tenerlas contigo.

-Quiero estar sola.- le dije como todas las veces en que me quebraba.

Alice volvió a darme una de sus habituales miradas de que le permitiera quedarse, pero no presionó. Ella y Rosalie abandonaron la habitación, dejándome sola.

Sola con mis recuerdos y el dolor de la perdida de una vida que no tendría jamas.


	11. El don

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EL DON**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado varios días encerrada en mi habitación aovillada en el sofá, que estaba cerca del tocador, con la foto de mis padres en mis manos. Solo había abandonado aquella habitación en dos ocasiones para alimentarme. Mis ojos apenas se habían apartado de la foto y de los sonrientes rostros de Reneé y Charlie.

La foto era bastante luminosa y a juzgar por la radiante sonrisa de mi madre era uno de los pocos días soleados al año que Forks brindaba. Sus manos sostenían las mías mientras trataba de hacerme parar sobre mis dos débiles piernas. Aun era muy pequeña como para mantenerme de pie por mi misma pero Charlie me sostenía por la cintura. Era la foto perfecta de una familia que hubiera sido perfecta. Pero la vida no siempre resulta como uno la planea…

Por mi mente se había cruzado miles de cosas en aquellas horas, desde correr a ellos hasta lo que seria de mi vida en unos cuantos años mas. Hiciera lo que hiciera no podría revertir mi condición. Viviría por siempre, lo cual me condenaba a la tortura de ver morir a todos cuanto amaba y había conocido alguna vez.

Tendría que haber sido mas fuerte y haber tratado de huir cuando estaba en Forks. Ahora era demasiado tarde. ¡Ni siquiera sabia en que dirección quedaban los Estados Unidos!

Alcé mis ojos recorriendo la habitación mientras era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que brillaba en el profundo cielo nocturno. Suspiré pesadamente mientras apoyaba la foto con cuidado en el tocador.

No tenia frío, no podía sentir los cambios de temperatura pero aun así pasé por mis hombros la colcha que estaba adornando los pies de la enorme cama en la cual jamas había dormido. Me abracé con fuerza a ella, como si de alguna forma me protegiera, y caminé hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín trasero de la casa y al espeso bosque -que se extendía sobre la base de la cadena de sierras nevadas que adornaba en paisaje.

El jardín de la casa era inmenso. Tenia varios abetos y otros tantos de hojas rojas, cuyo contraste con la nieve blanca era deslumbrante. Parecía uno de esos jardines armados en un estudio o retocados con algún programa digital.

Aun estaba sollozando, con mi frente pegada al vidrio, cuando escuché a alguien detenerse en la puerta. Inspiré profundamente dejando que mi sentido del olfato reconociera aquel aroma. Era Esme. A estas alturas ya me había familiarizado con los efluvios de cada uno de los Cullen, mi nueva familia. Reconocí a Esme por su particular olor floral, en el cual predominaba el aroma de las violetas.

-Pasa- le indiqué antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta. Escuché el suave roce de las bisagras entre si y el clic de la puerta al cerrarse.

Una cálida mano se apoyó en mi hombro, envolviéndolo con suavidad. –Bella, has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada aquí. No tienes por que quedarte sola aquí…eres libre de ir donde quieras por la casa.

Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente. –Lamento ser tan descortés. Ustedes han tenido que mudarse y modificar sus vidas por mi causa y yo-

-Nada de eso querida.- susurró Esme reclinándose contra el ventanal, frente a mi. Sus ojos brillaban con aquel hermoso color dorado. Aparté mi vista de la de ella, hasta a mi misma me molestaba ver el color carmín de mis ojos. –Bella…todos pasamos por nuestro tiempo de adaptación. Todos necesitamos nuestros momentos de soledad al principio…pero déjame decirte que no ayuda en nada pensar en lo que perdiste.

-Pero duele…y es difícil no pensar en cuanto estarán sufriendo mis padres. Quizás si supieran que estoy viva…

-¿Que lograrías con ello? Estoy segura de que te buscarían por todo el mundo si fuera necesario. Yo, en su lugar, lo haría. ¿Pero que harás cuando te encuentren? ¿cuando no vean en ti a su hija?

-Yo…no se…a veces me siento tan sola.- gemí.

-Suena fácil para mi decirte que todo estará bien. Mis primeros meses fueron espantosos.- la expresión serena que hasta hacia minutos ocupaba su rostro ahora el mismo estaba cubierto por el mismo manto de tristeza y melancolía que cubría el mio.

-Alice me ha contado pocas cosas sobre la familia…pero nunca me dijo que te llevo a- Esme apartó sus ojos de mi e inmediatamente supe que no era algo de mi incumbencia –lo siento…me meteré en mis asuntos.

-No, esta bien. Bella, hay algo que debes tener siempre presente…no tenemos secretos en nuestra familia…es la única condición que tenemos. La otra es querernos y cuidarnos los unos a los otros pero eso es mas algo que uno hace por el afecto y los lazos que se trazan con el tiempo. No es una condición. Los secretos no son fiables en nuestra familia, principalmente por el don de Alice y el de Edward. Después en cierta medida le sigue el don de Jasper. Así ves...no tenemos secretos entre nosotros y no veo por que tenga que ser diferente contigo.

»Me casé con un amigo de la familia cuando tenia 22 años, en 1917. No lo amaba pero eran otras épocas y mis amigas ya estaban todas cuidando de sus hijos y esposos. Charles, así se llamaba, resultó tener dos caras. Públicamente era el esposo ideal para mi y un hombre correcto en todos los sentidos pero dentro de nuestra casa la realidad y el trato para conmigo era otro totalmente diferente. Por ello me siento aliviada cuando Charles fue reclutado para la Primer Guerra mundial pero volvió. Y al poco tiempo de su retorno fue cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.

La amarga expresión en su rostro me dio a entender que aquella noticia no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo.

-No quería que mi hijo soportara el mismo calvario que yo. Simplemente no podía permitirlo. Así que huí. Me instalé en las afueras de Ashland, pretendí ser una de las tantas desamparadas viudas que la gran guerra había dejado. No podía quejarme de mi vida, tenia a mi pequeño conmigo y estaba segura de poder criarlo yo misma, daba clases en una pequeña escuela.

»Pero entonces mi pequeño se enfermó a los pocos días de nacer. El golpe fue muy duro, él había sido la única alegría en años de tanto dolor y sufrimiento…y se había ido. ¿Qué mas podía hacer si no irme también?

Me sorprendió ver una suave sonrisa jugando con la comisura de sus labios.

-El dolor fue terrible…pero siempre voy a recordar el momento en que vi el hermoso rostro de Carlisle, sentí alivio…y fuerzas para soportar lo que restaba del proceso de conversión. Veras, cuando tenia 16 años me había fracturado una pierna al caer de un árbol…aun recuerdo como me sentí cuando el doctor, que mis padres llamaron para que me atendiera, entablillaba mi pierna. No era una época donde nos permitieran mostrar las piernas o acariciar las manos de algún extraño. Las pocas veces que sus dedos apenas rozaban mi tobillo fueron suficientes para hacer que mi corazón saltara enloquecido en mi pecho,- cerró sus ojos sonriendo. Estaba segura de que trataba de ver aquel recuerdo de cuando era humana. -me había enamorado instantáneamente de Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunté asombrada. A veces me preguntaba si nuestras vidas estaban unidas por simple casualidad o había algo mas grande que trazaba nuestros caminos…

-Si…creo que por eso no me molestó descubrir que era un vampiro. No importaba lo que fuera, estaba feliz de estar con el hombre de mis sueños.

-Supongo que mas allá de lo que perdiste…ganaste mucho mas, ¿verdad?

-Definitivamente. Tengo a mi lado el hombre que siempre soñé…tengo a quienes llamar hijos…no puedo pedir nada mas. Aunque…- hizo una pausa en la que se dio vuelta grácilmente y caminó lentamente hacia la cama, donde se sentó y comenzó a pasar su mano por el cobertor, acomodando las arrugas que no había.

Me reí entre dientes –Mi madre hacia eso cuando quería hablar sobre algo y no sabia por donde empezar, ¿debo suponer que en eso te le pareces?

Esme suspiró y sus ojos se posaron cariñosamente sobre mi. –Sabes que siento mucho afecto por todos en esta familia, por ti también Bella. Se que hace poco estas con nosotros, pero es mi personalidad…y realmente me duele ver como te aislas del mundo. Se que…que no es solo por tus recuerdos…que en gran parte es por Edward.

Volví mis ojos a la luna llena, sabia que iba a hablarme de Edward -en otras ocasiones lo había intentado pero siempre terminaba impidiéndolo. Reparé en cada detalle del satélite natural que brillaba en lo alto antes de ir a sentarme al lado de Esme.

Quise contestarle algo, decirle que no era cierto…quizás así no tocaría mas el tema pero no podía negar aquello, ella tenia razón. Me era bastante difícil permanecer en la misma habitación que Edward, tener que mirarlo y encontrarme con una mezcla extraña e insoportable de sensaciones.

-Bella, realmente Edward no se merece que le rehuyas de esa forma. No te hablo solo como su madre…lo hago también como la tuya, si me permites el atrevimiento, - bajé mi mirada a mis manos mientras las acomodaba sobre mi regazo. – No voy a detenerme en el por que…eso es algo que le compete a él decírtelo…y creo que deberías escucharlo, solo puedo decirte que me hiere verle así…

-¿Así? ¿Así como, Esme? Por que realmente no comprendo. Alice y tu me dicen que él no quiso herirme…mientras que sus ojos me muestran otra cosa totalmente diferente…veo el disgusto que le causa verme siendo una de ustedes.

-¿Disgusto? Bella…conozco a Edward y tengo que decirte que de alguna forma estas malinterpretando todo…él jamas pensaría así…lo único que se que haría seria culparse a si mismo cada vez que te ve…eso seria mas propio de él.

-Esme, yo-

-Bella…no te pido que le perdones…solo quiero que salgas de aquí y trates de seguir adelante. Encerrarte no cambiara las cosas. Alice esta deseosa de hablar contigo…Emmett y Jasper también…y Rosalie.- dijo menos convencida. -Rosalie es un tanto…cerrada con la gente nueva…al principio fue así con Alice. Solo necesita acostumbrarse a ti.

-Esta bien…bajaré.- anuncié poniéndome de pie de un salto. Esme extendió sus brazos y sin pensármelo dos veces me deje envolver por ellos. Necesitaba un abrazo como aquel. Necesitaba sentir el apoyo, el cariño y la comprensión de una madre.

-No estas sola Bella. siempre estaremos para ti. Se que no soy tu madre…pero espero que con el tiempo me permitas quererte como a una hija.

Esme llegaba a ser bastante convincente. Después de haber cruzado aquellas palabras, bajé a la sala donde se suponía que estaría el resto de la familia. Esta vez presté mas atención a la que de ahora en mas seria mi casa.

Era bastante grande pero aun seguía siendo mas pequeña que la que habitaban en Forks. La decoración también era diferentes. Las paredes eran rusticas con paneles de madera en algunos sectores. Los pisos eran de porcelanato gris perla, excepto el de las habitaciones que era de roble colorado. Era una típica cabaña de esas que suelen encontrarse en las zonas montañosas, solo que cabaña era algo corto como para definir una casa tan grande.

Ni bien llegué al rellano de las escaleras, Alice estaba de pie frente a mi con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sabia que ibas a bajar!- dijo con aire triunfador y yo entendí a que se refería, aunque esta vez Alice no quería decir que sabia por que lo había visto…sabia por que confiaba en Esme y sus discursos. Pero además de hacerme salir de mi habitación también me había ayudado a darme cuenta de que no era la única que había pasado por esto…

-Si, supongo que algún día tenia que hacerlo.- le dije mientras me dejaba guiar hacia la sala. Todos estaban allí. Carlisle estaba sentado en un sofá de un cuerpo, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie estaban acurrucados en la alfombra que adornaba el centro de la sala –también había un leño hogar, encendido, al cual no le veía otro uso mas que algo estético y decorativo- Jasper y Edward estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de café jugando al ajedrez.

-Es bueno verte- me dijo Emmett con una cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me envolvia en un abrazo de oso. Aunque me estaba estrangulando, literalmente, no sentía la falta de aire. Entonces Rosalie apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

-Emmett, cariño…baja a Bella.- le dijo con un suave tono, bastante distinto al que esperaba escuchar.

-Bella…he pedido a todos que te lleven de caza…necesitas alimentarte por lo menos dos veces por semana si quieres mantener controlada tu sed.- me explicó Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mi. Todos mantenían una postura un tanto informal frente a él, como si realmente fuera su padre pero yo no podía evitar sentirme un tanto intimidada. Carlisle, en cierta forma, era el jefe de la familia el que tenia la última palabra en todas las decisiones…al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

-Si, la llevaremos…pero antes tenemos que probar su don.- A veces me preguntaba como era que una persona tan pequeña como Alice podría tener tanta energía acumulada…siempre estaba con una sonrisa…o rebotando por todas partes.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- pregunté. Aun no entendía aquello de los 'dones' pero en cierta forma me sienta…especial. A decir verdad estaba bastante intrigada por saber que era lo que causaba en los demás.

-Por lo poco que sabemos, parece ser que tu don se relación con 'proteger', en cierta forma, la mente de los demás…así como la tuya. Edward no puede leer tu mente…y cuando estas cerca de alguno de nosotros…tampoco puede leerla. Lo que queremos averiguar es como funciona, el alcance de esa especie de campo protector. Esto es lo que haremos, nos dividiremos por la casa, tu y Edward se quedaran aquí…y veremos a quien llega a escuchar…- yo asentí mientras escuchaba atentamente a Carlisle.

Al poco tiempo, cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. Me incomodó bastante tener que quedarme a solas con Edward. Traté de no mirarlo, ni de hablarle en los pocos minutos que permanecimos a solas.

-Para tu información, Emmett, escuché eso.- dijo entre dientes pero fue bastante audible para mi y para el resto de la familia. Segundos después todos los Cullen estábamos reunidos en la sala nuevamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Esme.

-Escuché a todos. A Emmett especialmente- dijo dándole una mirada asesina. Ahora había picado mi curiosidad…pero no iba a preguntar que le había dicho. –Pero si están aquí, en la sala no puedo escucharles.

Carlisle permaneció serio unos instantes antes de sacar su conclusión. –Creo que los limites de tu don quedan restringidos al espacio donde estés…como si el campo llenara la habitación. Me gustaría que cuando salgan de caza prueben al iré libre cual es la distancia…

-Oigan…paren- Urgió Jasper. -¿Cómo saben que el don nos afecta a nosotros y no solo a Edward?- repentinamente todas las miradas se posaron en el lector de mentes. Edward suspiró y comenzó a alejarse…le vi atravesar la puerta del comedor y escuché la de la cocina abriéndose y cerrándose.

-Nada. No escucho nada.- le escuché a pesar de que estaba bastante lejos. Era increíble cuanto había aumentado mi capacidad auditiva. –Debo decir que tiene sus ventajas esto de no oírles…- comentó cuando estuvo nuevamente en la sala.

-Bien, es como pensábamos…es bastante…útil, si nos encontramos con algún otro que pueda ejercer cierto control sobre la mente.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso lo probaremos cuando Katrina esté aquí.

-¿Ella también tiene un don?- pregunté curiosa.

-Si, ella puede recrear recuerdos en la mente, modificarlos y hasta borrarlos, si lo desea.

-¡Valla! Eso es…- dudé tratando de buscar el sentimiento correcto.

-Molesto.- dijo Rosalie.

-Insoportable.- apuntó Edward.

-Iba a decir interesante…pero veo que no todos lo encuentran así…- ahora comenzaba a preguntarme realmente quien era esa Katrina y por que ni a Rosalie ni a Edward parecía agradarles.

-Si, es interesante pero a veces cuando vives tanto tiempo tiendes a aburrirte…y como descubrirás a veces molestar a otros es tu única diversión. ¿cierto Jasper?- el aludido se encogió de hombros y rápidamente me sentí invadida por unas intensas ganas de reír a rienda suelta. Me tomó dos segundos comprender que Jasper estaba controlando las emociones de toda la familia.

Entre risas, Alice se puso de pie del sofá de un salto, –Hora de irnos. Va a amanecer dentro de poco y tenemos un buen trecho por recorrer. Se donde podremos encontrar una manada de alces.

Nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos una vez que me explicaran dos veces como volver a la casa y evitar el camino que me llevaría directo al pueblo, al lugar donde vivía un pequeño grupo de _humanos_, en caso de que me desorientara al perseguir mis presas.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces el pensar en ellos, en lo que alguna vez fui. Aun recordaba como me sentí cuando olí a mi padre la noche en que desperté a esta vida. Y volví a sentir aquella incomodidad en la garganta que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se convertía en sequedad y quemazón. La ponzoña bañaba mi paladar…pero aquello no mejoraba la molestia.

Traté de que mi reacción al pensar en los humanos, y por consiguiente en la sed que me provocaba pensar en ellos, pasara desapercibida. Pero lo notaron. Principalmente Jasper, quien me miró fijamente –obviamente había presentido como me sentía. Acordamos dividirnos pero manteniendo cierta distancia segura entre nosotros. Alice y Rosalie me llevaron hacia la zona de las montañas insistiendo en que me enseñarían _modales_ para cazar.

Aun no había cruzado ninguna palabra con Rosalie. Por lo general nuestras miradas se encontraban y ella la apartaba. Alice me había contado que era lógico que Rosalie se comportara de manera hostil conmigo, ya que la adición de un nuevo miembro supondría una especie de competencia para ella.

Luego de habernos topado con una manada de alces y de beber la sangre de tres de ellos –y a pesar de ello aun me sentía sedienta- comenzamos a caminar hacia el claro donde debiamos encontrarnos con los demas.

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse y podía ver claramente, detrás de unas espesas nubes, al astro rey brillando con toda intensidad para algún lugar privilegiado. Cuando llegué al claro donde se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos con el resto de la familia, todos los ojos se fijaron en mi. Emmett y Edward detuvieron lo que parecía ser una _pelea_, en la cual este último estaba en desventaja.

-Ah, te acostumbraras a esos dos.- escuché la voz de Alice tras de mi. –Siempre están peleando…cosa de hombres, supongo, de ver quien tiene mas fuerza.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de saltar a los brazos de Jasper.

-No aprenden mas…siempre les gano.- dijo Emmett mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Entonces vi a Jasper y a Edward compartir una mirada y, a pesar de que –gracias a mi don- Edward no podía leer la mente de su hermano, ambos saltaron sobre Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eso no es justo!- gritó Rosalie a mi lado mientras saltaba en defensa de su esposo.

Alice y yo permanecimos sentadas en un tronco caído que había en el claro, riéndonos del comportamiento de _nuestra_ familia. Reí con fuerzas, era la primera vez que me reía libremente…sin tener sensación alguna de angustia sobre mí.

Me sorprendí bastante al ver que Rosalie no era tan frágil como podría aparentar a simple vista, había podido separar a Jasper de Emmett y ahora ambos se concentraban en lo que parecía ser una especie de juego de estatuas. Solo que para este caso, el primero que se movía lo haría para atacar al otro.

Alice suspiró a mi lado. –Uno pensaría que pasada cierta edad deberían ser más maduros ¡Y míralos! Dos superan los cien años y los otros dos están cerca de cumplirlos…y se comportan como adolescentes.

Me encogí de hombros. –Supongo que deben de entretenerse de algún modo.

-¡Oh! Eso es algo que no había pensado antes…

-¿El que?

-Claro…naturalmente debes aprender tarde o temprano.

-Alice…recuerdas que no puedo leer tu mente ¿verdad? ¿Te importaría no hablar en telegrama?

-Lo siento.- se sonrió. –Es que acabo de verte practicando con nosotros.

-¿Practicando?

-¡Claro! tienes que afilar tus habilidades. Por instinto natural sabes defenderte y atacar…pero no sabes como hacerlo correctamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué habría de aprender eso? Un humano no puede herirnos…- le dije sin comprender para que necesitaba saber 'defenderme'. No le encontraba sentido, tenía fuerza sobrehumana, un cuerpo hiper resistente a lo que fuera…entonces ¿Qué necesidad habría en aprender como atacar?

-Bella, no siempre te toparás con vampiros como nosotros…muchos son hostiles. Y a veces, solo por que han vivido demasiados siglos y están aburridos, encuentran diversión en enfrentarse a otros vampiros.

-Oh Valla…no lo había pensado de esa manera.

-¡Jazz!- Alice le llamó con un suave tono musical. Sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de Rosalie, Jasper ladeó su cabeza levemente hacia un lado mostrando una picara sonrisa mientras le confirmaba a su esposa que estaba atenta a ella. –Deja eso ya…siempre se pasan horas así…creo que es buen momento para comenzar a entrenar a Bella.

Si tuviera sangre en mis venas, habría subido de golpe a mi rostro cuando nuevamente tuve la mirada de todos los vampiros sobre mí. Rosalie exhaló y se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado mientras ignoraba a su contrincante para ir al lado de Emmett.

-Vamos- me dijo Alice tomándome de la mano. Tenia que admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa. Nunca antes había tomado clases de boxeo ni nada por el estilo. Solo había visto unos cuantos videos de defensa personal…pero no creo que eso sirviera de mucho.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?- le preguntó Jasper. –Aun no ha tenido tiempo de amoldarse a todo esto.

-Para nada. Estará bien. Hasta debo decir que al final veremos resultados.- tuvo que aclararse la garganta para ocultar la risita que quería aflorar luego de sus ultimas palabras. Edward entrecerró sus ojos y luego suspiró dejando caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Obviamente estaba frustrado por no poder leer los pensamientos de su hermana.

-¿Estas segura Bella?- me preguntó Jasper esquiando la respuesta de Alice, yo asentí levemente con mi cabeza. –Bien,- me sonrió –creo que la forma mas sencilla será demostrándote como funcionaria alguien como tu, un neófito. Emmett…- le llamó mientras caminaba hacia una zona apartada de nosotros. Emmett le entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a él mascullando.

-Emmett confía demasiado en su fuerza.- susurró la voz de Edward a mi lado. Solo entonces me había percatado de su cercanía. Pero no me alejé. Le había prometido a Esme que seria más…tolerante con él. Aun no estaba del todo segura de cuanto podría soportar estar cerca de él sin que e invadieran los recuerdos de mis últimos días.

Era extraño verlo relacionándose con su familia. Cualquiera dudaría que Edward Cullen pudiera ser capaz de matar a nadie. _Yo lo dudaría_. Pero había matado a alguien; a mi. Y eso no era algo fácil de olvidar…

-Bella,- me llamó Jasper acaparando mi atención. Alcé mis ojos hacia él, -como neófita, confías demasiado en tu fuerza, actúas por instinto y de forma directa, sin buscarle las vueltas. Tal como Emmett.

-Sigue nomás,- le amenazó Emmett, quien parecía ofendido al ser comparado con un neófito.

Le vi a Jasper rodar sus ojos, -Bien, entonces…atrápame.

Emmett se agazapó frente a su hermano emitiendo un gutural gruñido antes de saltar sobre él mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Jasper apenas se movía pero lograba esquivar exitosamente cada golpe que su hermano le atizaba. No le bastó más que un simple movimiento de sus brazos y Jasper tuvo a Emmett acorralado con sus colmillos a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

Emmett comenzó a maldecir al mismo tiempo que a mi lado Alice realizaba alguna especie de baile de la victoria en honor a su marido.

Yo seguía con la boca abierta sorprendida ante la habilidad de Jasper. Por momentos creí que Emmett le golpearía con sus enormes manazas; pero cada vez que se acercaba Jasper se escabullía ágilmente. Era algo para tener en cuenta y memorizar; _la fuerza no lo es todo._

-Tienes que estar atenta a los movimientos del otro no tienes que actuar por impulso, Bella. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Hum…yo…creo que-

-¡Ha! Vamos…será divertido…tendré cuidado, lo prometo.- mis ojos se fijaron rápidamente en la pequeña figura de Alice mientras me hablaba con entusiasmo. Debía admitir que me preocupaba mas tener que practicar con cualquier otro de los Cullen…pero por alguna razón Alice me inspiraba confianza. Sus labios se estiraron en una extraña sonrisa.

-Esta bien- le dije caminando hacia el centro del claro donde momentos antes Emmett y Jasper se habían batido en un amistoso duelo.

-Cuida los costados, Bella- me indicó Jasper. No estaba segura de cómo hacer esto, así que simplemente actué como no debía hacerlo; por instinto.

Sentí los músculos de mi cuerpo tensarse mientras me agazapaba frente a mi diminuta contrincante. Esperaba que ella adoptara la misma postura o alguna defensiva pero simplemente se limitó a quedarse parada en un punto con sus brazos cruzados por su espalda mientras mecía su cabeza de un lado al otro. La miré perpleja unos instantes antes de saltar a ella escuchándole tararear una canción.

Dejé aflorar mi propia naturaleza, gruñí amenazadoramente cuando salté sobre la figura de Alice y me di vuelta rápidamente al ver que no estaba en su lugar. Se había apartado levemente pero me había esquivado.

Mi próximo movimiento lo pensé con más cuidado. Esta vez me concentré justamente en lo que Jasper me dijo que cuidara; en los costados. Me lancé echa una furia hacia ella con mis brazos extendidos pretendiendo arrojarla al suelo. Pero nuevamente se había escurrido de mis brazos.

Era como si estuviera en mi mente leyendo que movimiento realizaría después. Gemí ofuscada. -¡Es trampa!- le grité mientras volvía lanzarme sobre ella esta vez sin ningún objetivo en particular simplemente improvisé al darme cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera ella _vería_ de antemano mis movimientos.

Entonces sentí una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y la otra en mi hombro. –Perdiste- canturreó a mi oído.

-Nada mal para ser tu primera vez.- dijo Emmett mientras avanzaba hacia nosotras.

-¡Ha no! Emmett…no tiene caso…no puedes enseñarle nada.- renegó Jasper.

-Diez a Bella.- gritó Alice. Emmett le lanzó una mirada y luego se paró frente a mí.

-Es un juego Bella no voy a lastimarte en realidad.- susurró seriamente como si me preocupara pelear contra él. Aunque debía admitir que su enorme figura era bastante intimidante. Pero como lo había notado antes; mi cuerpo era indestructible.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Emmett se abalanzó sobre mi y me agaché instintivamente, dejando que su cuerpo volara por sobre el mío sin siquiera tocarme. Me volteé rápidamente esta vez le ataqué yo.

Traté de recordar algo de la pelea que había visto entre él y Jasper, y de la mía con Alice. Entonces busqué atacarle por la espalda. Era algo bastante sucio atacar a alguien por la espalda pero ¿Qué caso tendría si fuera mi vida la que estuviera protegiendo?

Nos enfrentamos por un buen tiempo, Emmett no se estaba quieto nunca. Entonces vi mi oportunidad. En un ágil movimiento, luego de que Emmett lanzara sus manos hacia mi, me escurrí por debajo de sus brazos y salté a su espalda atrapando su garganta con mis colmillos, manteniéndolos a pocas pulgadas de él.

Las risas estallaron en el claro y Emmett, nuevamente, estaba maldiciendo.

-¿Al mejor de tres, Bella?- me preguntó Emmett.

-¡Claro! me siento capaz de enfrentar un ejercito de feroces vampiros.

Emmett estallo en risas. –Vamos a llevarnos bien, Bella.- mis ojos pasaron rápidamente por el rostro de Rosalie cuando me vi envuelta por los brazos de Emmett. Me sentí aliviada el ver una suave y amistosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces noté que Edward era el único que permanecía ajeno a las risas. Si bien no estaba alejado de nosotros estaba…_distante_. Sabia que no me tenía que importar…él no había pensado ni en mí ni en mi familia cuando decidió atacarme. Pero por otra parte sabia que si yo no estuviera allí él estaría disfrutando con su familia…esto estaba mal.

-No Emmett…déjalo para otro día. Bella va a ganar dos veces mas…- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. –Sera mejor que probemos el don de Bella antes de volver a la casa.- todos los ojos se posaron en Edward. Él cerro sus ojos, como si se estuviera concentrando. Entonces sus finos labios se curvaron en una mueca de, por lo que pude percibir, frustración.

Emmett y Jasper me llevaron hacia la zona donde comenzaban a levantarse las montañas, pero Alice le había llamado a su esposo mucho antes, diciéndole que Edward comenzó a escuchar los pensamientos de ella y de Rosalie cuando nos alejamos aproximadamente un kilómetro. Volvimos al claro, no sin una obligatoria carrera hasta allí. Emmett atribuyo mi triunfo a que era nueva en esta existencia, que con el tiempo el llegaría a ganarme.

La segunda parte de la 'prueba' de mi don fue un poco mas incomoda. Ahora debía caminar al lado de Edward y comprobar cual era la distancia exacta que cubría la especie de campo que mi mente creaba.

-Ocho- Edward llevaba la cuenta en voz alta mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, aunque no entendía el ocho…pero supuse que había dividido el kilómetro en diez partes…

-¿Escuchas algo?- le pregunté cuando se detuvo a lo que creí habernos alejado un kilómetro del claro donde se encontraban sus hermanos. Aun permanecía con sus ojos cerrados cuando me alzó un dedo para pedirme que no hablara.

No había tenido la oportunidad antes de observarlo detenidamente. Parecía una estatua de mármol de tan quieto que estaba, solo su melena cobriza se movía, mecida por la suave brisa matutina. No lo había notado antes, pero de todos los Cullen, Edward era el que daba el aspecto de ser mas joven de lo que en realidad era. Entonces se formó una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo del blazer y saco un pequeño teléfono plateado. –Los escucho...un kilometro para ser exactos. oh. Bueno, si es así, sera mejor que vallamos yendo a la casa.- dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en mi. Cerró el teléfono de un golpe y lo guardó. -¿No necesitas alimentarte mas?- me preguntó.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza, y nuevamente vi aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos. Detestaba la forma en que me miraba. Me ponía demasiado incomoda la forma en que sus ojos se quedaban fijos en los mios mientras que de a poco se hacían mas profundos y penetrantes. Detestaba la forma en que su labio inferior sobre salia levemente, mostrando una clara mueca de disgusto. ¿Le molestaba que fuera vampiro? Alguien tenia que darle las noticias; ¡Fue él quien lo hizo!

Para mi salvación comencé a sentir a los demás acercándose a nosotros.-¡Tenemos que volver!- gritó Alice sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. -¡Ven! nuestros amigos llegaran en poco y tienes que arreglarte.

Sin poder contestar o siquiera pensar en algo, Alice me estaba arrastrando de camino a la casa.


	12. El otro aquelarre

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EL OTRO AQUELARRE**

**Edward POV**

Alice había surcado la sala –hacia su habitación- llevando a rastras a Bella. Era increíble con que naturalidad la trataba siendo que apenas la conocía hacia unos pocos días. Realmente no me molestaba aquello por el contrario, era algo bueno. Significaba que si Bella no tenia problemas en relacionarse de aquella manera tan suelta con Alice era por que de a poco comenzaba a sentirse mas cómoda con nosotros.

Aunque…definitivamente no conmigo.

Tenia que relajarme y recordar las palabras de Esme. Le llevaría bastante tiempo poder asimilar todo y mucho mas poder tratar de perdonarme. Lo cierto era que Bella aun no se había topado con un humano, mas que con su padre pero -y estaba siendo cien por ciento egoísta al pensar que esa seria la única forma- el día que lo hiciera entendería que me fue inevitable.

_Oh si, después de tanto tiempo…debo decir que fue una suerte que Edward mordiera a un humano…al menos estará cerca de mi._

Recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá presionándome el tabique nasal. Esta era una de las principales razones, mas bien la única, por las cuales odiaba Denali.

De todas las mujeres que integraban el aquelarre de Eleazar, Tanya era la única que no reprimia sus pensamientos tan…vulgares sobre mi –o cualquier hombre para el caso- Lo de Katrina y Kate era tolerable pero Tanya…suspiré sacudiendo mi cabeza. Este era parte de mi castigo…

Cuando me puse de pie para recibirlos, Esme ya estaba abriendo la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba emocionada por volver a ver a Carmen y a Eleazar. Los cuatro –Esme, Carlisle, Carmen y Eleazar- se habían llevado muy bien desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Tenían prácticamente la misma edad –humanamente hablando- y cumplían el mismo rol de padres.

Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se habían aproximado a mi lado. Rosalie era la única que realmente no disfrutaba de la compañía de nuestros amigos, principalmente por que tenia que tener todos sus sentidos puestos sobre Emmett…aunque con él Tanya, Katrina e Irina eran menos molestas. Pero eso era solo por que sabían que Rosalie saltaría encima de la primera que se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre su esposo.

Los primeros en atravesar la puerta fueron Eleazar y Carmen. Me despedí de cualquier posibilidad de paz cuando los ojos dorados de Tanya me recorrieron, luego se posaron en mi rostro y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el suyo.

_Debo decir que estoy algo molesta con mi memoria; no te hizo ni un poco de justicia._

-Hola para ti también, Tanya- solté cuando me vi envuelto por sus brazos. Tanya no era una mujer desagradable, todo lo contrario. Su rostro podría ser comparado e incluso cualquiera podría decir que era aun mas hermosa que cualquier ángel que Boticelli había pintado. Pero aun así no me despertaba ni el más mínimo interés o al menos no de la forma que ella esperaba.

Entonces su abrazo fue interrumpido por un par de pequeñas manos que se aferraron de sus hombros y la arrancaron lejos de mi.

-¡Edward!- Mi sonrisa igualó la del hermoso y joven rostro que tenia frente a mi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Me aparté obteniendo una visión completa de Irina. Era la mas joven de todos nosotros, pero solo por edad humana. Su rostro tenia las suaves facciones de una mujer a pesar de que aun conservaban algunos rasgos de la niñez ya que había sido transformada cuando apenas había cumplido sus quince años…

Su familia se había mudado de Londres a San Petesburgo buscando escapar de la peste negra que azotó a Europa en el siglo XIV. Ella y su familia se libraron de la peste pero allí Irina encontró algo mucho peor. Ella y su familia vivían en el campo y el establo donde dejaban descansar a los caballos –que los llevaban a la ciudad- estaba bastante apartado de la casa. Irina nos contó que, por lo que podía recordar vagamente, había escuchado el relinchar de su caballo preferido y en medio de la noche acudió al animal pero alguien mas estaba allí…

Cuando se apartó fui saludado por Riley, un joven vampiro de aspecto flojuchón y cabellos negros que siempre llevaba atados en una prolija coleta. Él era la adquisición mas nueva –en cierto modo- de la familia de Eleazar. Irina se había enamorado de él cuando aun era humano…y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando él supo que era ella y le pidió ser convertido. Había sido un acto bastante egoísta, según lo veía, pero habían pasado muchas decadas juntos…en cierta forma era bueno ver que él no se había arrepentido.

Las ultimas en saludarme fueron las hermanas gemelas Kate y Katrina. Ambas habían sufrido un accidente en la fabrica londinense en la que trabajaban como costureras y Eleazar –quien estaba viviendo allí por aquel entonces- no soportó la idea de ver a dos hermanas morir a tan temprana edad. Él, como Carlisle hizo conmigo, las transformó para darles una segunda oportunidad

Antes de que conociéramos a Alice, Katrina y yo nos sentíamos como los únicos anormales dentro de nuestro mundo. Su don no era exactamente el mismo que el mio pero se valía del mismo recurso; de la mente. Katrina tenia la habilidad de ver el pasado de las personas; sus recuerdos. Pero no solo se limitaba a verlos, también podía modificarlos, borrarlos e incluso implantar nuevos. Un don que, en ocasiones, generaba bastantes conflictos entre las familias ya que –tal como Jasper- cuando Katrina se aburria su don era el único entretenimiento. Aun tenia el gusto amargo de un recuerdo 'no vivido' donde Tanya y yo…Ugh! No me atrevía a tratar de recordar de que se trataba.

Lo mas curioso de esta familia que llevaba junta desde quien sabe cuando -a pesar de haber sido transformados por diversas personas en diversos puntos del mundo- era que gracias a ellos el mundo tenia varias historias para contar, como la de los Súcubus que según según las leyendas medievales se trata de un tipo de demonio que toma la forma de una mujer bastante apuesta para seducir a los hombres con el fin de tener relaciones sexuales con ellos.

Si uno llegaba a conocer a Tanya, Katrina y Kate se darían cuenta de que no estaban nada lejos de la realidad. Las tres tenían como pasatiempo coleccionar hombres…como si fueran trofeos o algo así, daba igual si eran vampiros o humanos. Y se valían de nuestros dones naturales para seducirlos.

-Bueno, es bueno vernos después de tantos años…- Sonrió Esme mirándonos a todos. Por esto era que nunca estamos juntos por mucho tiempo; eramos demasiados y no nos era tan fácil pasar desapercibidos…

-Es cierto…pero me falta alguien.- sonrió Carmen.

-¡Si! ¿Y Alice?- preguntó Irina dando unos pequeños saltitos en su lugar. Cualquiera diría que ambas eran hermanas…

-¡Ya estamos! Lo prometo-escuchamos a Alice canturrear.

-¿Esta con el neofito?- preguntó Eleazar –Bueno, sera bueno conocerlo…

-¿Jasper, no te molesta que Alice este sola con él?- preguntó Tanya acercándose a él suavemente, mordiéndose el labio. Si ella esta entretenida no veo por que nosotros no podríamos…¡Oops! Me olvidé de que me escuchas cariño. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en mi, guiñando uno de ellos. No te pongas celoso, sabes que te prefiero antes que a nadie…

-Tanya es suficiente.- dije entre dientes con tono hastiado. –Además no es un él.

-¡¿Es una mujer?- exclamó horrorizada. Rosalie llevó su mano a la boca, ocultando una sonrisa a sabiendas de que a Tanya no le agradaba nada la idea de que una nueva vampiro estuviera viviendo con nosotros…

Entonces escuchamos la puerta de la habitación de Alice abrirse y cerrarse. Al poco tiempo les vi aparecer por las escaleras. Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el equipo de música todo se había silenciado lo cual, dada la calidad de pensamientos de Tanya, Katrina y Kate sobre Bella, era un alivio.

Ella sonrió timidamente –hasta podría jurar que si aun fuera humana sus mejillas tendrían un adorable rubor- y murmuró un simple 'Hola' a todos. No me extrañó que después de saltar a abrazar a Alice, Irina saludara cálidamente a Bella asegurándose de dejarle bien claro que deseaba fervientemente ser su nueva amiga.

-¿Entonces…este es tu demonio personal? No parece nada del otro mundo.- soltó Tanya para sorpresa de todos. Esme sonrió y se acercó hacia Bella pasando su mano por sobre sus hombros mientras esta última paso su mirada fugazmente por mi rostro para luego fruncir su ceño. Obviamente le había molestado el termino de 'demonio personal'.

-Oh no le hagas caso Bella, es una broma interna de las familias…como la de ser vegetarianos. Solo que utilizamos el termino de 'demonio personal' para casos como el tuyo…

-¿Han habido mas?- preguntó secamente bajando de las escaleras.

-Bueno, solo digamos que ninguno llego a escuchar como le llamábamos…

-Oh- murmuró Bella acomodándose cerca de Emmett.

-Costara un poco de tiempo habituarnos…pero espero que te sientas comoda con nosotros tanto como los Cullen, Bella- le dijo amablemente Carmen mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Vas a hacerle un hueco en la nuca Tanya si sigues mirándolo tan fijo…- escuché a Riley mofarse. Me maldije por hacer caso a ese comentario y mover mis ojos en dirección de Tanya.

Emmett soltó una risotada. Esto me temía, la vuelta de las burlas a costas mías –Apuesto a que esta tratando de mostrarle otra de sus fantasía, ¿verdad?- susurró dándole a Jasper en las costillas. Ambos sonrieron en mi dirección y un leve gruñido escapó de mi garganta.

-Tranquilo. No pedí nada del otro mundo, cariño.- dijo mal interpretando un puchero.

-Hay algo que tienen que saber y además querríamos hacer una prueba.- comentó Carlisle a la familia de Eleazar. –Verán, al parecer Bella tiene cierto don…por el momento sabemos que impide que Edward lea la mente de cualquier persona que se encuentre en la sala…y en el exterior es algo asi como un radio de un kilometro…

-Debo decir que es bueno no tener que oír los pensamientos de las personas todo el tiempo…- acoté.

-Eso es interesante- respondió Eleazar asombrado. -¿Y que sucede con tu don Alice?

-No…puedo ver su futuro perfectamente- dijo mi hermana, para lo cual mostró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras pasaba sus ojos de mi hacia el rostro de Bella.

-¿Si? Vigila que no nos meta en líos- masculló Tanya. ¿Podría ser mas obvia acaso? Era notorio que le molestaba la presencia de Bella y de seguro estaba celosa e iba a buscar cualquier pretexto para hacerle sentir incomoda.

-No lo hará.- le respondió Alice lanzándole una mirada molesta a Tanya. Si bien solía agradarle pasar tiempo con ella…en ocasiones la encontraba bastante molesta.

-Me gustaría saber si funciona del mismo modo con Katrina…si es que no tienes problema, Bella- dijo Carlisle. Bella abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa y luego fueron hacia Katrina.

-Hum…no.

-Esto sera bastante...entretenido.- dijo mirándo a Bella fijamente unos instantes. Entonces dejó caer sus brazos y hombros, como si estuviera frustrada, -Negativo. No veo recuerdos…¿Hay algo entre tus recuerdos que encuentres ajeno?- preguntó alzándole una ceja. Mentalmente crucé mis dedos rogando que su don no tuviera efecto sobre Bella…solo Dios sabia de lo que era capaz de meter en su mente.

-Todo lo que recuerdo es mio…

Katrina exhaló profundamente. -¿Edward?- me sorprendió que me hubiera hablado a mi. -¿Algo? ¿Algún recuerdo- le corté exasperado ante la mirada que me echó y la sonrisita de Jasper.

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Ya déjenme en paz…No, nada todo esta en orden en mi mente…Tu don tampoco funciona en presencia de Bella, ¡Gracias al Cielo!

-Interesante.- murmuró Eleazar.

-Digamos que no es demasiado útil- masculló Tanya.

-Yo creo que si…Va a ahorrarle a Edward unos cuantos dolores de cabeza- rió Emmett mientras escondía su rostro en el cabello de Rosalie.

Después de aquello nos acomodamos en la sala mientras nuestros amigos nos contaban que había sido de ellos en las décadas que llevábamos sin vernos y nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Había tratado por todos los medios de ubicarme solo en algún rincón de la sala. Pero obviamente –e inevitablemente- me encontraba rodeado por Tanya, Kate y Katrina quienes por el momento se estaban comportando.

Me armé de paciencia, no teníamos otro lugar donde ir. Este era el único donde podríamos tener el respaldo de amigos y poder así impedir que Bella cometiera alguna metida de pata.

Entonces mis ojos se fijaron en ella. Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás entre Alice y Rosalie. Emmett había encontrado a Rose un tanto extraña en las ultimas semanas, siendo precisos desde que Bella había sido transformada. Sus pensamientos de la noche pasada me hicieron ver que realmente quería acercarse a ella. Cuando la veía se recordaba a si misma varios años atrás, cuando Carlisle la había transformado. Deseaba poder dejar de ser tan orgullosa y poder hablar con ella, decirle que no era la única que había sido condenada a esta vida. No era algo del todo bueno. Seria desastroso que Bella se convirtiera en una replica de Rosalie. Entonces solté un suspiro.

Ella jamas seria como Rosalie. Bella era demasiado diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido en el pasado. No podía leer sus pensamientos y tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo cerca de ella pero por lo poco que había descifrado; no era como el resto.

Bella permanencia allí sentada con sus manos acomodadas grácilmente sobre su regazo. Alice le había prestado una de sus camisas predilectas; una azul marino que hacia que su piel se viera mas pálida y mas luminosa. Bella resaltaba entremedio de todos los vampiros. Rosalie podría ser hermosa de la misma forma que lo era una delicada muñeca de porcelana; definitivamente una belleza sin igual. Pero ella era hermosa en cualquier otro sentido, no necesitaba arreglarse por horas para verse bien…resaltaba tal y como era.

Me preguntaba que estaría pensando, de seguro no seria anda cómodo estar en medio de un grupo de personas que se conocen por años…aun así el no poder leer su mente era un misterio para mi. Nunca me había enfrentado a tal desafío. Sabia que seria mucho mas fácil ayudarla a sentirse mejor si pudiera saber que era lo que pensaba y lo que realmente quería. Era un echo que las personas nunca dicen lo que piensan o realmente quieren ¿Por qué seria distinto con ella?

No podía culparla por su decisión de mantenerse alejada de mi. No podía molestarme con ella por odiarme después de lo que le había echo. Sentí un dolor punzante ante la culpa mientras recordaba como la había arrancado de la vida que se merecía.

Mis ojos fueron atraídos hacia los de Esme, cuyos labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa cómplice al atraparme viendo a Bella mas de lo que se consideraría 'normal'. Los aparté rápidamente recordando lo que había hablado con ella el día anterior.

No merecía el perdón de Bella ni su aceptación y mucho menos la posibilidad de que llegara a sentir algo mas que amistad por mi. ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio se iba a atrever querer a un monstruo como yo…a alguien que había acabado con su vida? Bella era demasiado para estar cerca alguien tan débil como yo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera llegar a perdonarme?

Pero la extraña sensación que tenia me era ajena e imposible de ignorar. Deseaba tanto poder volver el tiempo atrás y haber sido mas fuerte. De alguna forma podría haber evitado todo esto. La vida volvería a ser la misma de antes, simple y vacía.

Lo único que tenia claro hasta ese momento era que desde que había atacado a Bella me sentía mas desdichado y, a la vez, era feliz.

Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que el estallido de las risas a mi alrededor me tomaron por sorpresa. Los labios de Bella se extendieron, mostrando una suave y hermosa sonrisa. Por primera vez parecía relajada y cómoda entre nosotros. Realmente era hermosa...había algo en ella, algo que no podía comprender pero por alguna razón en particular la veía tan vulnerable y frágil que sentía la necesidad de estrecharla en mis brazos y protegerla.

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los mios. La brillante sonrisa que instantes atrás había adornado su rostro se desvaneció de a poco al notar que tenia mis ojos fijos en ella. Luego de unos instantes ocultó su rostro tras la brillante cortina que formaba su pelo mientras caía por sus hombros, y evitó todo contacto visual conmigo. De echo pasó el resto del tiempo sin volver a sonreír.


	13. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**DECISIONES**

**Bella POV**

Aunque hubo instantes en los que me sentía realmente relajada entre ellos, había ciertos momentos en los cuales sentía que sobraba.

Quizás era que esos momentos se coincidían justo con las pocas veces en que mis ojos recorrían la sala y se encontraban con la mirada fija de Tanya. Hasta el momento todos los amigos de los Cullen me habían caído bien, excepto ella.

No podía entender por que era la única que se mostraba de manera tan territorial conmigo. No tenia motivos de ningún tipo para tratarme así. Su actitud me recordaba a la de Edward en la clase de Biología. Hostil y amenazante.

Traté por todos los medios de no toparme con su mirada, pero no lo conseguía con éxito. Parecía que mis ojos se movían involuntariamente hacia ella. Me resultaba bastante intrigante saber que clase de relación tenia con Edward. Desde que llegué a la sala, ella no hacia otra cosa si no seguirlo como un buen cachorro sigue a su amo. ¿Era su pareja? Al menos no parecía serlo ya que Edward trataba de alejarse de ella cuanto podía.

Traté de enfocarme en el relato de Emmett y como me enseñaban a atacar. ¿Qué me importaba si Tanya y Edward eran pareja? No era mi asunto.

-Claro, pero estas omitiendo la parte en la que Bella te aplasta. Pueden pasar cientos de años, Emmett, pero siempre tendrás instintos de neófito.- se rió Jasper, haciendo que la risa se extendiera a todos nosotros. Entonces por el rabillo del ojos percibí el rostro de Edward fijo en mi, duro e incomprensible.

Me fije en él, comprobando que realmente me miraba. Parecía estar bastante concentrado, entonces supe que de seguro estaba tratando de leer mi mente. Mantuve mis ojos en los de él, esta vez su mirada no era dura ni tampoco podía encontrar aquel brillo de repulsión, me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo...

Recorrí su rostro rápidamente; notando por primera vez la perfección de su piel, incluso me parecía que era mas suave al tacto que la de el resto de los Cullen. Me sobresaltó el extraño cosquilleo que sentí en las yemas de mis dedos, como si estos quisieran extenderse y acariciar su rostro.

Automáticamente aparté mis ojos sintiéndome completamente incomoda.

Permanecí un rato mas con toda la familia, pero la comodidad que había sentido antes, la había perdido por completo. La forma en la que, en ocasiones, Edward me miraba era la principal causa por la cual no podía permanecer en la misma sala con él. Pero esta vez había sido algo más.

Después de, amablemente, haberme disculpado con los Cullen y sus amigos subí las escaleras. Esta vez me encaminé a la biblioteca, no quería pasar el resto del tiempo en mi habitación sin hacer nada.

De regreso de nuestra excursión de caza, Jasper me había contado de la extensa biblioteca que la familia había armado con el paso de los años y me había dado la libertad de ir allí cuantas veces quisiera.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y encendí las luces. Probablemente era la biblioteca mas grande donde había estado. Recorrí, con las yemas de mis dedos, los diversos lomos de los libros que componían la linea central de la biblioteca.

Había libros de variados autores y géneros. Entonces me detuve en un antiguo libro con letras doradas 'Jane Austen' rezaba el lomo de cuero del libro. No necesitaba buscar más, había encontrado a mi fiel compañera. Era una, si no la única, de mis autoras preferidas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había leído 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', aun así era una novela que nunca me aburriría.

Me acurruqué en el sofá y comencé a leer. No iba a reparar en cada detalle, simplemente me concentraría en mis partes preferidas. Estaba leyendo detenidamente la escena donde Lizzy y Mr. Darcy se conocen cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de las viejas paginas del libro.

Rosalie asomó su cabeza por la puerta, con una suave sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. –¿Puedo?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Claro.- Rosalie entró y se acomodó en el sofá opuesto al que me encontraba. Me sentía incomoda al estar las dos solas en la misma sala. No por que su presencia me molestara, claro que no. Lo que me impedía estar completamente a gusto era que nunca habíamos cruzado alguna palabra. Ella comenzó a retorcerse el cabello y yo volví mis ojos al libro sin saber que decirle.

-¿Te gusta Jane Austen?- preguntó luego de que pasáramos varios minutos en silencio.

-Si- le respondí –Um…¿y a ti?

-No,- me sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente. –Me recuerda mucho a mi época, eso de buscar un pretendiente con cierta paga anual y los prejuicios.- me sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo…- mi voz se perdió antes de poder siguiera avanzar con la pregunta.

-¿Me convertí en esto?- creí notar algo de desagrado al decir 'esto', pero el tono de su voz cambió tan radicalmente que no podía estar segura de que así fuera. –Fue en 1933, era apenas un año mayor que tú.

-Oh, lo siento…¿Qué…que ocurrió?- el color de sus ojos cambió levemente, adquiriendo una tonalidad mas oscura, de inmediato supe que estaba pisando un terreno que no debía.

-Me habían atacado y Carlisle me encontró agonizando.- me dijo encogiendose de hombros. Aunque presentía que había algo más, algo que omitía, pero no tenia derecho alguno de seguir indagando. Nuevamente, un golpeteo de nudillos sonó en la puerta.

-Emmett- le llamó Rosalie, sabiendo que era su esposo. Emmett entró a la sala con su habitual, y enorme, sonrisa.

-¿Reunión de chicas? Deberían estar abajo…Tanya nos esta relatando que tal fueron sus últimos años.- Rosalie bufó y rodó sus ojos.

-Si claro…debieron de ser super emocionantes…

-Rosalie no es muy amiga de Tanya.- apuntó Emmett sentándose contra el marco de la ventana.

-No, y no hubiéramos venido de no ser por que Edward te atacó.

-Um, lo siento- murmuré al sentirme atacada por sus palabras.

-Bella, no tienes nada por que disculparte…no hubieras podido hacer nada por evitarlo, solo eras una humana y lamentablemente estabas en el lugar equivocado.- su voz ahora era un susurro. Aunque no comprendía bien el por qué, Rosalie claramente estaba enfadada con Edward.

-Rose.- masculló Emmett. -¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Si, pero no estoy de acuerdo.- mis ojos pasaban de Emmett a Rosalie, sintiéndome en medio de una conversación en la cual tenia la impresión de estar envuelta en cierto modo.

-Es algo demasiado…potente como para evitarlo.- dijo Emmett sonando un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos. Rosalie se removió incomoda en el asiento. –Yo pasé por lo mismo que Edward, muchos años atrás. Es algo que no controlas. Es como si te olvidaras de todo y te entregaras por completo a tus instintos, olvidandote de que habías rehusado a beber de un humano. Como el canto de las sirenas…algo imposible de ignorar.

-Carlisle me trató de explicar algo…pero no puedo comprenderlo, nunca he sido adicta a nada.

-Miralo de este modo…Cuando te cruzas con alguna presa ¿crees ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarte y no atacarla?- Nunca me había planteado la idea de no atacar a algún venado o ciervo.

¿Podrá detenerme? ¡Si! Gritó una ínfima parte dentro de mi, rehusandose a aceptar la que gritaba con mas fuerza –y sinceridad- No. Sabia perfectamente que no seria capaz de detenerme. Su aroma, el calor que sus cuerpos emitían...todo era demasiado tentador y no soportaba mas de dos segundos sin tomar mi presa. Entonces me planteé por primera vez si no había echo mal en prejuzgarle por haberme atacado. Quizás realmente no pudo evitarlo.

Emmett también había cometido el mismo error que Edward y sin embargo, no parecía ser una mala persona y sonaba realmente arrepentido.

Pero era difícil de creer que Edward fuera capaz de sacrificar tantos años de esfuerzo –de no beber sangre humana- solo por mi causa. Solo por que yo oliera demasiado bien.

Abandoné mis pensamientos casi al mismo instante en que los labios de Emmett se curvaban en una sonrisa cómplice. Estaba completamente seguro de que mi mente daba vueltas en torno a sus palabras. Entonces recordé por que había terminado pensando todo esto.

-¿Y con esas personas que sucedió?- le pregunté. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y Rosalie bajó su mirada a su regazo. Inmediatamente supe la respuesta. –Oh- murmuré.

-Alice no siempre esta vigilandonos.- me explicó ella. -Aquel día ella estaba mas concentrada en Jasper que en Edward. Solo supo lo que ocurría cuando se vio llevándote de caza.

-Obviamente llegamos demasiado tarde como para impedir el ataque. Creo que hay cosas que entenderías mejor si hablaras con él.- alcé mi rostro de golpe ante las palabras de Emmett.

-¡Tu también!- exclamé exhasperada.

-Si Edward no estuviera arrepentido o hubiera echo esto en repetidas ocasiones, Bella, no estaría con nosotros…pero se que no esta nada complacido con lo que ocurrió. De todos nosotros, después de Carlisle, Edward es el que siempre tuvo mayor control.- suspiré pesadamente, ya tenia suficiente cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza como para que Emmett siguiera añadiendo más.

Pero no volvió a insistir mas.

El resto del tiempo me estuvieron contando diversas cosas sobre ellos dos; desde el momento en que Rosalie le salvó y hasta la ocasión en que Emmett le pidió por primera vez que fuera su esposa. Me había sorprendido bastante descubrir que Rosalie no estaba demasiado contenta con ser quien era.

Ella, antes de ser convertida, había planeado e imaginado una vida de ensueño…había pasado su adolescencia esperando el momento de poder casarse y formar una familia. No entendía por que sonaba resentida con Carlisle por haberle transformado, ella iba a morir.

-Iremos a ver una película, ¿vienes con nosotros?- me preguntó Rosalie cuando escuchamos que el otro aquelarre se marchaba de caza.

-No, creo que iré a mi habitación. Gracias.- le respondí. Rosalie sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mi y me tomaba suavemente de las manos. Me quedé realmente sorprendida, tanto Alice como Esme me habían dicho que no me sintiera dolida por las reacciones que Rosalie tuviera para conmigo, que ella seria la que le tomaría mas tiempo adaptarse a mi presencia.

-Bella, se que no fui muy cálida desde los primeros días, pero eres parte de la familia ahora…no tienes por que permanecer encerrada en tu habitación. La casa también es tuya y eres libre de ir donde quieras.- asentí con mi cabeza, pero aun así quería estar sola…lo necesitaba. Después de haber pasado un buen tiempo observándola a ella y a Emmett, fue, en cierta forma, reconfortante saber que aun en esta clase de existencia se podía llegar a ser completamente feliz; tenia la prueba delante mio. Sin contar la relación de Alice con Jasper o la de Esme y Carlisle. Pero sabia que nunca iba a poder alcanzar aquel grado de felicidad, no si seguía abrazándome a la Bella que fui alguna vez. Tenia que ser fuerte y despedirme de todo. -Realmente…espero que podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas Bella.

-Lo mismo digo- dije devolviéndole la cálida sonrisa. -aun así agradezco la invitación.- me dio una suave sonrisa cuando se apartó de mi para esconderse en la comodidad de los brazos de su esposo.

-Como gustes.- dijo mientras ambos se acercaban a la puerta. Yo me levanté del sofá y volví a revisar los libros de la enorme estantería central.

Resolví entre los diversos y antiguos libros de literatura inglesa, pero no importaba cuanto leyera; mi mente estaba invadida por la sombra de la tristeza que siempre se apoderaba de mi en las noches.

Nunca antes había deseado –con tanta fuerza- poder dormir. Pero era incapaz de ello, y si lo hiciera, sabia que mis sueños serian espantosas pesadillas…

Esa noche había sido, probablemente, la mas dolorosa de mi vida. Había decidido despedirme de todo lo que alguna vez fui.

Innecesariamente me había recostado debajo de los cobertores de la cama en la que jamas podría dormir. Nuevamente había llorado sin derramar lágrima alguna. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, recordando el amable rostro de Reneé, mi madre. Tenia que ser fuerte y dejar todo atrás. Tenia que aceptar completamente que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma. Te quiero mamá. Luego recordé a Charlie la tarde que me recogió en el aeropuerto. Solo ahora me sentía fatal por no haberle dedicado mas tiempo. A ti también te quiero Charlie…papá.

Era tiempo de juntar fuerzas y decir adiós a mi vida humana. Nunca volvería a ser Isabella Swan, no al menos de la forma que era antes. Tenia que aceptar que nunca mas volvería a ver a mis padres. Tenia que aceptar esta existencia. Tenia que convencerme de que había cosas buenas. Trate de pensar en los Cullen; Rosalie parecía feliz cuando estaba al lado de Emmett. Esme se había enamorado de Carlisle antes de saber lo que era, y sin embargo cuando despertó a esta vida le siguió amando como el primer momento. Alice y Jasper eran un caso único. No eran tan demostrativos como Rosalie y Emmett…pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban podías sentir todo lo que querían decirse

¿Cómo podía ser tan mala una existencia donde habías encontrado el amor?

Trate de hacer eso, de buscar cosas positivas que podría obtener. Encontrar la felicidad era una de ellas –aunque en ese momento me costara creerlo- Tenia que recordar que no estaba sola en esto, habían 7 personas mas que me habían aceptado en su familia sin pensárselo dos veces.

Si quería dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de cero había primero algo que debía resolver; Tendría que hablar con Edward.


	14. Tregua

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**TREGUA**

**Bella POV**

El resto de la noche la pasé observando como el cielo cambiaba de colores conforme la mañana iba llegando. Parte de mi estaba esperando ver el sol por primera vez en días, pero ya me había despedido de el cuando puse mis pies en Seattle –de echo sin saberlo me había despedido de muchas cosas mas.

Me levanté de la cama y me di una larga ducha, dejando que el calor del agua me envolviera. Podrian pasar siglos, pero nunca me cansaria de la sensacion del agua calida recorriendo mi piel; era algo sumamente placentero.

Salí de mi habitación, encontrándome con una casa inusualmente tranquila. No escuchaba a nadie rondar por los pasillos de la enorme casa. Comencé a recorrer los pasillos, pasando por puertas que el primer día había pasado por alto o apenas si había mirado.

Estaba llegando al rellano de la escalera cuando escuché unas suaves notas musicales comenzar a sonar. Las notas se unían armoniosamente en una suave y melancólica melodía. Entonces noté que no provenía de un estéreo, sino de un piano que alguien estaba tocando en la sala.

Sonreí al recordar que mi madre tocaba el piano cuando yo era niña. Me había obligado a asistir a algunas clases, pero luego de varias riñas –ya que yo me rehusaba a ir- desistió de tener una hija pianista; Ahí fue cuando me envió a danza.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, atraída por aquella música que me apretaba el pecho. Era demasiado sentimental...casi hasta podía sentir que la persona que tocaba aquella melodía estaba dolida. Respire profundamente, olisqueando el aire, tratando de reconocer el efluvio del pianista. Era Edward. Solo él tenía un aroma tan particularmente dulzón. Me acerqué a la arcada que daba paso a la sala familiar, viéndole sentado de espaldas, sumamente concentrado en las notas que sus manos tocaban en el enorme piano de cola.

No era alguna melodía que pudiera reconocer, de a momentos los tonos subían y bajaban de forma tal que no parecía una pieza clásica, si no mas bien de jazz, pero por otros creía notar algo de lo que mi madre escuchaba; Debussy, Chopin, Vivaldi, Menderson…

Me quedé perdida en la última nota que quedó sonando dolorosamente en el aire. Solo instantes después de notar el silencio me di cuenta de que tenía mis ojos cerrados. Los abrí lentamente, encontrándome con la mirada de Edward fija en mi.

-Um, lo siento…no quise interrumpir.- murmuré dando vuelta sobre mis talones para abandonar la sala.

-No tienes por que irte.- me dijo Edward. Parte de mi quería salir corriendo de allí; pero la otra parte, la que ayer se había propuesto seguir adelante con esta vida, fue mas fuerte y permanecí allí.

-Tocas muy bien.-dije, tratando de sonar casual. Me di vuelta lentamente y me acerqué al piano. Mis manos recorrieron suavemente la pulida superficie de madera del mismo. Era hermoso.

-¿Tocas?- me preguntó.

Sacudi mi cabeza –Solo tomé algunas, pocas, clases de pequeña.

-Entonces es un si.- me dijo con una suave sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

-Es un 'definitivamente no'- apunté, pero entonces él se levantó del banquillo del piano y extendió su mano hacia las teclas. –Oh no.

-Por favor…- desearía no haber estado mirando a sus ojos, tal como Alice, había algo que hacia que me resultara imposible de negarme. Me senté suavemente en el banquillo y pasé mis dedos ligeramente por todas las teclas del piano; de graves a agudas.

Apoyé mi dedo índice donde recordaba que comenzaba la única melodía que me sabía y comencé a tocarla suavemente. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza dandome cuenta de lo vergonzoso que sonaba mi melodía del himno de la alegría comparada con la pieza que hacía poco Edward había tocado.

-Nada mal. Supongo que necesitas práctica.- me dijo sonando bastante serio.

-Oh no…fueron suficientes meses de peleas con mi madre a causa de que me negaba a ir a las clases.- le dije sonriendo. Entonces noté que Edward crespaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tal como lo había hecho el primer día que le vi, en la clase de Biología.

Me puse de pie y di una vuelta por la sala, recorriendo con mis ojos las diferentes piezas de arte que tenían esa parte de la casa –apartada de la zona donde se encontraban los sofás y la chimenea- había artículos de diversos lugares del mundo. Supongo que si eres vampiro y tienes una gran fortuna acumulada, viajar es una de las tantas cosas que puedes hacer.

Miré por sobre mi hombro hacia el piano, Edward seguía sentado en el sofá que estaba a un lado de este, y sus ojos estaban fijos en mi mientras su ceño se fruncía suavemente.

-Aun me es extraño no saber qué es lo que piensas.- me dijo mientras me acercaba al piano. Inspiré profundamente, tendría que aprovechar a hablar ahora que estábamos solos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- su expresión se transformó por completo, pasaron de la visible frustracion a la confusión y luego de culpa. -No…no entiendo por que me seguiste a mi casa si sabias que no podrías resistirte…- le sentí suspirar.

Edward permaneció varios instantes sin decir nada, sus ojos se apartaron de los mios y fueron hacia la punta de sus zapatos. Parecía realmente dolido y avergonzado...

-Nunca podre disculparme lo suficiente contigo Bella. Nunca creí que…- le vi cerrar sus puños nuevamente, pero esta vez supe que trataba de acomodar sus ideas y de tomar valor para enfrentarme. –Pase muchos años sin beber de un humano. Estaba confiado y orgulloso de mi control, podía andar entre ellos sin tener deseos de atacarlos. Incluso mi familia misma me señalaba como el que, después de Carlisle, tenia mas control.- sus ojos seguían evitando los mios, pero yo no los aparté de su rostro. –Cuando Emmett pasó por esto, fui arrogante al mirarlo y creer que nunca me sucedería lo mismo, que nunca me toparía con alguien tan tentador como para echar todo por la borda.

»Aquella clase de Biología fue un interminable suplicio.- sus manos se extendieron y sostuvo su cabeza entre ellas, aferrándose con fuerza a sus cabellos. –No se como lo conseguí, pero pude pasar la clase entera sin atacarte allí mismo. Aquello habría sido desastroso, no solo habría acabado contigo…tampoco habría dejado testigos.- traté de evitar el gemido de espanto que amenazaba por salir de mis labios, pero me escuchó contener la respiración. –Había ido con Carlisle para que me ayudara, tenia todo listo para venir aquí, con nuestros amigos, pero entonces te volviste a topar en mi camino. Fui…demasiado arrogante. Te seguí para probarme a mi mismo de que era fuerte, de que tan solo eras una niñita que no tenia derecho alguno de echarme de donde yo quería estar. Y entonces…no pude detenerme.

-Quizás realmente no pudiste- dije en un susurro, mas para mi misma que para él mientras recordaba las palabras de Emmett de la noche pasada; 'Algo potente…como el canto de las sirenas…un llamado imposible de ignorar.' –Emmett trató de explicármelo mejor…pero no puedo entenderlo por completo.

-Es porque aun no has estado lo suficientemente cerca de un humano, ni has olido su sangre. Nunca me sucedió algo igual, tu aroma me volvió completamente loco y el monstruo dentro de mi gano poder sobre toda lógica. Nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte, ni a ti ni a nadie, Bella. Creo que no me alcanzará la eternidad para pedir tu perdón. Realmente lo siento.- sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y torturadas como la expresión de su rostro y podía ver que decía la verdad, sus ojos así me lo afirmaban.

-Entonces…ibas a…matarme.

-Si Alice no lo hubiera visto a tiempo,- Eward inspiró profundamente, fijando su vista nuevamente en el suelo -si, lo hubiera echo.

-Aun no entiendo por qué me odias, es decir…yo debería odiarte.- su rostro se alzó de golpe, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos ahora completamente dorados.

-¿Odiarte? Yo no te odio Bella.- le miré incrédula. -¿Crees que lo que hice fue por…odio?- permanecí en silencio -Bella, no te odio ni nada parecido…

-Pero no estas de acuerdo en que sea una de ustedes.- el abrió su boca para replicar, pero yo alcé mi mano antes. –Edward,- me resultaba extraño y hasta un poco difícil pronunciar su nombre. –Se que no te agrado, lo veo en tus ojos, en tus gestos cada vez que me miras o estoy cerca.

-Creo que…me has mal interpretado, Bella. Cada vez que te veo cazar o actuar como uno de nosotros recuerdo que por mi arrogancia eres así, que fui yo quien acabó con tu vida humana, condenando tu alma. Esta vida, esta existencia…jamas la hubiera escogido para nadie, ni siquiera para mi…y mucho menos para ti. Y haberte hecho esto es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, yo me mantuve ocupada observando los alrededores de la casa y el cielo, nuevamente, cubierto por espesas nubes.

-¿Tu no me odias?- preguntó rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había prolongado por varios minutos.

-No voy a negar que estoy enfadada y llena de rencor por lo que hiciste…pero no puedo odiarte…no puedo sentir odio cuando veo que estas realmente arrepentido.

-No…no lo entiendo.- dijo mirándome incrédulo.

-Tendría que estar gritándote, ¿verdad?- me reí suavemente. –No suelo reaccionar como todo el mundo, o quizás como una persona normal. Por alguna razón no siento tal grado de desprecio por ti. Mi madre siempre decía que era una persona muy extraña…pero que tenia una forma muy particular de ver las cosas. Como todo lo que sucede ahora.

-Lamento haberte separado de ellos.- susurró. Yo asentí suavemente con mi cabeza. -¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks?- aquella pregunta tan casual me tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así le contesté.

-Es una larga y complicada historia.- dije. Edward extendió sus brazos para enfatizar sus siguientes palabras;

-Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra.- Era cierto…una eternidad. Suspiré mientras me acerqué al sofá y me dejé caer en el, Edward, cautelosamente, se sentó a mi lado.

-Mis padres están separados desde que nací, practicamente. Reneé detesta Forks y en ese entonces, siendo tan joven se sentía atrapada allí. Nos instalamos en Phoenix y hace poco menos de un año se casó nuevamente, con un jugador de Baseball.

-¿Debería conocerlo?

-En lo absoluto. Es de las ligas menores y no es jugador titular. Como sea, llevaban poco tiempo de casados y Phill tenia que mudarse a Jacksonville…si bien él no me caía mal, no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones…así que preferí, ya que tenia que mudarme, ir a vivir con mi padre.

-Um, no parece justo.

-No lo es, pero al menos mi madre podia estar cerca de Phill.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- me preguntó.

Yo sacudia suavemente mi cabeza. –Mientras los demas fueran felices…Pobre de Charlie, años atrás se quejó de que no pudo mantener a mi pececillo, que olvidé en su casa un verano, con vida por más de una semana. Ahora mira…su propia hija no le duró mas de dos días…- reí amargamente.- ¿sabes? Parte de mi aun se pregunta qué hubiera sido de mi vida…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno…ahora soy un vampiro…pero si no lo fuera, ¿Qué habría sido de mi?- no esperaba respuesta…mas bien fue dirigida a mi misma, pero Edward me contestó.

-Creo que probablemente lo mismo que todas las adolescentes de Forks; te hubieras enamorado de Mike Newton.- mis ojos se fijaron en su rostro y ambos estallamos en risas.

-Mike Newton. Si claro.- dije entre risas.

Entonces fue como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Estaba segura de que si intentaba ser un poco comprensiva…quizás el resto de mis días podría llegar a pasarlos de otra forma muy diferente que si me empeñaba en mirarle con rencor y evitarle.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa un tanto diferente a las anteriores, era una sonrisa torcida que me hizo sentir extraña. Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, ya no estaban opacos y tristes como antes, ahora tenían un extraño brillo que estaba segura de no haber visto antes…

Era avergonzante como mis pensamientos podían variar tan rápidamente, días atrás habría jurado que no le hablaria en toda la eternidad y ahora lo encontraba…atractivo. Al menos no podía ruborizarme, eso me habría delatado.

-Es difícil estar cerca de ti, Edward...pero intentaré no huir.- y me era difícil, aun no tenia las cosas claras en mi mente.


	15. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**Edward POV**

_-Es difícil estar cerca de ti, Edward...pero intentaré no huir_.

Internamente sonreí al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Sentía como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Bella no me había perdonado –o no lo había dicho directamente- pero aquello me bastaba. Saber que no me evitaría haría las cosas mucho más fáciles para ella y para todos.

Después de aquella charla, Bella se disculpó y subió a la biblioteca. Yo permanecí en la sala, tocando el piano que había sido mi compañero durante tantos años.

Las personas tienen diferentes modos de expresar sus emociones; algunos simplemente las cuentan a las personas mas allegadas, otros las guardan dentro de sus corazones y evitan por todos los medios que salgan a la luz.

Podría decirse que yo me encontraba entre esos últimos, con la particular diferencia de que la mayoría de mis emociones se reflejaban en mi música.

Esme siempre supo como me sentía luego de que acabara de tocar alguna melodía. Decía que las notas provenían del corazón y los sentimientos que tanto me empeñaba en esconder.

No lo hacia por falta de confianza; simplemente era mas reservado que los demás.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis manos se deslizaran a su antojo por las teclas del piano, permitiendo que ellas mismas compusieran todo lo que tenia encerrado dentro mi muerto corazón. Sabía que debía evitar pensar de esa forma, pero era imposible.

La llegada de Bella a mi vida, desde el primer instante en que la vi en el instituto, me había cambiado por completo; pasando de ser un monstruo a tener una marea de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido y que me eran totalmente ajenas.

Deseaba saber si ella se sentía, de alguna forma, igual que yo. Deseaba tanto poder saber que era lo que pensaba…Quería saber si ella también deseaba mi compañía tanto como yo la de ella. Quería saber si ella sentía un poco de la fascinación y confusión que sentía por ella; si sentía la misma curiosidad.

Aun no podía ponerle un nombre, o definir lo que me sucedía. O quizás me rehusaba a hacerlo.

Cada tanto volvía a repetir cierta seguidilla de notas, contento con que la melodía tenia algo de sentido y las notas sonaban bien una al lado de la otra. No sabia con precisión cuanto tiempo había pasado allí. Cada tanto solía abrir los ojos y me encontraba con un paisaje diferente; las nubes cubriendo el cielo por completo, la llovizna transformándose en nieve y el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse.

Volví a concentrarme en la melodía que había surgido de la nada y comenzaba a tener algo de forma; primero sonaba suave y melancólica, con ciertos picos de alegría. Aun no encontraba el final perfecto, simplemente dejaba que mi dedo del corazón cayera sobre una tecla aguda y la nota quedara sonando en el aire. Entonces note que ya no estaba solo.

-¿Hace cuanto están allí?- pregunté a Jasper y Alice, quienes estaban de pie a mis espaldas.

-¿No nos escuchaste llegar? Eso es…- Jasper hizo una pausa. –extraño.- no le contesté. No sabia que contestarle. No nos es fácil distraernos, siempre, alguna ínfima parte de nosotros esta atento a nuestro alrededor. Pero me había perdido por completo en mis pensamientos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal ha ido todo por aquí?- preguntó Alice mordiéndose el labio.

-Alice, ya lo sabes…

-Oh, vamos…cuéntame…quiero detalles. Por favor.- me rogó sentándose en el banquillo del piano, a mi lado.

-Hablamos.- le dije. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar, pero se detuvo al ver que no decía nada más.

-¿Y?- inquirió alzándome una ceja.

-Y…va a tratar de no evitarme.- su sonrisa se extendió de modo tal que no pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se extendieran.

-Te gusta.- no era una pregunta…me lo estaba afirmando con aquella sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Quién?

-¡Bella!

-¿Estas loca?

-No. Estas riendo como un tonto.- dijo frunciendo un poco su ceño.

-No es verdad.

_Mientes_. Susurró Jasper en mi mente. _Sabes que lo siento_. -Bueno, al menos sabes que no salimos a pasear en vano.- dijo en voz alta mirando a Alice.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante extraños. Bella ya no me esquivaba como antes, pero tampoco yo le presionaba. Dejaba que ella se acercara a mí si así lo deseaba.

Pero era extraña la forma en que yo mismo me sentía. Estaba total y absurdamente confundido. Traté de ignorar la marea de sensaciones que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que estaba cerca de Bella, pero no podía. Por mucho que lo intentara era imposible ignorarlas. Me veía a mi mismo, al Edward del presente y trataba de recordar al del pasado. No éramos la misma persona.

Y el punto de quiebre lo encontraba en el día en que Bella apareció en el instituto. Aquel día había dejado de ser yo mismo, se habían despertado diversas emociones y sensaciones que me eran totalmente ajenas. Mi familia sabia que algo me sucedía, Jasper me lo hacía notar a cada instante. Y Esme. Creo que sus reacciones era las que mas me dolian. Miraba a Bella como una hija, pero sus pensamientos viajaban en la posibilidad de que algún día ni ella ni yo estuviéramos solos.

A veces le escuchaba sin hacerle notar que podía hacerlo. La familia se había acostumbrado tanto al don de Bella que en ocasiones, cuando ella no estaba cerca de nosotros, olvidaban que podía leer sus mentes. Sabia que Esme solo pretendía lo mejor, para mi y para Bella. Pero no podía dejar que siguiera pensando aquellas cosas. No podía dejar que siguiera esperando algo que no sucedería jamás; Bella nunca seria mi pareja.

No podría, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio seria capaz de tener algo de cariño por la persona que le arrebato la vida? Y ni que hablar de amor. ¡Nadie! Esme tenia que entender eso.

-¿Edward?- escuché del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación y la puerta se abrió. -¿Puedo?- me preguntó Jasper.

-Pasa.- le dije sin moverme de mi posición.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche contemplando el cielo estrellado. Hacía meses que no veía un cielo tan despejado, ni una nube. Pero como siempre, como era habitual en las zonas que escogíamos para vivir, al día siguiente las nubes cubrirían el sol. Hacia tiempo que no pasaba una tarde recostado bajo sus calidos rayos.

Escuché a mi hermano sentarse en el suelo, a un lado de mi sofá.

-¿Y Bella?- le pregunté, casi sin pensarlo. Me molestó un poco escucharle ahogar una risa, pero no podía decirle nada, yo mismo me había delatado.

-Salió de caza con las chicas. Ya que preguntas por ella…esta bastante involucrada en lo que he venido a hablar.

-Jasper.- le advertí.

-No. He dejado pasar varias semanas. ¿Crees que no siento lo que tu? Edward…eres un enredo de sentimientos y si solo te atrevieras a ver la principal causa de tal confusión estarías más…relajado.- no le contesté. –Bien, entonces te lo diré yo. Estas enamorado.

-No lo estoy.- apreté mi mandíbula al escucharme a mi mismo discutiendo como un niño de diez años.

-Si lo estas y no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo.

Sentía ganas de ponerme de pie y arrojarme sobre él. Pero me rendí. Jasper tenía razón; era demasiado cobarde como para decir lo que venia evitando decir por semanas. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella.

-Aun así no puedo esperar nada.

-¿Y por que no? ¿Acaso no tenemos la misma posibilidad de enamorarnos que los humanos?

-Si…pero es algo imposible, es decir…casi la mato. Mejor dicho…la maté, Jasper, destruí su alma.

-Otra vez con la fijación esa del alma.- se quejó resoplando. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Le había quitado la oportunidad de la vida después de esta existencia. Había robado lo mas puro que Dios podía habernos dado. –Edward…haz a un lado lo del alma, quizás ni cree en Dios. Por favor.

-¿Acaso existe la mas mínima posibilidad de que Bella sienta lo mismo que yo?- pregunté mas para mi mismo.

-No lo sabrás si no lo averiguas…pero descuida…Alice va a encargarse de eso.- me di vuelta rápidamente hacia él. –Tranquilo…sabrá comportarse.


	16. Me importa mucho mas

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**ME IMPORTA MUCHO MAS…**

**Bella POV**

-Bella, más lento…

Gruñí por lo bajo. Si Alice volvía a decirme una vez más que caminara más lento era capaz de lanzármele encima.

Inspiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, pero sabía que mis ojos se habían oscurecido.

Alice le llamaba a esto matar dos pájaros de un tiro; no solo me enseñaba a caminar a paso humano –lo cual me resultaba enormemente difícil- si no que trataba de poner en práctica mi control –lo cual era mucho más difícil.

Hacía poco menos de dos horas habíamos comenzado a seguir el rastro una manada de venados. La garganta aun me raspaba y sentía la ponzoña bañando mi paladar. Quería tomarlos a todos ellos pero cada vez que trataba de acelerar mi paso o planeaba salir corriendo Alice susurraba el nombre de su marido.

Jasper había venido con nosotras esa tarde para poder detenerme si yo me salteaba alguna indicación de Alice. Cada paso que conseguía dar como un humano lo haría, ella aplaudía y me felicitaba. Yo le contestaba con alguna grosería o algún gruñido. Aquel entrenamiento me hacía sentir como a un perro que necesitaba adiestramiento.

Suspiré. Realmente lo necesitaba. Por el últimos mes y medio me habían estado llevado de caza cada tres días, y aun así tenia sed. Mucha sed.

-Por favor- le rogué cuando una correntada de aire frío trajo a mi nariz el dulce y tentador aroma de los venados.

-Aun no…Bella, tienes que controlarlo…si te resulta imposible con un simple venado, ¿Cómo harás cuando veas a un humano?- me dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos con cada paso, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando del paseo.

-¿Cómo lo consigues? Es decir…no solo que es algo muy incomodo caminar tan lento…si no que… ¿Cómo te resistes al deseo?

-Es difícil, pero con práctica y años de paciencia se consigue.- esta vez el que habló fue Jasper.

-Pero solo si realmente lo deseas Bella, no vamos a obligarte a vivir una vida que no quieres.- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la dirección que tomaban sus palabras.

-No Alice- le dije alarmada. –no quiero vivir de otro modo…no quiero alimentarme de…de…

-Entonces paciencia Bella.- canturreó Alice. Inspiré profundamente una vez más y cerré mis ojos. Traté de concentrarme en otras cosas.

Entonces mis pensamientos flotaron hasta la tarde pasada. Sentí mi pecho vibrar con un suave gruñido. Me había prohibido pensar en lo que había visto ayer. Aquello no era mi asunto y no tenia que importarme.

Pero por mucho que me lo prohibiera la escena volvía a mi mente una y otra vez…

Había aceptado jugar a la consola de juegos con Emmett y Rosalie. Ambas habíamos mejorado mucho nuestra relación. En el último tiempo ella, Alice y yo andábamos juntas de un lado para el otro. Eso me agradaba. La estábamos pasando realmente bien. Entonces la familia de Carmen vino a hacernos una muy conveniente visita.

De todo el aquelarre de Eleazar solo con Irina y Riley había logrado trabar algún tipo de relación amistosa, pero Tanya seguía sin caerme bien. Kate y Katrina me eran indiferentes, tal como yo lo era para ellas. Sabía que Tanya también me tenía que resultar indiferente, pero por alguna curiosa razón no podía evitar cambiar mi humor desde que la veía.

Esa tarde había sido bastante particular, normal en cuanto a hechos, pero particular por cómo me sentí ante lo ocurrido.

Edward, Alice y Jasper habían pasado la mañana entera haciendo compras en la ciudad; al llegar, Alice me arrastró a mi habitación insistiendo en que había montañas de ropa para que me probara. Pasé por alto el comentario que Tanya hizo sobre mi y cuanto los Cullen gastaban en alguien que apenas conocían. Alice me miró y le hizo burla a sus espaldas, lo cual me hizo reír.

Luego de haber sido el centro de diversión de Alice, Rosalie e Irina –las cuales literalmente me obligaron a probarme todos los conjuntos, diferentes peinados y maquillajes- bajamos a la sala. Entonces me quedé al pie de las escaleras, mirando incomoda la escena que se presentaba delante de nosotras;

Edward estaba prácticamente –sino literalmente- acorralado contra la pared. Tanya de pie delante de él, tenía sus manos apoyadas a los costados del rostro de Edward, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo indecentemente sobre él. Edward le miraba con expresión de hastío y aburrimiento mientras ella seguía susurrándole cosas al oído.

Alice se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escapara una risa y entró saltando a la sala. Escuché un leve gruñido formándose en el pecho de Tanya mientras se separaba de Edward, el cual –al verse libre- salió inmediatamente de la sala y se fue a su habitación, evitando contacto visual con cualquiera de nosotros.

Me sentí molesta en un principio, con Tanya y con él. Si realmente no le gustaba Tanya ¿Por qué le dejaba acercarse de esa forma tan…intima? Me molestó pensar que quizás le gustaba sentirse así, interesante para aquella vampiresa…esperando que ella corriera tras de él con el menor movimiento de su dedo índice.

Nuestra relación había mejorado mucho en el último tiempo, pero eran justamente esas escenitas las que me hacían replantearme si realmente quería tener algún tipo de amistad con Edward Cullen. Y ahí volvía lo que me reprochaba usualmente ¿Qué me importaba a mí? No era mi asunto.

Pero me molestaba ver a Tanya cerca de Edward…y eso no podía negarlo.

-Bella,- escuché la suave voz de Alice canturreando en mi oído. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con su sonrisa. –Creo que te he torturado suficiente. Lo has hecho bastante bien.- ¡Claro! era hacerle caso o exponerme a una pelea con Jasper. Le miré suplicante; realmente quería beber de aquellos venados y cada vez les sentía más lejos –obviamente olían el inminente peligro.

Alice extendió su mano hacia delante, dándome permiso para ir tras ellos. Y corrí. Corrí sintiendo el aire arremolinando mi cabello y la brisa invernal golpeando mi rostro, trayendo a mi nariz aquel exquisito aroma a alimento.

En poco menos del tiempo usual había terminado con tres de ellos. Aun, después de tanto tiempo, me resultaba difícil ver el rastro cuerpos vacíos por mi causa, pero esto era mucho mejor que cazar humanos.

Una vez satisfecha –aunque no completamente- emprendimos el regreso a la casa. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse; habíamos pasado al menos seis horas con un asunto que, caminando a nuestro paso natural, habría demorado apenas un sexto del tiempo. Pero aquello no importaba realmente…lo que nos sobraba era tiempo.

-Entonces Bella…veo que las cosas entre tú y Edward están cada día mejor.- dijo Alice repentinamente, tratando de sonar desinteresada pero no lo consiguió; si había algo que resaltaba en el tono de su voz era el interés por saber algo que sabía perfectamente.

-Arreglamos nuestros problemas, si quieres saber.- le dije simplemente. El último tiempo Alice y Rosalie se la pasaban haciendo preguntas de ese estilo, solo que presentía que ambas tiraban en diferentes direcciones y ninguna se acercaba a la realidad.

Por un lado estaba completamente segura de que Rosalie no estaba nada contenta con que haya hecho las paces con Edward; si bien aun no le había perdonado por completo, ella estaba segura de que no faltaría mucho para eso. No me atrevía a preguntarle por que no quería que perdonase a su hermano, simplemente atribuía esa postura a que ella aun seguía –en parte- resentida por su propia transformación.

Y por el otro lado estaba Alice. Si había algo que no podía hacer bien era esconder cuanto le alegraba saber que había mejorado mi relación con su hermano. Era extraño que no me preguntara si le había perdonado completamente; parecía bastarle el hecho de que ya no le evitaba. Hasta ese punto era la misma reacción que cualquiera de la familia, pero Alice siempre estaba apuntando cosas buenas –y ciertas- sobre Edward…siempre me hacía notar que éramos los únicos dos que no teníamos pareja. ¿Había perdido la razón?

-Pero...se están llevando muy bien- dijo Jasper acomodándose a mi otro lado.

No podía desmentir aquello, el último mes Edward y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Íbamos de caza, manteníamos conversaciones civilizadas y hasta se había ofrecido a darme clases de piano.

-Bueno...se podría decir que somos amigos.- dije inocentemente, entonces decidí ser yo la que ataque con preguntas; -¿Por qué preguntan tanto sobre Edward y sobre mi?- Alice fijó su mirada en el frente. Jasper, luego de ver la reacción de su esposa y abrir ligeramente sus ojos, la imitó.

-Por nada en especial. Es solo que…- su voz se perdió, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que iba a decir algo que no debía. –nada olvídalo.

-Alice...

Ella suspiró mientras continuábamos caminando hacia la casa. –Es solo que notamos a Edward un tanto diferente desde que hablaron.

-¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?- ahora había picado completamente mi curiosidad.

Tenía que admitir que me importaba saber por qué estaba diferente. Últimamente no podía evitar sentirme al pendiente de Edward. Al principio del día me había desalentado un poco saber que él no vendría con nosotros de caza. Había pasado una buena tarde con Alice y Jasper, pero sabía que hubiera sido muy diferente si Edward hubiera estado con nosotros.

Tampoco podía mentirme a mi misma y decir que me molestaba perder tiempo de más con el asunto de controlar mi sed y mis movimientos; en realidad tenía ganas de llegar a casa y verlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No estaba bien pensar de esa forma, no me hacia ningún bien alimentar pensamientos inoportunos.

-Hum...pues nada en realidad es solo que-

-Esta más alegre- le cortó Jasper, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de su esposa. –Es decir…que desde que resolviste tratar de ser más tolerante con él…se siente con menos culpa.- balbuceó lo que a mí me sonó a puras incoherencias.

Jasper y yo avanzamos unos cuantos pasos más y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que Alice se había quedado atrás. Me di la vuelta no comprendiendo del todo que era lo que Alice miraba tan finamente detrás de nuestras cabezas. Giré la mía para encontrar que era lo que observaba, pero no había nada. Iba a acercarme a ella cuando sentí la mano de Jasper tomándome por el brazo.

Me sacudió su cabeza. –No es nada, solo una de sus visiones.- murmuré un inaudible 'Oh' y me quedé mirándola con más detenimiento.

Sus ojos se movían, como si algo ocurriera a su alrededor, pero sabía que no estaba viendo lo mismo que nosotros. Y entonces sacudió su cabeza y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué viste?

-Um…nada malo, creo pero será mejor que nos apresuremos…Carlisle querrá saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?- insistió su marido.

-No creo que sea preocupante…un aquelarre de vampiros pasara por estas zonas en los próximos días.

-Pero eso no es malo ¿O sí?…- dije sintiéndome extraña por el cambio del ambiente.

-No debería serlo…pero mejor estar alertas, no son como nosotros.- entonces entendí a que se refería.

-Quieres decir que no son 'vegetarianos'- no le estaba preguntando. Ella asintió con su cabeza y los tres nos dirigimos a la casa sin hacer paradas en medio.

Aun no podía entender por qué causaba tanto alboroto, los vampiros atacan a humanos o animales…no a otros vampiros.

Ni bien llegamos a la casa decidi tomar un baño. Ya no llegaba echa un desastre como en las primeras expediciones de caza, con la ropa rasgada y manchada con sangre, simplemente disfrutaba de sentir el calor del agua en mi piel. Llené la tina sin preocuparme por regular la tempreatura –cuanto mas caliente, mejor- y me dejé hundir en el agua hasta que senti que la misma comenzaba a enfriarse. Solo entonces sali.

Me vesti rapidamente con unos vaqueros y una camisa rosada. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo al notar con que velocidad me estaba cambiando; había demorado mucho menos de lo usual, ansiosa por bajar a la sala. Aparté mi mirada del espejo, no era capaz de mirarme sabiendo que estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward.

No lo entendia. No podia comprender por qué ultimamente me sentia tan ansiosa de estar cerca de él. Semanas atrás habria dado lo que fuera por no tener que cruzarme con él; ahora esperaba impaciente el momento de verlo.

Eramos amigos. Traté de despejar aquellas sensaciones de mi cabeza, atribuyendolo al simple hecho de que me interesaba verlo porque era mi amigo. Por eso disfrutaba de su compania. Respiré profundamente y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, peinandolo descuidadamente antes de bajar a la sala.

Estaba acercandome a la escalera cuando comencé a escuchar una suave musica –de lo que supuse era Jazz, debido al saxo- sonando en la habitación de Edward. Obviamente no estaba en la sala…

Me acerqué unos pasos hacia su puerta, pero rapidamente volvi mi camino hacia las escaleras. Me quedé petrificada a mitad de camino cuando escuché la puerta abriendose, obviamente me había olido.

-¿Bella?- me llamó. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Me encontraba en la mitad del pasillo que daba a su habitación…no podia simplemente decir 'me perdi…' conocia la casa a la perfeccion. Miente. Miente. Me susurraba una vocecilla. Nunca se me había dado bien eso de mentir;

-Um…me preguntaba si…- el hecho de que su ceño comenzara a fruncirse no me ayudaba con ideas y el saxo resonaba tan fuerte que me distraia. Saxo. Musica. Estaba salvada. -me preguntaba si me podrias prestar algun disco para escuchar.- solté atropelladamente. Le miré esperando que no descubriera que le estaba mintiendo. Para mi suerte sus labios se curvaron en aquella picara sonrisa.

-Pasa.- me dijo extendiendo su mano dentro de su habitación.

Me sorprendió ver que sus paredes, a diferencia de mi habitación o la de Alice, estaban recubiertas por paneles de roble lustrado. El suelo, de madera como el resto, estaba adornado en el medio de la habitación por una enorme alfombra blanca. La pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada era un inmenso ventanal, tal como mi habitación. La de la derecha tenía en su centro un enorme leño hogar –que supuse, tal como el de la sala familiar, seria simplemente un adorno más- y la pared contraria a esta estaba prácticamente cubierta por discos compactos.

-Um, vaya- exclamé sorprendida –tienes una gran colección.

-Y eso que he descartado unas cuantas cajas.- dijo cerrando la puerta una vez que nos encontráramos dentro de su habitación. –escoge los que quieras.

Me acerqué a la primera columna de discos, creí que los tendría acomodados alfabéticamente, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaban organizados por año… -¿Los organizaste por año?

-Si, por año y dentro de cada año por preferencia.- escuché el sonido del cuero del sofá hundirse cuando su cuerpo cayó en el. The Beatles, Oasis, Alanis Morissette, Prodigy, Nirvana, The Beach Boys...fui mirando nuevamente la pila que había comenzado a formarse en mi mano izquierda.

-Ah, si te gustan los Beach Boys creo que te gustara más el otro CD,- escuché su voz a mi lado, y luego estiró su brazo por encima de mi cabeza. –Good Vibrations es uno de sus mejores temas.

-Seguro, lo escucharé.- dije sonriéndole. -Y ¿Qué música te gusta además del Jazz?- El me sonrió y en un rápido movimiento cambió el disco de su equipo de música. Casi se me caen los CD's de la mano al reconocer el suave sonido del piano. Claro de luna.

-¡Debussy!- grité emocionada. Había extrañado la música, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba, y había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había escuchado música clásica. Solía renegar cuándo mi madre ponía por las mañanas sus discos de clásicos entre los que estaban Debussy, Chopin y otros.

Edward me miró sorprendido. -¿Lo conoces?

-Claro, es uno de los favoritos de mi madre.

Pasamos varias horas escuchando diferentes bandas y estilos musicales, todas de la preferencia de Edward. Habíamos descubierto que teníamos gustos similares en cuanto a música. A ambos nos gustaban grupos de los noventa y algunos –pocos- de los ochenta. Me reí de encontrar varios discos que no tendrían que haber salido jamás a la luz, a lo que Edward siempre atribuía que era la moda de la época o que Esme había insistido en comprar.

Estaba bastante entretenida contándole por qué Cumbres Borrascosas era mi novela preferida en todo el mundo, pero el parecía mirarme como si le hablara de alguna novela de filosofía o algo aburrido. No podía entender cómo, a pesar de haberla leído, no le encontraba nada interesante.

En uno de los tantos momentos de silencio me acerqué al enorme ventanal de su habitación, la cual daba a la parte frontal de la casa. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y podía ver las estrellas. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención y me hizo ahogar un gritito de sorpresa fue ver unas llamas que titilaban formando un juego espectacular de colores entre verde, rojo, púrpura y azul.

-Es la primera vez que veo las luces del norte. Son maravillosas- exclamé.

-Los esquimales pensaban que se producían cuando los espíritus de los muertos en el cielo danzaban y jugaban a los bolos- escuché a Edward mientras le sentí acomodarse a mi lado.

-¿A los bolos?- me reí y volteé a verle, sus labios estaban curvados en aquella sonrisa torcida tan característica de él y sus ojos se fijaban en mí de tal forma que podía sentir cientos de mariposas revoloteando dentro de mi estomago.

Involuntariamente mis labios correspondieron a su sonrisa mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos del otro. Le vi alzar su mano lentamente hacia mi rostro. Algo dentro de mí se paralizó mientras su mano se acercaba cada vez más y entonces, antes de que su piel hiciera contacto con la mía, aparté mi rostro, volviéndolo a la ventana.

Le sentí suspirar profundamente. No entendía que era lo que acababa de suceder, pero estaba dividida entre las ganas de alejarme de él y el deseo de que su mano acariciase, mi rostro.

-Lo siento...no quise.- sentí sus pasos alejándose de mí y luego el sonido del sofá acomodándose debajo del peso de su cuerpo. Me volteé hacia él, viéndole con su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.

-Edward… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Nada.

-¿Recuerdas que íbamos a tratar de llevarnos bien? Creo que un poco de confianza no vendría mal…

-Aun no lo comprendo…esto es extraño para mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

Alzó su rostro y entreabrió sus labios para hablar, pero entonces escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta. Edward rodó sus ojos y solo entonces percibí el aroma de la persona que estaba del otro lado.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo contra el respaldo del sofá al mismo tiempo que Tanya entraba a la habitación de Edward.

-Tanya- le saludó Edward cuando ella recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, deteniéndose en mi más de lo necesario. Entonces volvió sus ojos a Edward y le sonrió.

-¿Te han dejado de niñera, Edward?

-No.- le respondió Edward con un tono cortante. Podía sentir mis músculos tensarse, había soportado demasiadas palabras descorteces de su parte; pero tenía que recordar que –me gustara o no- ella era muy buena amiga de los Cullen y solo por el respeto y cariño que les tenia a ellos debía contenerme de saltar sobre ella. -¿Quieres algo Tanya?

Ella soltó una risa al mismo tiempo que pasó sus manos por su cabello rojizo –Tantas cosas…- sonrió tontamente, fijando sus ojos en los de él. Comencé a sentirme un tanto incomoda pasados los minutos así que me puse de pie, dispuesta a irme.

-¿Bella, dónde vas?- me preguntó Edward cuando me vio avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Creo que ya tengo suficientes discos- alcé mi mano con los CD's -después te los devolveré.- dije saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta de la misma.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y traté de controlar las repentinas ganas gritar, no quería que me oyeran haciendo tal berrinche.

Entonces los abrí, encontrándome con un rostro bastante familiar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que surcaba todo su rostro. Le sonreí nerviosamente, esperando que no hubiera notado aquella escena; pero sabía que me había visto echando humo.

-¿Edward esta allí dentro?- preguntó alegremente. Yo asentí con mi cabeza, pero no pude esconder mi molestia. –Tanya también.- suspiró. –bien, iré a salvarlo.

Pasé rápidamente por su lado y me encerré en mi habitación sintiéndome completamente ridícula y avergonzada. Alice me había visto salir enfurecida de la habitación de Edward, eso daría que pensar a cualquiera, hasta a mí misma. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?

¿Qué me sucedía? Hacia pocas semanas lo despreciaba por lo que me había hecho y ahora tenía esta marea de sensaciones cada vez que me encontraba cerca de él. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que siempre esperaba la llegada del momento en que pudiéramos pasar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Eso me asustaba. Edward comenzaba a importarme mucho…mucho más de lo que debería.


	17. Cuando calienta el sol

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CUANDO CALIENTA EL SOL...**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado toda la noche en mi habitación escuchando los CDs que Edward me había prestado. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban corridas y no me había dado cuenta de que había amanecido hasta que Edward me lo dijo.

Había venido a tocar la puerta de mi habitación temprano para decirme que él y Alice querían llevarme a un lugar.

-Pero ya salí de caza ayer, ¿no se supone que íbamos a ir con menos frecuencia?- le dije recordándole que él y Carlisle creían conveniente que, para ganar control, fuera de caza cada cinco o seis días.

-Si lo sé, pero no iremos a eso.

-¿Y entonces?- le pregunté confusa ante su sonrisa.

-Ya verás,- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me sentía su mano deslizarse bajo la mía. Me quedé helada unos instantes cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron, sentí una electrificarte corriente recorrer mi cuerpo. Alcé mis ojos, encontrándome con los suyos y me dio aquella deslumbrante sonrisa tan propia de él. - vamos por Alice.- Dijo finalmente notando que habíamos permanecido un buen rato en silencio.

Tiró de mi mano, guiándome por las escaleras hasta la sala. Escuché el televisor de la sala sintonizado en el Animal Planet, ya que podía oír al relator hablando sobre la velocidad del lince y esas cosas. Arqueé mis cejas, mirando a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y sentí su cuerpo temblar por la risa.

-¿De humana nunca viste el canal de cocina?- se mofó.

-Si…pero esto es…-solté una carcajada ante la comparación.

-Alice, ya estamos listos.- le dijo Edward a su hermana, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá, acurrucada con Jasper.

Ambos voltearon sus cabezas hacia nosotros y vi a Jasper dándole un guiño a Edward mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Alice me dio una mirada con un brillo de curiosidad centelleando en sus ojos, y luego los bajó hacia mis manos. Agaché mi cabeza avergonzada, dándome cuenta de que aun estaba tomada de la mano con Edward y rápidamente la solté.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Alice con aquel tono divertido…pero la forma en la que lo dijo sonaba como si no supiera a que se refería su hermano. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. -¡Oh! Cielos, lo olvidé. Le pedí a Jasper que me acompañara a la ciudad para comprar algunas cositas.- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Um…en ese caso- había comenzado Edward, pero Alice se acomodó en el sofá, con su torso pegado al respaldo, mirándonos a nosotros.

-¡No! vallan ustedes…no creo que haya otro día como hoy por mucho tiempo.

-¿Otro día como hoy?- pregunté, Edward aun no me había dicho donde iríamos.

-Ya lo veras.- me sonrió. Alice se puso de pie de un salto y apoyó sus manos sobre mi espalda, empujándome fuera de la casa.

Solo cuando estuve fuera de la misma y vi el cielo celeste pude entender que era lo que haríamos hoy. Le había pedido reiteradas ocasiones a mi familia que me mostraran que nos sucedían los días soleados…pero el tiempo parecía estar en mi contra. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro…hoy descubriría que era eso que Alice describía como 'brillar.'

-¿Lista?- susurró Edward a mi lado.

-¿Dónde iremos?- ¿Acaso no podíamos permanecer en el jardín de la casa y esperar a que el sol iluminara más?

-Te mostraré donde suelo ir los días así…te va a gustar. Solo sígueme.- y con eso se echó a correr. Salió tan rápido de la casa que consiguió sorprenderme. Y entonces salí corriendo detrás de él.

Corrimos por varios kilómetros, atravesando el espeso bosque que comenzaba en las afueras de nuestra casa y se extendía hacia la cadena montañosa de Alaska.

Varios minutos después, el bosque comenzaba a hacerse menos espeso a nuestro alrededor y Edward comenzó disminuir su velocidad. Luego de un par de kilómetros se detuvo frente a una zona donde podía ver que el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Me acerqué a su lado, contemplando lo que probablemente se adecuaría a la descripción de un 'paraíso en la tierra'. Parecía una especie de claro, rodeado por el espeso bosque del Suroeste de Alaska. La irregularidad del terreno había formado una especie de pared escalonada que era bañada por las aguas del deshielo de los picos más altos de la cadena montañosa. La cascada era pequeña, pero no por ello menos fascinante, y sus aguas desembocaban en una especie de laguna.

El claro era bastante amplio, el césped estaba cubierto por un manto de florecillas silvestres blancas y amarillas.

-Wow, este lugar es increíble.- susurré, como si tuviera miedo de que mi voz perturbara la calma del lugar.

-Suelo venir aquí los días soleados…- me dijo mientras le vi quitarse el sweater y dejarlo a un lado de él. Entonces mis ojos se agrandaron cuando le vi llevar sus manos a su camisa y comenzar a desabrocharla. Aparté mi rostro de sus ojos, sabía que no podía ruborizarme…pero mi expresión de sorpresa debería de ser bastante notoria. ¿Para qué se quita la camisa?

-¿Vienes?- esta vez su voz sonaba mucho más lejos de lo que la había esperado. Me volví en busca de él.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó ni bien mis ojos le encontraron. Edward estaba recostado en la hierba con su camisa totalmente abierta, exponiendo su pecho y su piel a los cálidos rayos del sol.

Si antes lo había encontrado atractivo, a los rayos del sol Edward era hermoso. Quizás para muchos podría resultar una visión chocante. Yo misma me encontraba atónita ante lo que veía, pero lo cierto era que se veía maravilloso. Su piel literalmente brillaba como si estuviera cubierta por millones de diminutos diamantes.

Me quité la campera de jean y salí al sol. Ahogué un gritito de sorpresa al ver mi piel brillando tal y como la de Edward lo hacía. Acerqué mis manos a mis ojos, deleitándome con las diferentes tonalidades que mi piel reflejaba.

Me acerqué a un lado de Edward y me tendí sobre la hierba, tal y como él lo hacía. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo sintiera la abrasadora calidez del sol.

Desde que había partido de Phoenix no había vuelto a ver sus rayos…y ahora era otra completamente diferente. Y el calor del sol era algo fascinantemente placentero.

Me arremangué la camisa, permitiendo que mi cuerpo sintiera el sol lo más que podía y me quede allí tendida. Si fuera humana sin duda me habría quedado dormida. Suspiré recordando que no podía dormir y menos soñar.

Entre abrí mis ojos, mirando por el rabillo de los mismos a mi vecino. Edward estaba recostado a mi lado. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Tenía su rostro fijo en el cielo, con sus ojos cerrados y sus parpados centelleando en tonalidades azulinas.

-¿En qué piensas?- le escuché susurrar. Volví mi rostro rápidamente a su antigua posición, esperando que no hubiera notado que lo estaba mirando detenidamente.

-En lo bien que se está aquí. Esto es maravilloso.- giré mi rostro hacia él, topándome con sus ojos. -¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Edward se encogió de hombros. –No lo recuerdo bien…fue hace muchos años…simplemente lo encontré.

-Pues bravo para ti…esta fantástico.- le festejé volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado recostada en el claro. Solo noté el paso del tiempo cuando deje de sentir el calor del sol. Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con unas nubes que cubrían el sol. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con Edward sobre trivialidades; sobre su vida a comienzos de siglo y como se adapto a la vida que yo ahora comenzaba a conocer y adaptarme. Solté un quejido mientras me sentaba. Edward me imitó, llevando sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa para volver a abrocharlos.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos…hemos pasado casi toda la tarde tendidos aquí. Además Emmett organizó algo que quizás disfrutes.- Edward se puso de pie rápidamente y extendió su mano derecha hacia mí para ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté mientras tomaba su mano y me incorporaba.

Ahora el viento soplaba con más fuerzas, y más a esas alturas del monte. Edward alzó su mano y tomó un mecho de mi pelo, que volaba frente a mi rostro, y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran ligeramente la línea de mi mandíbula mientras enviaba una poderosa descarga eléctrica por todo mi ser.

El acercó su rostro más al mío. Estaba segura de que si fuera humana mi corazón estaría golpeteando desesperadamente contra mi pecho. Le miré confundida, y entonces él se apartó dándome una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos.

-Es una sorpresa- susurró mientras tiraba de mi mano hacia el bosque. –Ven…no estarán muy lejos de aquí.

Noté que me llevaba hacia la zona sur de nuestra casa y llegamos a una zona descampada donde pude ver a Emmett y a Jasper corriendo de un lado al otro. Miré a Rosalie y a Alice…ambas tenían puestas unas gorras blancas y Rose estaba balanceando en sus manos lo que parecía ser un bat de baseball.

-¿Baseball?- gemí disgustada. Nunca había sido bastante fanática de los deportes, mucho menos del baseball.

-¿No te gusta?- me preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra familia.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me solté de su mano antes de que todos nos vieran caminando de esa forma. Intenté de disimular aquel gesto. Traté de acomodarme la ropa, de recogerme el pelo…pero aun así sus ojos me miraban cuestionantes.

-Valla…Emmett creyó que te gustaría.- Llegamos a donde Esme y Carlisle estaban discutiendo como armar los grupos. Al poco tiempo Emmett vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Bella!- me saludó pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y alzándome del suelo. Me quedé enormemente sorprendida ante su reacción, generalmente era un abrazo de oso…pero no tanta calidez. Mis ojos fueron hacia Rosalie…ella sonreía sinceramente. Lo que menos quería era tener confusiones de ningún tipo con ella. -¿Estarás en mi equipo con Rose?- me preguntó.

-Um…Emmett nunca fui amante de los deportes.

-¿No? Yo habría jurado que si…Al menos al principio eras aficionada en la lucha libre… ¿verdad Edward?- le bromeó. Algo me decía que Emmett era una de las personas que nunca olvidaría con facilidad las cosas…y menos si le servían para bromear a sus hermanos.

-No…creo que prefiero mirarlos.

-¿Esme?- le preguntó Emmett.

-No…sabes que soy árbitro.

-Ah…esta vez puede ser Bella.- le dijo Jasper acomodándose el casco de cátcher en la cabeza.

Esme me miró y me guiñó un ojo. -¿Con ustedes jugando? ¡Olvídense! ¿Ya han armado los equipos?- les preguntó Esme. Todos asintieron y se colocaron las pecheras que los identificaban como equipo. Rosalie, ante la mirada sorprendida de su marido, se coloco en el mismo equipo que Alice y Jasper, dejando a Emmett jugar con Edward y Carlisle.

Me aparté un poco del sector donde estaba marcado el diamante y me senté en el césped con mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho. Esme se acercó a un lado de la zona de juego. Carlisle estaba balanceando un bate sobre sus hombros, mientras que la pequeña Alice se acomodaba detrás de él con sus manos listas para tomar la pelota. Claro, que punto tiene jugar con cascos o guantes protectores cuando eres un vampiro y nada puede lastimarte.

Entonces Rosalie se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado, extendió su mano –con la bola en ella- hacia atrás y dio comienzo al juego lanzándola velozmente hacia las manos de Alice. Pero Carlisle logró interceptarla antes…bateándola hacia el bosque. Vi a Jasper salir corriendo tras la bola y se perdió entre los árboles. Carlisle arrojó el bat y comenzó a correr por las bases, pero al cabo de unos segundos pude escuchar el ruido del cuerpo de Jasper impactando contra un árbol. De seguro la había atrapado.

Dicho y hecho, Jasper volvía con una triunfante sonrisa y la bola en su mano. -¡Out!- gritó Esme señalando con su mano derecha a Carlisle. El mismo dejó el bat a un lado y camino a la posición donde Rosalie antes estaba.

Sonreí para mí misma, alegre del ambiente que se había formado entre mi nueva familia. Disfrutaban del deporte favorito de Estados Unidos tal como cualquier familia normal. Tal como mi padre. Respire profundamente, tratando de evitar que la tristeza llegara apenas a apoderarse de mí.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba apreciando un partido único, quizás no para mí, pero si para cualquier humano que los viera. Éramos mucho más veloces y seguro que el ojo humano solo podría alcanzar a ver ráfagas de colores moviéndose por el campo.

Entonces era el turno de Edward de batear. Se posicionó donde antes estaba Carlisle y esta vez Jasper lanzó la bola. El la golpeó con el bat mucho más lejos de lo que Carlisle había logrado antes, y salió corriendo hacia las bases. Rosalie fue tras la bola, pero como Edward era el más rápido de todos, obviamente llegó primero al home, ganando la carrera.

Emmett y Carlisle le festejaron mientras que Rosalie corrió hacia Esme para replicarle que había tomado la bola antes…solo que estaba demasiado lejos como para que le oyeran.

Me reí ante las constantes explicaciones de Rosalie y las negativas por parte de Esme. Edward se acercó a ellas sonriendo, mientras colgaba el bat casualmente de su hombro. Entonces comencé a sentir un aroma nada familiar.

No sabía de que se trataba con certeza, pero aquel aroma hacia que los pelos se me pusieran de punta, como si todo mi cuerpo me alertara de alguna clase de peligro. Y mi familia también notó ese aroma, ya que las discusiones y las risas habían cesado.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron hacia la zona sur del claro, con Esme, Rosalie y Alice detrás. Corrí hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté en un susurró acercándome a Edward.

-Están cerca.- iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero entonces el viento trajo aquel aroma a mi nariz, esta vez más intenso que antes y con un fondo que me resultaba bastante familiar. Recordé la visión de Alice del día anterior…y entonces mis ojos notaron un ligero movimiento entre los árboles y tres figuras aparecieron frente a nosotros.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Ella era hermosa, con su brillante cabello rojo danzando con el viento enmarcando sus facciones finas y puntiagudas. Sus ojos se pasaban entre cada uno de nosotros demostrando su claro nerviosismo. El hombre que estaba a su lado era bastante apuesto. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro atado en una especie de coleta y la campera de cuero semi abierta, mostrando que debajo de ella no llevaba remera alguna. El otro hombre tenía la piel olivácea y el cabello negro, fue el que primero se acercó a Carlisle.

Todos tenían sus ojos rojos, como los míos. Entonces recordé lo que Alice me había dicho varias semanas atrás…

-Bella, no siempre te toparás con vampiros como nosotros…muchos son hostiles. Y a veces, solo por que han vivido demasiados siglos y están aburridos, encuentran diversión en enfrentarse a otros vampiros.

Quizás por eso era la tensión que se había apoderado de mi familia. Y el brillante color carmín de los ojos de los tres vampiros me dejaba bien en claro que no eran como nosotros. Ellos cazaban humanos.

Carlisle le imitó lentamente, acercándose a él, con Jasper y Emmett siguiéndole detrás.

-¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más?- inquirió el extraño. –Oh, perdón…a veces olvido mis modales. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James.- añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

-Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella.- nos nombro en grupo, el aire tenso de hacia instantes comenzaba a disiparse…al parecer estos extraños no representaban peligro alguno.

-Un placer. Íbamos hacia los Estados Unidos, pero les oímos jugar. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

-Entonces siéntense bienvenidos, acabamos de comenzar el juego.- les dijo Carlisle invitándolos a jugar. Edward se dio vuelta rápidamente viéndose molesto por la invitación que su padre hizo a los extraños.

Todos se habían vuelto a acomodar en los equipos, menos uno de los extraños; James, quien dijo que no le interesaba jugar al baseball. Yo volví a mi lugar para observar el partido.

La mujer pelirroja, Victoria bateó la bola, arrojándola lejos. Esta vez, Emmett y Jasper corrieron tras de ella. Pero la mujer fue mucho, mucho más rápida y les ganó.

Todos aplaudimos. Solo entonces noté por el rabillo del ojo que el rostro de James estaba fijo en mi dirección. Me acomodé para verle mejor y entonces sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una de sus cejas.


	18. Obstaculo

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**OBSTÁCULO**

**Edward POV**

Me sorprendí bastante cuando Carlisle insistió a los extraños que pasaran por nuestra casa. No era algo usual en él invitar a otros diferentes a nosotros, pero tampoco nos topábamos con otros vampiros muy seguido y la mayoría de ellos preferían seguir su camino.

James y Victoria eran los que mas me incomodaban. Esta era la única ocasión en la que realmente extrañaba mi don. Tendría que esperar a que Bella se apartara de ellos para poder escuchar que significaban aquellas miradas que se daban cada tanto. Había algo raro…de eso no tenia dudas.

Laurent era un caso aparte. Si bien no ponía toda mi confianza en él, parecía ser el más civilizado de los tres. Alguien que de seguro se apartaría ante el menor indicio de problemas.

Los visitantes caminaban a nuestro lado con ojos curiosos mientras ingresaban a la casa, pero siempre se mantenían alerta…como si ellos tampoco confiaran en nosotros.

Luego de que Carlisle les mostrara una de las habitaciones libres, donde podrían quedarse, nos acomodamos en la sala mientras ellos nos contaban todos los lugares que habían visitado y donde habían vivido.

-Encontré a James y a Victoria hace pocos siglos…- nos contaba Laurent –yo había vuelto de Europa y Victoria recién había sido transformada.- Victoria y James apenas asentían, aun no lo suficientemente cómodos como para hablar mas de lo necesario.

Habían estado recorriendo cientos de lugares, alimentándose de todo lo que encontraban a su paso; humanos o no. Laurent se mostró bastante sorprendido de ver que podíamos convivir todos juntos sin reñir y también estaba bastante interesado por nuestro control de la sed de sangre humana.

Entonces mis ojos notaron que James ya no miraba fijamente a la mesa de te. Sus ojos estaban atentos en algún punto a mi izquierda; fijos, calculadores. Traté de enfocarme en su mente, ver si podía oír aunque fuera un susurro.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Movi mis ojos, tratando de seguir el trayecto de los suyos. Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando encontré el centro de su atención: Bella.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo planean quedarse por la zona?- preguntó Jasper. Solo entonces noté que quien realmente lideraba el pequeño aquelarre no era Laurent, si no James. Ni bien Jasper terminó de preguntar aquello, dos pares de ojos se movieron hacia James…como si esperaran que el hablara antes que ellos.

-No lo hemos decidido por completo- y me sorprendí al escuchar que él respondía. James pasó sus ojos por toda mi familia, deteniéndose nuevamente en el rostro de Bella, quien tenia su mirada fija en sus manos, -¿Quién sabe? Quizás encontremos algún motivo para permanecer un poco más…

-Bueno, en ese caso estaremos encantados de que se hospeden en nuestra casa- Emmett, Jasper y yo movimos nuestras cabezas hacia Carlisle al escucharle decir aquello. –Lo único que espero que comprendan es que si se quedan aquí deberán cazar animales, o de lo contrario trasladarse lejos de la ciudad para cazar.

-Por supuesto Carlisle, no vamos a ser ingratos con la hospitalidad que nos brindan…trataremos de vivir a su modo mientras permanezcamos aquí.- le respondió Laurent.

-Emmett, Jasper… ¿Por qué no les muestran a nuestros invitados los alrededores?…Esme y yo iremos por el resto de la familia para presentarlos.- lo correcto en estas ocasiones era demostrar que les superábamos en numero para así evitar altercados de cualquier tipo.

Emmett y Jasper compartieron una rápida mueca de incomodidad antes de ponerse de pie y llevar a los nómadas a recorrer las cercanías de la caza y donde podrían cazar animales.

Una vez que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente de Bella traté de poner mayor atención a sus pensamientos. Laurent seguía asombrado por nuestra elección de vida. Le parecía asombroso como habíamos llegado a acostumbrarnos a alimentarnos de animales y cuan civilizados nos convertía el renunciar a atacar humanos.

Victoria, por otro lado, se mantenía alerta. Su mente no dejaba de repetirse que había algo muy extraño en nosotros…que de seguro en cualquier momento les atacaríamos. Así que la mayor parte de sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en sus sentidos y alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Pude sentir un gruñido formándose en mi pecho cuando escuche una única palabra en la mente de James. 'Bella'. Pero para cuando quise prestar mas atención su mente comenzaba a desaparecer…sonaba a un susurro que iba silenciándose con el correr de los segundos. Estaban demasiado lejos de mi alcance.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- me preguntó Alice. Mis ojos se fijaron en los de Bella, los cuales me miraban llenos de confusión, y rápidamente los fijé en los de mi hermana.

-Nada…pero tendremos que estar mas atentos a James y Victoria…- dije simplemente. Yo por mi parte estaría más atento a James. -¿Qué viste?- le pregunté.

-Por el momento nada que de que preocuparse. Aunque mantendría vigilado a James – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero la forma en que sus ojos se movieron hacia Bella me dejó en claro que estaba envuelta en varias de sus visiones. Nuevamente mi garganta comenzaba a temblar.

Por mucho que buscara lógica no podía entender por que James se fijaba tanto en Bella. Aunque trataba de pensar en a razón mas obvia. Justamente era la que mas me molestaba…Bella era demasiado atractiva para su propio bien y aun se podía percibir el aroma de su sangre…eso la hacia aun mas interesante para alguien como James. Pero Victoria era su pareja. Tragué en seco al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquella feroz mujer interpretase todo de manera errónea y tratara de lastimar a Bella. No iba a permitirlo…

-¿Qué mal pueden hacer?- la suave voz de Bella me devolvió a la realidad.

-No creo que hagan mal alguno…- le respondió Alice. Mientras yo trataba de averiguar que pensaba Bella realmente. Esto de no escuchar sus pensamientos o los de cualquiera que estuviera a mí alrededor comenzaba a molestarme ahora. Bella no parecía preocupada por la cercanía de estos extraños…sin embargo tampoco llevaba demasiado tiempo entre los nuestros como para saber que no todos deseaban llevar una vida tranquila y sin altercados.

Después de eso cada uno se dedicó a sus cosas. Había insistido en enseñarle a Bella a tocar el piano, hacia bastante tiempo que no se ponía en práctica con él. Aunque no contaba como práctica, ya que la mayoría de las veces me pedía que tocara y ella simplemente escuchaba.

Alice le insistió a Bella para que le dejara revisar su armario en busca de cosas que le hicieran falta. Yo me dirigí hacia la biblioteca con ganas de seguir la lectura que había empezado varias noches atrás.

La lectura no era algo que me apasionara, prefería tocar el piano o escuchar música…pero de vez en cuando es bueno distraerse con alguna otra actividad. 'El mercader de Venecia' no estaba dentro de mis preferidos, pero sin dudas me entretenía…

Llevaba casi medio libro leído cuando escuché llegar a mis hermanos, a partir de ahí perdí la concentración. Bella no estaba cerca y los pensamientos de todos comenzaban a inundarme. Era tan molesto como cuando comencé a descubrir mi don.

Emmett y Rosalie mantenían una de sus tantas conversaciones románticas, la cual quería evitar a toda costa. Cerré mis ojos, dejando el libro en la mesa de café. Podía escuchar cada sonido de la casa; la televisión encendida en la sala familiar, Jasper caminando por las escaleras en busca de su esposa –quien hacia rato se había marchado a su habitación dejando a Bella en la suya- y entonces me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, de Victoria.

Tengo que ser paciente. James ya me lo dijo. No es nada…no es nada…no tengo que cometer una estupidez.

Y entonces otra voz llego a mis oídos. James. ¿Dónde estará? Ha. Bingo. Y escuché el suave clic de una cerradura.

Me sobresalté al ver que la puerta que se abría era la de la habitación donde me encontraba, ya que juraba que James estaba bastante lejos de aquí. La pequeña figura de Alice se escurrió por al puerta con una mueca de preocupación.

¿Por qué te veo saltando sobre James? Preguntó en su mente, sabiendo que no seria prudente que alguien nos escuchara.

-No lo se…acabo de oírle buscando algo o a alguien… - mi voz se perdió al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por alto. James podría recorrer toda la casa a su antojo…pero sabía que no soportaría verlo cerca de una persona.

Aparté a Alice de mi lado, al mismo tiempo que me abalanzaba a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Bella. James estaba allí dentro, podía escuchar su voz en un suave susurro, y además podía oler su efluvio.

Me quedé helado bajo el marco de la puerta cuando abrí la misma.

Bella estaba reclinada contra la pared, con sus manos sosteniendo la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Mis manos se crisparon en fuertes puños al ver la cercanía de James y la forma en que su mano recorría su hombro, limpiando la piel de Bella de las pequeñas gotas de agua.

Si hubiera tenido sangre corriendo por mis venas, de seguro habria hervido.

**Bella POV**

Esta vez traté de no dejar que las horas se me escaparan mientras tomaba un baño, así que preferí poner el agua fría en lugar de caliente.

No sentía frió alguno…pero al menos no era la abrasadora sensación que me haría desperdiciar horas.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde con Alice, ahora quería poder tener la oportunidad de estar algún momento con Edward antes de que Tanya apareciera en medio.

Cerré el grifo y tomé el toallon que había dejado colgado en la mampara de la ducha. Me envolví en el y con una toalla mas pequeña comencé a frotar mi cabello para secarlo. Mis ojos repararon en mi reflejo cuando pase por el tocador. Me acerqué para poder examinar mi rostro con mayor detalle. Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa; el brillante color carmín de mis ojos comenzaba a opacarse y parecerse un poco mas a un color vino.

Ahogué un grito cuando al salir del baño me encontré con un par de ojos carmines reluciendo desde la esquina de mi habitación. Llevé ambas manos a mi pecho, sosteniendo el toallón que me cubría.

Era extraño, no le había ni escuchado entrar ni tampoco había sentido su esencia antes de salir del baño. Los labios de James se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que quedarme allí, con mis ojos fijos en los suyos…como si estos me estuvieran hipnotizando.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- le pregunté cuando encontré mi voz. El siguió avanzando hacia mí y casi me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus movimientos, apartándose de él. Pero no puede alejarme mucho mas, pronto me vi atrapada entre James y la pared.

-Me perdí.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mostrando sus brillantes y perfectamente alineados dientes –aunque ya olvide que buscaba.- estaba demasiado cerca de mi, su aliento me rozaba el rostro, dejándome atontada, incapaz de pensar coherentemente.

Le vi alzar su mano y las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron lentamente la curvatura de mi cuello -apenas acariciando mi piel mientras se deslizaban arrastrando algunas gotas de agua que habia olvidado secar- hasta llegar a mi hombro. No podía comprender por que no me movía…mi mente pedía a gritos apartarme de él…pero había algo que mantenía mis pies fijos en aquel lugar.

-Aun puedo oler tu sangre- susurró inclinándose sobre mi cuello. Abrí mis ojos en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa…y entonces escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

Solo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Edward fui capaz de alejarme de James. Abrí mi boca para decir algo…pero no sabia que decir. Sus ojos oscuros pasaron, llenos de cólera, de James a mí…mirándome… ¿dolido?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó a James, su voz sonaba ronca como si le costara trabajo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Escuché a James ahogar una risa, -Creí que su jefe dijo que podíamos sentirnos como en casa…- Edward se adelantó un paso, pero entonces la pequeña mano de Alice se apoyó sobre su brazo, deteniéndole.

-James, será mejor que te marches.- susurré ganándome la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Creí que no era tu pareja.- dijo señalando a Edward quien aun le miraba furioso. Yo sacudi mi cabeza -¿Quieres que me valla?- preguntó mirándome fijamente. Sentí parte de mi quedarse en blanco cuando me encontré con sus ojos, pero recordar que Edward y Alice estaban allí me hizo reaccionar.

Asentí rápidamente con mi cabeza –Si.- James ladeó su cabeza y se marcho de la habitación sin apartar sus ojos de Edward en el corto trayecto que había desde donde había estado parado hasta que salio por la puerta.

Alice la cerró en un rápido movimiento y se acercó a mi -¿Estas bien?- me preguntó. Podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

-Si…no fue nada…solo se perdió- dije encogiéndome de hombros -supongo que entró a la primer puerta en la que sintió que había alguien.- le dije mientras rápidamente comenzaba a juntar mi ropa para cambiarme. Escuché a Edward bufar a mis espaldas.

-¿Se perdió? ¿Y que buscaba?- me volví hacia él al escuchar su voz llena de rabia y me sorprendí al ver sus ojos mirándome de la misma forma que mis primeros días de vampiro.

-¡No lo se!- exclamé entre exasperada y dolida.

Estaba completamente confundida por que no podía entender por que me habla de aquel modo…como si yo estuviera mintiéndole. ¡James no me había dicho que buscaba! ¿Qué culpa podría tener yo por eso? Y estaba dolida por que hacia tiempo que no me miraba de aquella forma, con repugnancia y recelo…

-Bella- susurró acercándose a mí. Edward caminó con sus ojos fijos en los míos y se detuvo dejando una corta distancia entre nosotros. –No es una persona de la que debamos fiarnos.- debió de ver la confusión en mi rostro ya que pronto añadió –Lo digo de enserio. No te quiero cerca de él.

-No eres mi padre.- le espeté quizás sonando mas furiosa de lo que realmente estaba.

-No, pero si sabes lo que te conviene me harás caso.- ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Acaso no me había dicho el mismo que cuando nos cruzáramos con extraños lo mejor era ser lo mas amable posible? ¿Evitar los problemas? Bufé varias veces, completamente frustrada.

-¿Lo que me conviene?- alcé mi tono de voz. -¿Me estas amenazando?

-No., pero aun eres demasiado joven como para cuidarte tu sola, Bella. Lo digo de enserio…

-¡Estas exagerando! ¿Y que si me agrada?- hablé casi sin pensarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que James me agradara del todo…Las facciones del hermoso rostro de Edward se contrajeron en otro tipo de mueca bastante lejos del enfado.

-¿Te agrada? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!- susurró, su voz volvía a parecerse a aquel sonido aterciopelado de siempre…con un leve quiebre.

Mantuve mis ojos en los de él, estaba a punto de salir de allí antes de echarme a llorar –o lo que fuera que los vampiros hiciéramos- pero él me sorprendió, alejándose rápidamente de mi y saliendo de la habitación, dándole un fuerte azote a la puerta. Le imité y con la misma velocidad me metí dentro del baño para vestirme.

-B-Bella- le escuché a Alice llamarme del otro lado de la puerta mientras me cambiaba lo más rápido que podía…azotando las piernas de los jeans mientras tiraba de ellos para ponerlos por mis piernas.

¿Qué seria de ahora en más? ¿Edward volvería a hablarme? Sacudí mi cabeza. La simple idea de que nuestra relación volviera como al principio me oprimía el pecho. Tenia que hablar con él…tenía que tratar de hacerle entender que no pretendía otra cosa más que ser amable con James. Nada más…

Salí del baño, encontrándome con Alice sentada en mi cama, con las piernas colgando del borde de la misma.

-Bella, no te enfades con él…Edward solo lo hace para protegerte. Eres demasiado joven como para saber quien es bueno y quien no. Créeme, si él dice que James no es de confiar…es por que algo escuchó en sus pensamientos…algo que no le agradó.

-Pero no puede ordenarme que hacer…

-No, no puede. Se que sonó como una orden…pero fue mas bien una advertencia…yo no veo ningún peligro…pero la forma en que James estaba sobre ti…- su voz se perdió y mi mente trato de juntar las piezas de la escena a la que Alice se refería.

-Me perdí.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mostrando sus brillantes y perfectamente alineados dientes –aunque ya olvide que buscaba.- estaba demasiado cerca de mi, su aliento me rozaba el rostro.

-Solo estábamos hablando.- susurré insegura de mis palabras.

-Bella…podrían haber estado hablando del clima…de baseball…pero el lenguaje corporal señalaba otra cosa.

Le vi alzar su mano y las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron lentamente la curvatura de mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi hombro.

Solo ahora era capaz de visualizar la escena desde la perspectiva de Alice y Edward. Su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío…yo estaba cubierta únicamente por el toallon. Suspiré pesadamente al darme cuenta de que era lógico haber malinterpretado la situación. Así no hubiera sido la gran cosa para mi…obviamente ellos lo vieron de otro modo…

-Um…no lo vi de ese modo.

-Se que no. Y no tendría nada de malo…pero esta con Victoria…no es prudente que le dejes acercarse de ese modo.- Alice se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a mi lado, apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro. -Mira, nuestra especie es bastante hostil…mas cuando nos alimentamos de humanos…no pensamos de manera civilizada…y Victoria no creo que quiera esperar algún tipo de excusa si los ve demasiado cerca.

-Lo siento…trataré de no acercarme a él.- era testaruda, no podía negarlo…quizás si Edward fuera otra persona, alguien que no me importara tanto, habría dejado el agua correr y olvidar este echo…pero no quería estar apartada de él. La sensación de opresión de mi pecho era insoportable. -creo que será mejor que me disculpe.- dije acercándome a la puerta, pero entonces Alice estuvo frente a mi, bloqueándome el paso.

-Oh no. Déjalo…un poco de celos no le viene mal a nadie.- me dijo sonriente. ¿Celos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté casi involuntariamente ante sus palabras.

-Oh nada, no me hagas caso.- canturreó mientras desaparecía de mi habitación, dejándome llena de preguntas.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que un poco de celos no le viene mal a nadie? ¿Acaso…? Sacudí mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el sofá, mirando las nubes comenzando a cubrir el cielo estrellado.

Celos. La palabra de Alice resonaba en mi mente.

¿Edward estaba celoso? ¿De mi? ¿De que James se aproximara a mí? No, claro que no. Simplemente se había enfadado por miedo a que me viera envuelta en un duelo con Victoria…Responsabilidad. Era aquello lo único que sentía por mí. Aun se sentía responsable por haber sido él el culpable de mi 'muerte'

Yo no era especial. No era ni hermosa, ni tenia algún talento en particular… ¡ni siquiera era inteligente! De seguro me encontraba simple, aburrida y hasta molesta. Pero solíamos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos… ¿podría haber alguna oportunidad de que yo estuviera equivocada? ¿De que su advertencia no fuera a causa de algún sentimiento de responsabilidad si no de algo mas?

¿Acaso podría sentirse de la misma forma que yo? ¿podría tener alguna clase de sentimientos hacia mi?

Suspiré, aovillandome contra el respaldo del sofa. No podia saber que era lo que Edward sentia, aunque una pequeña vocecilla dentro de mi soñaba esperanzada, la otra trataba de evitarme los pensamientos soñadores.

Lo único de lo que tenia certeza era de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward.


	19. Tolerancia

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Tolerancia**

**Bella POV**

Toda la casa parecía afectada por la presencia de estos tres nómadas. Cada tanto, Rosalie decía cuan extraña y poco digna de confianza era la mujer, Victoria. Todos tenían su –y distinta- opinión sobre los visitantes, pero Emmett Edward y Jasper estaban de acuerdo en una cosa; James era, lejos, el mas letal de todos y, por ende, el que requería mas atención por parte de todos.

Aunque en un principio Laurent había parecido ser el líder del pequeño aquelarre, unas horas después de que llegaran a nuestra casa, pudimos ver que eso no era así. James era el verdadero líder del grupo.

Yo aun me mantenía imparcial; no había hablado mucho con Victoria o Laurent. Siempre estaban juntos, a pesar de que ella era la pareja de James, Victoria siempre se mostraba en compañía de Laurent. Y en cuanto a James, aun estaba bastante confundida cuando se encontraba cerca de mí.

Quizás era por su dulce esencia, la cual me atraía de la misma forma que la de Edward lo hacia –y aun lo hace- o quizás era aquel misterioso brillo que danzaba en sus ojos carmesíes mientras me hablaba. O quizás simplemente era mi imaginación.

Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que andar con cuidado, como Alice me había dicho 'era la pareja de James' y yo era bastante joven como para batirme a duelo con un vampiro como ella. Y no había forma de que fuera capaz de permitir que mi familia se arriesgara por un error mío.

Además, los últimos días me había dado cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorada de Edward. Había sido tan fácil enamorarse de él, que casi me di cuenta de ello.

Cada vez que estaba cerca podía sentir cientos de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, haciéndome sentir como nunca me había sentido antes. Estaba un tanto agradecida de que no fuera humana, de otra forma mí desbocado corazón y el constante rubor en mis mejillas me habría delatado.

Ya tenia suficiente con que Alice sospechara que estaba enamorada de su hermano. Estaba tranquila porque sabía que ella podía mantener un secreto y no me haría hablar de ello a menos que lo quisiera. Ahora si Emmett lo supiera…la historia seria otra totalmente diferente.

-Entonces Bella,- canturreó Alice saltando de un lado al otro de su habitación, donde llevábamos un buen tiempo viendo las fotos del casamiento de Esme y Carlisle. -¿Vas de caza hoy?

-No lo se. ¿Puedo ir sola?- Alice se rió ante mi respuesta. No, claro que no podía ir sola.

-¿Sola? ¿Por qué tendrías que ir sola, Bella?- me preguntó mientras sus labios se estiraban en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces vendrás conmigo.- afirmé, un tanto insegura. Alice sacudió su cabeza.

–Nop. Iras como siempre con Edward.

-¿Acaso no estuviste en la misma habitación que yo ayer? ¡Estaba furioso!- dije jugando con el borde de las fotos que tenia en mis manos.

-Oh, por favor Bella, sabes que no esta enojado contigo. El solo se interesa por que estés bien.

-¡Armó un escándalo por nada!- dije poniéndome de pie de un salto del sofá donde habíamos estado sentadas por mas de media mañana.

-Edward nunca hace un escándalo por nada Bella. James debió de pensar algo…decir algo… ¡Y con lo que le dijiste!

-¿Yo?- llevé mi dedo índice al centro de mi pecho para enfatizar mis palabras.

-¿Y qué si me gusta?- dijo cambian el tono de su voz, haciendo que su timbre se pareciera mas al mío. Recordaba haber dicho algo así…pero creí haber dicho que me agradaba.

-¡Nunca dije tal cosa!- me quejé.

-Pero sonó como si lo dijeras…

-No, es decir, me gusta…pero no de ese modo…simplemente… ¡Ugh! ¿Qué caso tiene? Vas a seguirle buscando la vuelta a cada cosa que diga.- mascullé dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

-Hoy estará soleado.- dijo luego de que pasáramos varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Vaya que suerte la mía!

Justo en ese entonces escuché unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación.

-Entra Edward.- anunció Alice, dándome un guiño al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. Su cabeza se asomó por la puerta, sus labios se estiraron en una suave sonrisa al encontrar los ojos de su hermana y luego se convirtió en aquella deslumbrante sonrisa torcida cuando se encontró con los míos.

Repentinamente me sentí culpable por lo que había dicho ayer y el doble sentido de mis palabras, aunque estaba bastante curiosa por saber por que a Edward debería importarle –o molestarle- si James me agradaba de alguna otra forma. ¿Acaso…?

No, por supuesto que no.

Solo estaba siendo protector. Demasiado protector quizás, pero asumí que era así con cada miembro de la familia, o quizás solo conmigo. Después de todo yo era el punto más débil de la familia, así que probablemente se sentía responsable por ello.

-Hola chicas, ¿en qué andan?- preguntó con aquel encantador y aterciopelado timbre, entrando a la habitación de Alice.

-Solo charlando y viendo las fotos de la boda de Esme y Carlisle.- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. Caminó rápidamente hacia la biblioteca que tenia en una de las paredes de su habitación y tomó otro álbum de fotografías. –Ten Bella, esta es de la primera boda de Rosalie y Emmett.- me dijo dándome un álbum de fotografías de color nácar. -¡Oh!- exclamó sobresaltándose. –Tengo que volar a decirle algo a Jazz, no me tardo.

Ahora esto era incomodo. Pensé para mi misma mientras veía la pequeña figura de Alice abandonando la habitación, dejándome a solas con Edward.

A pesar de que estábamos a pocos pasos de distancia el uno del otro, el silencio que se había instalado desde que Alice había salido a buscar a Jasper –para decirle quien sabe que cosa- había construido la Gran Muralla China entre nosotros. Uno de los dos iba a tener que cruzarla si queríamos volver a hablarnos alguna vez.

Generalmente era de las personas testarudas, las que nunca dan el brazo a torcer y siempre buscan tener la razón –a pesar de que bien saben que están lejos de ella. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia habría esperado a que la otra persona diera el primer paso, decidiera primero recomponer las cosas, manteniendo intacto mi orgullo. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Nunca me había encontrado en una situación como esta, estar sin dirigirle la palabra a la persona de la cual me había enamorado -porque simplemente nunca antes me había enamorado- y era terriblemente doloroso estar tan cerca de él y sentir que un gran abismo nos separaba.

Respiré profundamente, lista para hablar, pero antes de que cualquier palabra abandonara mis labios, le vi moverse, avanzar hacia donde yo me encontraba sentada. Sus ojos, dorados y brillantes, estaban fijos en los míos.

-Bella yo…- sus palabras se silenciaron, como si estuviera reformulando o buscando las palabras correctas. Pero yo hablé antes de que él lo hiciera.

-Lo siento- dije siendo ciento por ciento honesta con él y conmigo misma. Lo sentía así. Sus ojos se ensancharon al escucharme y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando, Bella? soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón por haber sido tan grosero contigo. No pretendo controlar tu vida o tus decisiones, creo que suficiente interferí en tu vida al condenarte a esta existencia.

-Pero no lo hiciste por mal, tenías toda la razón en enfadarte conmigo, yo…

-Bella, no estoy ni estuve enfadado contigo.

-Pero…

-Estaba enfadado con James.- le miré confundida esperando alguna explicación para ello. Apenas lo conocía ¿Cómo podía estar enfadado con él?- No creo que sea un buen momento para decirte el por qué.

-Lo se- susurré encogiéndome de hombros, recordando la charla que había tenido antes con Alice. –Alice me lo dijo.- Podía jurar que Edward había dejado de respirar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó, su voz sonaba extraña…como si estuviera…preocupado.

-Dijo que te habías enfadado por que James está con Victoria y que ella no esperaría algún tipo de excusa si nos ve demasiado cerca. No quiero poner en riesgo a la familia.- vi las comisuras de sus labios estirarse en una suave sonrisa y alzó su mano. -¿Es así?

-Si,- las yemas de sus dedos rozaron suavemente mi pómulo derecho, -algo por el estilo- susurró mientras deslizó sus dedos hacia la línea de mi mandíbula. Y ahí estaba nuevamente, con mis manos cerradas en fuertes puños –hasta pensando en sentarme sobre ellas- para evitar lanzar mis manos sobre su rostro y sentirlo más cerca de mí.

-Esta bien,- me las arreglé para formar una oración coherente –Prometo no acercarme a él…ni hablarle y evitar todo tipo de contacto.- Edward se echo a reír.

Después de aquella charla, Edward y yo casi no nos separábamos. Los días parecían pasarse rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado una semana desde que Laurent, Victoria y James había llegado a la casa.

La mayoría de las veces que me encontraba en la sala, siempre estaba con Edward o algún otro miembro de la familia, ya que curiosamente James siempre estaba cerca de mí. Aun no entendía bien qué era lo que perdía, pero Edward aparecía disgustado cada vez que podía llegar a captar algo de su mente.

Por otro lado una noche, cuando los tres nuevos vampiros salieron a cazar animales (cosa que habían prometido hacer mientras permanecieran bajo nuestro techo y en nuestro territorio), la familia llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería tratar de darles el beneficio de la duda, especialmente a James.

Si bien Carlisle no pretendía que entabláramos amistad, tampoco pretendía que su familia fuera descortés con sus huéspedes…además el aquelarre de Carmen y Eleazar pasaba demasiado tiempo con nosotros. Si James o Victoria buscaban pleitos sabrían que no tenían oportunidad contra todos nosotros.

Laurent era el que menos preocupación nos causaba, más que nada porque en los últimos días se había vuelto bastante apegado a Katrina, y aunque no lo demostraran frente a todos, no había que ser genio para saber que algo sucedía entre ellos dos.

-¿Dónde han ido todos?- preguntó James una tarde tratando de sonar casual. De fondo podía oír las notas del piano aumentando ligeramente, como si los dedos del pianista se presionaran con más fuerza sobre las teclas.

Edward había pasado un buen tiempo tocando en el piano, repasando varias veces una melodía que me era totalmente desconocida. Sabía que era alguna pieza que el mismo compuso –o estaba en proceso- ya que cada tanto cambiaba notas o tonos. Tanya –obviamente- estaba sentada en el sofá más cercano al piano, mirándole detenidamente.

James estaba acomodado sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, mientras que yo permanecía sentada en el sofá, con el enorme volumen de las obras maestras de Brönte sobre mi regazo.

-No estoy segura- le respondí. Esme y Carlisle habían salido temprano. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper habían salido a la ciudad de compras, otra vez.

-Um- murmuró. Ahora que lo pensaba, me intrigaba bastante saber donde andaba Victoria…la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estaba acompañada por Laurent, pero como ahora él se veía más con Katrina…sabía que la mujer era la que estaba mas disgustada por tener que vivir como nosotros lo hacíamos, de seguro había aprovechado la oportunidad para alejarse lo suficiente y alimentarse a su…modo.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- traté de que la pregunta fuera casual, al menos trataba como había dicho Carlisle, de ser un poco mas cordial. James dio unos pasos, dudando, pero luego apoyó ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sofá posicionado frente a donde yo me encontraba.

-En realidad si, esperaba que me acompañaras a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.- las teclas del piano resonaron en un tétrico sonido mientras las últimas notas se perdían en el ambiente. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward fijos en mí, esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado no me agradaba la idea de andar sola con un completo desconocido…pero por otro…no podía ser descortés. -¿Qué dices Bella?- susurró mirándome fijamente. -¿Me acompañarías? Solo seran algunos minutos…

-Bella, - escuché a Edward llamandome desde el otro lado de la sala. Mi rostro se volvió en su dirección y escuché a James bufar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Su padre?- masculló entornando sus ojos. Casi instantáneamente Edward estuvo en la misma sala que nosotros, con Tanya siguiéndole detrás y tomándole del brazo.

-Edward...- le advirtió. Podía percibir el gruñido que comenzaba a formarse en el pecho de Edward y me puse de pie antes de que se desatara una riña.

-Vamos.- susurré a James mientras acomodaba el libro sobre la mesa de café. Escuché a Edward inhalar abruptamente y me volví hacia él. –Solo daremos una pequeña vuelta.- dije ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado, rogándole que no complicara mas las cosas. James sabía muy bien que no era del agrado de Edward, y viceversa.

'Estate alerta' gesticulé a Edward con mis labios cuando James salía de la casa, y luego fui tras de él. Sabía que de todos modos lo haría. Aunque bastante innecesario, después de todo… ¿Qué tanto podría suceder en una pequeña caminata?


	20. Apetito

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Apetito**

**Bella POV**

Aunque bien temprano por la mañana el sol brillaba a través de algunas nubes, ahora el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto, dejando que el día fuera uno más dentro del rango habitual de días nublados en el noroeste de Alaska. La brisa invernal me golpeaba el rostro, agitando mi pelo en el viento, pero era incapaz de sentir cambio alguno de temperatura.

James y yo estuvimos caminando por el bosque y, aunque en un principio traté de mantenerme cerca de la zona de la casa, él dijo que habría escuchado el ruido de un arroyo y quería verlo. Conocía el pequeño río, no estaba demasiado alejado así que creí que no habría nada de malo alejarse un poco más de la casa, siempre y cuando me mantuviera atenta a la dirección que tomábamos. Sabía de sobra que tenía que evitar ir hacia el sur, allí se encontraba la población humana más cercana de la zona. Fuera de ello…no debería de haber problemas.

Caminaba concentrada en nuestro alrededor, tratando de prevenir cualquier problema, aunque bien sabía que iba atenta a que Victoria no nos encontrara demasiado cerca uno del otro, por eso procuraba mantener una distancia de diez pies entre los dos.

El viento sopló desde el este, trayendo a mi nariz un exquisito aroma de lo que suponía sería un gran grupo de venados, y mi garganta comenzó a arder. Instintivamente alcé mi mano izquierda, frotando la parte delantera de mi cuello, como si aquel gesto pudiera calmar la sed. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi el rostro de James fijo en mi dirección, mirándome detenidamente. Entonces le vi cerrar sus ojos y elevar su nariz, inhalando profundamente.

-No sé cómo puedes encontrarlo tan apetitoso.- dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-Bueno, lo es. Al menos para mí y mi familia…

La cabeza de James se movió lentamente, asintiendo mis palabras –Bella, ¿hace cuanto eres uno de nosotros?- me preguntó cambiando de dirección, esta vez sus pasos se dirigían hacia el oeste, en lugar de seguir por la dirección norte. Mantenía mi pequeño plano del lugar en la cabeza. Si íbamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores íbamos bien…norte, oeste, sur y este para completar un gran círculo por el bosque donde la casa estaba escondida.

-No lo sé…cuatro meses quizás.- dije confundida. No llevaba la cuenta exacta… ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué sería de Charlie? No podía creer que apenas unos cuatro meses atrás mi vida era una mucho más distinta a la actual-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profunda voz de James;

-Tan joven- murmuró. -Y los Cullen, ¿Cómo te encontraron?

-No me encontraron. En realidad fue Edward quien me mordió.- dije tratando de sonar casual, aunque era un tema que había logrado superar –o casi-. De todos modos trataba de no demostrar importancia.

-¿Y está vivo?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Volví mi rostro hacia él rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno…digamos que a menos que te haya mordido porque se lo pediste…Edward iba en busca de algo más que simplemente transformarte. Yo me encargué de mi creador…no tenía derecho de quitarme la vida que tanto amaba. Aunque ahora me gusta ser lo que soy.

-¿Qué ganaría con atacarlo?- me encogí de hombros –Además, ya le he perdonado…fue algo que no pudo evitar.

-Ha claro.- se rió. -Entonces siempre estuviste con ellos…- no fue una pregunta. Yo asentí con mi cabeza. -¡Que triste!- su exclamación me tomó por sorpresa. –Es decir, todos tuvieron la oportunidad de escoger su camino…su forma de llevar esta vida…todos menos tú.

-Estoy bien de esta forma.- le corté.

-Eso dices porque no has probado cuan buena es mi forma de vivir.- dijo soltando una carcajada. -¡Oh vamos! No me des esa mirada…de seguro has fantaseado con alimentarte de un humano.- aparté mi vista de la suya.

Obviamente lo había hecho. ¿Quién no? Es decir, no es algo que haces intencionalmente. Es algo que sucede cuando tu cuerpo desea fervientemente ser saciado y sabes que la sangre de animal no es suficiente. El ardor en la parte posterior de la garganta te hace imaginar cuán bien se sentiría la sangre de un humano bajando por la misma, calmando aquel grito de necesidad.

Pero aquellas fantasías se terminan ni bien puedo pensar con claridad y me doy cuenta de que lo que deseo es matar a un humano. Alguien con parientes; una madre, un padre, un hermano…un hijo. Alguien quien tiene todo el derecho de vivir una vida plena, como yo tendría que haberlo hecho…

Había deseado beber de un humano, más de una vez –Pero esa no es la forma correcta de vivir- dije la última parte de mi pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Según quien? ¿No te dan lastima los pobres ciervos?

-Sí, pero son animales mientras que los humanos son-

-¡También son animales!- gruñó, su voz resonó en los alrededores. Aquel tono exasperado y la forma en que sus ojos me observaban estaba poniéndome incomoda

-Será mejor que vuelva a la casa- dije tomando la dirección correcta. Comenzaba a creer que haber venido a caminar con James fue una mala idea.

Además –mi corazón, si estuviera latiendo, se habría saltado algunos latidos ante mi pensamiento- Edward había quedado solo en la casa, con Tanya. ¡Esa…!

Avancé no más de unos pocos pasos, cuando sentí una cálida –para mí- mano tomándome del brazo. Me di la vuelta, tratando de reprimir un gruñido que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta. Estaba enfadada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Genial Bella, esta fue sin dudas la mejor idea de tu vida.

-Espera,- dijo James, su tono había cambiado a un ruego –Lo lamento, juro que trato de entender la forma que elegiste de vida, pero es difícil para mí. He pasado demasiado tiempo solo con Victoria y Laurent que en ocasiones reacciono de manera hostil con otros vampiros.- dijo lo que a mi sonaba como una disculpa.

-Está bien, estas perdonado. Ahora vayamos a casa.- dije dispuesta a avanzar, pero James no soltó mi brazo.

-Te miro hablando con tanto afecto sobre los Cullen y el lugar donde viven, - dijo caminando hacia la casa –realmente envidio eso. Desde que desperté a esta vida nunca he pertenecido a un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar.

-Bueno, tienes toda la eternidad para intentarlo.- le dije sinceramente.

El se quedó quieto en el lugar, mirando mi rostro fijamente, pero sus ojos estaban en otro lugar, como si estuviera repasando cuidadosamente lo que acababa de decirle.

-Quizás es una señal.- murmuró, como si hablara consigo mismo. –Quizás tú y tu familia podrían enseñarme a vivir de otro modo…

-Sí, seguro. Si vamos a casa ahora de seguro Carlisle estará más que complacido de ayudar- dije comenzando a caminar.

-No, espera.- dijo alzando su nariz al aire, inspirando –Nunca me he alimentado de otra cosa que no fueran humanos.- cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Le imité, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran del más exquisito y dulce aroma que jamás olí. –No huele tan apetitoso- ¿Estaba loco? No estaba muy segura de que tipo de animal se trataba, pero sin duda era el aroma más delicioso que había olido desde que desperté a esta vida.

Aunque no olía parecido a nada, ni a alces, ni venados…ni siquiera a los leones de las montañas, había cierto rastro en el aroma que me resultaba familiar, y sentía mi cuerpo ser arrastrado a algún momento de mi vida, pero no podía precisar a cual exactamente. Jasper y Emmett me habían contado en una ocasión que esta zona de Alaska –por estar cerca del parque nacional- estaba habitada por toda clase de animales, grandes y pequeños. A lo mejor era algún oso pardo…de los cuales Emmett tanto hablaba.

James comenzó a caminar hacia aquel aroma, pero se detuvo ni bien percibió que no le estaba siguiendo. -¿No vienes conmigo?- dijo fijando sus ojos carmesíes en los míos. -¡Oh vamos!- dijo soltando una carcajada cuando no respondí y permanecí en silencio preguntándome que hacer. -¿Tienes que pedir permiso para todo? No te pido que caces conmigo, solo quiero que me acompañes. ¡Nada más, Bella!

-Podemos ir en busca de Edward y Emmett, ellos saben mejor donde encontrar animales grandes, estoy segura de que los osos pardos te saciaran más que…lo que sea que tenga ese aroma.

-¿No sabes lo que es?- preguntó achicando sus ojos. Yo sacudí mi cabeza. –Por favor Bella, no creo poder ir si lo posponemos.

-¡Vaya! Creo que eso demuestra cuanto quieres cambiar.- dije dándome la vuelta para emprender, nuevamente, el camino de regreso a la casa, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, James estaba frente a mí, con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Realmente quiero…pero es complicado.

-Creo que puedo comprenderlo.- dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No, aun eres demasiado joven…y no has vivido solo por siglos. Es la primera vez que consigo pasar bastante tiempo con otros de mi especie…Victoria es bastante útil…tiene un buen sentido de la supervivencia además de ciertos dotes para convencer a uno de la forma que ella desee- dijo lo ultimo bajando el tono de su voz. –Sé que me convencerá…pero si puedo hacer esto ahora…si se que al menos cuento con el apoyo de una persona…- algo me decía que más tarde me arrepentiría de mi respuesta, pero como antes, la forma en que sus ojos me miraban…era algo extraño, como si me estuviera hipnotizando.

-Bien, vamos. Tú cazas y yo miro, después de eso volvemos.- una amplia sonrisa surcó el rostro de James.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba oír.- dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome con él.

Caminamos por el bosque, haciendo caso omiso a los pequeños animales que ocasionalmente nos cruzábamos. Ambos –no podía negarlo- estábamos más concentrados en no perder el rastro de aquel aroma, el cual mejoraba cada vez que nos acercábamos a él. No tenía planeado cazar, nunca lo había hecho sin ningún miembro de mi familia cerca de mí, pero el ardor en la parte posterior de mi garganta comenzaba a hacerse doloroso.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos al punto de donde aquel aroma provenía, comencé a darme cuenta de que no se trataba de un grupo de animales –como inicialmente creí-, si no que era uno, o a lo sumo dos. También había algo extraño en aquel efluvio, algo que lo hacía más atractivo y extraño que cualquiera que hubiera olido antes, pero por lo que sabía…todos –vampiros y animales- tienen un efluvio diferente. Como Emmett siempre decía 'a mejor aroma, mayor tamaño' este debía de ser uno enorme…

A estas alturas, podía oír a la presa luchando, gimiendo de dolor. Quizás estaba herida y sangrando, por eso el aroma era más intenso. Noté que los sequoias a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a estar más separados unos de otros, estábamos llegando a la zona aledaña a la cadena montañosa de la zona. Y entonces por primera vez pude ver a la presa. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa y presioné mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, asustada, impactada por lo que veía.

La presa estaba a pocos pasos de mi, abrazada a sí misma en posición fetal, acercando su cuerpo mas a sí –como si eso pudiera salvarla de cualquier peligro- gimiendo adolorida mientras su rostro era bañado por lágrimas, mezclándose con el liquido carmesí que salía de algunos rasguñones de sus mejillas.

Me quedé allí, temblando. Mis músculos se tensaban con cada inspiración de aquel dulce aroma. Mis pulmones se llenaban de él, haciendo que el ardor en mi garganta fuera insoportable.

-¿Nunca habías olido a un humano?- una dulce voz preguntó a mi oído. Ahora sabia por que el aorma tenia un rastro familiar, se parecia -apenas- al efluvio de Charlie. No podia decir con precisión cuanto se parecia ya que cuando me encontré a mi padre aun estaba algo confundida.

Momentáneamente me vi dividida entre la parte cuerda que me gritaba que era un humano, aquello que me había rehusado a lastimar, pero la otra –tentadora- me decía que era un animal mas… igual a un venado.

-¿P-por qué?- solté la pregunta entrecortada por mi agitada respiración. Apreté mis manos contra el tronco del árbol, hundiendo mis dedos en el. ¡Ja! Como si aquello pudiera retenerme.

-Veo el sufrimiento en tus ojos Bella, eres una criatura extraordinaria y ellos te mantienen cautiva…- mis ojos se movieron lentamente hacia su magnífico rostro, a pocos centímetros del mío, pero mi atención estaba completamente centrada en mi presa. _No respires Bella_. Gruñó una voz en mi cabeza. Ahogué un gritito de sorpresa. _Rayos Bella, ¡corre!_ Ahora podía reconocerla a la perfección. Aunque no sonaba tan enfadada como pensé –o debería- mi cerebro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al imitar la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

Pero había un pequeño error. Tendría que sonar enfadado –y eso era poco. Su voz no tenía que tener rastro alguno de tristeza. Tendría que estar echándome los cielos encima por haber pensado que no sucedería nada. ¿Cuántas veces me lo había dicho? James no era digno de confianza. Y solo ahora era capaz de verlo. Y así y todo…era incapaz de moverme de mi lugar o de apartar mis ojos de la joven que estaba herida a pocos metros de mí.

-Bella,- susurró James a mi oído, mientras que su mano recorría mi cuello, acomodando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. –Llevaba tiempo buscando alguien como tú…alguien especial.- mi rostro se inclinó levemente hacia su dirección, alarmada por lo que sus palabras podían significar. –Digamos que Laurent ha hecho buena amistad con Katrina…no te alarmes…lo que tú haces es extraordinario y muy útil.

-¿Tienes que coquetear con ella?- me volteé alarmada al escuchar la voz de Victoria a mis espaldas. La mujer estaba de pie, reclinada contra uno de los árboles mientras que el viento despeinaba sus rojizos cabellos. Se veía hermosa…y letal.

-Vamos Victoria…es solo un juego.- susurró James volviendo a acariciar mi mejilla. No podía moverme, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, correría en la dirección equivocada. –Además sabes que la necesitamos.

-No- murmuré. –Tengo que…que volver a-

-¿Dónde? ¿A tu casa? Bella, tu familia de seguro sabe que estas aquí…y no los veo ¿sabes por qué? Porque están agradecidos de deshacerse de ti.- su voz –a pesar del dolor y la incertidumbre que causaban sus palabras- sonaba dulce y gentil a mi oído.

_¡No le escuches!_ Gritó la voz de Edward.

-Solo te dejan vivir con ellos porque se sienten responsables por haberte transformado.

_¡No es cierto Bella! lo sabes. Eres tan parte de la familia como cualquiera de nosotros._ Me rogaba. _Piensa en Esme, en Alice…en mí._ ¡Nada de esto tenía sentido! No podía oír voces, no podía leer mentes…era irreal que Edward me estuviera hablando. Aun así deseaba no dejar de escuchar su voz.

-Deja de lastimarte a ti misma…no puedes vivir negando quien eres…- seguía tentándome la otra voz. –Solo mírala, no hay nadie que te impida el derecho de tomar lo que deseas…te prometo que el dolor desaparecerá…te sentirás libre.- y comenzaba a hacerlo, podía sentir mi espalda despegándose de a poco del tronco del árbol.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en la figura que estaba acurrucada en el suelo, y entonces sentí un clic en mi cabeza. La voz tenía razón, ¿Por qué negar lo que era? Era un depredador. Una criatura que necesitaba y clamaba beber sangre humana para sobrevivir. Una figura sin alma o conciencia que no sentía remordimiento por la forma en que debía vivir. Un cuerpo que antes fue presa, un cuerpo dominado por un antiguo y primitivo instinto.

Y mi presa estaba justo delante de mí, tentando a la bestia. Y lo permití, era cien veces más fuerte que yo. Me permití fantasear con la forma en que le atacaría, la sensación de mis dientes traspasando la débil barrera de su piel para llegar a sus venas, el cálido y exquisito liquido descendiendo por mi garganta…

Entonces ya nada importó. No hice caso cuando vi los ojos de mi presa lleno de lágrimas, no escuche cuando de sus labios salía un lastimero ruego de misericordia. No sentí lastima cuando llevó sus manos a su boca para calmar sus gritos de terror, ofreciendo lo que fuera a cambio de mantenerse con vida.

Nada de eso le importaba a la bestia, solo se concentraba en las heridas de su rostro, en el preciado líquido que salía de ellas, en el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, –a pesar de estar aun a varios pies de ella- en el intoxicante latido de su corazón.

Nada más importaba. Entonces di un paso hacia delante…


	21. Solos tu y yo

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Solos tu y yo**

**Bella POV**

Di un paso hacia adelante. El veneno bañaba mi paladar y un gruñido expectante comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho.

Iba a atacar a la presa y nadie iba a impedírmelo. Esa sangre era mía, me estaba llamando. Pedía a gritos convertirse en mi alimento.

No estaba bastante atenta a mi alrededor, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en la presa que trataba de acercar su cuerpo al tronco de un árbol que estaba próximo a ella. No parecía seriamente herida, pero sabia bien que estaba mas debilitada por el pánico que otra cosa. Y eso le gustaba a la bestia.

Entonces todo sucedió bastante rápido –incluso para mi- escuché un gruñido gutural a mis espaldas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me encontré fuertemente pegada al tronco de un árbol y un par de ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente.

Finalmente un bufido salió de mi boca en señal de amenaza mientras traté de apartarlo de mi.

-¡Bella!- me llamó, pero su tono no era como el que había escuchado antes, ya no sonaba preocupado…mas bien sonaba furioso.

Podría haberlo apartado de mi con facilidad, un simple movimiento y estaría libre, pero eso seguramente significaba tener que arrancarle un brazo o lastimarlo…no quería lastimarlo a él también.

–Bella, por favor. No quieres hacer esto- dijo, el tono de su voz no había cambiado en nada.

-Si quiero- susurré, tratando de buscar mi presa.

-¡No! ¡Tienes que pelear! No cometas el mismo error que- Comenzó, pero repentinamente su cuerpo fue movido del mio, dejandome libre para continuar con mi caza.

Mis ojos finalmente volvieron a encontrar el blanco.

Las voces de fondo era casi incomprensibles entre chasquidos y gruñidos. Pero algunas resonaban en mi cabeza.

_Sabes que esto no le hará abandonarnos…_

_Se que si…se sentirá bastante culpable como para volver con ustedes._

Pero aquello no tenia importancia…nada importaba…

Avancé unos pasos mas hacia la presa que, ahora que lo pensaba y estaba sorprendida por ello, no se había alejado demasiado. Ni siquiera había tratado de huir. Sus ojos se fijaron en los mios mientras seguía caminando hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

-¡Bella!- me llamó Edward, tratando –inútilmente- de captar mi atención. Escuché otro chasquido y una carcajada, pero no era capaz de mirar atrás, mis ojos no podían apartarse de la figura que yacía frente a mi.

Su esencia me inundaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, haciendome sentir que iba a volverme loca. Me agaché, dejando nuestros rostros a casi la misma altura. El aroma era embriagador.

-Bella.- ahora la voz de Edward no sonaba furiosa, sonaba dolida, desesperanzada. –Vas a arrepentirte.

-No, no lo hará.- resonó otra voz.

La humana, tan frágil, tan asustada, tan tentadora, apartó sus manos de su boca. –Por favor- sollozó, enviando su aliento directo a mi rostro. Inhalé profundamente, dejando que cada célula de mi cuerpo degustara aquel avainillado aroma.

Me acerqué un poco mas, disfrutando de el momento previo al ataque. Sentí mi garganta vibrar con un gruñido de ansias.

Y entonces me vi reflejada en sus ojos celestes. Me dejé caer hacia atrás, espantada de mi propia imagen. Aquella no era yo, era otra persona, otra cosa…los ojos negros como el carbón ardían ante el deseo. Me espanté de ver mi rostro contorsionado en una mueca de desenfreno.

–Por favor, tengo una hija.- me rogó la mujer.

¿Cómo podía siquiera haber deseado atacarla? ¡no podía hacerlo! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarme engañar de esa forma? No quería hacerlo…no deseaba separar a una criatura de su madre…no después de haber sufrido yo misma la separación de la mía.

-Corre- susurré, quizás muy bajo para que ella me escuchara, pero si vio mis labios moverse. Estúpidamente ser acercó a mi –supongo que para tratar de escucharme- respirando, lanzando su aliento a mi rostro…me sentía en medio de un abismo y la oscuridad volvía a tratar de apoderarse de mi –por favor…huye…no quiero lastimarte.- susurré un poco mas alto.

Escuché unos gruñidos detrás de mi mientras permaneci inmóvil, viendo a la humana levántandose torpemente del suelo. Sus ojos me miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y cautela, como si no creyera mis palabras. -¡Vete!- grité cuando sentí que no podría soportarlo mas.

La mujer abrió sus ojos, espantada por el gutural tono de mi voz y ella miró a su alrededor. Viéndose con nosotros frente a ella, simplemente optó por lo lógico, correr en la dirección contraria.

Para su suerte aquella dirección la dejaría directo en el pueblo.

Me di vuelta, encontrándome con James y Victoria rodeando a Edward, mientras este permanecía tendido en el suelo. James estaba mas preocupado por su próximo movimiento, mientras que Victoria movía sus ojos entre su pareja y mi figura.

Me levanté del suelo y el cuerpo de Victoria se agazapó frente a mi. No estaba segura de cómo actuar o atacar. Lo poco que había aprendido con mi familia no iba a servirme de mucho. Victoria era mucho mas ágil y letal que yo, su objetivo seria matarme, mientras que yo sabia que a pesar de el daño causado no podría hacer lo mismo.

Pero cierta parte de mi estaba confiada de mi próximo movimiento.

Me lancé sobre ella, impactando su estomago con mis hombros y lanzando su cuerpo despedido varios metros de nosotros. Estaba lista para volver a atacar cuando la figura de Edward se acomodó delante de mi, agazapado, mostrándole su perfecta y peligrosa dentadura a James.

-Edward, por favor vámonos- susurré viendo que estaba dispuesto a pelear. No podía…no iba a dejar que saliera lastimado por mi causa…¡No él!

-¿Van a irse tan rápido?- preguntó James burlonamente. –Justo cuando comenzaba la diversión…Victoria estará encantada de tener algo de acción contigo Bella…hace tiempo que no le doy la oportunidad de luchar con alguien.

-Déjala ir.- siseó Edward. James sacudió su cabeza y Victoria lentamente, cual felino, caminó hacia él. –Realmente son idiotas…no van a poder con nosotros.- como si sus palabras fueran alguna clase de encantamiento, vi emerger de entre los árboles al resto de mi familia y a parte del aquelarre de Carmen.

Emmett permanencia al lado de Rosalie, sonándose los dedos de sus manos mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. –Ustedes eligen.- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia el claro.

-No…por favor.- así les superásemos tres veces en numero no podría soportar ver a mi familia siendo atacada por James y Victoria…

-Alice…por favor.- susurró Edward.

Me tomó algo de tiempo comprender que sucedía y por que Rosalie, Alice y Tanya se acercaban a mi. Me tomaron por los brazos y me alejaron de allí. Traté de luchar…pero no podía, no tenia forma de mover mis brazos como para zafarme.

-Alice…¿Qué haces? ¡No! Tenemos que volver- me llevaban por el bosque de regreso a la casa y en la distancia podía escuchar el bullicio que acababa de armarse en el claro. No podía distinguir quien gruñía o quien profería un grito de dolor, pero Edward seguía allí.

-¡No puedes! Bella…no sabes como pelear…no podrás- dijo achicando sus ojos. –Si vuelves vas a resultar herida.- dijo tratando de hacerme entrar en razón, pero no me importaba.

Que curioso…seguro era mi imaginación pero creí que Tanya había aflojado la fuerza de sus manos sobre mi brazo cuando Alice dijo lo que ocurriría si volvía donde habían quedado los demás.

-Alice, por favor…Edward-

-Bella, escúchame.- dijo parándose frente a mi.- los chicos están con él. Si vas ahora Edward estará mas concentrado en que estés a salvo y no le importará si eso significa salir lastimado.- miré a Rosalie. ¿Cómo no había vuelto al claro? Emmett estaba allí…luego miré sus manos, si ponía la suficiente fuerza solo necesitaria azotar fuertemente mi brazo para liberarme, después Tanya seria mas fácil de soltar…y algo me decía que me dejaría ir sin poner resistencia. -¡Deja ya eso!- a veces era bastante fácil olvidar su don. –Bella, permiteme recordarte que Jasper también esta allí…y no lo dejaría solo por anda del mundo…pero se que estarán bien…volverán en poco tiempo.

Ni aun al ver la fachada trasera de la casa dejé de pedirle a Alice, Rosalie y Tanya de volver con los demás. La puerta del salón se abrió y Esme emergió por ella.

-Lamento no haber podido llegar antes…leímos tu mensaje…- dijo agitada. Carlisle apareció luego. Bajé mi cabeza, no me atrevía a cruzar mi mirada con ninguno de ellos, no aun. La mitad de su familia estaba luchando a muerte con dos salvajes vampiros y no sabíamos a ciencia cierta quien regresaría y quien no. Pero entonces sentí un par de brazos rodeándome.

-Bella…- susurró la suave voz de Esme.

-Lo siento…lo siento tanto…- sollocé abrazándome a ella.

-No querida...no es tu culpa...no podías saber lo que se tramaban.- trató de reconfortarme mientras entrabamos a la casa, pero nada de lo que pudieran decir iba a hacerme sentir mejor. No había nadie por quien culpar mas que a mi misma…y si Edward no volvía no podía creer vivir por mucho tiempo sin él.

Aun estaba acurrucada en el sofá de mi habitación cuando oí la estridente voz de Emmett. Me senté de golpe, tratando de escuchar con mayor atención.

Esme le preguntaba que había sucedido y ellos le contaron como se habían encargado de James y Victoria, a pesar de que les habían dado la oportunidad de irse sin tener que deshacerse de ellos. James era bastante terco…y encontraba diversión en cualquier reto, sin importarle si por su culpa también Victoria había sufrido las consecuencias.

Por otro lado debatían que hacer con Laurent. Katrina le protegía, insistiendo en que él no había contado las cosas con malicia…realmente no sabia nada de lo que James tenia planeado…

Entonces su olor llegó a mi nariz.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Había sido tan estúpido. Debí haber ido tras de ella en cuanto percibí que estaba alejándose de la casa. No, simplemente debí haberme negado a dejarla salir con James. Si bien no confiaba ni una pizca en él, tampoco creí que fuera capaz de…

Unos segundos mas tarde y Bella habría echo algo que se habría reprochado por muchos años. Y yo también. No solo la había condenado a esta vida, si no que también había dejado que atacara a un humano…hubiera sido algo que jamás me perdonaría.

Emmett y Jasper habían vuelto a la casa ni bien el fuego comenzó a arder sobre los cuerpos de James y Victoria, yo no. Yo permanecí allí hasta ver sus cuerpos reducidos a cenizas, y las mismas alejándose ante la primera brisa que soplara, demostrándome que ya no habría peligro alguno.

Volví caminando a paso humano, tomándome mi tiempo para tranquilizarme. Debía mantenerme compuesto si no quería darle a Bella una mala impresión. Estaba enojado y eso podía sentirlo por la forma en que mi ceño se fruncía y mis puños se cerraban fuertemente, pero no con ella. Con Bella jamás podría enfadarme, ella simplemente había sido una víctima por mi negligencia.

Tenia que pensar en positivo. Ella no había atacado a la humana y James y Victoria no andarían mas cerca de nosotros…aun quedaba Laurent. Aunque sabía por demás que era el menor de nuestros problemas, y que parecía tener algo de cariño por Katrina, no dejaba de ser un vampiro diferente a nosotros…e igual de inestable que los dos que acabábamos de matar. Solo que esta vez seria mas cuidadoso…

Desde afuera de la casa podía percibir el alboroto que causaba el relato de Jasper y Emmett sobre nuestra pelea. El resto del aquelarre de Eleazar se había retirado a su casa.

Permanecí un rato allí afuera, escuchando los pensamientos de Rosalie, percibiendo su miedo –que no diría jamás en voz alta- que le causaba la simple idea de que Emmett hubiera salido herido. Alice por otro lado no parecía nada sorprendida, claro, ella lo sabia todo de antemano.

Pero no podía oír a Bella por ningún lado, ni siquiera la veía en la mente de los demás. ¿Dónde estaría?

Traspasé el umbral de la puerta de la casa y en ese mismo instante escuché una puerta del piso superior abriéndose de golpe.

Un humano no podría escuchar sus pasos mientras bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad, ya a mi me costaba trabajo distinguir el sonido del aleteo de un colibrí. Las voces internas del resto de mi familia se habían silenciado y Bella apareció bajando las escaleras.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, tal como los míos en los de ella. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al recordar lo que casi hace por mi culpa. Casi…tan cerca…Su rostro ya no tenía la expresión eufórica y desesperada de minutos atrás –la misma que, de seguro, yo tuve antes de atacarla-.

-¿Estas bien?- susurró rápidamente mientras bajaba las escaleras paso a paso, con su mano recorriendo el barandal y sus ojos pasando ligeramente por mi cuerpo para luego volver a mis ojos. Deseaba tanto gritarle cuanto la amaba que no habría sido capaz de soportar vivir sin ella…me habría partido en dos si se hubiera marchado con James y Victoria.

-Si- le respondí, dando un paso hacia delante.

Oí a Emmett susurrarle a Jasper un '¿Crees que le interese saber que nosotros también estamos bien?' Pero no le di importancia.

Creía tener una ligera idea de cómo se sentía Bella y solo deseaba decirle que dejara de pensar aquellas cosas…que nada de lo que había sucedido había sido su culpa. Quería reconfortarla de la mejor manera posible, acunarla en mi pecho y escuchar todo lo que tenia para decir…y prometerle que jamás me iba a separar de ella.

Pero todo y cuanto tenia para decir se desvaneció cuando fui sorprendido por su próximo movimiento.

Le vi acercarse a mí rápidamente, pasar sus brazos por mi cuello y antes de que pudiera pensar, o darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía cerrar mis ojos, temía que si lo hacia Bella desaparecería y ese momento quedaría simplemente como una de mis tantas fantasías.

Pero ella estaba allí, sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido en una especie de expresión de alegría. ¿Acaso estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo? Al menos eso parecía, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca de mi después de todo lo que le había echo? ¿Cómo podía estar besando al hombre que le había quitado la vida? ¡Era imposible!

Alcé mi mano para tocar su rostro, necesitaba saber que era real, que este momento estaba sucediendo y no era un delirio. Realmente no creía poder soportar si esto resultaba ser una fantasía mía.

El calor de su cuerpo, la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo rompe cabezas, echas a medida. El suave y dulce roce de sus labios contra los míos, el creciente deseo que provocaban en mí; no deseaba nada más que sostenerla cerca de mí y nunca dejarla ir.

No quería cerrar mis ojos, no quería perderme de nada. Los mantuve abiertos, dejando que mi mente grabara a fuego cada pulgada de su hermoso rostro, cada pestaña de sus ojos, la forma en que se abrían lentamente…

Este era el momento en el que, en mis habituales fantasías, ella abría sus ojos, yo parpadeaba y se esfumaba.

Pero esta vez no fue así, Bella si estaba allí. Mis dedos apenas alcanzaron a rozar su mejilla y Bella rompió el beso. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, mirando a nuestro alrededor. ¿Estábamos solos? No me importaba…no iba a apartar mis ojos de ella para saber si teníamos audiencia o no. ¡A quien le importaba!

-Be-

-Lo siento.- murmuró antes de que pudiera decir nada, y entonces salió corriendo escaleras arriba. ¿Qué hice mal? Me quedé allí unos segundos, tratando de entender por que había huido de esa forma. ¿Por qué se disculpó?

-Edward- escuché la voz de mi hermana llamándome.

Miré a Alice, tenía una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Jasper estaba sosteniendo su mano, mientras que Emmett –parado a su lado- estaba reproduciendo mentalmente toda la escena desde su punto de vista como si fuera alguna película vieja. Rosalie se veía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con el tronco de un árbol o algo por el estilo. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, pero se preguntaba a si misma –o quizás a mi- como podía ser que Bella fuera tan estúpida para no solo perdonarme si no que además tener alguna clase de sentimiento hacia mi.

Mis ojos volvieron hacia Alice, recordando que me había llamado.

-¡Ve!- se rió. No me tomó mucho tiempo adivinar a que se refería, yo mismo había pensado en esa posibilidad antes…pero no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo actuar. Pero corrí hacia la habitación de Bella.

No me molesté en golpear la puerta, simplemente apoyé mi mano sobre la manija y empujé hacia abajo, abriéndola.

-Vete, por favor.- escuché su voz ni bien puse un pie dentro de la habitación, pero se oía ahogada, como si…di unos pasos dentro de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso a su petición…necesitaba saber si Bella sentía lo mismo que yo. Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando le vi tendida boca abajo en su cama, con una almohada sobre la cabeza…Por eso su voz sonaba ahogada. Pensé para mi mismo.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar?- le dije mientras me acercaba a su lado. Vi la almohada sacudirse, pero ella no emitió sonido alguno, con lo cual supuse que había negado con su cabeza. Suspiré, arrodillándome en el suelo, del lado de la cama donde ella estaba mas cerca. –Por favor, realmente quiero hablar sobre lo que ocurrió.-pude ver sus manos aferrándose con mas fuerza a la almohada.

-No hay nada que hablar. Ya dije que lo siento.- dijo aun escondida debajo de la almohada.

-Ese es el problema...yo no lo lamento, Bella.- no pasaron mas de dos minutos que le vi levantar una esquina de la almohada. -¿Querrías dejar eso a un lado y hablar como un adulto?- le dije sonriéndole.

Bella me rodó sus ojos, pero finalmente se quitó la almohada de encima, sentándose sobre la cama, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Esto iba a costar mas trabajo si trataba de buscarle vueltas al asunto. Nunca antes había sentido por una persona lo que ahora siento por Bella…yo…yo

-Te amo, Bella- solté casi sin pensarlo, y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo bien que se sentía pronunciar aquellas palabras. La amaba…había pasado casi 80 años en esta tierra sin saber que era lo que buscaba, que era lo que faltaba en mi vida y al fin lo había encontrado...

Me miraba sorprendida, con la boca abierta -¿Me amas? ¿Cómo puedes amarme después de lo que cause hoy? No traigo nada más que problemas…

-No Bella. Lo de hoy pudo pasarle a cualquiera…me pasó a mi- ella bajó su mirada, apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas. –Y si hubieras atacado a la humana no habría importado…te amo hace tiempo.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. –No, no te merezco…es decir, no tiene sentido Edward.- susurró. Me senté en la cama, a su lado, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Bella, mi vida sin ti…no era vida realmente. Se que tuvimos tiempos difíciles al comienzo, pero desde la primera vez que te vi cambiaste mi vida. Surcaste mi cielo como un meteorito…dejándome ver cosas que antes no percibía, dejándome sentir cosas que jamás creí sentir. Nunca antes quise a alguien de la forma que te quiero a ti Bella…nunca entendí las películas o novelas románticas, cuando los protagonistas estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por el otro…y ahora lo entiendo…daría todo por ti, Bella, por verte feliz, por mantenerte a salvo.

Listo, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Finalmente sabría que sentía por mi, así fuera bueno o malo. Me quedé en silencio…esperando algo. Esperando saber que aquel beso no había sido un error…que realmente sentía algo, mínimo aunque fuera, por mi. Pero Bella permanecía en silencio, con sus ojos apartados de los míos.

Sonreí, finalmente cayendo en cuenta del error que había acabado de cometer. El beso fue un simple impulso, un arrebato y nada más. Ella no me quería ni nada parecido. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Tenía cientos de razones para no amarme y para odiarme con todo derecho.

Aun así no me arrepentía de habérselo dicho. Comencé a sentirme mareado mientras el tiempo pasaba en silencio. Aparté mis manos de su rostro, dispuesto a irme derrotado.

-Yo, lo siento…no debí- comencé, pero Bella me interrumpió.

-Yo…yo…yo te amo.- susurró. ¿Acaso le había escuchado bien? –por eso te besé…estaba desesperada por tener noticias…y cuando te vi allí…ileso.- profirió un gemido de dolor y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Sabía que si pudiera, estaría llorando.

La sensación que me envolvía era increíble...Bella me amaba...apoyé mis manos sobre las suyas, apartándolas de su rostro, pero aun se rehusaba a mirarme. Levanté su mentón con mi mano.

Le contemplé a los ojos durante algunos instantes antes de inclinarme hacia ella.

Dudé un segundo antes de besarla, no estaba bastante seguro de cómo hacer lo correcto, así que simplemente me deje guiar por los nuevos instintos que me invadían. Apoyé mis labios suavemente sobre los de ella, moviéndolos lentamente.

Los dedos de nuestras manos se enlazaron mientras nuestros labios ardían. El beso fue bastante dulce en un comienzo, no deseaba nada mas que poder detener el tiempo en ese instante, y luego sentía la creciente necesidad de tenerla mas cerca de mi. Solté mis manos de las suyas y las apoyé a los costados de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí.

Sentí una de sus manos acomodarse en mi nuca, recorriendo la piel de mi cuello, enviándome una descarga eléctrica por la columna. Lentamente separamos nuestros labios, respirando del aliento del otro, escuché a Bella gemir suavemente y sonreí.

Unos minutos después me aparté, respirando agitadamente. Creía sentir como mi corazón volvía a la vida y latía alocadamente contra mi pecho. Bella extendió sus labios en una amplia sonrisa y lanzó sus brazos por mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente. Moví mi brazo, acomodando uno de ellos debajo de sus piernas para alzarla y sentarla en mi regazo y luego le abracé fuertemente por la cintura.

Permanecimos allí, sentados por lo que parecían horas, sin importarnos nada del mundo que nos rodeaba. Me sorprendió ver que el cielo había pasado del grisáceo matutino al rojizo crepúsculo…

Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan feliz y completo.


	22. Pasión

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Pasión**

**Bella POV**

Mi nariz volvió a rozar intencionalmente su cuello, inspirando el perfume que despendía su piel. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y para mí el tiempo se había detenido en los brazos de Edward. Me costaba trabajo saber que había pasado horas en lugar de segundos a su lado.

Sabia que tarde o temprano tendríamos que abandonar el refugio de los brazos del otro para volver con nuestra familia…no importaba si fuera por unos minutos, en unas horas o en algunos días…no quería separarme de él.

Edward apoyó la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla y alzó mi rostro de su escondite. Sus ojos se fijaban en los míos haciendo que, increíblemente, me sintiera mareada y adormecida. Incliné mi rostro hacia el de él, buscando sus labios.

Volvió a besarme suavemente, deslizando lentamente sus suaves labios sobre los míos. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo pasamos así, besando los labios del otro.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos ambos respirábamos agitadamente, en busca del aire que no necesitábamos. Sus manos seguían sosteniéndome cerca de él; una firme sobre mi espalda y la otra acariciando mi mejilla.

Me aparté unos cuantos centímetros, los suficientes como para poder tener una visión completa de su magnifico rostro.

Otra vez aquel extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de las yemas de mis dedos, y esta vez no me privé de acariciar su rostro. Mi mano recorrió suavemente su mejilla, hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Se sentía tan suave, tan calida…

-Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer eso- susurré con una sonrisa. Edward me respondió de igual forma, pero entonces sus ojos se llenaron de dudas.

-¿Por qué? Es decir…no me quejo…créeme que se siente increíble, pero aun no le encuentro lógica…

-¿A que?

-A que me quieras.

-Edward, no creo ser la única persona que note que eres una persona maravillosa. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de debilidad…yo incluida,- le dije recordando el incidente de la mañana, el cual afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores…pero pudo ser peor…mucho peor…- Realmente deja de culparte…no habría nada de malo si tu también te perdonaras…

-No creo poder.- suspiró –Soy un m-

Apoyé mis dedos sobre su boca y sacudí mi cabeza. –No lo digas.- susurré. –No digas algo que no eres, Edward.- sentí sus labios separarse debajo de mis dedos, pero yo hablé antes. –Eres un hombre maravilloso Edward, siempre antepones a los demás antes que a ti mismo. Disfruto tanto estar a tu lado, hablar contigo así sea una discusión…eres inteligente, gentil, y- aparté mis ojos de los de él, un tanto avergonzada –eres demasiado atractivo. Debo ser sincera y decir que al principio me costo admitir que estaba enamorada…pero creo que Alice siempre lo supo…salía molesta cada vez que Tanya se te acercaba.

-¿Tanya?- preguntó.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso nunca notaste cuan enloquecida esta por ti?- dije sonriendo. –siempre pensé que había algo entre ustedes dos…

Edward soltó una carcajada. –Tonta Bella,- susurró dándome un beso en la frente. –Nunca me sentí atraído hacia ella de esa forma…es la primera vez que siento algo como esto…

-¿Y como sabes que es amor y…no se…culpa?- Edward bajó su mirada a su regazo, donde sus manos buscaron las mías y alzó una de ellas, acomodándola en su pecho, donde alguna vez se pudo sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

-Puede que no haya señales de el…pero desde que apareciste en mi vida Bella, volvió a latir. Cambié completamente, cada paso que das, cada movimiento por mas mínimo que sea, mi cuerpo busca amoldarse a ese cambio…te convertiste en el centro de mi universo.

Edward llevó mis manos a sus labios y las besó suavemente en el dorso. Yo le escuchaba y observaba atontada, sabiendo que si pudiera, estaría llorando.

-Siempre pensé que estaba completo con mi familia, que no necesitaba a nadie mas, pero ahora se que estaba equivocado. Nunca dejaré de sentirme culpable por lo que te hice…pero hay momentos en los que no siento remordimiento alguno de ello si no, no podría estar ahora a tu lado…es de lo mas egoísta y me odio cuando pienso eso.

-No,- susurré. –Se que le causó un gran dolor a mis padres…pero creo que no puedo pensar en otra forma de vida ahora. Si no hubieras ido a mi casa aquel día…-mis palabras se perdieron entre la marea de pensamientos. -me atemoriza pensar que pude haber vivido una vida entera sin ti.- susurré finalmente.

-Pero estarías viva.- dijo alzándome una de sus cejas.

Me encogí de hombros –Con mi suerte quien sabe…-ambos nos reímos.

Nos quedamos un buen tiempo sosteniendo la mano del otro. Generalmente el silencio me hacia sentir incomoda, pero no con Edward…era un momento donde las palabras sobraban y los sentimientos se transmitían mejor con un simple roce, una sonrisa o una mirada.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

_-Yo se que están emocionados y todo eso…pero creo que tenemos que llevar a Bella de caza._- escuchamos la voz de Alice canturrear al otro lado de la puerta.

Volví mis ojos hacia Edward. Hasta ahora no le había prestado atención al ardor de mi garganta, seguía ardiendo con el deseo de beber sangre, pero fue opacado por otro tipo de deseo…

Edward suspiró poniéndose de pie, extendiendo su mano para levantarme a mí también. Apoyé su mano sobre la de él, maravillada por cuan perfectamente encajaban una sobre la otra.

Mis ojos recorrieron su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro, donde aquella deslumbrante sonrisa torcida comenzaba a dibujarse. Edward tiró fuertemente –pero siendo cuidadoso- de mi mano, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos colisionaran.

Me mantuvo firmemente pegada a él, con su mano sobre mi cintura, mientras que la otra –con mi mano en ella- la llevó hasta su cuello, acomodando mi mano en sus cabellos.

Extendió sus dedos, acomodando parte de mi cabello detrás de la oreja, dejando mi cuello expuesto. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia el y supe, por la forma en que se fruncieron sus cejas, que estaba mirando la marca de su mordida.

La había visto pocas veces, con mayor frecuencia las primeras semanas. No necesitaba verla para saber como lucia; la forma en medialuna, la textura extraña de esa zona donde me mordió y la forma en que desentonaba del resto de mi cuerpo, con una tonalidad plateada.

Lentamente Edward se inclinó sobre mi cuello y suavemente, como si aun fuera una frágil humana, besó suavemente aquella zona, cubriendo la herida con dulces y tiernos besos. Ya no estaba ni al tanto de que era la zona que besaba, cerré mis ojos, totalmente envuelta por las sensaciones que sus labios provocaban en mi cuello.

Sus labios se apartaron de mi cuello, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, y lentamente abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con los suyos, que ahora estaban negros como el carbón.

-Te amo- susurró, rozando ligeramente sus labios contra los míos. No le respondí, no al menos verbalmente. En lugar de responderle con palabras, moví mi mano que estaba en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Mis manos recorrían su cabello, mientras que las suyas viajaban por los costados de mi cuerpo hasta aferrarse a mis caderas. Sentía mi cuerpo siendo recorrido por llamas mientras nuestros labios se movían suave y sincronizadamente.

Suspiré, maravillada por la deliciosa sensación que sus labios provocaban, la forma en que sus manos me acariciaban con suavidad. Quería más…necesitaba más…

Buscando un contacto mas profundo, recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua y él inmediatamente abrió su boca, permitiéndome entrar en ella. Su sabor era aun más exquisito que su aroma, creía que iba a desfallecer.

El movió sus labios lejos de los míos, pero no los apartó de mi piel ni por un instante. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando sentí sus dientes aferrándose con fuerza en mi hombro. Aquel gesto no me dolió en absoluto, pero hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y sintiera cosas totalmente desconocidas para mí. Edward se apartó, sus ojos me miraban ensanchados.

-Lo-lo siento…no quise.- balbuceó nervioso. -Creo que me sobrepasé.

-No…- dije bajando mi rostro- Solo me tomó por sorpresa. En realidad me gustó.- solté en un susurro dejando que mi cabello se escurriera por mis hombros, formando una cortina entre los dos. Sabia que era un acto reflejo, algo que, de humana, solía hacer a menudo; esconder mi notoria vergüenza. Edward se rió suavemente, su risa resonando musicalmente en mis oídos.

Aun estaba bastante sorprendida por la forma en que mi cuerpo había reaccionado al sentir sus filosos dientes rozando mi piel. -obviamente no podría hacerme daño- Debajo de mi vientre se encendió una llama, y comencé a sentir un cosquilleo que no hacia mas que aumentar cada vez que Edward me acariciaba. –Todo esto es nuevo para mí…nunca antes me había sentido de esta forma.

-Yo tampoco.- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, mientras volvía a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

Alcé mi rostro en busca de sus ojos. Nunca los había visto tan brillantes y profundos. ¿Realmente me ama? Aun no podía creérmelo…así pasaran años siempre me pellizcaría para saber que nada de esto era un sueño. Por el momento solo planeaba dejarme perder en sus ojos y disfrutar de nuestro momento… ¡Que importaba si era un sueño!

Sus dedos recorrieron mi labio inferior, separando mis labios suavemente. –Eres tan hermosa Bella.- susurró.

Y agradecí que en ese momento cerrase sus ojos e inclinara su rostro hacia el mío, por que, por la forma en que dolían mis mejillas, mis labios mostraban la sonrisa más estúpida que tuve en mi vida.

Inspiré profundamente, dejando que su aliento invadiera mi boca, pero los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar. –Ejem- alguien se aclaró la garganta, no importaba quien…tampoco iba a separarme de Edward para contestarle. Lo menos que haría seria decirle algo amable por interrumpir.

_-¿Crees que estén vivos?_

_-No lo se…no me atrevo a abrir la puerta._

_-¿Tu crees que…que el pequeño Eddie haya salido a jugar?_

-¡OH por todos los cielos!- gruñó Edward apartándose de mis labios. -¿Les molestaría?

_-Nop…Eddie no salió…de lo contrario no tendría ese humor…-_ Vi a Edward entrecerrar sus ojos hacia la puerta, mientras su pecho vibraba, conteniendo un gruñido.

Extendió su mano hacia atrás y vi brillar, con los últimos rayos del sol, sobre su cabeza el velador que adornaba la mesa de noche.

Alcé mi mano antes de que el objeto volara hacia la puerta. –No.- dije entre risas. –Será mejor que vallamos.- sus ojos me miraban, rogándome lo mismo que yo deseaba; no salir jamás de aquella habitación. –Edward- musité.

No nos separamos completamente, tomó mi mano en la suya y cruzamos la habitación, hacia la puerta. Emmett y Alice permanecían en la otra esquina del pasillo. Rodé mis ojos ante su fallido intento de disimular que habían sido ellos los que nos habían interrumpido.

Bajamos las escaleras con extrema lentitud, dándonos miradas de reojo cada tanto, lo cual solía hacernos sonreír. Cruzamos la sala sin detener nuestra atención en el resto de la familia –que permanecía acomodada en la sala.

-Hum, Edward- le llamó Carlisle antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la puerta principal. Nos acercamos a donde estaban todos reunidos. Los ojos de Esme estaban fijos en mi mano, enlazada con la de Edward, brillando mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Todos en la sala se veían prácticamente igual, felices por vernos juntos…como si fuera algo que esperaban hace tiempo.

Todos menos Rosalie. Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver la forma en que casualmente nos miraba, para luego fijar sus ojos en la leña que ardía en la chimenea. Sentí un vacío en la boca de mi estomago. No entendía por que su ceño se fruncía al verme junto a Edward. Parecía molesta…no, parecía ofendida. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había echo algo mal?

La saltarina figura de Alice me distrajo de la confusión que me causó el comportamiento de Rosalie. Alice había bajado junto con Jasper y Emmett y daba pequeños saltitos a mi lado. Sonriendo y alzando sus cejas. Sin poder evitarlo estalle en risas.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté mientras mis ojos se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acompañando el ferviente movimiento de su cuerpo.

-Vamos de caza…- dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal, incapaz de esconder su entusiasmo. Edward avanzó un paso junto conmigo pero Alice alzó su mano. –Tu no…tienes tarea que hacer.

-Intenta detenerme.- le dijo acomodándose a mi lado, pero Jasper y Emmett también lo hicieron. Edward suspiró molesto.

-Solo será un rato Edward- anunció la voz de Carlisle. –Necesito que vallan al pueblo a ver que fue de la mujer que James atacó…necesitamos saber cuanto sabe y a cuantos les ha contado sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿No pueden ir ellos?- dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia Emmett y Jasper. Carlisle abrió su boca, pero Alice fue más rápida.

-¡No! No pueden… ¡vamos Rose!- le llamó. Mis ojos fueron hacia ella, Rosalie se levantó con grácil lentitud, pasando por mi lado sin casi mirarme a los ojos.

-Estoy esperando.- dijo Alice mientras caminaba a mi lado. Rodé mis ojos, sabiendo que era obvio que no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que le contara lo sucedido. Hacia una hora habíamos salido de la casa.

Estaba sedienta, demasiado, pero solo parecí notarlo cuando encontré el rastro de unos alces. Para mi sorpresa acabé con tres de ellos en menos tiempo del que usualmente me llevaría y aun tenía sed.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dije dejando que mi cabello formara una cortina entre nosotras.

-¡Oh vamos Bella! yo te cuento todo…quiero saber que hablaron…que se dijeron.- sus ojos me miraban con aquella expresión de cachorro desamparado.

Finalmente cedí, contándole a Alice y a Rosalie –aunque creía que la ultima no tenia mucho interés en escucharme- algunas cosas que habíamos hablado, obviamente no iba a relatarle todo con lujo de detalle…había cosas que quería guardarme solo para mi.

Alice insistió en que me pasara todo el trayecto hacia la casa contándole de mis sentimientos, y ella cada tanto soltaba algún 'Yo lo sabia', 'Lo vi hace tiempo', 'Edward realmente te quiere'.

Le daba pequeñas sonrisas, pero cada tanto mis ojos notaban la forma en que el ceño de Rosalie se fruncía cuando respondía a Alice diciéndole que yo me sentía de la misma forma que su hermano. Iba a tener que buscar el momento perfecto para hablar con ella…realmente quería saber por que parecía molestarle el echo de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Llegamos al jardín de la casa y Alice me dio una pequeña mirada antes de disculparse con nosotras y alejarse a todo vapor dentro de la casa. Rosalie metió las manos dentro de su campera y comenzó a tomar una dirección diferente a la mía.

-Rosalie- le llamé, no atreviéndome a usar el diminutivo de su nombre. Ella se dio vuelta, haciendo que su cabello se esparciera por el aire, acomodándose sobre su hombro. Sus ojos, que usualmente mostraban cierta chispa de alegría, ahora me miraban con recelo.

-¿Si?- dijo secamente, entre dientes. Me acerqué un poco mas a ella, procurando bajar el tono de mi voz. Lo que menos quería era que toda la familia nos escuchara, aunque por la calma de la casa Emmett, Edward y Jasper no parecían estar en ella.

-¿Te importa que hablemos?- ella meneó su cabeza hacia los lados. –No se por que pero tengo la ligera impresión de que te molesta que Edward y yo…- dejé el resto de la frase inconclusa, sin saber cual era la forma correcta para definir nuestra relación.

Rosalie respiró profundamente mientras se acercaba a la banca que estaba debajo del enorme Sauce. De un grácil giro se acomodó, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Lamento que lo hayas notado. Realmente me prometí a mi misma no hacer una tormenta por esto, después de todo…es tu vida y tu elección, pero no me esperaba esto.

-Semanas atrás te molestaste cuando le perdoné.- susurré recordando la forma en que se comporto conmigo días después de haber hablado con Edward. Habían sido pocos días los que casi me habló, pero esperaba nunca pasar por eso nuevamente. Y sin embargo aquí estábamos de vuelta.

-No se si es enfado lo que siento…definitivamente se que no estoy molesta con Edward…creo que merece algo de felicidad después de tantos siglos.

-Estas molesta conmigo.- no era una pregunta, era pura lógica, si no estaba enfadada con Edward…yo era la culpable de su disgusto.

Rosalie esquivó mi mirada, acomodándola sobre sus manos. –Creo que celos seria lo más adecuado.

-¿Celos?- pregunté acercándome a la banca, pero no me senté en ella. -¿de mi? ¿Por qué?

-Por que él te quiere a ti y no a mí.- abrí mi boca para responder, pero esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo al oír su respuesta, y el pánico rápidamente encontró como instalarse. ¿Rosalie esta enamorada de Edward? Si fuera humana de seguro estaría entrando en un colapso emocional. No había forma alguna de que yo pudiera competir contra Rosalie.

-Emmett…- solté confundida. Sus ojos dorados se agrandaron y me miraron instantáneamente.

-¿Qué hay con…? Oh… ¡Oh Bella! No…no quiero a Edward de ese modo. Nunca lo he hecho. A decir verdad su presencia me ha molestado desde el primer momento en que le oí hablar.

-Estoy perdida.- dije tomando asiento a su lado, vampiro o no las emociones me golpeaban de la misma forma que antes.

-Se que es difícil de que entiendas. Toda mi vida, cuando era humana e incluso en esta vida, siempre estuve acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y a que la gente me quisiera y se interesara por mí. Desde el primer momento Edward jamás demostró sentirse de esa forma por mi, por nadie…y entonces apareces tu.- le seguía mirando confundida, si no le quería de esa forma… ¡realmente estaba perdida! Y se ve que lo noto en mi rostro, ya que rápidamente agregó. –Veras, estoy…molesta por que el te encontró mas hermosa a ti que a mi.

-Lo siento.- murmuré sin saber que mas decirle.

-No…no es tu culpa…era algo que creía haber superado… ¡se ve que soy mas vanidosa de lo que pensaba!- me sorprendí al escuchar su risa resonando en el aire. –Solo necesito hacerme a la idea…lamento haberte preocupado, de verdad.

-No. Solo pensé que, no se…con todo eso de que estabas molesta con Edward por haberme atacado…y ahora yo me enamoro de él.

-Bueno no puedo negar que parte de mi se cuestiona tu salud mental…es decir, en cierta forma te enamoraste de tu asesino.- fruncí mi ceño ante ese titulo, ya me resultaba bastante doloroso cuando Edward se refería a si mismo como un monstruo…pero el titulo asesino sinceramente era insoportable, siendo que como le conocía ahora sabia exactamente que no era aquello.

Después de que Rosalie se aseguró de aclararme la suficiente cantidad de veces que pronto se le pasaría el 'ataque de celos' volvimos a la casa. Edward aun no había vuelto, ni siquiera veía a Emmett o Jasper por ningún lado…eso quería decir que aun seguían en el pueblo. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, ya había causado demasiados problemas como para ahora hacer que nos mudáramos –de vuelta- por mí causa.

Parte de mi aun seguía temblando ante el recuerdo de los hechos de esa mañana. Había estado demasiado cerca de atacar a esa mujer. Y atacar era quedarse corto. No creía ser capaz de alguna vez poder olvidar el terror de sus ojos, o la forma en que mi expresión desenfrenada se reflejo en ellos.

Seguí viendo su rostro, recordando el aroma de su sangre mientras caminaba por la casa, en dirección a la habitación de Edward. Había estado pocas veces allí, pero ahora me hacia falta sentirme cerca de él.

Me acomodé en el sofá, pegando mis rodillas a mi pecho y abrazándome a uno de los almohadones. Pegué mi nariz a el, inspirando profundamente el aroma de Edward.

Escuché voces en la planta inferior, y una resaltaba de las demás –al menos para mi oído. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Le escuché subir rápidamente por las escaleras y corrí hacia la puerta en el mismo instante que le escuché girar el picaporte de la misma.

-¡Edward!- grité lanzándome a sus brazos. Edward se rió y apoyó sus manos sobre mi cintura.

-Creo que saldré de paseo mas seguido si así vas a recibirme siempre. Aunque quizás esperaba algo más…

Me separé de él, viendo sus ojos brillar juguetonamente.

-Edward Cullen, ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Ni un beso?- dijo frunciendo sus cejas. Asentí con mi cabeza, pero para su sorpresa le bese en la punta de su nariz. –Bella.- me rogó. Estallé en risas ante su tono y el gruñido que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho.

-No te tengo miedo, lo sabes- le dije apartándome de él. Vi sus labios curvarse en aquella encantadora sonrisa y entonces se lanzo sobre mí. De un rápido y ágil movimiento estábamos recostados en su sofá, él sobre mí, sosteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Qué harás?- dije abriendo mis ojos, fingiendo estar aterrorizada –aunque la actuación no era algo que se me diera bien.

-Tomar lo que quiero.- susurró a mi odio mientras que con su nariz recorrió la línea de mi mandíbula.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces tendré que…persuadirte.- dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente. Me quedé momentáneamente perdida en ellos y poco a poco sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a aquella mirada. Mi respiración se agitó y entreabrí mis labios.

Edward sonrió, enviando su dulce aliento a mi rostro. Sabía que estaba totalmente derrotada y no tenía escapatoria. Parte de mi gritaba que me mantuviera firme, pero la otra –mas débil y desesperada por darle lo que quería- comenzó a poner mi cuerpo en movimiento, acercando mis labios hacia los de él.

-Tramposo.- murmuré rozando mis labios contra los suyos. Edward se rió suavemente ante mi predicamento mientras que su mano recorría el costado de mi cuerpo, acomodándose firmemente en mi cadera. Cerré mis ojos para dejarme perder en sus besos. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron dejamos rienda suelta a la pasión que teníamos por el otro.

Pasamos el resto de la noche abrazados, no deseando nada más que la compañía del otro.


	23. Pasión II

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Pasión II**

**Edward POV**

No estaba nada contento con la tarea que Carlisle nos había puesto, pero sabía que era algo necesario. Cubrir las evidencias era nuestra prioridad.

Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos al pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de donde nosotros estábamos instalados para 'comprobar' qué había sido de la mujer que James –y por poco Bella- atacó.

La comunidad de humanos era pequeña, con lo cual no nos tomo demasiado tiempo encontrarla. Primero vi su rostro en la mente de un hombre –el que supuse era su pareja- la mujer aun tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sangre, pero siempre veía la misma imagen en la mente de su esposo; la mujer entraba a la casa, corría a abrazar a su hija pequeña y luego se encerraba en el baño a llorar, pero no decía nada.

Le seguimos hasta la entrada de su casa. Pude escuchar a la mujer que aun seguía encerrada en el baño, repitiéndose que se había desmayado y había tenido una terrible pesadilla…parte de ella quería creer que lo que le sucedió fue real, pero otras parte temía que le acusasen de loca.

Por el momento había elegido creer que todo fue una pesadilla y no decir nada a nadie. Emmett y Jasper dudaron unos instantes antes de, finalmente, decidir volver a la casa siendo que no parecía haber peligro alguno.

El viaje de regreso a la casa había sido un tanto incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de mi vida sentimental con mis hermanos –no que hubiera tenido mucha en mis ciento y pico de años- así que mis respuestas generalmente consistían de monosílabos o gestos, nada más.

Casi pierdo el control del auto cuando Emmett preguntó cuán lejos habíamos llegado con Bella la noche pasada.

-Oh vamos Edward…es algo totalmente natural.

-No es así con Bella, Emmett.- le mentí, sabiendo que el beso de despedida estuvo acompaño por algo más que el sincero amor que sentía por ella.

-Tampoco era así con Rose, ¿verdad Emmett?- rió Jasper desde el asiento trasero. Emmett balbuceó algo sobre su irresistible 'sex appeal' y las ventanillas del auto temblaron con las carcajadas de los tres. –Lo que quiero decir Edward…es que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien sobre eso…

-Lo sé.- suspiré tomando la curva que nos dejaba en la calzada de la casa.

- Creo que alguien está ansioso.- me dijo Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta del Volvo y miraba su reloj. - Acabas de batir un record. Usualmente demoramos quince minutos más en llegar a casa desde el pueblo…

Le entorné los ojos y cerré la puerta de mi asiento, guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Mis ojos fueron hacia la casa, mantenida en penumbras por las nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno. Mis ojos se detuvieron levemente en las llamas azuladas que teñían las nubes, pero luego me encamine a la casa, había visto la aurora boreal demasiadas veces como para seguirlas encontrando tan fascinantes como el primer día que las vi.

Abrí la puerta, siendo recibido por la tranquilidad en que la casa habitualmente se sumía en las noches.

Por lo general era el momento del día en que me dedicaba a tocar el piano o estudiar algo nuevo, mientras que mi familia se entregaba al refugio de los brazos de sus parejas. Pero hoy no sería así.

Sonreí para mí mismo. Hoy no pasaría la noche en soledad como lo hice durante siglos. Subí las escaleras, anticipándome al dulce encuentro que había estado esperando desde que dejé la casa.

¿Me habrá extrañado tanto como yo a ella? Espero que sí. Seguí el rastro de su dulce aroma hacia mi habitación, donde sabía que aun se encontraba. Apoyé mi mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí.

-¡Edward!- su voz llegó a mis oídos en un grito de alegría. Reí gustoso de saber que si me había extrañado. Suavemente apoyé mis manos sobre su pequeña cintura, devolviéndole el abrazo y acercándola más a mí.

-Creo que saldré de paseo más seguido si así vas a recibirme siempre. Aunque quizás esperaba algo más…- susurré a su oído. Bella se apartó de mí, con sus manos apoyadas sobre mis hombros.

-Edward Cullen, ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Ni un beso?- le rogué. Bella sacudió su cabeza, dejando que su cabello siguiera el compás de sus movimientos. ¡Era tan hermosa! pero para mi sorpresa sus labios simplemente acariciaron la punta de mi nariz. –Bella.- susurré, sintiendo una suave vibración emergiendo de mi pecho. Bella estallo en risas.

-No te tengo miedo, lo sabes- me dijo separándose completamente de mi. Mis labios se curvaron en una juguetona sonrisa antes de lanzarme sobre ella. Acomodé mis brazos a su alrededor y de un rápido movimiento salte, acomodándonos sobre el sofá, dejando su cuerpo aprisionado debajo del mío. Le vi intentar forcejear, y entonces acomodé sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué harás?- dijo abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa, aunque la actuación no era algo que se le diera bien. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer. Quería amarla de todas las formas posibles, quería que se sintiera de la misma forma que yo cada vez que sus manos acariciaban mi piel.

Todo era nuevo para mí. Jamás había comprendido realmente por qué mi familia disfrutaba tanto de la intimidad con sus parejas. Nunca antes me había detenido a pensar que las miradas o roces que Rosalie y Emmett se daban en público significaran más que un simple deseo carnal. Hasta ahora no había llegado a comprender completamente como es que Alice y Jasper podían conectarse con una simple mirada. Hasta ahora…

Me sentía sobrepasado por las hormonas que habían permanecido dormidas durante siglos, pero por mucho que deseara tener a Bella entre mis brazos de aquella forma no quería apresurar las cosas. Después de todo…tenía toda la eternidad para disfrutar de cada momento a su lado.

-Tomar lo que quiero.- susurré finalmente a su odio mientras me permití disfrutar de su aroma, recorriendo su mandíbula con mi nariz, inspirando profundamente.

-¿Y si no quiero?- soltó en un suspiro.

-Entonces tendré que…persuadirte.- dije recordando la forma en que, en ocasiones, le hacía desconcentrarse cuando la miraba fijamente. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a reaccionar, su respiración se agito, moviendo su pecho con más fuerza.

Sonreí, complacido de saber que podía causar tal efecto en ella, del mismo modo que su mirada, su sonrisa y sus labios provocaban en mí. Era bueno saber que aunque fuera un poco podía afectarle.

Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no acortar la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios, pero me gustaba ver la impaciencia brillando en sus ojos. Finalmente comenzó a avanzar hacia mí.

-Tramposo.- murmuró rozando mis labios contra los suyos. Volví a reírme ante sus palabras, mientras una de mis manos recorría el costado de su cuerpo, ya que la otra aun mantenía sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

Mis dedos lentamente recorrían su cintura, bajando suavemente hasta detenerse en su cadera, donde la tela de la remera se arrugaba, exponiendo la blanca piel de su abdomen. Cerré mi mano en torno a su hueso de aquella parte de su cuerpo y entonces nuestros labios se encontraron dejamos rienda suelta a la pasión que teníamos por el otro.

-Entonces solo veía a Charlie en las vacaciones...hace pocos años conseguí que él viniera a Phoenix en lugar de tener que soportar la tortura de ir a Forks.

Bella insistió en saber sobre mí y mi vida antes de conocerla, y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabíamos el uno del otro. La mayoría de las cosas de su vida las sabía por Alice o Emmett…del mismo modo que ella sabía algo sobre mí.

Anteriormente no había tenido el valor de inmiscuirme demasiado en su vida, sentía que era como caminar por un campo minado, que cualquier cosa que le recordase a su vida traería de vuelta el rencor hacia lo que le hice y la poca relación que habíamos forjado se vendría abajo.

-¿No te agradaba Forks?- pregunté al notar la forma en que su ceño se fruncía.

-En lo absoluto. Odio el frío y el verde…Forks era una mezcla potenciada de ambas. Sin contar que el sol casi aparece- me dijo. -¿Ustedes donde estuvieron antes de mudarse allí?- me preguntó luego.

-Alaska, Hoquiam, Rochester…cualquier lugar donde el clima fuera similar al que tanto odias de Forks. Es más fácil para nosotros…podemos vivir entre los humanos si el clima lo permite…

Bella me miro pensativa unos instantes. Aun, en ocasiones, me molestaba no poder leer su mente…estaba demasiado acostumbrado a saber lo que los demás pensaban…

-Cuéntame de tu vida antes de que yo apareciera… ¿Cómo era?- preguntó acomodando su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Alcé mi mano…acomodando su cabello mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para responderle.

Hasta el momento en que la conocí mi vida parecía ser…buena. Tenía todo cuanto quería…no deseaba nada más. Pero ahora que estaba Bella podía ver claramente que no era así…siempre hubo un hueco en mi vida…era como si de repente alguien hubiera encendido un reflector en una habitación a oscuras…Eso era mi vida antes, una existencia…

-...Oscura- terminé en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- me preguntó Bella confundida. Sonreí suavemente mientras mis dedos recorrían las líneas de su ceño.

-Me refiero a que no había nada que me interesara demasiado, era algo monótono. Siempre hacia lo mismo…en cierta forma creo que buscaba algo, pero solo ahora soy capaz de comprender que transitaba por el mundo esperando el momento en que tú aparecieras en mi vida. Es como si de repente alguien hubiera encendido una luz, haciendo que mi vida se llenara de luz y felicidad.- sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

-¿Entonces nunca estuviste con alguien?- preguntó y yo sacudí con mi cabeza, mientras mis manos seguían recorriendo las delicadas líneas de su rostro. -¿Por qué?

-Nunca en imaginé algo como esto. Nunca creí encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera pasar el tiempo de manera diferente al que paso con mi familia. Y me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de que todo esto es nuevo para mí, se me da bien esto…el estar contigo. Es increíble la diferencia entre leer sobre el amor, verlo en fotos y películas a experimentarlo. Hay tantas cosas…

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Bella acomodándose en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo del mismo mientras que enroscaba sus piernas sobre las mías.

-Por ejemplo los celos.- Bella me miró confundida. –Creí que entendía claramente de que se trataban…pero me sorprendió. La forma en que James te miraba… ¿recuerdas aquel día que entró a tu habitación?

-¿Que yo salía de ducharme? Edward, de verdad que no…- apoyé un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Lo sé Bella, pero me sorprendió el fuerte resentimiento y la furia que sentí al verle tan cerca de ti, al imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido…si tú querías.- respiré profundamente, tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. James estaba muerto y Bella no sentía el más mínimo interés por él. Sentí sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi mejilla. – Todo esto es nuevo para mí, has resucitado al humano que habita en mí.

-Honestamente,- pude sentir una sonrisa en el tono de su voz. –Creo que yo anduve más preocupada por Tanya.- me reí ante la forma en que soltó su nombre.

-Bella,- le llamé apoyando mis manos sobre el costado de su rostro y suavemente le di un beso a su frente. –No hay competencia.- le aseguré. –He pasado décadas entre nuestra especie, y los humanos…creyendo que estaba completo conmigo mismo…y no buscaba nada, porque no había nada que buscar…porque aun no habías nacido.

-No suena justo,- susurró.

-Tienes razón, debería ponértelo un poco más difícil…pero no quiero ni puedo permanecer lejos de ti.- le dije besándole suavemente en los labios.

-Pero ¿nadie? - soltó apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros para apartar nuestros labios. -¿Ni siquiera una cita o un capricho?- me reí ante su insistencia e incredulidad ante la revelación de que ella era la única mujer que había logrado despertar aquellos sentimientos en mi.

-No.- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos y recorrieron la sala. -¿Y tú?- ahora yo era el que moría de curiosidad por saber de su vida amorosa.

-Nop. Nunca antes me interesó nadie.

-Estoy seguro de que la fila de hombres era bastante extensa...

-Créeme que todo lo contrario.- se rió. La abracé, acercando su cabeza a mi pecho y me permití recostarme en el sofá. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del silencio.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, inspirando profundamente su dulce esencia durante unos buenos minutos.

-¿Edward?- abrí mis ojos. Bella tenía su rostro ocultó debajo de mi mentón.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-No, nada…olvídalo.- dijo presionándose más contra mí.

-Bella.- no me respondió. Esto de no poder leer su mente comenzaba a ser algo desesperante. –Por favor.- Ella se limitó a sacudir su cabeza.

-Si no me lo dices asumiré que es algo malo.- le amenacé con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera decir lo que pensaba, aunque nunca sabría si era lo que quería decirme en un principio.

-Bueno…- comenzó, su voz tembló suavemente. –Si nunca estuviste con otra persona…- su cabeza se sacudió suavemente con las risas que solté. Sentí su cuerpo alejándose del mío y rápidamente me acomodé sobre ella, atrapándola entre mi cuerpo y el sofá para no permitirle escapar.

Mi cuerpo amenazaba con volver a ser invadido por una ola de risas al ver la expresión de testarudez de su rostro. La forma en que su nariz apuntaba hacia arriba y la tensión en su mandíbula eran increíblemente adorables. Bella era hermosa cuando se enfadaba.

-Lo siento. Fui descortés, no quise hacerte enfadar. Por favor, sigue.- le rogué manteniéndome serio. No pude evitarlo…era una mezcla de alegría y diversión escucharle preguntarme una y otra vez si había estado enamorado alguna otra vez. Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos y respiró profundamente.

-¿Nunca has…?-su voz se perdió antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. ¿Si nunca había qué? La miré fijamente unos instantes esperando que siguiera, pero entonces caí en cuenta de a que apuntaba.

-Nunca.- respondí. Bella asintió suavemente con su cabeza antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos. Nuevamente me había dejado con la curiosidad. ¿Acaso ella...? Repentinamente sentí un vacío en mi estómago al pensar en Bella siendo rodeada por los brazos de otro hombre…

-¿Y tú?- pregunté finalmente.

-Naturalmente no. Nunca antes sentí esto por nadie.

-Lo sé, pero usualmente las personas de esta época no acompañan la lujuria con el amor.- le dije. En mis tiempos las cosas, la idea sobre el amor era demasiado diferente a las de hoy en día.

-Pero para mí si, al menos ahora que encontré ambas.

-Eso es bueno.

-Supongo…al menos tenemos algo en común.- volvía a inclinarme hacia ella para besarle nuevamente, pero en ese instante la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe.

-¡Hey!- no me volteé a ver quién nos interrumpía…de sobra sabía que era Emmett y posiblemente –muy posiblemente- Alice estaba asomando su cabeza por debajo de los brazos de nuestro hermano. –Carlisle quiere que bajen…Carmen y los demás vendrán a visitarnos y sería de mala educación hacer cosas en presencia de visitas…

-Mira quien lo dice.- entorné mis ojos hacia mi hermano y, cómo no, vi a Alice dando saltitos detrás de él, intentando ver dentro de la habitación.

-¡Bella! ven, vamos a arreglarte…aun llevas la ropa que usaste ayer…- escuché a Bella gruñir, pero sabía que si se oponía sería peor. No solté su mano hasta que entró a su habitación y Alice –literalmente- me empujó fuera.

Suspiré, dejando caer mis hombros mientras me disponía a bajar las escaleras. Sabía que Alice tendría a Bella al menos una hora en aquella habitación, así que me decidí por hacer lo único que me distraería y haría que el tiempo se pasara rápidamente; tocar el piano.

Hacía meses que tenía una melodía sonando constantemente en mi cabeza. Ya la había tocado una vez, y la recordaba a la perfección, pero aquellas notas se amoldaban mas a la tristeza de los primeros meses que Bella pasó con nosotros.

Ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas y sentía que ciertas notas no encajaban en el lugar que debían o necesitaban un tono más. Me acomodé en el banquillo del piano, pasando mis manos por la lustrosa tapa de madera antes de abrirla.

La melodía comenzó como siempre, suave y serena, abriéndose paso entre las notas para llegar al punto donde comenzaba a percibir algo de alivio y alegría en medio de tanto dolor. Por mucho que intentara olvidarla, la culpa seguía entre las notas, mezclada con el arrogante egoísmo de no sentir arrepentimiento por lo que le hice a Bella. Ella estaba conmigo, para siempre…y eso me sonaba perfecto.

Pero el final comenzaba a cambiar, las notas eran más pausadas, más duraderas. El volumen de la música no había bajado, las notas altas y fuertes no habían cambiado…el punto de quiebre en medio de la tristeza seguía rondando hasta el final…aquellas notas permanecían eternas en el amiente

La melodía tenía una combinación de las últimas sensaciones en mi existencia, confusión, asombro, felicidad, alegría, amor y lujuria. Dejé que la última nota resonara en las paredes de la sala, sola y grave. Una nota que silenciosamente no acabaría nunca, tal como mi amor por Bella.

-Beethoven debe de estar retorciéndose de envidia en su tumba.- me interrumpió una bien conocida voz. Abrí mis ojos y suavemente aparté mis dedos de las teclas.

-Tanya.- le saludé.

-¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

¿De verdad Bella sentía celos de Tanya? Me reí para mis adentros…era ilógico que alguien tan hermosa como ella pudiera sentirse menos en comparación con cualquier otra mujer. Bella era demasiado hermosa…no existía comparación alguna.

Tanya era hermosa, claro en su propia forma, pero era más bien aquel tipo de belleza por la que los hombres solo morían de deseo, pero no de amor.

Bella, en cambio, era hermosa en cada aspecto que le buscara. No solo era perfecta físicamente, si no que su esencia, su humanidad, le daba más belleza de la que poseía.

-¿Qué quieres que toque?- dije dándole una suave sonrisa. Bella era mucho, mucho más hermosa.

_¿A mí?_ Me dijo en su mente mientras se mordia el labio inferior, en uno de sus tantos –y demás conocidos- intentos de seducirme. Oh si solo supiera…

-En el piano.- traté de poner las cosas en el camino correcto, pero claro…obviamente ella ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

_Un poco incomodo…pero no importa…_ Esto tenía que terminar…no solo iba a volverme loco, si no que no quería que en algún futuro Bella sintiera alguna inseguridad solo por mi insistencia de hacer oídos sordos a lo que Tanya decía o pensaba.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber, Tanya.- le dije finalmente. -Estoy enamorado.- rogaba que una vez que lo supiera dejaría de atosigarme con sus pensamientos y miradas.

_Lo sabía…sabía que no podría pasar la eternidad evitándome._ Escuché en su mente.

-¿Qué? No, Tanya- pero me interrumpió cuando arrojo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Oh Edward…no importa lo que pasó. No te guardo rencor alguno…no sabes cuánto aguardé este momento.- dijo mientras se apartaba de mi e inclinaba ligeramente mi rostro. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros, alejándola suavemente de mí.

-Para Tanya…no es de ti de quien estoy enamorado.- le interrumpí.

-¿No? Pero yo creí… ¿De quién estas enamorado?- me preguntó entre sorprendida y enfadada.

-De Bella.- dije finalmente.

_Bella…Bella… ¿Bella? no puede ser…ha…claro…por supuesto_. Entonces para mi sorpresa se echo a reír histéricamente. Ahora no solo me confundía su reacción, si no que me molestaba.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Es que por un segundo te creí…- dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tanya…realmente amo a Bella.

-¿La amas? ¿Estás de broma?- ¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Oh Dios esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_… siguió en su mente. En parte me sentí insultado. Tanya y yo –a pesar de que ella sentía algo más- siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos, y solíamos contarnos nuestras cosas. ¿Ahora yo le contaba que finalmente había encontrado el amor y ella me acusaba de bromista?

-Creí que te alegrarías por mí.

-¿Alegrarme? Pero si te has vuelto loco. Es una-

-Tanya.- le advertí antes de que pudiera terminar su frase. –Quise contártelo porque siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero sí de tu boca van a salir insultos contra Bella, te pido por favor que no trates de abrirla.

_Bien, no abriré mi boca, pero no voy a callar lo que piense. ¡Es una chiquilla! ¿Qué es lo que puedes verle de interesante? Tú mereces algo más…te mereces a una mujer de verdad._

-Quédate tranquila Tanya que Bella si es una mujer.

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ed-_ Entonces su voz interna se silenció, pero no por su propio gusto.

Miré en dirección a la sala, Bella estaba de pie a un lado de Alice, llevaba un vestido azul que caía suavemente sobre cada una de sus curvas, hasta un poco mas por arriba de la rodilla, y tenía el cabello acomodado con una hebilla a cada lado.

Era hermosa…no…era perfecta. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de otras, cuando la realidad era que todas debían de morir de celos al verla?

Lo cierto era que al menos una si lo hacía. Tanya, en el instante en que vio que mi atención se centró por completo en Bella, salió de la sala, sin llevarse la mirada de nadie.

Yo permanecí allí, mirando al ángel que finalmente le daba un sentido a mi existencia.


	24. Juegos

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Juegos**

**Bella POV**

No podía esconder que parte de mi estaba emocionada.

Mis ojos recorrían las pequeñas calles del pueblo de Denali, enfocándose en los adornos y las luces festivas. Claro que, por razones más que obvias, solo podía admirarlas desde la seguridad del auto. Seguridad no para mi, si no para los habitantes del pacifico pueblo de Alaska.

Habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde que casi atacó a un humano y aun me sentía culpable por haber sido tan ingenua y creer que no podría sucederme nada malo. En parte no me equivocaba, físicamente poco pudo haberme pasado…pero no quería imaginar que hubiera echo si Edward no hubiera aparecido a tiempo.

Sacudí mi cabeza evitando pensar en el 'que tal si…' traté entonces de pensar otras cosas, como por ejemplo en los últimos meses de mi existencia. A pesar del dolor de los primeros meses de mi convivencia con los Cullen y mi actual condición, ahora estaba cien por ciento segura de que no elegiría otro camino si se me diera la opción. Volvería a sufrir todo…pues sabia con certeza que al final del oscuro túnel se hallaba algo que jamás había esperado encontrar.

Edward se había convertido en mi sol personal. El astro rey podría no brillar en lo alto, aunque si lo hiciera dudo mucho que pudiera opacar a Edward, pero siempre sentía un calor especial a su lado.

-Espera a ver lo que Alice hizo en la casa…- comentó Edward mientras yo permanecía con mi nariz pegada al cristal del auto. Me aparté escondiendo mi rostro entre mi cabello y escuché a Edward sonreír suavemente.

-No quiero ni pensarlo.- dije alzando mi mano y acariciando suavemente su mejilla. -¿Estarán todos?- pregunté remarcando el 'todos'. Edward sabía bien a quien me refería particularmente.

Desde que Tanya supo –por Edward mismo- sobre nuestros sentimientos no había momento que nos diera paz. En parte creo que debía agradecer, como Rosalie solía decirme muchas veces, de que Tanya tenía respeto por nuestra familia y la relación que llevaban por siglos...de lo contrario ya habría tratado por todos los medios de sacarme del tablero de juego sin importarle lo que costara. Pero eso no le impedía interrumpirnos en cada oportunidad que tenia disponible.

-Creéme que yo lo sufro mas…- me dijo apartando sus ojos de la carretera para mirarme a mi. –Solo trata de no alejarte de mi…no quiero escuchar su mente nunca mas.

-¿Es necesario que pasen Navidad con nosotros?- le pregunté, pero solo recibí una mirada resignada de su parte. Odiaba que Tanya estuviera cerca de nosotros, aun así no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie estropeara este día. Extrañamente, a pesar de que nunca me gustaron estas fechas, este año navidad tenia un gusto especial, y sabia que era por que lo pasaría con Edward.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, la aurora boreal poco a poco se abría paso en el horizonte, regalando a los ojos de los espectadores un fascinante juego de luces violáceas y azulinas. Pasarían décadas, siglos y nunca me cansaría de ver las luces del norte.

Mientras nos íbamos adentrando por el sinuoso camino que nos conducía a nuestra casa, podía ver pequeños destellos entre el tupido follaje. Ahogue un grito de sorpresa cuando los árboles se abrieron paso, dejándonos en el claro que rodeaba la casa.

Había luces por todas partes, por los bordes de los tejados, enroscadas por las columnas del porche, las barandillas de los balcones, algunos arbustos que estaban cerca de la puerta y los marcos de las puertas y ventanas. El toque final estaba dado por un pino de mediana estatura que había sido colocado en el centro del claro, con luces de diversos colores y adornos colgando de cada rama visible.

El juego de luces, tintineantes, blancas y de colores, era algo asombroso. Claro, no podía esperar menos viniendo de Alice. Había un enorme trineo aparcado del otro lado de la casa, también cubierto casi completamente por luces de colores. No podía dejar de mirar la casa y los alrededores, era increíble. Cualquier otra persona habría echo que el lugar pareciera sobrecargado, pero no Alice…cada luz parecía ir en el lugar correcto dejando que la decoración se viera armoniosa.

-Es perfecto.- murmuré deslumbrada.

-Lo es ¿verdad? Alice se luce cada año...creo que este ha sido uno de los mejores...aunque de seguro Jasper y Emmett no han de estar nada contentos, este año me libre de sus ordenes.

-¿Ellos le ayudaron?- pregunté tratando de imaginarme a Emmett y Jasper con la paciencia que requeriría acomodar cada luz.

-Creéme que no fue por gusto propio.- comento entre risas mientras ambos bajábamos del auto. Caminamos lentamente hacia la casa, admirando el maravilloso trabajo de Alice –y claro, Emmett y Jasper también llevaban parte de los aplausos.

Cuando subimos las escaleras del porche, extendí mi mano para abrir la puerta, pero Edward –quien aun sostenía mi otra mano- se quedó quieto. Me volteé para ver que ocurría, cuando vi mi sonrisa preferida en su rostro. Le miré confundida y entonces sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba. Alce mi vista.

-Muérdago.- murmuré con una sonrisa.

-No es bueno romper tradiciones.- me dijo acercándose un paso hacia mi, mientras su mano tiraba mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, y el otro lo acomodó detrás de mi cuello, acercando mi rostro al de él.

Comencé a sentirme mareada antes de que nuestros labios apenas se rozaran. Entreabrí mi boca, dejando que su cálido aliento invadiera mi paladar, y entonces violentamente acorté la distancia que nos separaba.

Al principio el beso era ferviente, podía sentir que disfrutaba del roce tanto como yo, pero entonces se fue haciendo mas profundo, nuestras leguas se rozaban desesperadamente mientras que tratábamos de que nuestros cuerpos no estuvieran separados ni un centímetro.

Ambos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me alzaron del suelo, dejando que mis pies colgaran mientras me mantenía a su altura, con mis brazos enroscados en su cuello. Todo mi cuerpo estaba listo para el próximo movimiento, cruzar mis piernas en torno a su cadera para lograr estar tan cerca como le necesitaba, pero entonces recordé donde estábamos y que nuestra familia seguramente nos escuchó llegar hace tiempo.

Para sorpresa de Edward me aparté, escuchando un gruñido de disgusto escapar de sus labios. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó volviendo a acercarse a mis labios, pero apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros, alejándolo de mí.

-Están todos allí dentro.

-¿Y?- dijo rozando mis mejillas con sus labios.

-¡Edward!- grité entre risas.

-He visto y escuchado cosas por años…Creéme que esto no les escandalizará en lo mas mínimo.- me aparté un paso de él al ver un sospechoso brillo en sus ojos.

Pero cada vez que me alejaba un paso de Edward, él se encargaba de acomodar su cuerpo para que siempre estuviéramos a la misma distancia el uno del otro, hasta que entonces sentí el picaporte de la puerta clavándose en mi espalda. Edward sonrió seductoramente antes de inclinarse hacia mi.

Suspiré cerrando lentamente mis ojos. Era casi, casi imposible resistirse a la forma en que me miraba. Todo lo siguiente pasado demasiado rápido. Lo próximo fue la sensación de algo golpeando nuestros rostros. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, la expresión de Edward fue similar a la mía.

El se dio vuelta y yo espié por sobre su hombro en dirección a los árboles. No vimos nada, pero podíamos sentir que había alguien allí. Miré a mis pies, viendo una pequeña cantidad de nieve derritiéndose. _Nieve_. Alguien nos había arrojado una bola de nieve…y no era difícil adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Emmett- susurré entre risas a Edward, quien asintió con su cabeza mientras me tomaba de la mano. Y entonces, afirmando mi sospecha, la estridente risa de Emmett resonó de entre los árboles.

-No puedo escuchar su mente, así que no se cual será su próximo movimiento, a la cuenta de tres corre detrás del trineo, yo iré al otro lado…luego le emboscaremos- dijo entretenido. Asentí, dándole un suave apretón a su mano. –Uno…dos… ¡Tres!- gritó corriendo en la dirección contraria a la mía.

Mientras corría, eché una mirada por sobre mi hombro, Edward se había convertido en el blanco de todos los proyectiles que Emmett había armado, pero fácilmente los esquivaba. Excepto uno de ellos, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Me reí mientras me ocultaba detrás del trineo y espiaba en dirección al bosque.

-Emmett…estas en problemas,- le escuché gritar a Edward. Con mi cuerpo aun temblando de la risa me agaché al suelo y comencé a juntar nieve en mis manos, pero entonces algo me golpeó en la nuca. Sorprendida, me di vuelta viendo el arbusto –iluminado con varias luces de colores- sacudiéndose suavemente. Solo había una persona capaz de pasar desapercibida detrás de tal pequeño arbusto.

-¡Alice!- le grité, entonces recibí otro golpe desde mi derecha. No pude contener la sonrisa y rápidamente se extendió por mi rostro. Aunque nunca fui de adorar el invierno, o el frío y ni que hablar de la nieve, todo parecía mas divertido cuando los Cullen estaban involucrados. Escuché la aterciopelada voz de Edward maldiciendo a mis espaldas y supe que a él también le habían tomado por sorpresa.

Esta vez volteé a tiempo para esquivar otra bola de nieve –esta vez de un tamaño considerablemente grande- que viajaba directo a mi rostro. Me incorporé, escuchando el proyectil golpeando la parte trasera del trineo.

-Honestamente, esperaba una actitud mas madura de ustedes…ya tienen casi cien años…va siendo hora de que asienten cabeza.- como respuesta solo recibí mas proyectiles. Uno de ellos me golpeó al costado de mi cabeza.

Ahora si estaba molesta. Podía soportar a Emmett comportándose como un niño, eso era habitual en él, pero Alice…bueno Alice tenía constantes ataques de niñez…pero Rosalie ¡jamás!…por que estaba cien por ciento segura de que Rosalie era mí otra atacante.

Si fuera humana estaría temblando del frío y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo mucho que me molestaba la nieve, pero ahora sentía la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo y no iba a quedarme sin darles su merecido.

Entonces la causante del ataque se mostró. Alice saltaba detrás del arbusto, envuelta en una bufanda roja y con un gorro a tono en su cabeza.

-Se supone que tienen que estar de mi lado.

-¿Qué dices Rosalie?- canturreó Alice mirando a su derecha. De entre los árboles, emergió Rosalie viéndose realmente perfecta. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto por la capucha de su sobretodo negro.

-Creo que lo pensaré,- dijo antes de que viera su brazo estirándose hacia atrás.

Di un gritito antes de correr por detrás de la casa en busca de Edward, seguida muy de cerca por Alice y Rosalie. Le vi dándome la espalda, pero en cuanto me acerqué se dio vuelta, arrojando a mi rostro la bola de nieve que había juntado en sus manos.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa y la risa no tardó en apoderarse de nuestra familia.

-¡Bella! Lo siento.- dijo acercándose a mi con sus manos alzadas, mostrándome sus palmas.

-Oh, eso ya lo creo.- murmuré agachándome al suelo para juntar toda la nieve que podía.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe ante mi amenaza de ataque y lancé la bola de nieve con fuerza hacia él. Sonreí al ver la nieve impactando contra su rostro, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie rieron conmigo, pero entonces, cuando la nieve comenzó a caer de su rostro, pude ver una sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Ahora si estaba en serios problemas.

-¡Corre Bella!- escuché gritar a Alice entre risas. Viendo que Edward mantenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos fijos en mí, decidí hacerle caso a Alice y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Corría dando miradas por sobre mi hombro cada tanto viendo a Edward correr detrás de mi. –Edward-le llamé con la respiración agitada –aunque el aire no me hacia falta. –Tregua.- pedí entre risas. Pero él no dejó de correr.

-Tu atacaste primero.- escuché mientras mantuve mi vista al frente.

-¡Por que tu me arrojaste nieve!- le respondí por sobre mi hombro.

-No sabía que eras tú.

-Mientes.- me reí mientras comenzaba a zigzaguear entre los árboles, pero entonces escuché un gutural gruñido y cuando volteé a ver que se traía entre manos no le vi.

-¿Edward?- pregunté al no ver rastros de él, pero no dejé de correr. Entonces volví a escuchar su gruñido y, demasiado tarde, le vi abordándome desde el frente.

Me alzó en sus brazos, dando un giro en el aire y aterrizando en el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera escaparme, aprisionó mi cuerpo con el peso del suyo encima y el suelo a mis espaldas. Entonces vi su mano derecha deslizándose por el suelo a nuestro lado, entonces una gran masa de nieve cayó sobre mi rostro.

Su risa ahogó mi grito de incomodidad mientras me sacudía la nieve. Lo miraba molesta ante lo que acababa de hacer, y entonces lo empujé por los hombros dejándolo debajo de mí. Rápidamente junté una buena cantidad de nieve y Edward entrecerró sus ojos, retándome a que le arrojara toda la masa que tenía entre mis manos.

Y lo hice. Claro que lo hice.

Ambos comenzamos a lanzarnos nieve en una pelea por ver quien dejaba más mojado y helado al otro. Ambos nos reíamos cada vez que nuestra mano, llena de nieve, golpeaba el rostro del otro, o se metía dentro de la camisa del otro, dejando una buena cantidad de nieve dentro. Finalmente, cansados de no poder vencer al otro, decidimos darnos una tregua.

Aprovechando que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, Edward se sentó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome más a su cuerpo. Sus ojos me miraban con aquel destello deslumbrante y yo no pude evitar aproximar mis labios a los suyos.

Tenía mis labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, ambos respirábamos –algo innecesario- agitadamente, permitiéndome disfrutar del delicioso sabor de su aliento en mi boca. Sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos, moviéndose de un lado al otro con tortuosa lentitud.

Entonces forcé el encuentro de nuestros labios, convirtiendo aquel suave y dulce roce en algo mas apasionado. Sentí sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, pero luego sus besos comenzaron a ser más urgentes. Sus manos, que usualmente descanaban sobre mi cintura o alrededor de mi cuello, ahora se movían acariciando la tela que cubría mis piernas.

Dejé escapar un gritito de sorpresa cuando sus manos se acomodaron un poco –quizás algo mas que un poco- debajo de mis caderas, alzándome y acomodándome sobre las suyas…profundizando el contacto como nunca antes lo había echo. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, lamiendo y besando cada porción de piel que tocaban.

Escuché el suave ruido de un cierre abriéndose, y no necesité abrir mis ojos para ver que ahora mi chaleco permanecía fuera de mi cuerpo. Mis manos se enroscaron desesperadamente entre sus cabellos cuando sentí sus dientes jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Cerré mis ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente, sintiendo sus manos jugando con el dobladillo de la blusa, enroscándolo y recorriendo la piel de mi cintura con sus manos.

Me sentía mareada por sus caricias y me quede inmóvil, sintiendo sus dedos rozando mi piel, y entonces sus labios se encontraron con los míos. De un rápido movimiento me recostó contra la fría nieve, y acomodó su cuerpo sobre el mío, dejándome sentir todo su peso, dejando que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran lo mas cerca que podíamos.

Abr mis ojos de golpe cuando sentí sus manos desabotonando mi camisa. Inspiré y expiré entrecortadamente mientras Edward acariciaba con sus labios cada centímetro de piel que iba exponiendo a medida que desabotonaba la prenda que me cubría. Nunca antes habíamos llegado tan lejos. Y el pánico me invadió. Quería estar con él. Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo pero simplemente…

-Edward- ...tenía miedo. Le sentí murmurar algo contra mi piel, pero en lugar de detener sus labios, ahora era su lengua la que acariciaba mi piel. –Edward- murmuré un poco más alto, esta vez tratando de apartarme de él, avergonzada por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

Edward debió de sentir que mi gesto no era para incitarle a seguir con sus caricias, entonces alzó su rostro, mirándome entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Lo siento Bella,- susurró apartándose de encima de mí y acomodándose a mi lado. –No quise...

-Si quisiste…y yo también, lo juro…pero…- Edward me abrazó contra su pecho, acomodando mi cabeza debajo de su mentón.

-Lamento haberte presionado.- se disculpó. Alcé mi rostro para decirle que él no tenia la culpa, pero entonces sentimos unos pasos aproximándose a nosotros.

De entre los árboles se asomó el rostro de Tanya, enmarcado por su cabello color frambuesa que había recorrido con unas cintas rojas y verdes. Sus ojos se movían entre nosotros, mirándonos entre molesta y dolida.

Busqué la fuente de su reacción y entonces noté que la desabotonada camisa revelaba más de lo que esperaba. Justo mientras estaba abotonándola, escuché unas cuantas risas más cerca de nosotros. Emmett y Jasper se reían sosteniéndose la cintura, uno apoyado sobre el otro, mientras que Rosalie y Alice me miraban tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Volví a bajar mi vista, enfocándome en acomodar mi ropa y, con la ayuda de Edward, me puse de pie.

-¿Si?- les preguntó Edward. Emmett, teatralmente, pasó sus manos debajo de sus ojos como si se estuviera limpiando las lágrimas causadas por la risa.

-Nosotros…queríamos ver si…querían…hacer algo entretenido…pero veo que estaban en ello…- dijo Emmett con su respiración entrecortada mientras reía. Era algo bueno que no fuera humana…estaría ruborizándome en tonos inexistentes. Tanya, quien había permanecido en su lugar en todo momento, con sus ojos siguiendo detenidamente a Edward, le dijo algo a Alice y se fue.

-Irina te estaba buscando, Bella.- me dijo Alice. –Y Esme quería saber, Edward, si esta todo listo.- le dijo mirándole con entusiasmo.

Edward me miró de reojo y sonrió. –Si, todo listo.

-Edward.- le advertí.

-No te preocupes Bella, será una navidad bien humana…con regalos y todo.

Eso me temía. Los Cullen parecen no comprender el real significado de la palabra 'normal', y eso se aplicaba a todo…


	25. Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Edward POV**

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa, ya que habíamos sido interrumpidos por nuestra familia y Tanya.

Aunque quizás fue lo mejor, las cosas se estaban yendo de nuestras manos y deseaba poseer a Bella allí y en ese momento…y no quería presionarla.

Respetaba su decisión de esperar el momento perfecto, donde nadie pudiera interrumpirnos.

Respire profundamente, era increíble el torrente de emociones que se apoderaba de mi cuando nuestros labios se encontraban o nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto con el del otro. Era una sensación enloquecedora, haciéndome desear y querer más…

Cuando llegamos al claro que daba a la casa, pude ver a Esme, Tanya e Irina sentadas en las sillas del porche. Una pequeña parte de mi sintió una punzada cuando el rostro de Tanya se crispo ligeramente en una mueca de agonía.

Sabia que aun estaba entre molesta y dolida por que quería a Bella. De sobra sabia que simplemente tenia un capricho por mi, aunque ella se encargaba de comunicarle al mundo que era 'amor'.

Había dejado mis sentimientos en claro con ella mucho antes de que Bella hubiera nacido, pero ella seguía insistiendo, hasta unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando Bella se puso en un plan algo –sino demasiado- posesivo luego de que Tanya soltara cierta frase provocativa.

Desde entonces Tanya había optado –o quizás de verdad lo sentía- el plan 'lastimero'. Realmente extrañaba la amistad que una vez tuvimos, pero siempre preferiría a Bella por sobre todas las cosas. Solo contaba con el tiempo para que Tanya entrara en razón y estuviera feliz por que yo así lo era.

Esme nos dio una suave sonrisa de bienvenida. Aunque no podía leer su mente, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por ella. Estaba feliz, por Bella y por mí. Y yo también lo estaba, era completamente feliz, a pesar de cómo se sucedieron las cosas.

Pero a pesar de ello, en mi mente aparecía una palabra que había escuchado una y mil veces; 'Maktub', estaba escrito. Aunque no estaba seguro de merecer a alguien como ella.

-¿Se han divertido niños?- preguntó Esme, sus ojos pasando rápidamente por mi ropa, empapada tanto como la de Bella –y mucho mas que la de los demás- debido a la nieve.

-Unos mas que otros.- escuché a Emmett reír por lo bajo. Rodé mis ojos, dándole a Bella un suave beso en la mejilla que pareció tomarle desprevenida. Entornes escuché la cantarina voz de Alice acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que arreglarte Bella!- canturreó tomando la mano de mi novia. _Mi novia_…era una palabra a la que aun no me acostumbraba y menos con el posesivo que indicaba que era _mía_. Solo mía…

Bella dio vuelta su rostro, buscando el mío, dándome una mirada que pedía a gritos ser salvada de la tortura a la que Alice planeaba someterla. A mi me agradaba cuando Alice arreglaba a Bella. No por que lo necesitara o por que no fuera lo suficientemente hermosa –eso se daba por descontado, mi hermana sabia como resaltar cada magnifico rasgo de Bella…y conseguía volverme aun más loco, si es que eso era posible. Aun así, no me apetecía soltar su mano.

-Edward- escuché la voz de mi hermana en señal de advertencia…

-Alice, dale un respiro- dije sin apartar los ojos de los de Bella, que ahora –a diferencia de unos meses atrás- tenían un color ambarino, casi como el del resto de mi familia. –Además, no va a resfriarse.- bromeé por el echo de que estuviera empapada de pies a cabeza.

-No, pero sabrá que planeas regalarle.

Ahí estaba totalmente derrotado. No quería que lo supiera, no aun. Vi los labios de Bella entre abrirse, soltando un pesado suspiro.

-Lo siento amor.- susurré soltando su mano. Bella dejó caer sus hombros, mostrándose adorable y absolutamente derrotada sin ninguna otra salida mas que seguir a Alice.

-Creo que tu ganas.- le dijo Bella, y la aludida sonrió orgullosamente.

-Siempre gano Bella. Ahora vamos. No pongas esa cara…no tardaremos demasiado. Irina quiere mostrarte algunas cosas y Rose también.- el ceño de Bella se frunció aun mas, sabiendo que si tardarían demasiado. _Demasiado_ para su gusto.

Bella volvió a lanzarme una mirada y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura al mismo tiempo que depositaba un cuidadoso –pero provocativo- beso en el hueco de mi cuello.

–Vas a dejar que me torturen ¿verdad?- dijo tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, esperando que cambiara de idea.

-Sip. Lo siento amor. De seguro no será tan malo como crees- Bella rodó sus ojos –además, aun me queda darle unos toques finales tus regalos.- sabiendo que Bella odiaba tanto las sorpresas como los regalos, procure marcar bien la S final, molestándola.

Obviamente su reacción fue instantánea, pero bastante diferente a la que me esperaba.

En lugar de achicarme sus ojos y sisear entre dientes, mostrando su incomodidad, sus cejas se curvaron y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Pero yo no te compre nada…a nadie, a decir verdad- murmuró.

Suavemente apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Sonreí, tratando de reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes amor, estoy seguro de que alguien se tomo el trabajo de hacer las compras por ti.- primeros sus ojos se mostraron incrédulos, pero luego los puso en blanco, sabiendo a que me refería.

-No es lo mismo.

-Tendremos cientos de navidades para que compres tú misma los presentes.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Luego de que escuchara la puerta de la habitación de Bella cerrándose, me encaminé hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Necesitaba ponerme de acuerdo con los últimos toques de la sorpresa de Bella. Una de ellas estaba completamente lista, aguardando en el garaje para ser revelada. Cuando me decidí por comprarle a Bella un Audi cupe, Alice canturreó que iba a ponerse de mal humor por ello.

Aunque la sorpresa que le seguía suavizaría su humor. Odiaba que no dejara nada al suspenso…pero al menos me tocaba ver su expresión cuando supiera que iríamos a _ver_ a su padre.

Aunque en los últimos meses no solía hablar tanto de su vida humana, cuando pasaba por las fotos que tenia sobre el tocador de su habitación se quedaba unos cuantos segundos mirándolas. Bien sabia que era su forma de extrañar a sus padres y que no lo diría abiertamente por no querer hacerme sentir mal. Aunque nada de lo que dijera o no, me harían sentirme algo mejor por lo que le había echo. La había apartado de su familia y eso era algo que no me iba a perdonar jamás.

Pero si había algo que pudiera hacer para, de alguna forma, mitigar el dolor de la perdida…iba a buscar por cielos y mares la forma de conseguirlo. Y lo había echo.

Hacia semanas atrás habíamos comenzado a levar a Bella al pueblo de Denali. Aunque la idea principal había sido de Jasper. Al principio lo odiaba, sabia que Bella sufría al oler a los humanos, sabia que cada vez que uno de ellos se le aproximaba o la brisa empujaba sus efluvios hacia ella, era como le quemaran la garganta con una plancha al rojo vivo. Yo lo había sufrido los primeros años de esta vida…y odiaba que tuviera que sufrir así.

Debía de dolerle, de eso estaba seguro…solo que ella nunca lo decía. Quizás fruncía el ceño, o contenía la respiración, pero nunca se echaba atrás y cada día iba mejorando un poco más. Eso fue lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión, junto con Carlisle de permitirle ver a su padre, aunque sea desde lejos.

La última hora la había pasado tocando algunas de mis melodías en el piano. El resto de la familia estaba reunida en la sala –excepto Bella, Alice, Irina y Rosalie, quienes aun permanecían en su pequeña reunión-. Me había acostumbrado tanto al silencio que creaba el don de Bella que en ocasiones me resultaba intolerante permanecer lejos de ella, dejando las mentes de los demás expuestas para mí.

Era como si escuchara las voces por primera vez, altas y resonantes dentro de mi cabeza, me había desacostumbrado a ellas, y ahora quería buscar por todos los medios una forma de opacarlas. Y la música era una de las cosas que había hecho por años.

Volví a repasar las notas de una melodía en la que llevaba semanas trabajando. Una melodía que Bella había inspirado y aun no me atrevía a mostrársela…no hasta que estuviera completa.

Las voces se escuchaban como murmullos en mi mente, y de repente todo se silencio…solo podía escuchar la música y sentir unos brazos envolviéndome. Cambié rápidamente de melodía, Claro de Luna era la preferida de Bella.

Ella permaneció con sus brazos rodeándome mientras yo continuaba tocando las teclas del piano, interpretando aquella canción.

-Eso fue hermoso.- susurró a mi oído cuando terminé.

-Gracias.- volteé mi rostro, dándole un suave beso a su mejilla. –Aunque no tiene punto de comparación contigo.- le dije al verla en un vestido de satén azul, sostenido en sus hombros por unos finísimos vérteles mientras que su cabello estaba acomodado en un descuidado recogido. Contuve la respiración unos instantes, ¡cuan fácil me seria deshacerme de esa prenda!

Entonces volví mis ojos a su glorioso rostro, distraído por algo colorido que llevaba en su cabello. Bella se sonrió y se llevó una mano hacia el sombrero verde y rojo que tenia sobre su cabeza.

-Te dije que me torturarían…aunque creo también te tocara sufrir a ti.- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Entonces sentí a mi hermana acercándose y golpeó con fuerza mi cabeza.

-No- bramé apartando de mi cabeza el gorro que sabia que Alice me había puesto, y lo lancé a las manos de mi hermana. –Ni loco.- no había modo de que me obligaran a usar ese estúpido gorro. Alice lo intentaba todos los años y nunca conseguía ganarme…

-Vamos Edward...ponte el sombrero...todos tenemos uno.- dijo Alice extendiéndome el objeto de tela roja y verde pero le di una mirada, retándole a que me obligara. Pero ahí cometí un gran error, si algo habría aprendido de el tiempo que llevaba era que nunca debía retar a Alice a nada. –Oh Bella…- la aludida le miro sorprendida.

-Alice…- le amenacé.

-Si no te pones el gorro, se lo diré.-

-¿Por que tanto misterio?- ambos ignoramos el comentario de Bella, estábamos pendientes en una riña interna.

-Te odio.- le gruñí tomando el estúpido gorro de duende. Era muy capaz de decírselo. Obviamente Emmett y Jasper estallaron en risas…

-Te ves adorable.- se sonrió Bella.

-Gracias.- y pasé mis manos por su cintura, acercándola a un suave beso.

-¡Hora de la película!- vamos, dejen eso para después.- gruñí suavemente con mis labios aun presionados contra los de Bella. Emmett y su estúpida fijación por la tradición de la película navideña…_me pregunto que tocaría este año…_

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé a Bella de la mano, llevándola hacia el sofá. Me acomodé en el mueble de un cuerpo, en la esquina contraria a donde Kate y Laurent se encontraban. Habían pasado demasiados meses de lo de James y Victoria…y aun tenia mis sospechas de cuan implicado Laurent habría estado. Aunque el no pensaba mucho en ello. De todas maneras no iba a arriesgarme nuevamente a perder a Bella.

La música de la película me sacó de mis pensamientos y volví mis ojos hacia la enorme pantalla de plasma. Una criatura verde se movía en la escena, junto a otras personas con extraños y ridículos peinados.

-¿El Grinch, Emmett? ¿No había nada mejor?- desde que habían lanzado esa película, se había convertido prácticamente en _su_ clásico de navidades.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial!- me sorprendí al escuchar ese comentario de parte de Bella. Le lancé una mirada incrédula. -¡Oh vamos! No me digas que nunca la viste.

-Si, demasiadas veces para mi gusto.- hice un mohín, pero no tenía otra opción…estaba demasiado ansioso por que llegaran las 12 y pudiera darle uno de los regalos a Bella. Así que permanecí en silencio y miré la película, sin prestarle la debida atención.

El tiempo no parecía pasarse más, la espantosa película seguía entreteniendo a todos menos a mi. Cada tanto mis ojos se movían hacia el reloj del comedor, viendo la cuenta regresiva para las doce de la noche. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera darle una mirada mas al reloj, este comenzó a dar las campanadas.

Alice fue la primera en ponerse de pie de un salto y gritar 'Feliz Navidad' a todos. Le dio un rápido y apasionado beso a Jasper y se echó a correr escaleras arriba, en busca de los regalos obviamente. El final de la película poco importaba a estas alturas, todos nos deseábamos una feliz navidad y nos abrazábamos o estrechábamos las manos.

Entonces mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella en medio de la multitud de abrazos y gritos de alegría. Se había quedado en una esquina abrazándose con Esme. Crucé la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Feliz navidad- susurré alegre mientras besaba su frente. Las fiestas, en el pasado, solo pasaban como algo más. Tenían un toque especial cuando nos juntábamos con la familia de Tanya, pero nunca antes sentí la felicidad que me rodeaba en esa ocasión.

Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los míos, incliné mi rostro para besarle, pero entonces Alice pego un grito y apartó a Bella de mi lado antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Regalos!- canturreaba Alice mientras corría hacia el árbol de navidad con Bella siendo arrastrada detrás de ella. Vi a mi hermana revolver entre la extensa montaña de paquetes de diversos colores y moños hasta que sacó uno pequeño y se lo entregó a Bella con una sonrisa. –Este es mío y de Jasper.

Bella abrió rápidamente el paquete, no queriendo demorar lo inevitable. Al principio miró extrañada el contenido y luego lo alzó con uno de sus dedos. Me mordí el labio para evitar que se me escapara una risa cuando vi el pequeño regalo que Alice le había echo.

-Um, gracias.- dijo Bella torciendo el gesto, preguntándose para si misma que uso podría darle a un llavero. Alice se echó a reír y continuó repartiendo los regalos. Yo esperaba impaciente a que terminara de hacerlo, abría los regalos –agradecía a quien correspondiera- y los apilaba sobre la mesa de café, casi sin prestarles la debida atención, esperaba que llegara mi turno de darle mi presente a Bella.

Cuando vi a mi hermana lanzándome una mirada brillante y sosteniendo una pequeñísima caja con un lazo rojo, supe que era el momento. –Ohh Bella…queda uno más…

Bella, quien ahora estaba admirando a Rosalie y la nueva gargantilla que Emmett le había obsequiado, se dio vuelta…pero no hizo gesto alguno. ¿Sabría que era mi regalo? Ella extendió su mano y tomó la caja, dándome una suave sonrisa. Si, lo sabía. Deshizo con mucho cuidado el moño y destapó la caja. Nuevamente en su rostro apareció la misma expresión que cuando abrió el regalo de Alice.

-¿Una llave?- me preguntó desconcertada. Yo asentí suavemente con mi cabeza. –Gracias…um, pero ¿Qué hago con ella?- los pocos que nos estaban prestando atención se rieron suavemente.

-Pues en principio puedes usar mi regalo.- canturreó Alice buscando la caja del presente que le había echo a Bella y lo acomodó con la llave. Extendió el pequeño objeto plateado y lo dejó en la palma de Bella. –Ahora si.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Se veía hermosa cuando su ceño se fruncía en confusión. Mi mano recorrió su brazo hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos y tiré de ella suavemente, llevándola fuera de la casa.

-¿Dónde vamos?- me preguntó. Seguí caminando hacia el garaje y saqué el llavero de mi Volvo del bolsillo de la chaqueta para levantar el portón automático. Mientras el mismo se abría, revelando poco a poco el regalo de Bella, me acomode detrás de ella, y susurré a su oído;

-Feliz Navidad.

–Edward- esta vez el tono de su voz sonaba algo molesto. Iba a molestarse, lo sabia, pero después me preocuparía por ello. Era algo que quería regalarle, era capaz de regalarle el mundo…le daría todo cuanto deseaba, por que ella valía eso y mucho mas.

Le sentí contener la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió del todo, revelando el deslumbrante Audi cupe negro con un gigantesco moño en el capó. Eso no entraba dentro de mis planes, pero supongo que me lo merecía por encomendarle a Alice y Emmett que escondieran la sorpresa.

-¿Para mi?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Detrás de nosotros se escucharon unas risillas.

-Claro.- le respondí besando su hombro. Se acercó lentamente –para un vampiro- hacia el auto. Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la lustrosa capa de pintura del capo hacia la manija de la puerta. Cerró su mano suavemente entorno a esta y la abrió. Le vi acomodarse dentro del vehículo, en los mullidos asientos de cuero, mientras que sus ojos y manos investigaban el interior del Audi.

Había permanecido atento a cada uno de sus movimientos que no me había percatado de que nuestra familia había regresado al interior de la casa. Caminé hacia el auto y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté luego de permanecer en silencio un buen rato mientras ella continuaba con su escrutinio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, conocía esa mirada, no iba a responder directamente. Separo sus labios y antes de que pudiera decir nada; - Por mucho que digas lo que debe valer el auto sabes que el dinero no es importante para nosotros y tampoco debería serlo para ti de ahora en mas. Todos tenemos algún vehículo, nuestra forma de libertad… ¿Por qué no habrías de tenerlo tu también? Solo di si te gusto o no Bella.

-Si, me encanta.- me dijo dándome una brillante sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella, acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Me alegro.

Y la besé tiernamente, estrechándola cerca de mi pecho y de mi corazón, deseando que la felicidad que ahora sentía durara por cuanto lo hiciera nuestra existencia ya que el mundo no tendría sentido si Bella no estaba conmigo.


	26. Némesis

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Némesis **

**Bella POV**

Había estado conduciendo por horas. Comenzaba a adorar el suave ronroneo del motor del Audi. El marcador de velocidad señalaba que íbamos a 160 Km/h y apenas sentía el movimiento del auto.

Cuando era humana solía atenerme a los limites de velocidad establecidos por la ley –en gran parte por que Charlie siempre contaba que sucedía si no lo hacia- pero al ser vampiro gozaba de ciertas ventajas. En primer instancia que nada –o casi- podía hacerme daño, y en segundo que mis súper-sentidos me daban una gran velocidad de reacción.

El bosque que nos rodeaba comenzaba a parecerse cada vez mas a como recordaba eran los de la península de Olimpia y de la zona de la reserva india de La Push, donde Charlie adoraba llevarme –para mi disgusto y tortura personal- a ver a su amigo…cuyo nombre ahora no recordaba. Y estábamos cerca, ya que en aquel instante pasamos un cartel donde indicaba que solo 30 Km. de carretera nos separaban de Forks.

-¿Ansiosa?- escuché la suave voz de Edward y su brazo pasó por delante de mis ojos, señalando el marcador de velocidad. Moví mis ojos hacia la flecha naranja; 190 Km./h me reí de mi misma, no había notado en que momento había presionado el acelerador, pero podía imaginarlo.

-Creo que lo estoy.- murmuré en respuesta. –aunque estoy algo nerviosa_. ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?_ En un primer instante me había puesto feliz cuando Edward me dijo que podría ver a Charlie –aunque fuera de lejos, ya que no podía saber que seguía 'viva'- pero luego, poco a poco, la inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse de mi, aunque Edward y Carlisle se pasaron buenos ratos diciéndome que podría lograrlo.

-No te preocupes amor, todo ira bien.- dijo descansando su mano sobre mi rodilla, presionándola suavemente. –Aunque si quieres podemos esperar a que toda la familia este aquí.- me ofreció. Toda la familia quería venir a Forks. Querían darle una ojeada a la casa y, de paso, hacer unos arreglos para mí…de lo cual yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que se traían entre manos, pero venían el viernes.

_Viernes_. Eso me daba tres días completos de soledad con Edward. Hacia días que no hacia otra cosa mas que desear estar en una isla desierta con él. En ocasiones sentía que las hormonas me sobrepasaban…

Meses atrás recordaba no poder ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sangre, sangre y más sangre. Ahora aquel potente deseo era opacado por algo físico, por la necesidad de sentir el contacto de su cuerpo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de despejar mis ideas aunque estaba segura de que para Edward fue la respuesta a su sugerencia. Aunque no iba a ser capaz de soportar dos días estando tan cerca de mi padre y sin poder verlo…además de que hoy era la víspera del año nuevo.

Ahora la carretera comenzaba a tornarse más familiar, podía reconocer algunas de las casas en la entrada del pueblito. Giré hacia una calle conocida y deslicé mi nuevo coche por mi antigua calle.

Respiré profundamente cuando detuve el auto frente a la casa de Charlie, y me sentí invadida por un fuerte estado de depresión y desconsuelo. Eso usualmente me sucedía cuando veía la casa, al comienzo del verano, cuando mi madre me obligaba a visitar a Charlie en el aburrido y espantoso pueblo de Forks. Pero ahora estaba triste por el dolor que sabia que mi 'muerte' le había traído, a él y a Reneé.

Aun recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cerca de la casa…

_Había estado corriendo por el bosque, escapando de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla. Yo no podía ser un vampiro, y mi padre iba a decirme que yo llevaba razón. Corrí y corrí hasta que los árboles se quedaron atrás de mí, dejándome en el claro de mi casa. Mis ojos se fijaron unos instantes en mi hogar y luego la figura de Edward captó mi atención. Traté de correr hacia mi casa, pero su cuerpo me aprisionó contra el suelo._

_-¡Bella!- me gritó, y yo me removí, tratando de quitármelo de encima._

_ -¡No! ¡Quiero ver a Charlie!_

_-¡No puedes!- la suave voz de Alice me sacó por unos instantes, aun así no dejé de luchar por liberarme. -Bella...escúchame...y si después de oír lo que tengo para decirte quieres ver a tu padre...no te detendremos._

_Mis ojos se fijaron rápidamente en el rostro de Alice Cullen. _

_-Bella...si entras allí, ahora...harás algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda la eternidad.- ¿De que hablaban? Nunca...yo nunca…_

_-¡No! Jamás le haría daño. ¡Es mi padre!- le grité. Estaba en un error._

_-Bella...no te queremos hacer daño...lo hacemos por ti. Sé que lastimarás a tu padre. Eres una neófita...y aun no te has cruzado con ningún humano de frente pero créeme...en cuanto atravieses esa puerta te olvidarás de que Charlie es un humano...te olvidarás de que es tu padre. Solo lo verás como una fuente de alimento que no durará en tus manos más de unos segundos._

_-¡No!- sollozaba._

_-Bella...Alice tiene razón – esa vez fue Edward el que habló._

_-No les creo. No les creo. ¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí!- Le había gritado, enfocando en Edward todo el odio que sentía por lo que había hecho._

_-Bella, por favor..._

_-Todo…-arruinaste todo Edward...mi vida...mi familia. Solo pido ver a mi padre...solo eso. Necesito decirle que...que estoy bien._

_-Lo siento Bella...no hoy. No ahora. Quizás en algunos años…_

_-¿Algunos años? ¡No! ¡Papá!.- recuerdo haberle llamado con todas mis fuerzas. Alice Cullen salió corriendo hacia los árboles y entonces sentí a Edward tirar de mi y empujarme donde su hermana se encontraba._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa Edward? Te advertí que haría esto..._

_-¿Advertir? No dijiste nada.- casi ponía atención en su riña. Estaba más concentrada en la figura de mi padre corriendo bajo la lluvia, llamándome y mi cuerpo –extrañamente- respondía, aunque no a su llamado…era algo más…_

_-¡Bella! Es tu padre, Bella...tienes que luchar...- Alice tenía sus manos pasadas por mi cintura. Entonces Charlie volvió a llamarme una vez más y Edward se acomodó delante de mi._

_-Bella...mírame...Bella...Alice puede ver el futuro...vio que en segundos te soltarás...y atacarás a tu padre.-en aquel momento no sabia si creerle o no, pero algo en su mirada me decía que no estaba mintiéndome. _

_-Es mentira...quieren engañarme...saben que mi padre puede ayudarme._

_-Bella...te lo juro…lo veo en tus ojos –entonces mi padre regresó dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta. –Necesitas alimentarte ahora, Bella…- sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, mientras que yo asentía suavemente con su cabeza. _

-Parece que no hay nadie.- dijo Edward inclinándose sobre mi, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Moví mis ojos hacia él, prestándole atención. Su ceño estaba fruncido. –Era hora…estaba sopesando la idea de llamar a Carlisle y preguntarle si los vampiros pueden 'desconectarse'. ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó curioso.

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer darle importancia al asunto –en la última vez que estuve aquí.- repentinamente los ojos de Edward se pusieron más claros. Conocía esa mirada…la forma en que la culpa se reflejaba a través de sus pupilas –Edward…para ya.- le pedí, sabiendo que por dentro seguía culpándose por lo que sucedió hace tiempo ya. -¿Qué decías?- pregunté tratando de distraerlo del tema.

-Que no hay nadie en la casa.- respondió mirando a través de los cristales teñidos del Audi. Moví mis ojos hacia la casa, solamente la luz del porche iluminaba la fachada de la casa de Charlie. Había salido, probablemente –y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas- a festejar el año nuevo. Después de todo se merecía algo de felicidad.

-¿Podemos entrar?

-Si quieres…- aparté mis dedos de las llaves del auto y abrí la puerta. Esperé a Edward y ambos comenzamos a caminar de la mano hacia la casa. De seguro ambos sentíamos muchas cosas.

Nunca se lo diría, pero una pequeña parte de mi deseaba que nunca hubiera sugerido a mi madre la idea de mudarme a Forks. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y mis padres no habrían sufrido por mi causa. Pero claro, era una minúscula parte de mi la que deseaba eso. Aun así era feliz con todo lo que tenía en mi mano.

Estaba caminando hacia la puerta principal cuando Edward soltó mi mano y alzó su vista hacia la ventana de mi vieja habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté.

-Entrando.- dijo como si le acabara de preguntar cuanto era dos más dos. Me reí suavemente y recorrí mis dedos por la parte superior del umbral de la puerta.

-Sabes, los humanos usualmente utilizan las puertas para entrar a las casas.- bromeé sacudiendo delante de su rostro el par de llaves extra que Charlie siempre dejaba por si las dudas. Edward me miró confundido y yo me limité a poner la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando entré a la casa me vi invadida por un dulce aroma. Era bastante atrayente, pero no lo suficiente como para volverme loca. Ver a mi padre seria una gran prueba para mi autocontrol –como Carlisle dijo- seria mas fácil quizás por que le quería y, conscientemente, no quería hacerle daño.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Todo se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que estuve allí. La colección de mis fotos escolares, la enorme foto de su casamiento con Reneé y otra donde me sostenía en sus brazos cuando solamente tenia unas pocas semanas.

Caminé hacia la sala de estar, donde el efluvio de mi padre era mas intenso. No parecía haber cambiado mucho desde que me fui, excepto por la enorme pila de periódicos que ahora descansaba a un lado del sofá.

Tomé la almohada que estaba en uno de los extremos del sofá y la llevé a mi rostro, respirando profundamente el aroma de mi padre, dejando que cada célula de mi cuerpo se adaptara a el y reconociera el aroma de la persona que no debía lastimar.

-Podemos llevarla con nosotros si lo deseas- me dijo Edward suavemente. –Te será mas fácil si permaneces buena parte del tiempo cerca de su aroma.- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-No, esta bien, creo que puedo controlarlo.- entonces mis ojos se enfocaron en la desprolija pila de diarios y revistas. Me llamó la atención ver mi foto en uno de ellos. Tiré de ese periódico, procurando no dejar caer los que había sobre el, y lo leí detenidamente.

Sentí a Edward moverse del sofá y acomodarse a mi lado mientras mis ojos pasaban por las líneas de la noticia. Era sobre mí, y mi misteriosa _muerte_. Aparté la hoja cuando comencé a leer la descripción del periodista sobre como el dolor se reflejaba en los rostros de mis padres. Era demasiado…

Las manos de Edward se amoldaron a mis hombros y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. –Lo siento. No me va a alcanzar ni la eternidad para perdonarme por esto.

-Edward.- susurré dándome vuelta y acomodando mis manos sobre su rostro. –Ya lo hablamos esto. No quiero que sigas echándote la culpa.

-Es que- le interrumpí con un insistente beso. Sentí los dedos de sus manos clavándose firmemente –pero con cuidado- en mis brazos, aproximándome más a él.

Me aparté tambaleándome hacia atrás. ¿Los vampiros perdían el equilibro? Pues estaba segura de que en tal caso seria la única de mi especie.

Él me dio aquella irresistible sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba y tiró de mi mano, llevándome hacia la cocina. Íbamos a subir la escalera, ambos de acuerdo en que seria mejor que mi padre no notara nuestra presencia, y la habitación nos proporcionaba una buena salida –por la ventana- solo por si acaso.

Pero entonces vi el almanaque colgado al pie de la escalera. Tenía la fecha de ese día -31 de Diciembre- resaltada con un nombre 'Billy'. Entonces solté un profundo suspiro al recordar que cuando mi padre no pasaba las fiestas conmigo, las pasaba con su amigo de La Push, Billy.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó Edward al verme aflojar los hombros en una mueca de decepción.

-Charlie fue a la casa de su amigo.- le respondí. –Podríamos ir.- aunque no sabia bien donde era que vivía, pero por lo poco que recordaba de niña, y si no se había mudado creía poder encontrar el camino.

Edward tiró de mi mano, sacándome de la casa –Perfecto, vamos. ¿Dónde queda?- me preguntó mientras salíamos hacia mi auto.

-No se con certeza, pero espero poder guiarme. Creo que queda en el comienzo de la reserva de La Push.- Murmuré tratando de recordar algo, pero me sobresaltó la forma en que Edward se detuvo. Sus ojos me miraban con seriedad.

-¿Dónde?- volvió a preguntar.

-La Push. ¿Sabes donde es?

-Si.- contestó, su voz sonaba mas grave de lo normal.

-¿Qué sucede?- me aventuré a preguntar ante tal repentino cambio de humor.

-No…no podemos ir.

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos se apartaron de los míos un segundo, para luego volverme a mirar y alzar su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

-Es algo complicado…- comenzó, pero se detuvo. Le miré impaciente. –Temo que todo sea demasiado para ti…que te alejes de mi por todo a lo que te vez forzada a conocer…

-Edward. Ya, dímelo.- respiró profundamente y me llevó hacia el auto. No volvió a decir palabra alguna hasta que no estuvimos sentados en mi vehículo, con él detrás del volante, manejando hacia la antigua casa –o eso suponía.

Y entonces comenzó a hablar;

-¿Qué sabes sobre los Quileutes?

-¿Los que? Nada, creo. ¿Qué son?- vi la comisura de los labios de Edward torcerse en una amarga sonrisa.

-Bueno, todo en el mundo tiene su opuesto…el día tiene a la noche, el blanco al negro…y nosotros tenemos algo opuesto, por llamarle de una manera.-me dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Algo así como Batman y el Guasón?- Edward asintió suavemente con su cabeza antes de responder.

-Exacto.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que pude decir. Era extraño saber que teníamos una especie de némesis al que no conocía y por el cual no podía sentir la mis aversión que Edward con solo escucharle nombrar.

-Pues esto, los Quileutes son una antigua tribu de indios de la zona de La Push. Toda su descendencia ha creado a nuestros enemigos.

-Edward, ¿Por qué presiento que quieres evitar decirme que clase de enemigo es?

Respiró profundamente, esta vez aflojando sus hombros. Pero jamás me hubiera esperado escuchar su respuesta;

–Hombres lobo.


	27. La Nana

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**La Nana**

**Bella POV**

_-Hombres lobo._

-¿Qué?- grité. Debí de haber escuchado mal, de seguro. No podía verme rodeada por todas las criaturas mitológicas supuestamente inexistentes que ahora SI existían.

-Sabía que no debía decírtelo.

-Si debías, es solo que…bueno… ¿Cómo-como es posible?

-Seria lógico ¿no? Es decir…nosotros existimos… ¿Por qué no ellos, u otra criatura mitológica?

-Hombres lobo.- murmuré para mi misma, recordando la imagen que tenia de ellos gracias a las películas de terror que veía de pequeña. -¿Por qué somos enemigos?

-Ellos custodian a los humanos…los cuidan de nuestra especie. Hace años, cuando Carlisle y yo vinimos a esta región, en los primeros años de Rosalie y Emmett, nos encontramos con algunos ancianos de la tribu…querían echarnos de sus tierras, pero de alguna forma Carlisle se las arregló para hacerles comprender que no representábamos peligro alguno para los humanos.

De alguna forma nos creyeron, aunque claro no por completo. Nos permitieron permanecer en las zonas de Forks y Hoquiam, pero tenemos el acceso prohibido a la reserva…los hombres lobo custodian esas tierras de criaturas como nosotros.

-Pero saben que no les haremos daño.- repuse molesta ante la idea de que alguien pudiera no creerle a Carlisle.

-Pero es su naturaleza, y nosotros respetamos su decisión, así como los lobos respetan la nuestra de que no pueden permanecer en nuestro territorio, o sea Forks, mientras estemos aquí.

-¿Y como son? Es decir…- Edward me dio una suave mirada y luego se rió.

-La verdad que no lo se, ni años atrás cuando nos encontramos con los Quileutes vimos alguno…Carlisle cree que su especie vienen dada por los genes, pero que se han perdido con el paso de los años, solo mantienen sus antiguas tradiciones y leyendas…nunca he visto a uno de ellos.

El resto del poco camino que nos separaba de la casa donde desperté siendo otra lo pasamos en silencio. Edward cada tanto me observaba, temiendo haberme perturbado ante aquella revelación. Lo cierto era que si permanecí todo el tiempo pensando en los hombres lobo, pero no con miedo, como quizás debería, si no con curiosidad. ¿Seria posible que aun existieran? Según Edward hace tiempo que ninguno ve uno de ellos, si es que alguna vez vieron alguno…el viernes me encargaría de preguntarle yo misma a Carlisle.

Pronto mi auto se encontró atravesando la última hilera de árboles que rodeaban el camino y escondían la casa de la vista de los curiosos. Antes no me había detenido a mirarla con detalle, pero era inmensa. Era una especie de aquellos caserones antiguos con ciertos y notorios toques modernos, como por ejemplo los enormes ventanales que cubrían las paredes de la casa.

La primera impresión para cualquiera que la viera daba en la tecla; aquella casa llevaba bastante tiempo deshabitada. El pasto y las malezas cubrían zonas que antes estaban ocupadas por algún arbusto floral que Esme con mucho cuidado habría plantado.

Edward se estacionó en la calzada del garaje y apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, estaba de mi lado para abrirme la puerta.

Di una mirada a mi alrededor mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, aunque ya había estado antes en aquel lugar, no podía dejar de maravillarme por el enorme tamaño de la casa y el verde paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Solía odiar el verde, y la lluvia, pero desde que me había convertido podía apreciar las cosas con otros ojos. Ya no había un solo color de verde para mí, había cientos. La lluvia, que antes me molestaba ahora se había convertido en una relajante caricia.

Al entrar a la casa no me sorprendí al ver la mayoría de los muebles cubiertos por mantas blancas. Así había quedado la casa, dormida en un profundo sueño, cuando nos fuimos hacia Alaska. Alice se habia encargado de contarme que sus mudanzas siempre eran así, trasladaban objetos pequeños y de gran valor sentimental, pero los muebles mas grandes y reemplazables permanecían hasta que sus dueños volvieran a habitar la casa nuevamente.

Imaginaba que era difícil para Edward despedirse de sus pianos cada vez que se mudaba, pero por lo que sabia –por lo que él mismo me había contado- el que permanecía en Forks era su preferido, se lo habían regalado Esme y Carlisle cuando volvió de su 'epoca rebelde' como le solía llamar.

Después de quitar las mantas de algunos muebles de la sala, Edward fue hacia la sala donde estaba el piano. Descorrió suavemente la manta, revelando aquel piano de madera de Alerce lustrado que relucía con los últimos rayos del atardecer. Edward me dio una suave sonrisa antes de sentarse en el banquillo.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- dijo suavemente apoyando su mano en el lugar libre, al lado de él.

Me acomodé y él me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de comenzar a acariciar las teclas del piano. Traté de buscar en mi mente, en mis recuerdos alguna melodía que pudiera encajar con la que Edward tocaba. Pero no ser parecía a ninguna que pudiera reconocer, y aun así, me sonaba familiar.

Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente, apenas rozando las teclas, llenando el ambiente con una suave y dulce melodía que, si fuera humana, me habría echo llorar.

La melodía terminó, dejando resonar una última y dolorosa nota, pero Edward aun mantenía sus ojos en las teclas del instrumento.

-¡Es hermosa! La conozco de algún lado, pero no puedo descubrir de quien es.- dije sorprendida. Vi a Edward mover sus ojos, pero aun no me miraba.

-Fui yo.- dijo finalmente mirándome.

-¿Tu?- sabía que tocaba el piano hacia siglos, pero nunca me pregunté si había llegado a componer algo el mismo. –Es increíble Edward.- Pero, ¿Por qué me sorprendía? Era lógico que Edward pudiera componer…era bueno en todo.

-Gracias. ¿No quieres saber quien la inspiró?- me dijo acariciando mi rostro. No tenia ni la más mínima idea, así que solté el primer nombre que apareció en mi cabeza.

-¿Esme?

Edward se rió suavemente y me besó la frente, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos. –Ella inspiró una, pero este no es el caso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué sentiste mientras la escuchabas?- le miré confundida, pero aun así le contesté.

-Fue como una marea de sensaciones. Por momentos me sentía abatida, pequeña, herida…y por otros sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar de tanta-

-Felicidad.- terminó él. –Nunca antes sentí tantas cosas por alguien a la misma vez, Bella.- le miré perpleja, había compuesto aquella melodía para mi, pensando en mi y en lo que sentía.

-¿Cuándo…?- no recordaba haberle escuchado tocar esa melodía, al menos no cuando estaba conmigo.

-La terminé hace unos días, llevaba meses trabajando en ella…de alguna forma nunca me encontraba complacido con la melodía.

-Es perfecta.- murmuré.

-Y no es la única.- admitió dándome aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba. Me acerqué a él, dándole un suave beso.

Con el paso de los segundos, y el aumento de las caricias, comencé a sentir aquella extraña sensación de calor en la zona baja de mi abdomen. Deseaba a Edward más que a nada en el mundo, lo deseaba tanto como él a mí. Lo necesitaba…

Queriendo saciar aquella necesidad de tenerlo mas cerca, acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Sus manos recorrieron suavemente mi cintura, imitando mi movimiento, pero en lugar de acomodarme sobre su regazo, como de costumbre, sentí mi cuerpo ser elevado y una seguidilla de notas musicales sin sentido alguna me hizo saber que estaba sentada sobre el piano. Rompí el beso, abrumada por aquella apasionada reacción de Edward.

Él se levanto de la silla, acomodando mis piernas en torno a su cadera, inclinó su rostro hacia mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo lenta y tortuosamente. Cerré mis ojos, totalmente embriagada por la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel. Deseaba tanto poder estar con él, ser suya.

Lentamente, sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi tobillo y, sin esfuerzo alguno, me quitó una de las sandalias, dejándola caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Me dio mi sonrisa preferida antes de hacer lo mismo con mi otro zapato, esta vez aterrizó en otro lugar antes de dar con el suelo. Supuse que dio primero contra su pie, pero que más daba, un simple zapato no le haría daño alguno…

Dejé escapar un gemido cuando sentí sus calidas y suaves manos cerrándose en torno a mis rodillas. Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con su mirada turbada, ennegrecida por un hambre diferente.

Anteriormente le había detenido en reiteradas oportunidades, aunque nunca deseaba realmente hacerlo, solo me sentía avergonzada de saber que la familia entera siempre estaba cerca de nosotros…y el oído de vampiro es bastante bueno.

Pero ahora todo era diferente…no había nadie mas en la casa que Edward y yo.

No hice movimiento alguno que le indicara que iba a oponerme a llegar más lejos de lo que habíamos llegado antes, pero tampoco supe como alentarlo a seguir. Edward decidió probar suerte moviendo sus manos por mis piernas, acariciando la cara interna de mis muslos suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, moviendo la tela de la falda…dejándome completamente expuesta.

Edward bajó su mirada y lentamente sus ojos volvieron hacia los míos con un destello de lujuria y una picara sonrisa en sus labios. El también deseaba esto, también deseaba que yo fuera de él.

Apoyó sus manos sobre mis caderas, subiéndolas lentamente por los costados de mi cuerpo, dibujando la forma de mi cintura y escalando la curvatura de mis pechos hasta llegar a los hombros y con su nariz recorrió la línea de mi mandíbula, el hueco debajo de mi oreja, la longitud de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

Alcé mis manos hacia el cuello de su camisa. Edward apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras le desabotonaba la prenda. Lo hacia lentamente, consciente de que él deseaba que lo hiciera con mas rapidez. Las manos de Edward tazaban formas al azahar en mi escote, dibujando la curvatura del comienzo de mis pechos. Nuestros ojos jamás se apartaron, permanecían fijos en los del otro. Sentía como me desnudaba, como me hacia el amor con la mirada. Mi respiración se había vuelto aun mas agitada. Edward susurraba mi nombre de tanto en tanto, apremiando mi tarea.

Cuando deshice el último botón deslicé la camisa sobre sus hombros. Recorrí con mis manos su pecho, pasando mis dedos por las formas de sus músculos, para luego hacer lo mismo con mis labios. Suspiré satisfecha al poder, finalmente, saborear su suave piel. Una ola de calor comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, ardiendo en mi vientre, deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Mis ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, repasando con detalle en cada músculo de su pecho, en cada forma de su abdomen y ruborizándome hasta lo imposible al ver la zona donde sus pantalones parecían apretarle incómodamente. Me invadió un cosquilleo en mi centro al darme cuenta de que Edward me deseaba físicamente tanto como yo a él. Me incliné sobre él, rozando mis labios contra los suyos mientras llevaba mis manos hacia sus pantalones para quitárselos.

-Bella- soltó en un suspiro cuando mis dedos rozaron suavemente la zona inferior de su abdomen. Alcé mi rostro, fijando mi mirada en la suya y en un rápido movimiento nuestros labios estaban unidos nuevamente.

Sentí mi cuerpo volver a ser levantado en el aire, esta vez Edward subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. La reconocí por la pared donde había una inmensa estantería de CDs vacía. Edward se sentó en el sofá, acomodándome a horcajadas sobre él mientras continuábamos besándonos.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi pecho, desabotonando mi blusa. Edward casi pestañó mientras me recorría con su mirada, prolongando su inspección en mis pechos.

-Eres tan hermosa, Bella- susurró absorto. Nunca había pensado poder sentirme de esta forma; Poder sentir un deseo tan inmenso por un hombre. Era como si mi cuerpo volviera a la vida, podía sentir la sangre ardiendo en mis venas debajo de las caricias de Edward. La cabeza me daba vueltas con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada roce de sus manos. La llamarada en mi interior comenzaba a arder con más intensidad, sentía que iba a explotar si prolongaba la espera.

-Edward- gemí al sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo la cara interna de mis muslos. Esta vez fui yo la que realizo el siguiente movimiento, siendo humana me hubiera demorado algo más de tiempo y quizás unas cuantas caídas al suelo, pero ahora mis instintos eran otros, pude recostar a Edward en el sofá sin la menor dificultad.

Comencé a recorrer su pecho con mis labios, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando la forma en que su respiración se agitaba con cada caricia que le daba. Seguí trazando un camino de besos hasta que me topé con la cintura de sus pantalones. Lentamente, disfrutando de la forma en que sus ojos me miraban –me rogaban ser mas rápida- desabroché la ultima prenda que le cubría.

Me puse de pie, llevando mis manos al costado de mi cadera. Me encargue de bajar el cierre de la falda mientras que Edward pateó los pantalones lejos de su cuerpo. Por un instante me quedé helada en el lugar. Cierta voz en mi cabeza se preguntaba por que no me sentía incomoda…por que no corría a cubrir mi desnudez. La otra, mas fuerte, no decía nada…simplemente se encargaba de disfrutar del momento. Sabia que esto estaba bien…que no tenía incomodidad alguna por que lo deseaba…amaba a Edward.

Él volvió a llamarme por mi nombre, solo que esta vez pude notar cierto ruego en el tono de su voz. Mi cuerpo respondió automáticamente a su llamado, volviendo a acomodarme sobre él en el sofá.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de puro éxtasis al sentir cuan bien encajábamos en el cuerpo del otro. Entonces comencé a moverme con suavidad, Ardía de deseo, y Edward también. Si antes tenia alguna duda sobre como hacer esto, se había disipado en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto. Simplemente me dejé llevar por el instinto y el deseo que sentía.

Edward tenia su frente apoyada contra mi clavícula, sentía su cuerpo tensarse conforme a nuestros movimientos. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre mis caderas. Una de ellas se acomodó en mi espalda y de un rápido movimiento me encontré apresada entre el sofá y su cuerpo.

Entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas presionando mi cuerpo más contra el de él. Dejé escapar un gemido y arqueé mi espalda. Gemí su nombre extasiada al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. El ardor en mi interior me impedía controlarme, mis manos recorrían inconscientemente su cuerpo, mientras mis labios se encontraban con los de é. Atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes, urgiéndole que apresurase el ritmo. Comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa, desesperada por alcanzar algo que prometía golpearme con fuerzas y acabar con la espera.

-Dios, Bella- Gimió a mi oído, enterrando su rostro en mis cabellos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, empujándome con más fuerza mientras mi nombre seguía escapando de sus labios. Me apreté contra el sofá cuando me sentí llegar a la cima. Edward me besó con fuerza, separando mis labios con su lengua, recorriendo mi boca.

Me aferré con fuerza a los músculos de sus brazos, inconscientemente clavando mis uñas en su piel cuando sentí una fuerza golpearme y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, mientras que en un grito liberé el placer contenido en mi interior. Edward me penetró unas cuantas veces más y le sentí relajarse sobre mí.

Nos quedamos allí tendidos por varios minutos. Deleitándonos con las recientes sensaciones. Edward me acomodó entre sus brazos, dándome besos por los cabellos hasta llegar a mis labios, donde suavemente los rozo con los suyos.

-Te amo, Bella- susurró, llenando mi boca con su dulce aliento. –No sabes cuanto esperé por ti.- Me abracé a él con mas fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.


	28. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Encuentros  
**

**Edward POV**

Solo noté que la noche había llegado a su fin cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse entre las montañas de la península de Olimpia, descargando todo su calor sobre nuestros cuerpos.

Alcé mi mano y tracé suavemente la curvatura de la espalda de Bella, mientras su piel brillaba como si estuviera echa de diamantes. Nunca en todos mis años creí posible pensar que aquel espectáculo era algo hermoso. Pero lo era. Al menos con Bella era así.

No solo su cuerpo era armonioso y perfecto, si no que su piel brillaba en diferentes tonalidades, desde el azulino, pasando por el esmeralda y al rubí.

Era como si a mi lado se encontrase tendida la estatua de alguna diosa griega, adornada con todo el esplendor posible.

No, no una sola diosa. Era como si todas las deidades formaran parte de ella; Andrómeda, Perséfone, Démeter, Afrodita. Me reí al recordar cientos de nombres que había leído en libros y aun así nadie parecía poder estar a la altura de la belleza de Bella, ni siquiera Helena, a la que llamaban 'La mujer más bella del mundo'.

Bella era mucho más hermosa.

Subí mi mano, desde sus caderas hacia sus hombros, siguiendo mi camino de suaves caricias hacia su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Que estaría pensando? Era algo a lo que creía no poder acostumbrarme jamás. ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Estaría recordando cada caricia, cada beso dado? ¿Estaría muriendo de deseo de volver a sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos? ¿O todo lo contrario?

Suspiré, completamente frustrado y la cama tembló ligeramente con su musical risa.

-Conozco ese suspiro.- apuntó abriendo uno de sus ojos, espiando la expresión en mi rostro que tanto conocía. -Pensaba en si alguna vez sería capaz de encontrar un balance. Es decir,- se detuvo dejando caer su cabello sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente. Sonreí, recordando que hacia lo había hecho el primer día que le vi en el aula de biología. Obviamente era alguna clase de reflejo causado por la vergüenza. -No tengo deseo alguno de abandonar este lugar jamás.

-¿Forks?- pregunté, sabiendo que no se refería a eso, pero necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba oír de sus labios que ella tenía el mismo deseo de no abandonar jamás la cama donde estábamos tendidos.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso, exactamente, si no a esto. A nosotros. Nada me atrae mas que la idea de pasar la eternidad así.- Me reí suavemente ante su declaración, sintiendo como mí corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Su mente no me daba acceso a ella, pero Bella siempre decía lo que pensaba. De un rápido movimiento volví a acomodarme sobre ella, aprisionando su cuerpo entre el mío y el colchón.

-Perfecto, entonces solo saldremos de aquí para alimentarnos.- comencé besando su cuello.

-Pero-

-No existe nada mas.- susurré bajando mis labios hacia el centro de su pecho. Y lo decía en serio. No iba a dejar que nada fuera más importante que nosotros. Sabía que algún día tendríamos que vestirnos y volver a la civilización, pero por ahora planeaba exprimir cada minuto que estuviera con Bella.

Y así se pasó otro día más...porque cuando volví a rodar en la cama, embriagado una vez más de su cuerpo, mis ojos vieron el cielo teñido de un rojo escarlata. Me reí al darme cuenta de que era el crepúsculo nuevamente. Bella recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Alguna vez dejaremos de sentir esta desesperante necesidad?

-Ojalá que no. Pero es cuestión de buscar el punto medio, de mantener un balance entre las cosas. Si el resto de la familia pudo...

-¿Como?- me preguntó alzando su cabeza, dejando que su cabello acariciara mi piel. Alcé mi mano y aparté de su rostro un mechón de pelo.

-No lo se. A Esme y a Carlisle les tomó menos tiempo que a Rose y Emmett. Creo que va en cada pareja.

-¿Y Rose y Emmett se tomaron cuanto tiempo?- sonreí recordando aquellos años. Era demasiado incomodo caminar por la casa y escucharlos, toparse con ellos y para mi lo peor era dar con algunos de sus pensamientos.

-Unos diez años.- solté una carcajada ante la expresión de incredulidad de Bella. -Pero eso es por que ellos no ponían empeño, por mucho que le dijeran a Carlisle y Esme que lo intentaban...sus mentes siempre pensaban en el próximo encuentro.

-¿Y quien te asegura que no seremos igual que ellos?

-Lo se...no lo seremos...ambos somos concientes de que tenemos todas las noches del resto de nuestras existencias para estar juntos.- apunté acariciando su rostro.

-Si, pero...también podríamos tener todos los días.- me recordó con una llama de pasión lamiendo sus ojos, extendiéndola hacia mi cuerpo. Volví a besarla con desesperación. Parte de mi comenzaba a perder seguridad ante mi respuesta anterior. Lo único de lo que estaba plenamente seguro era que no quería dejar jamás de sentir el deseo que sentía por Bella.

Tras horas de haber luchado contra el insaciable deseo y luego de varios intentos fallidos de apartarnos el uno del otro, logramos al menos vestirnos. No se hicieron extrañar las muecas de enfado al ver como el cuerpo de Bella iba siendo cubierto por sus prendas, pero tendríamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos, y eso me reconfortaba.

El resto de la familia llegaría por la noche, así que Bella y yo decidimos dar una vuelta por los bosques e ir a ver si su padre había regresado.  
Caminamos tranquilamente la distancia entre nuestra casa y la del padre de Bella. La última vez que mis pies habían caminado por esos pastos había sido cuando Alice y yo habíamos logrado evitar que Bella atacase a su padre. Caminaba detrás de ellas, mientras que en mi mente daba vueltas lo ultimo que Bella me había dicho con desprecio; yo le había arruinado la vida.

-¿Crees que esté?- le pregunté tratando de romper el silencio que se había apoderado de nosotros y asi despejar mi mente de aquel recuerdo. Estaba nerviosa, podía sentirlo…Bella alzó sus ojos al cielo y luego sacudió su cabeza.

-No. Lo más probable es que esté en la estación de policía. Pero regresará en unas pocas horas, si es que no ocurrió nada importante.

-¿Qué puede suceder en un pueblo tan pequeño?- dije riéndome. Bella se rió conmigo y tuve que detenerme un instante para besar sus labios.  
La atraje hacia mí, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, y Bella se dejó guiar. Nos besamos, suave e inocentemente en un principio ya que luego el beso se tornó algo mas intenso debido a la creciente necesidad de fundirnos en el otro.

Mientras duraba el beso, y mi cuerpo se amoldaba cada vez mas a las formas de Bella, podía sentir una molesta vocecilla resonando en mi cabeza, riéndose y burlándose como alguna vez yo lo hice de Emmett y Rosalie. Les había dicho que tenían un serio problema de adicción en cuanto al sexo, pero ahí estaba yo…muriendo de deseo de volver a la casa y…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una fría brisa trajo algo más que el corriente olor del bosque.

Me aparté alarmado tratando de descubrir de donde provenía aquel efluvio tan extraño y repulsivo a la vez.

No era humano…o eso creía, y entonces inspiré profundamente. Fruncí la nariz al percibir aquel aroma, me escocia, pero detrás podía percibir cierto matiz...

-¡Corre Bella!

._..animal._

La tomé por el brazo y salí corriendo en dirección opuesta al aroma que comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros.

-Edward ¿que ocurre?- demandó Bella tratando de detenernos cuando comprendió que no íbamos hacia nuestra casa.

-No te detengas...tenemos que irnos.- Irnos lejos. Era lo único en lo que pensaba. Lo mas probable era que no reconocieran a Bella...pero ¿y si lo hacían? ¿Que otra explicación podría justificar nuestra presencia en la casa de Charlie? Ellos verían solo dos opciones; o estábamos allí para atacarle, o por algo mas. Cualquiera de las dos les vendría como justificativo para atacarnos.

-¿Que- Entonces un ensordecedor aullido enmudeció sus palabras. –Edward.- percibí un suave temblor en la manera en que pronunció mi nombre. Estaba asustada, y era todo por mi causa. Justo en el instante en que me preguntaba como había sido tan descuidado, de dejar pasar por alto algo tan importante como nuestros posibles enemigos, el teléfono celular se removió inquieto en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

No tenia que perder el tiempo para verificar de quien se trataba, lo sabia; Alice. Y por un instante mi mente se volvió violentamente contra ella. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de ver lo que sucedería? ¡Le había pedido que nos vigilara!

Pero luego la calma se apoderó y me reprimí mentalmente por echarle la culpa a la persona equivocada. Nadie mas tenia la culpa; solo yo.  
Tendría que haber previsto esto. Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿No se suponía que el gen –o lo que fuera que causara estas bestias- se había perdido con las generaciones? Aun así, ellos estaban allí, corriendo casi a nuestra par.

Podía verlos por el rabillo del ojo, podía oír el ruido de sus patas golpeando contra el suelo, impulsando su cuerpo hacia delante para alcanzarnos. Estaban tan cerca…

Corrimos un largo trecho, y por mis cálculos estábamos cerca de cruzar la frontera entre los Estados Unidos y Canadá. Y entonces, para mi espantosa sorpresa, Bella se soltó de mi mano y se detuvo.

-¡Bella!-grité cuando sentí su mano deslizándose lejos de la mía. Y era tarde, demasiado.

Solo logré agazaparme delante de ella cuando vi a la manada de enormes lobos enfrentándonos. No pude esconder mi sorpresa al ver el inmenso tamaño de nuestros enemigos. Los había visto hacia años, cuando con Carlisle pisamos por primera vez este territorio, pero solo fueron imágenes débilmente conjuradas en la mente del más viejo de la tribu Quileute, Billy Black.

Pero su débil mente humana no representaba a la perfección lo que ahora mis ojos veían; tres enormes lobos, llevándonos casi dos cabezas de estatura, se erguían sobre sus patas traseras frente a nosotros, con sus resplandecientes y filosos dientes despejados hacia nosotros, amenazándonos.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Bella no estaba ni cerca de saber defenderse por si misma, y menos de cómo pelear contra un hombre lobo. Aunque aquello poco importaba ya que no dejaría que se le acercara alguno. La pregunta era si yo podría enfrentarme a las tres enormes bestias.

Sea como sea, lo único que me importaba era que Bella saliera de allí con vida, después me preocuparía por mi propia seguridad. Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella, cuidando cada movimiento de nuestros enemigos.

-Bella, vete.- le dije con mi voz temblorosa. Sentía la mirada violenta de Bella sobre mi rostro, pero aun así no la miré. Moví mi mano sobre su cuerpo, tratando de empujarla detrás de mí, pero en aquel mismo instante uno de los lobos, de pelaje rojizo adelantó una pata hacia nosotros.  
Pero el lobo no parecía dispuesto a atacar, más bien parecía querer acercarse, con sus ojos curiosos mantenidos en Bella.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? Si es que podía oírlos. Hasta ahora no había echado demasiado de menos mi don, en el pasado lo había dado por hecho, pero esta era una buena ocasión para hacer uso del mismo y no podía hacerlo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, atentos al revuelo que sucedió entre los lobos después de aquel paso del de pelambrera rojiza. El y uno de pelaje negro comenzaron a lanzarse gruñidos, primero por lo bajo pero luego se hicieron mas ensordecedores.

Aquella riña de poder terminó cuando el segundo lobo –el de pelaje negro- echo sus orejas hacia atrás y ambos se apartaron unos metros de nosotros.

Contemplé atónito como los dos lobos se encorvaban de manera casi antinatural, perdiendo su pelaje a medida que comenzaban a adoptar una forma mas…_humana._


	29. La sentencia

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**La sentencia**

**Bella POV**

Casi instintivamente aferré mi mano a la tela de la camisa de Edward mientras observaba a los lobos encorvarse y adoptar una forma humana.  
Hasta el momento no había creído en la existencia de los hombres lobo. Pero ahora frente a mis ojos tenia a dos jóvenes muchachos de tez oscura y de largos cabellos negros. Uno de ellos –el que parecía mirarme con curiosidad- era más joven que el otro, aunque ambos eran casi igual en altura y tamaño.

¿Por qué me había detenido? ¿Por qué por un instante sentí su esencia como la de cualquier otro animal? Solo por una fracción de segundo me sentí atraída hacia su olor, hasta que pronto se hizo mas intenso y comenzaba a escocerme la nariz. En ese instante supe que algo iba mal, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los lobos estaban frente a frente con nosotros.

-Están en nuestro territorio.- dijo Edward finalmente. Nunca antes había escuchado su voz cargada con tanta furia como ahora. Si era nuestro territorio, ¿Por qué habíamos escapado? -¿Olvidan el tratado?

-No. Pero ustedes se fueron. No podíamos saber que ustedes estarían de vuelta por aquí.- tenia mis ojos fijos en el mayor de ellos, el que le hablaba a Edward sin perder la postura amenazante.

-Pues estamos, así que deberían marcharse y dejarnos en paz.- vi a los dos jóvenes intercambiarse una mirada, y luego el de rostro más redondeado busco el mío. Había algo en él que me sonaba familiar, pero aun así no podía hacer que sus facciones coincidieran con algún recuerdo de mi mente.

-¿Nuevo miembro?- preguntó el más joven.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le respondió Edward secamente, pasando una de sus manos alrededor de mí. Uno de ellos alzó sus manos y puso una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No nos meteremos…nos iremos de su territorio.- dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para hacer retroceder a su grupo. Edward me tomó rápidamente de la mano mientras que nos movíamos lentamente lejos de ellos, sin darle las espaldas.

-Sam,- escuché murmurar al más joven tratando de llamar la atención del otro, de Sam.

-Jacob, dije que no-

Jacob. ¿Por qué me sonaba familiar ese nombre?

-Pero, Sam…es…Bella.- me quedé helada en el lugar, tal como Edward. Los ojos de los tres lobos estaban fijos en mi rostro. ¿Cómo podría ser que me reconocieran?

-¿Bella Swan?- me preguntó el que respondía al nombre de Sam. Yo no le respondí inmediatamente, a decir verdad no sabia si hacerlo o no. Mi instinto me pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, pero por otra parte si me conocían podían saber algo de mi padre, de Charlie. Entonces sentí la mano de Edward sosteniéndome con más fuerza y supe que era mejor no decir nada.

-¡Si es ella!- le gritó Jacob, manteniendo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, con sus manos cerradas en fuertes puños. -¿Acaso Charlie no te mostró demasiadas fotos de ella como para olvidar su rostro?

Le miré perpleja, casi con una mueca de horror cruzando mi rostro. Algo me decía que el hecho de que ellos me reconocieran no era nada bueno para nosotros…nada bueno. Lo único que hice fue sacudir mi cabeza, negando sus palabras, pero eso solo pareció volverlo mas insistente.

-¡Si lo eres! ¿Acaso perdiste la memoria? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Jacob, el hijo de Billy Black.- traté de mantener la expresión de poker, aunque el nombre 'Billy Black' me sonaba de algún lado…

Entonces como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor en mi cabeza me acordé del chico con el que estaba hablando. Recordaba estas jugando en la playa con unas niñas de mi edad…y vagamente recordaba a un chico pidiéndonos jugar con él. Solo recordaba las repetidas respuestas de su hermana_ 'Jacob, eres demasiado pequeño para jugar con nosotras. Ve con tu amiguito.'_

Jacob trató de dar un paso más hacia nosotros – mejor dicho, hacia mí, ya que sus ojos no se despegaban de mi rostro – con la mirada encolerizada y sus brazos temblando mientras que sus manos seguían cerradas en fuertes puños. Entonces Sam apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Jacob, obviamente te equivocas. Será mejor que nos vallamos, ya hemos cruzado la línea del tratado.- el aludido se dio vuelta incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Han sido ellos! Han destruido a Bella, ¿no lo ves?- a este punto Jacob estaba prácticamente gritándole. Entonces Sam adoptó una postura mas firme, hasta parecía haberse echo un poco mas alto al cambiar de postura.

-Jacob, te lo ordeno. Volvemos con el resto de la manada.- Jacob le dio una mirada adolorida, pero no discutió mas. Se dio la vuelta, dándome una ultima mirada, y se alejó de nosotros. –Lamento el altercado.

Edward y yo permanecimos en nuestro lugar mientras ellos se iban alejando por el bosque. Alcé mi rostro, el de Edward seguía con la mirada fija en el lugar donde habíamos dejado de ver la figura del lobo. No necesitaba preguntárselo para saber que estaba escuchando – si es que podía – los pensamientos de los hombres lobo. Pero necesitaba saber cuan mal iba el asunto…

-¿Edward?

-Es increíble…sus mentes están conectadas.- entonces su expresión cambio. –están hablando de ti…Sam te reconoció, al igual que Jacob…- abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero no sabia que, lamentaba haberme detenido…- es mejor que volvamos a la casa…tenemos que hablar con Carlisle.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice y Jasper estaban de pie en la puerta. La pequeña Cullen estaba dando pequeños saltos al lado de su esposo, con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro.

-¿Dónde estaban?- nos preguntó cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras del porche.

-¿Realmente lo preguntas?- le contestó Edward con un tono molesto, un tono que le había escuchado hace tiempo, cuando le dirigía la palabra a James. Estaba molesto y no trataba de ocultarlo.

-Si, dejé de ver su futuro…fue como si hubieran desaparecido del mundo.- Edward y Alice se contemplaron, cada uno pensando en lo que aquello podría significar, pero sabia que Alice aun esperaba alguna clase de respuesta de donde habíamos estado.

-¿No viste donde estábamos, o con quien?- le pregunté sorprendida. Hasta ese entonces nunca supe que Alice perdiera 'contacto' con el futuro de nadie. El futuro no era exacto, claro…pero siempre algo podía ver.

Edward me dio una mirada preocupada y luego se dirigió dentro de la casa, llevándome de su mano, seguidos por Alice, quien no dejaba de preguntar que ocurría. Edward recorrió la sala y se detuvo en la sala familiar, donde Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados.

Ambos se separaron lentamente del abrazo al ver la expresión de nuestros rostros, pero sus manos seguían unidas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Carlisle finalmente.

-Creo que tenemos problemas.- sentenció Edward rodeando la enorme mesa del comedor. Nadie se preocupó en preguntar que quería decir con esa frase, ya que Edward no se tomó mucho tiempo para decir lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. –Nos cruzamos con unos lobos.

-¿Lobos?- preguntó Esme, como si no entendiera que era lo que iba mal…

-Hombres lobo.- murmuré.

Carlisle le dio una mirada llena de preocupación a Edward, quien simplemente asintió mis palabras con su cabeza.

Repentinamente me senti culpable. Recordaba la voz encolerizada de Jacob diciendo que sabia quien era, que me había visto en fotos… sabia poco del tratado entre los lobos y mi familia, pero algo me decía que no era bueno que supieran que no era humana.

Me dejé caer en una de las sillas y solté un suave 'lo siento' al comprender que quizás aquel encuentro con los lobos nos traerían más complicaciones de las pensadas.

-Edward…- escuché a Carlisle murmurar en busca de alguna explicación. Escuché la silla de mi lado chirriar al ser movida de su posición y los brazos de Edward me rodearon, apretándome contra su pecho.

-Es mejor que estén todos.- dijo Edward suavemente, depositando un cuidadoso beso en mi frente. Carlisle llamó a Rosalie y a Emmett, quienes eran los únicos que faltaban ocupar los asientos alrededor de la mesa.

Permanecí con la vista fija en mi mano mientras era acunada por la de Edward, no me atrevía a mirar al resto de la familia, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su juicio. Tenían todo el derecho de enfadarse conmigo, de echarme de su familia si así lo querían…después de todo Edward había intentado escapar de los lobos, y yo…simplemente me dejé ver por ellos.

-Nos encontramos con tres de ellos,- comenzó Edward luego de haber puesto al tanto a Rosalie y a Emmett de la razón de la reunión familiar. –reconocieron a Bella. Uno de ellos conoce a su padre y la vio en fotos…y otro de ellos…leí sus mentes, cuando se alejaron de nosotros, de Bella. –Edward hizo una pausa, parecía buscar la mejor forma de decir lo que ya todos parecíamos saber. -Lo saben Carlisle…no saben quien la transformó, pero si saben que Bella no murió en el supuesto accidente.

La sala permaneció en silencio, mucho más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado.

-¿Y eso que significa?- escuché la suave voz de Alice.

-Significa que ellos pueden suponer, y con toda razón, que hemos roto el tratado.-le respondió Edward.

-Tú y Jasper aun no estaban aquí…y nosotros solo les hemos aclarado la parte de no traspasar los territorios de los Quileutes. El tratado también nos impide alimentarnos o morder humanos.- continuó explicando Carlisle. –Si ellos consideran que nosotros hemos cruzado esa línea, creo que solo pueden tomar dos acciones, o tratar de recomponer la paz entre nuestras especies…o, - alcé mi rostro, encontrándome con la mirada de Carlisle fija en mi, - atacar.

-Lo siento.- volví a musitar, esta vez fue únicamente para Carlisle. Lamentaba haber metido a la familia en un problema que quizás nos destruyera. Mi mente podría haber vagado a la posibilidad de recomponer el tratado con los licántropos, pero no…algo me decía que no seria tan fácil…

-No es tu culpa Bella.- me aseguró Edward acercándome mas a él.

-Si lo es…si no me hubiera detenido…nosotros no…la familia no estaría en peligro.- solté las palabras tan rápidamente que no estaba segura de que pudieran entender algo de lo que decía.

-Bella,- me habló Carlisle. –no es tu culpa. Sabíamos que al permitirles venir aquí no solo existía la posibilidad de que hubieran problemas con Charlie…sabíamos que si alguno de la reserva te veía…pero jamás podíamos saber que habían hombres lobo…y menos tu. Nada de esto es tu culpa.- me dio una sonrisa, haciéndome saber que lo decía en serio. Buscaba reconfortarme, pero aquel intento fue en vano. Sabía muy bien que era mi culpa.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Esme parándose a un lado de su esposo.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos. Lamento que no hayas podido ver a tu padre Bella, pero comprenderás que si nos quedamos más tiempo del debido las cosas podrían empeorar.- sus suaves palabras me hicieron enfocar mi preocupación en algo que hasta ahora no había considerado.  
Habíamos vuelto a Forks para poder ver a mi padre –aunque solo verle- pero ahora no le había visto, si no que había encontrado nuevos problemas. Íbamos a irnos, por el poco tiempo que conocía a Carlisle sabia que así seria. Haría lo que fuera con tal de vivir en paz y sin tener pleitos con nadie.

-¡Yo digo que peleemos!- soltó Emmett al instante, azotando la mesa con su puño, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Esme. Rosalie rodó sus ojos ante su entusiasmo por pelear.

-¡No! Carlisle tiene razón…tenemos que evitar la pelea a toda costa…- dijo Edward.

-Nos iremos este fin de semana. Si huimos ahora mismo les daremos todas las razones para sospechar que nosotros hemos roto el tratado.- Carlisle permanecía sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con su mano cubriendo la de Esme sobre su hombro.

-Siempre escapamos…- murmuró Emmett entre dientes. Rosalie, quien hasta ahora había escuchado con calma todo lo que había sucedido se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la ventana. Parecía haberse quedado perdida en algún punto del bosque, pero entonces se volvió hacia la mesa, mas específicamente hacia Carlisle.

-¿No podemos hablar con ellos? Quizás si inventamos algo…tu mismo dijiste que solo pueden suponer que fue alguno de nosotros…

-Podemos intentarlo.- dijo Carlisle más para si mismo que para nosotros.

-¿Hablar con los lobos? ¡Es una completa locura!- bramó Emmett.

-¿Y acaso lanzarse a una guerra no lo es aun mas?- le respondió Rosalie parándose a su lado, con las manos sobre sus caderas. –Si hay una oportunidad de que la familia salga a salvo de esto, lo intentaremos. No tiraremos todo por la borda solo para que tú tengas cierta diversión Emmett Cullen.

Emmett, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido su expresión de enojo firme, pareció ablandarse y olvidarse inmediatamente de la idea de hacer frente a los hombres lobo.

-Entonces iremos.- Carlisle se puso de pie y Edward le imitó. –Jasper.- le llamó finalmente. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron de la sala cuando esta ultima anuncio que tenia que hacer unos arreglos al jeep de su esposo.

Alice seguía murmurando incoherencias, aunque estaba segura de que eran maldiciones por no poder ver el futuro de Carlisle y los demás.

-Alice, todo ira bien. Trataré de calmar las cosas si se ponen feas, y Edward puede anticiparse a eso.- le reconfortó dándole un suave beso.  
Todos en la casa parecían estar despidiéndose, pero yo no. No podía, no aceptaba alguna clase de final en estos momentos. Si bien el asunto era mas serio de lo que había temido (nunca habría imaginado una guerra por mi causa), tenía que convencerme a mi misma de que todo iría bien o colapsaría.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó finalmente Edward. Me quede unos instantes repasando esa pregunta. Y no, no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía estarlo después de haber traído tal peligro a la familia? – Bella, todo ira bien. Hablaremos con ellos…trataremos de solucionar las cosas. Si creen que no fuimos nosotros no harán nada. Buscarán por otro lado al culpable.

Al culpable. Eso era lo que mas temía; que supieran que Edward era el culpable de que el tratado se rompiera. Y no quería pensar cuales serian las consecuencias de ello…no iba a soportar una eternidad sin Edward.

-No tienes por que ir a hablar. Nadie tiene que ir. Podemos escapar ahora mismo de Forks…podemos ir a Alaska, al otro continente-

-Shss…Bella.- me silencio acomodándome en su pecho mientras mi cuerpo temblaba. Alcé mis manos hacia mi rostro, acaricie mis mejillas pero no había lágrimas en ellas. Sabia que estaba llorando, lo sentía…pero no había prueba de ello.

-Bella…ya veras que todo ira bien. Lo prometo. Nadie te hará daño.- me prometió alzando mi rostro con su mano.

-No temo por mi. No quiero que… ¡No soportaría perderte! Ni a ti, ni a nadie de la familia.

-No lo haras. Todo ira bien. Carlisle y yo lo resolveremos. Si no sale bien hoy, podemos huir a Alaska. Allí seremos mas, no se atreverán a atacarnos y con el tiempo olvidaran el tema. Bella, confía en mí, por favor, ¿no me crees capaz de protegerte?

-Se que lo haras. Es en mi suerte en la que no confío.- dije apartando mis ojos.- le escuché reírse suavemente y sus manos se acomodaron en mi mentón.

-Nunca dejare que nada malo te suceda, Bella. Eres mi vida.- susurró acariciando mis labios con los suyos. –Te amo Bella.

-Yo también.

Permanecimos abrazados el poco tiempo que tuvimos antes de que le viera desaparecer por el bosque junto con Carlisle y Jasper.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras del porche, esperando a que volvieran a casa sanos y salvos. Traté de bloquear el pánico, de no dejarme invadir por la ansiedad y simplemente esperar a que el tiempo corriera y volvieran con buenas noticias.

Trate de ser positiva.

Pero fue en vano.


	30. Contra vientos y mareas

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Contra vientos y mareas**

**Edward POV**

-¿Cómo estás, Edward?- por primera vez en aquella tarde aparté mis ojos de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían sobre la copa de los árboles.

Había tratado de contarlos, de tomarles el tiempo que les demoraba en cubrir por completo un centímetro de verdor de carias hojas, pero nada conseguía distraer mis pensamientos.

Volteé mi rostro hacia el de Esme, ella me sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación a sus espaldas. Le vi caminar lentamente hacia mí y sentarse en el sofá, a mi lado.

-Bien, supongo.- murmuré casi sin interés.

Ella tomó mis manos suavemente entre las suyas. Conocía aquel gesto, amén de que lo leía en sus pensamientos; esperaba que le dijera la verdad por muy dura que me resultase.

–Le estoy haciendo daño, Esme, y no quiero hacerlo.

-Sabes que es para protegerla Edward. Hay ocasiones en que la mentira salva a las personas…no tienes por que sentir culpa alguna de ello.

-Y quizás no la siento, pero ese no es el problema. Bella sabe que le oculto algo, lo intuye y también que ustedes lo saben,- hice una pausa, tragando aire amargamente, -ese es el problema; se que Bella siente que la estamos apartando de nosotros.

-Eso es ridículo.- apuntó Esme chasqueando la lengua. –Todos la adoramos y nadie le ha dado un trato diferente desde que supimos la resolución de la manada de lobos.

-Lo se. Todos hemos tratado de aparentar que las cosas salieron medianamente bien, pero no soy capaz de mentirle sin que perciba alguna duda en mis palabras.

-Tienes que hacerlo Edward.- me regañó, recordándome mentalmente que para nadie de mi familia resultaba fácil mentirle a Bella.

-Es que quizás si lo hago, si le cuento lo que nos dijeron y lo que Alice vio…a lo mejor así nada malo suceda. Bella no intentara nada estúpido por que sabe que no llegara a nada bueno.

-¿Realmente crees que eso funcione?- me dijo alzando una de sus cejas. -Si Bella descubre que ella es la única que puede hacer que los lobos nos dejen en paz estoy segura de que no dudará un instante en ir hacia ellos, así se lo digas y mas sabiendo que Alice vio que su escapada dará resultado y que ella-

-¡No lo digas! ¡No lo pienses!- me apresuré a interrumpirle antes de que a su mente acudieran diversas imágenes del desenlace de la historia.

Ni yo podía evitar imaginar aquella situación; Bella acercándose a los lobos, diciéndoles que haría lo que fuera por mantener a su familia a salvo, daría su vida por ello, y así seria.

Los lobos no tenían un culpable al cual apuntar por la transformación de Bella. Querían un culpable y al no haberlo decidieron que las cosas –en cierto modo- volvieran a la normalidad.

Si Isabella Swan había muerto en el accidente de su auto, así debía ser.

O al menos era lo que ellos querían, claro esta que no iba a permitirlo. Ni yo, ni ninguno de mi familia.

-No merecen vivir así.- dijo después de que pasáramos un buen rato en silencio. –Deberíamos mudarnos más lejos por alguna temporada. Siempre quise volver a Europa.- comentó con aires soñador, recordando los pocos meses que vivió allí con Carlisle cuando yo entre en mi etapa 'rebelde'.

-Pero no es justo, Esme. No es justo para la familia.

-Entonces múdense ustedes dos. A nosotros los lobos nos dejaran en paz en cuanto perciban que Bella no esta aquí. Ustedes se merecen una vida más normal,- le alcé mi ceja en una mueca de diversión, -bueno, normal dentro de lo que nos es posible. El punto es que no es justo para ninguno de los dos que vivan preocupados por el mañana…

-Lo se, pero…- no seguí con mis pensamientos, es que realmente no sabia que pensar o decir. Por un lado no deseaba nada más que estar al lado de Bella, y si tenía la posibilidad de estar junto a ella todos los días a solas, era el paraíso para mí.

Pero por otro lado no quería irme. Había pasado demasiados años con mi familia como para alejarme de ellos, además todo eso de 'la mudanza' despertaría algún tipo de sospecha en Bella.

-No tiene por que ser algo permanente,- me interrumpió Esme, -pueden hacer algún viaje…Siempre quisiste conocer la isla que Carlisle me regaló… ¿Por qué no la llevas a Bella allí? De seguro le encantará.

Le prometí que lo meditaría. Aun tenía mis dudas sobre si alejar a Bella de nuestra familia no haría más que incrementar sus sospechas sobre que algo iba mal. Esme no hacia mas que darme palabras de aliento, si le decía a Bella de forma casual la idea del viaja, lo tomaría como lo que es; una escapada del resto del mundo para poder estar solos.

Pero a veces Esme olvida lo testaruda que es Bella…

Su mirada permaneció distante, en lugar de encontrarme con el ideal panorama que Esme me había asegurado –una Bella sonriente lanzándose a mis brazos aclamando cuan maravilloso seria pasar una temporada los dos solos- sus ojos me miraban perplejos, casi podía ver el terror detrás de sus pupilas.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó con su voz, casi imperceptiblemente, temblorosa.

Por que necesito mantenerte a salvo, con vida. Pero aquello no era una buena idea, así que traté de actuar. Alcé mis cejas en una mueca de sorpresa y diversión. -¿Por qué?- repetí con un timbre bromista. –Cualquier otra mujer habría dado un brinco ante la mención de pasar un tiempo en una isla privada, o al menos se sorprendería de que Esme tuviera una isla.

-Es solo que desde que volvimos de Forks-

-No otra vez con eso Bella, por favor.

-¡Ya ves! Cada vez que saco el tema tú te pones a la defensiva. ¡Se que hay algo!- dijo con tono acusatorio, pero su severa expresión pronto cambio a aquella mueca de dolor que había visto demasiadas veces en la ultima semana. –Creí que confiabas en mí.- me dijo dolida, volviéndose hacia la ventana.

¡Que imposible me resultaba mentirle! Ni siquiera había alguna pizca de supervivencia en ella como para dejar de excavar el tema.

Me acerqué a ella, cerrando mis manos suavemente en torno a sus hombros mientras colocaba mis labios cerca de su oído.

-Claro que confió en ti Bella, solo espero que tu deposites un poco mas de confianza en mi cuando digo que sabes lo mismo que los demás. No hay nada que,- pero vacilé unos instantes, y quizás eso no la convenció todo lo que yo esperaba. –nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Y aquello no era una mentira. Era la verdad. Podría ser que su vida corriera peligro, pero no iba a dejar que se angustiara por ello, no iba a permitir que nada le ocurriese, pues si Bella salía herida o si…-no me atrevía a pensar en la idea- yo no podría caminar en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

Se dio vuelta echando fuera un fuerte suspiro.

–Si hubiera algo, lo que fuera, sin importar lo malo que sea…me lo dirías ¿verdad?- preguntó con su voz quebrada, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Puede ser que yo fuera el lector de mentes de la familia, pero si había algo que sabia bien era que Bella podía –en muchas ocasiones- leer a cualquier persona como un libro abierto. Así que traté de recordarme mentalmente que no era una mentira con intención de hacerle mal alguno, todo lo contrario; era para protegerla, para mantener a salvo la única cosa que me importaba en esta vida.

-Te lo diría, Bella, claro que te lo diría.- susurré acercándome a sus labios.  
Quería terminar con esa charla de promesas sobre la confianza que depositaba en ella. Confianza que tenia, pero no podía. Quizás en algún momento, cuando estuviera completamente seguro de que no corría peligro alguno, le contaría lo que ahora guardaba celosamente.

Era capaz de soportar su ira, su falta de confianza en mí por ocultarle algo tan importante, pero lo valía con tal de que silenciar lo que sabia sirviera para algo. Por el momento toda la familia había prometido no decir nada, hasta Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya y el resto de nuestro aquelarre amigo.

Si los lobos no se aventuraban a nuestro territorio en Denalí, las cosas saldrían bien para todos. Bella y yo partiríamos en una semana hacia la isla de Esme y podríamos mantenernos distantes por un tiempo de todo el problema.

Sabía que era egoísta alejarme, correr asustado del problema, pero era lo mejor. Esme tenía razón, vivir preocupado por el mañana no era forma de vida, no era la forma de vida que Bella se merecía, no después de haber sido yo quien la condenara a la noche eterna.

Iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, contra vientos y mareas.


	31. Mentiras Verdaderas

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Mentiras Verdaderas**

**Bella POV**

La luz que entraba por la ventana iba oscureciéndose a medida que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas de Alaska.

Aun así podía ver claramente a Edward tendido bajo las sabanas de nuestra cama, mientras yo mantenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchando el suave susurro que provocaba el aire entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Encontraba increíble la paz que conseguía con solo entregarme a sus caricias y besos. Me hacían olvidar de todo y de todos. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se entregaban totalmente a la ola de sensaciones que nuestro encuentro provocaba.

Pero en algún momento debíamos juntar –demasiada- fuerza y parar. Y ese era el momento donde pensaba…

A pesar de que había creído ciegamente en su promesa de decirme si algo iba mal, parte de mi seguía sintiendo aquella sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien. Una sensación que, desde niña, siempre me había mantenido alerta ante el peligro.

Algo definitivamente no iba bien, y era bueno que Edward no pudiera ver mi rostro ahora, ya que la mueca fruncida que se había apoderado de mi entrecejo le habría obligado a mentirme nuevamente y decir que todo iba bien, que no debía preocuparme por nada.

Respecto a eso, al hecho de que Edward me estuviera mintiendo, aun no terminada de decidir como debía sentirme. Quizás por que parte de mí esperaba que en breve se dignara a decirme la verdad, o quizás por que quería creerle. Deseaba creer que todo estaba bien, principalmente con nosotros.

Pero sabía que no era así; si creía eso no solo me dejaba engañar por Edward, si no que me engañaba a mi misma también.

Había pasado la ultima semana viendo como mi familia cambiaba poco a poco frente a mis ojos, quizás si fuera humana no lo habría notado, pero no lo era.

Podía claramente distinguir la contracción de los músculos de sus mandíbulas, la aparición de un suave surco en sus entrecejos, la dilatación –casi imperceptible- de sus pupilas o el rápido movimiento de las aletas de sus narices; claros indicios de que la gente oculta algo.

Si bien los de nuestra especie nos movemos mas rápido que los humanos, también podemos percibir con mas agudeza aquellos detalles que podrían pasar desapercibidos pasa ojos no vampiricos.

Estaba completamente segura de que no solo Edward me ocultaba algo, el resto de la familia también.

Solo confiaba con que ese tiempo que estaríamos a solas en la Isla de Esme pudiera convencer a Edward de contarme que sucedía.

¿Y luego que?

¿Debía enojarme con él?

¿Debía alejarme de la familia que tan poca confianza había depositado en mí?

También le confiaba esa respuesta al tiempo.

Esme tenía una Isla. Me reí para mi interior al recordar donde iríamos, pero claro, que sorpresa debía causar si los Cullen tenían todos los medios como para hacerse de una buena fortuna y adquirir un país para ellos.

Traté de olvidar la principal preocupación que me mantenía en silencio e intenté imaginar las blancas arenas de la isla siendo bañadas por las espumantes olas del mar, o quizás no eran bravas, si no aquellas aguas calmas que solo se ven en las películas; el mar transparente lamiendo la costa, dejando ver los pequeños pececillos de colores que viven en sus aguas.

Y la isla en si, las palmeras siendo mecidas por el calido viento mientras que son bañadas por el astro rey. Quizás en el corazón de la misma se encontraría alguna especie de cabaña, pero no por eso menos lujosa que cualquier casa que cayó en las habilidosas manos de Esme.

Obviamente estaría decorada acorde al entorno, con las paredes blancas, enormes ventanales en las habitaciones y salas…

-¿Te has dormido?- me preguntó ladeando levemente su cabeza, buscando mi rostro.

Me removí debajo de las sabanas, acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada, a un lado de la suya. Le di una sonrisa divertida mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello, apartándoselo de la frente.

-Solo soñaba despierta.- respondí en un suspiro. Las cejas de Edward se alzaron levemente, interrogándome en silencio. –Con la isla de Esme. ¿Has ido alguna vez?

-No, generalmente ninguno de nosotros va…es un lugar bastante…aislado. Pero por lo que he visto en las mentes de Carlisle y Esme bien podría pasar como un paraíso, donde no habrá nadie más que nosotros- ronroneó a mi oído

En mi mente recobro vida la imagen de la pequeña isla, con sus arenas blancas y el sol brillando con todas sus fuerzas, la pequeña casa en el centro, con amplios ventanas y cortinas blancas…y quizás una enorme cama.

Me levanté de un salto alejándome de Edward.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me preguntó acomodándose sobre su codo.

-No se que tan buena sea la idea de pasar un tiempo los dos solos en una isla desierta, presiento que caminar por la playa será lo ultimo que haremos.

-¿Y eso es malo por que…?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa, bajando sus ojos por mi cuerpo.

-¡Edward!- solté en un grito ahogado mientras me cubría con su camisa.

-Me gusta como te queda.- declaró tratando de incorporarse sobre la cama.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en intentar controlar nuestros deseos cuando la familia estaba cerca- le dije recordándole que no estábamos solos en la casa y que no importaba cuan firmes fueran las paredes…siempre oirían.

-Quedamos en intentar…pero lo encuentro bastante difícil.- susurró a mi oído. Ahogue una risita pero antes de que pudiera contestarle unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron.

-¡Edward! ¡Necesito a Bella!- ladró la suave voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Tenemos que ir de compras.

-¡Hay no!- me quejé. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward temblando con una ligera risa antes de que nos apartáramos. –supongo que no tengo escapatoria, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.- pero no fue Edward el que contestó. –Bella no puedes ir de vacaciones sin algunas cuantas cosas esenciales y nuevas.

-Unas cuantas cosas.- repitió Edward con una sonrisa juguetona mientras me alcanzaba mi ropa. Me vestí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras tomaba fuerzas para poder soportar una tarde entera de compras con Alice.

Ya se me había difícil estar cerca de los humanos, y lo era aun más cuando tenía que controlarme de no matar a Alice por la tortura a la que era capaz de someterme con tal de conseguirme un nuevo guardarropa.

No era capaz de ver el reloj y dejar que mi mente hiciera el cálculo de las horas que había pasado con Alice de compras. No se había conformado con comprar en el centro de Denali, sino que me había echo conducir hasta Vancouver, insistiendo en que allí encontraríamos todo en el 'mismo lugar'.

Dejé las bolsas sobre la cama, cubriéndola casi en su totalidad mientras escuchaba a Alice avisarme que la familia me esperaba en diez minutos para ir de caza a los bosques del norte de Canadá.

Pero no solo había obtenido nuevas prendas para mi armario en ese viaje, si no también palabras reconfortantes. Alice, de algún modo, se había encargado de convencerme de que todo estaba bien y que Edward realmente quería tenerme para él sola por unas cuantas semanas, tal y como ella había pasado con Jasper en algún momento de sus vidas.

Me reí al recordar como traté de impedir que Alice tuviera una charla de mujer a mujer conmigo. En ocasiones podía volverse demasiado insistente y detallista. Pero entonces un familiar y desagradable –no por que oliera mal- efluvio llegó a mi nariz.

-¿Estamos de buen humor?- me di vuelta tratando de esconder mi fastidio al ver a Tanya, por que después de todo, y a pesar de que silenciosamente nos declarábamos la guerra, era –en cierta forma- familia.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- le dije con una vaga sonrisa mientras iba al armario por mi maleta, no por que fuera a armarla en ese momento, pero otra cosa no tenia por hacer y no planeaba irme de la habitación hasta que ella no lo hiciera primero.

-Oh, claro.- dijo recostándose lánguidamente contra el dosel de la cama. –En parte he de decir que me alegra que te lleven lejos de aquí.

-Si, a mi también…creo que serán unas buenas vacaciones junto con Edward- mascullé mientras me aseguraba de mostrarle mi nueva lencería al mismo momento que la guardaba en la maleta.

Pero entonces para mi sorpresa Tanya lanzó una fuerte risotada.

-¿No me digas que no lo sabes? ¡Ja! Y yo que estaba convencida de que te trataban como a uno de ellos.- mis manos se detuvieron antes de agarrar la siguiente prenda para acomodarla dentro de la maleta. No…no podía dejar que mi mente hiciera caso a su veneno. Después de todo eso era lo que buscaba, ponerme en contra de mi familia para alejarme de ellos, de Edward.

-¡Vamos Bella! No me mires así.- me pidió al ver que estaba a poco de saltarle encima y hacerla pedacitos.

-Entonces vete.- grazne.

-¡Que ingrata eres! Soy la única de la familia que viene a contarte que es lo que esta ocurriendo y ¿me echas?- dijo en un falso tono de herida. Suspiré hastiada…era obvio que no se iba a ir sin soltar sus mentiras…

-Tienes dos segundos Tanya…aunque sabes que no caeré en tus mentiras.- pero algo en mi interior se removió al haber accedido a escucharla...a aceptar que iba a decir nada mas que mentiras…

-¿Quién dijo que era yo la que mentía Bella?

…pero dolorosamente, no lo hacia


	32. El Adiós

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Ultima frase tomada y modificada del musical "Dracula" de Cibrian-Mahler.  
**

* * *

**El Adiós**

**Edward POV**

**Se suponía que solo iba a dejar las bolsas de las compras en nuestra habitación, o eso había dicho Alice, pero ¿Cuánto mas podría eso demorarle a un vampiro?**

El resto de la familia ya había partido hacia la zona del parque donde solíamos cazar linces y pumas. Hasta Carmen, Eleazar e Irina se les habían unido. Yo espere. Cinco, diez, quince minutos, pero estaba tomándole demasiado.

Estaba a mitad de camino de la casa cuando vi a una figura emerger del denso bosque que rodeaba nuestra propiedad. Me tomo menos de un segundo darme cuenta de que no era Bella quien caminaba hacia mi, si no Tanya, luciendo una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Tanya, ¿viste a Bella?- ella detuvo su paso a unos pocos centímetros de mi, pasando su mano por su clavícula –descubierto por la blusa- como siempre solía hacer tratando de captar mi atención. Aunque como siempre, sin éxito.

-Hum, si, creo que sigue allí.- Aun. Añadió en su mente mientras comenzaba a florecer una nublosa imagen; Bella estaba en nuestra habitación acomodando las bolsas de las compras, pero metía la ropa furiosamente en las maletas, como si algo le molestara. –Extraño ¿verdad? ¿Me pregunto que le habrá picado? Pensaba que estaba acomodando las cosas para sus- hizo una pausa bastante larga, la cual encontré ofensiva –vacaciones. Pero ¿no se iban en unos días? Parece que tiene prisa por marcharse.- se sonrió.

-Tanya… ¿Qué-

-Oh no, espera.- dijo alzando un dedo. Era extraño, una parte de mi deseaba arrancárselo. –se supone que van a ir los dos juntos…pero ella solo empacaba sus cosas.

¿Sus cosas? Si aquello creía lo que yo entendía algo debió de ocurrir.

Entonces fue como si un rayo me golpeara. Ahí estaba yo, preguntándome que podría haber salido mal, mientras que la respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos.

De un rápido, y nada suave, movimiento acorralé a Tanya contra el árbol más próximo. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando colisiono quebrando el tronco del ancho arce.

-Brusco, repentino…pero no me quejo.- dijo acercando su rostro al mío, pero no me alejé.

-¿Por qué creo que tienes algo de culpa en todo esto?- resonó mi voz.

-¿Yo? ¡No puedo creer que pienses que hice algo!- fingió. Sabes que nunca fui buena para los secretos. Susurró a mi mente mientras la comisura de sus labios se estiraba en una sonrisa.

Podría haberla matado ahí mismo, pero no lo hice. Simplemente me concentré en correr y rogar que no fuera demasiado tarde.

La casa estaba sumida en un extraño y perturbador silencio, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vi la figura de Bella bajando por las escaleras con una maleta en su mano izquierda.

Se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida –aparentemente- de verme allí. Pero entonces toda expresión de desolación que creí haber visto segundos antes se nublo completamente, apagando el brillo que tanto amaba.

-Veo que Tanya no te avisó que iría en unos instantes. Claro, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo, sus labios temblaron por un instante.

-Entonces estuvo aquí.- solté en un suspiro. Lo sabia…Tanya le había contado a Bella el problema de los lobos. ¡Como hubiera deseado hacerla caso a Bella antes! ¡Tanya no era de confianza!

Vi su mano cerrarse con firmeza en torno a la manija de la maleta. Quizás nadie podría haberlo notado, o al menos no hubiera captado el significado de aquel movimiento. Pero solía prestar bastante atención al lenguaje corporal de los demás; y ese no me era nada indiferente.

Bella solía hacer aquello –agarrar lo que tuviera en la mano con firmeza, o cerrar sus puños- cuando estaba enfadada conmigo o juntaba fuerzas para hacer o…

…Decir algo.

Estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar para cuando ella llegó a mi lado.

-Bella, cariño ¿Quieres decirme que haces con la maleta?- fue como si una centelleante luz roja se encendiera ni bien las palabras salieron de mi boca. Jugar al ingenuo no iba a servir de nada; solo empeoraría las cosas.

Bella se rió suavemente, dejando caer sus hombros y apoyando la maleta en el suelo, a un costado de la escalera. –Había pensado en darte la oportunidad de explicar por que lo hiciste. De dejar que terminasen las mentiras. Y tú simplemente decides seguir haciendo como que no pasa nada.

-Bella, yo…- No es nada, me dije, solo dile todo, ella lo va a entender. A fin de cuentas ya lo sabe, solo necesita oírlo y digerir las cosas y todo volverá a la normalidad. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero ella habló primero.

-¿Acaso no confían en mi?- preguntó elevando el tono de su voz.

-Oh Bella, sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver. Claro que confiamos en ti. Confío en ti. Solo lo hice por que creí que era lo mejor.

-Creíste que era lo mejor.- repitió mis palabras riéndose con amargura, con una mueca de burla en sus labios. –Creíste mal, Edward. Estoy lo bastante crecidita como para afrontar los problemas por mi misma. No iba a morirme de un paro cardiaco por enterarme que los lobos andan tras de mi.

-¡Eso lo se! Pero Alice vio…

-¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien dijo que las visiones de Alice no son exactas?

-Bella, yo se que no fue la mejor decisión.- automáticamente los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron. Intenté controlarme y razonar. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir? Me estremecí ante la idea.

-No, claro que no. Parece que últimamente no tomas las mejores decisiones. Y yo tampoco.- algo en el tono de su voz me advirtió del cambio que se avecinaba. No era una perspectiva agradable, no cuando la vida ya era perfecta tal y como estaba.

-Bella, hablemos. Quiero que entiendas por que lo hice.- dije en un ruego acercándome a ella. Sentí un puñal atravesando mi seco corazón cuando se apartó de mí.

-No Edward. No quiero escucharte. ¿Sabes por que? Por que si Tanya no me decía que era lo que la familia Cullen tanto ocultaba, jamás iba a enterarme. ¿O si?- me preguntó. Planteé la posibilidad de decir lo que primero salía a mi mente '¡Claro que te lo íbamos a contar!' pero sabia que era otra mentira mas y solo empeoraría las cosas. –No, por supuesto que no.- masculló ante mi silencio.

Inspiró profundamente, -Voy a marcharme.

Podría haberme pasado un tren por arriba, la tierra podría haberse partido en dos, pero nada iba a dolerme tanto como ese momento.

-No seas ridícula Bella. No vas a irte a ningún lado.- tenia la intención de que mi voz sonara firme, casi como una orden, pero se semejo mas a un ruego desesperado. -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. El problema al que nos enfrentamos no es nada Bella.

-Pero para mi si. No quiero tener q pasar la vida escondida…y siempre será así mientras siga cerca de tu familia. Cerca de ti. ¿No lo entiendes Edward?- solo me limité a fruncir el entrecejo -Los lobos me buscan por que saben que fuiste tú quien me transformó…solo necesitan probarlo. Si quiero seguir con…vida…tengo que alejarme de ti.

-Sabes que de las dos maneras podemos irnos juntos, no tiene por que ser así. Siempre te protegeré Bella.- pero ella seguía sacudiendo su cabeza. -¿No es solo por eso verdad? Hay algo mas… ¡quiero saberlo!

-No, no quieres. -Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros. Aguardó en silencio hasta devolver su mirada a la mía, viendo en ella que no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácil, y menos sin una explicación coherente.

No podía creer que por un simple problema como los lobos quisiera alejarse de la familia, de mí. Podía entender que estuviera enfurecida por no habérselo dicho, por haberla puesto ante tal peligro…pero no que desistiera de nuestro amor. Temía que hubiera algo más…

-Edward,- comenzó, pero no pude dejarle seguir.

-Bella, por favor. Mañana mismo iré a buscarles, con Emmett y Jasper encontraremos el modo de destruirlos a todos.- respuesta errónea; sus ojos se llenaron de una desconcertante alarma.

-No te quiero.

-Será fácil…ya nos hemos enfrentado a otras cosas.- dije casi sin escuchar lo que salio de sus labios, quizás si le escuché…pero preferí hacer oídos sordos. Aunque Bella no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.

-No te quiero Edward. No quiero tenerte cerca.- pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

-No, no lo entiendo Bella…No se puede cambiar de sentimientos de un día para el otro…de un minuto al otro. ¿Qué te lleva a decir tal cosa?- pregunté al mismo tiempo que mi mente analizaba cualquier significado oculto que pudiera haber en sus palabras, pero por mucho que buscara, todo me llevaba a la misma revelación; Bella no me quería y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas. -¡No lo creo! No puedes cambiar de idea solo por un pequeño problema.

-Edward, por favor…no me obligues a esto.

-¿Qué no te obligue a que?- casi le grité mientras le tomaba de los hombros, creyendo que con una buena sacudida entraría en razón y todo volvería a ser como antes.

-¡No me obligues a decirte la verdad!

-¿Verdad, Bella? ¿De que verdad me estas hablando?

-Edward, no…no se…no se si alguna vez te amé. Quizás fue la presión de todas las cosas nuevas…algo así como el síndrome de Estocolmo.

-¿Qué?

-Que quizás me creí enamorada de ti por que eso me facilitaría las cosas…pretender que podía tener una vida feliz…pero me di cuenta de que no es así.

-No…no lo entiendo.

-Por Dios Edward… ¿No lo ves? ¿Tan egoísta eres como para no ver todo lo que he perdido por tu culpa?

Me sorprendió el dolor que causaron sus palabras; y lo sincera que sonaban. ¿Qué podía decirle a eso? Bella tenía razón...

-Quizás que Tanya me dijera lo que sucedía apresurase lo inevitable…quizás es mejor así. Lamento si te estoy lastimando…pero no pienso seguir viviendo una farsa, no quiero fingir cada vez que estemos cerca. No es justo para nadie.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.

-Yo te necesito.- susurré rogando que pudiera volver el tiempo atrás.- Casi automáticamente Bella me dio la espalda, mirando al gran ventanal de la sala.

-Yo no. No me convienes Edward. No puedo…ser feliz a tu lado.

No tenia forma de responder a aquello, quizás se debía a la sorpresa del dolor que sus palabras me provocaban, quizás por que estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que viviríamos siempre juntos, tal como Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Qué hay de la familia? Ellos te quieren.

-Seguro les costara poco volver a lo que eran meses atrás…después de todo, los de nuestra especie nos distraemos con facilidad…

-¿Realmente vas a marcharte? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- pregunté sintiendo el peso de la derrota sobre mis hombros.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado -dijo. Se dio vuelta lentamente, su rostro cruzado por una expresión que no pude descifrar en aquel momento; solo me limitaba a sentir como mi vida poco a poco perdía el sentido.

-Lo que quieras -prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

-No me sigas, no me busques. No le pidas a Alice que me vigile. Quiero vivir sin sentir que tengo un baby monitor sobre mi cabeza siempre. -Te haré una promesa a cambio –dijo. -Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

-No te preocupes. Nos distraemos con suma facilidad.- Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.

-Adiós Edward.- dijo casi al mismo instante en que tomaba su valija y desaparecía tras la puerta.

-¡No Bella!- grité corriendo tras de ella. La divise poco más delante de mí, antes de que el bosque se espesara en dirección a Canadá. –Por favor…al menos quédate por ellos.

-Edward…necesito estar sola…se que ustedes estarán bien…lo se. Cuídate mucho.- susurró acercándose a mi. Cerré los ojos ante su cercanía; una suave brisa fresca rozó mis labios y su aroma me envolvió, pero cuando los abrí ya había desaparecido.

De su presencia solo quedaba el suave rastro de su dulce efluvio y algunas hojas aun revolviéndose por el suelo ante su escapada. Podía seguirla, la encontraría con facilidad…

Pero ¿Qué sentido tendría aquello? Si Bella no me quería –y nunca lo hizo- nada podía hacer por cambiar aquello.

La vida, todo, había perdido su sentido sin Bella.

¿Que sentido tenia la inmortalidad, sin Bella a mi lado?


	33. Una decisión inesperada

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Una Decisión Inesperada**

**Edward POV**

Nuevamente me encontraba en el punto donde había dejado de ver a Bella aquella tarde, hace ya varias semanas. Tres, para ser más exactos.

Todos los días era la misma rutina; salía de la casa y caminaba hasta llegar al punto donde el bosque comenzaba a hacerse más espeso, donde su figura se había perdido luego de haberme dicho que ya no me amaba.

Ya no me amaba.

Me sentía como un humano; sentía el desesperante e insoportable dolor de mi corazón partido. Hasta juraría que si me concentraba podía escuchar a mi corazón contraerse penosamente, achicándose dentro de mi pecho cada vez que en mi mente se repetían sus palabras.

Mi único amor…lo único que había deseado era a ella. Había pasado mi vida entre los míos buscando algo, sin saber que era y finalmente lo había hallado. Bella Swan era realmente el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia, para ser más precisos. Y ahora se había marchado lejos de mí.

Su recuerdo aun era fuerte, su aroma aun perduraba en al ambiente de nuestra habitación…el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias. Todo era demasiado reciente y doloroso. Si fuera humano ya no tendría lagrimas por llorar.

No, estaba equivocado…si fuera humano todo seria tan distinto.

Ni Bella ni mi familia nos encontraríamos frente a ningún tipo de peligro. Si fuera humano estaría con ella en estos momentos. No tendríamos que separarnos…siempre estaríamos juntos hasta que nuestras vidas llegaran a su fin.

_Edward._

Cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que el recuerdo de su voz me envolviera. Mis puños se aferraron con fuerza al suelo sintiendo que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas.

_Edward._

Esta vez la voz me llamó con la misma urgencia que antes, solo que el timbre era bastante diferente. Me volteé al darme cuenta de que no era la voz de Bella la que había escuchado, si no la de Alice.

-No puedes seguir así…no va a volver, no por el momento, creo.- me dijo mostrándome las borrosas imágenes que recibía del futuro de Bella. Le solté un suave gruñido.

-Alice, le prometí que no la vigilaríamos.- ella apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma de jarra, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Tú prometiste tal estupidez. No podemos dejarla a la deriva por una confusión…todos pasamos por esa etapa…de distintas formas, pero siempre terminamos volviendo. Parte de mi abrazaba esperanzado la posibilidad del desenlace que Alice me daba. Pero algo me decía que no seria así; Bella no iba a volver.

Traté de alejarme de la mente de Alice, ya tenia suficiente con mi propia agonía, no podía soportar más. Alice no solo sufría por ella, también sufría por la familia entera. Bella nos había cambiado por completo. Emmett había encontrado una hermana menor, Jasper una compañera de juegos de ingenio, Esme y Carlisle una hija y Alice y Rosalie habían encontrado una amiga y una hermana.

Y yo, yo había encontrado un sentido a mi existencia.

-Edward, por favor.- me rogó una vez mas, no hacia falta que me dijera que deseaba, lo sabia…era lo mismo que me pedía varias veces en el día; ir en busca de Bella.

¿Por qué? ¿Para que? Ella no me amaba y no veía solución posible a esto. Si comprendía que fue egoísta de mi parte no pedirle que se quedara con la familia y que yo marcharía lejos. Era injusto; ella llevaba poco tiempo en esta vida como para poder sobrevivir por si misma. Yo podría hacerlo con facilidad. De hecho habría sido mejor si yo me hubiera ido…podría lidiar con el dolor de la forma que me apeteciera.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-No voy a irme Alice,- solté en un suspiro. –pero habría sido mejor. Si Bella no me amaba no podría haber soportado vivir cerca de ella sin poder tocarla o abrazarla.

-Sigo diciendo que hay algo raro en todo esto.- Alice se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego soltó un suave suspiro. –como sea, sabes que mañana volveré a tratar de-

-Y creo que puedes ver que no conseguirás convencerme de ir en busca de Bella.- podía sentir su mirada penetrándome.

-Jasper y Emmett irán de caza y quieren saber si les acompañaras.

-No, Gracias.- hacia días que no me alimentaba pero poco me importaba ya eso. Me volteé mirando en otra dirección. Solo quería estar solo ¿es que nadie podía permitirme eso?

-Olvide mencionar que te arrastraran si no vas por las buenas.- me puse de pie, si no me dejaban disfrutar de la agonizante soledad, debía ir yo mismo en busca de ella, pero cuando me volteé vi en los ojos de Alice la tan familiar mirada perdida de ella, típica de cuanto tenia una visión.

-Alice,- le gruñí por lo bajo, previniéndole…advirtiéndole que dejara de buscar el futuro de Bella, pero entonces las imágenes se filtraron en mi mente. Bella había tomado una decisión…una muy errónea. Una decisión que me hizo despegar mis pies del suelo y correr tras de ella.

**Bella POV**

Corrí. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas escapando de él.

Solté una amarga risa.

¿Quién era tan estúpido como para huir del verdadero amor? Solo yo. Tonta Bella.

¿Pero acaso no lo hacia por un bien mayor? ¿Aun por sacrificio era una estúpida?

Por momentos parecía que mi decisión había sido la más acertada; dejar a Edward para que los problemas no afectaran más ni a él, ni a la familia…y esperaba que me siguieran a mí.

Cuanto mas me alejaba de él, el recuerdo de su expresión llena de dolor se ocupaba de roer mi interior, dejándola gravada a fuego para siempre.

Era cierto; era un verdadero monstruo. ¿En donde habían quedado aquellas ideas de luchar por un amor? ¿En donde? Simplemente había huido como una cobarde ante el menor indicio de peligro. O eso seria lo que toda la familia pensaría, lo que se veía a simple vista. Pero lo cierto era que lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que algo malo le ocurriera.

Si me alejaba de ellos, si los hombres lobo no me encontraban entre ellos no tendrían prueba alguna y finalmente desistirían de culparlos de mi transformación. Tenia que suceder así ¿verdad?

Pero, ¿y si aun así los lobos atacaban a mi familia?…todo el sacrificio habría sido en vano. Me dije a mi misma mientras aminoraba la marcha.

El dolor que le estaba causando a Edward no serviría de nada. El dolor que me causaba a mi misma no seria justificado.

Tenia que volver.

Tendría que encontrar otra forma de solucionar el problema con los lobos.

Mis pies se clavaron en el suelo mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia atrás, viendo las hojas revolverse a causa de mi apresurada marcha. Pero el viento seguía soplando en la dirección a la que me dirigía. Lejos de donde mi corazón realmente deseaba estar. Eso y el extraño, y constante, pinchazo que sentía en el centro de mi pecho eran las señales necesarias para no rendirme.

No iba a volver.

Volví a ponerme en marcha sin dirección fija, solo pensaba en alejarme de Alaska lo mas rápido que pudiera. Desde aquel instante me rehusé a pensar en volver o buscarle lógica a lo que acababa de hacer. No podía dejar que el dolor, que comenzaba a salir a flote, me invadiera.

Debía concentrarme en cambiar constantemente mis decisiones, al menos por el momento. Edward había prometido –quizás- que Alice no me vigilaría. Pero nunca podía estar completamente segura de ello.

Corrí por horas sin detenerme o aminorar mi marcha. Fue solo cuando el sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte cuando me di cuenta que corría en dirección Este. Por lo que sabia debía llevar varias horas corriendo por territorio Canadiense, esquivando cada tanto el olor a humano que provenía de algún poblado.

Pasaron los días, y yo caminaba sin detenerme. Solo paré en dos ocasiones para alimentarme, pero fuera de ello no hacia otra cosa que caminar o correr, pues sabía que en el mismo instante en que me detuviera la realidad me golpearía con una fuerza demoledora.

Pero eventualmente tuve que hacerlo, el continente terminaba a mis pies y no sabia si seria podria cruzar el océano. De echo no sabia que hacer; nunca había estado de todo sola. Mis padres habían sido mis guías durante mi vida humana y luego los Cullen cuando desperté siendo vampiro. ¿Y ahora que?

Me dejé caer sobre la tierra cubierta de escarcha. Un humano estaría congelándose, literalmente, pero solo podía sentir que el clima era frió, aunque realmente no lo sentía.

Vi el sol ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, tiñendo de rojo el cielo. Y entonces me golpeó. Fue más doloroso de lo que había esperado. El dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, quitándome el aire de los pulmones y aplastándome contra el suelo mientras solté un grito de agonía.

¿Por qué a mi? No estaba segura de cuando, pero en algún momento debí de hacer algo mal como para merecerme la eterna soledad.

Acurruque mis rodillas contra mi pecho, acomodándome en posición fetal, como si ello fuera a calmar el dolor que parecía partirme en dos.

_Edward._

Su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias…todos aquellos recuerdos me envolvían atravesándome como puñales mientras me recordaba que sufría por él; por protegerlo. Por que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida y confiaba que pronto encontrase consuelo para el dolor.

Más días pasaron. Eventualmente me moví, pero nunca con una ruta fija. Me sentía vacía. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía mas largo que el anterior. Ya no tenia ni fuerzas para buscar alimento alguno; lo hacia cuando algún pobre animal tenia la mala suerte de toparse conmigo. Quizás inconscientemente esperaba que así pudiera encontrar alguna especie de fin para mi patética existencia. Pero cuando estaba al límite mi estúpido instinto de supervivencia luchaba por mantenerme en pie. Como si tuviera un por que para hacerlo.

Cada día que comenzaba tenía la esperanza de que el dolor disminuyera; pero no era así. Cada día era más doloroso que el anterior; el recuerdo de Edward parecía mas vivo que antes, persiguiéndome y hostigándome por el dolor que le había causado.

¿Cómo estaría? Odiándome, por supuesto. El y toda la familia. Debían de estar maldiciéndome por haber sido tan desconsiderada, por haberles despreciado de tal manera. Solo podía esperar que algún día pudiera perdonarme y que pudieran seguir sus vidas como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

¿Qué iba a hacer? La eternidad ahora parecía ser demasiado tiempo como para pasarlo en soledad. ¿A donde iría? No podía seguir viviendo de esta forma, y tampoco podía estar demasiado cerca de los humanos. No sabia si seria capaz de vivir entre ellos…estaba segura de que solo conseguía controlarme por que Alice me aseguraba que –por sus visiones- todo iría bien.

Algo tenía que hacer; si no podía avanzar, debía encontrar el modo de detenerme por completo. Pero ¿Cómo? Carlisle había dicho que era prácticamente imposible ser destruidos por los medios que normalmente matarían a un humano. Solo podía esperar toparme con otro vampiro que estuviera dispuesto a terminar con mi existencia o…

Me detuve en seco. Por primera vez en el día mis pies se mantuvieron firmes en el suelo. Todo mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos se habían detenido, centrándome solamente en aquel pensamiento que parecía haber salido de la nada.

En cierto modo tenia sentido…pedirles que lo hicieran ellos, después de todo era lo que querían ¿o no?


	34. Subversión

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Subversión  
**

**Bella POV**

No me importaba ver por donde iba. Sentía mi cuerpo ser atraído por una fuerza magnética hacia Forks. Me permitía deleitarme con los cambios que se sucedían a mi alrededor, y sabia que seria poco el tiempo que me quedaba. El placentero calor de sol, la frescura del roció nocturno, el dulce aroma de los animales a mi alrededor. Todo era demasiado acogedor; pero no lo demasiado potente como para distraerme de mi objetivo final.

Ya nada importaba. La sensación de perdida y tristeza me ahogaba. Cada día que veía pasar delante de mis ojos era una tortura que debía soportar. De vez en cuando corría un poco, en aquellos momentos en que mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba y mi mente me gritaba que volviera a Edward.

Parte de mi deseaba haber echo eso; volver. Aquella idea era como un bálsamo para el constante dolor de mi pecho. Pero rápidamente la descartaba. Lo hacia por ellos, por él. No iba a volver y permitir que sus vidas siguieran en peligro, no si podía evitarlo.

Nunca creí que esto sucedería, nunca imaginé que el final de mis días llegaría de manera tan arrasadora. Jamas crei que me separaria de Edward. Pero morir en lugar de alguien a quien amas debe contar para algo ¿no? Debe ser una forma de redimir el dolor que le había causado a Edward.

Después de todo, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Tenia claro que no planeaba pasar sola la eternidad, tampoco podría acercarme a otros de los míos, ya que también estarían expuestos al constante peligro que cargaba sobre mi espalda. Vagar sin rumbo por el resto de los siglos no era un plan lo bastante tentador comparado con poder descansar de una buena vez.

Me detuve en seco en el instante en que a mi nariz llego una suave brisa que hizo que mi nariz escociera. La presioné unos instantes, abrumada por el aroma, cuando recordé haberlo percibido antes. El aroma se extendía hacia mi izquierda en una prolija franja que rodeaba la costa este del rio que acababa de cruzar.

No tenía duda; ahora tenía la certeza de donde me encontraba. Sabía que si daba un paso más no podría echarme atrás.

Apoyé mi pie derecho del otro lado de la línea del fuerte aroma. Mis sentidos parecieron agudizarse aun más, si es que eso era posible. Caminé atenta a cada movimiento del bosque, a cada brisa que mecía los arboles.

Si mi corazón estuviera con vida, estaría latiendo desbocadamente en el centro de mi pecho, alertándome de la estupidez que-no, no era una estupidez.

No me extrañó que se percataran de mi presencia mucho antes que yo los percibiera, era de suponer que alguno estuviera cuidando los márgenes de su territorio. Los estridentes aullidos me rodeaban.

Para cualquier persona aquellos gritos podrían deberse a la aparición de la luna en lo alto del cielo, pero para mi el significado era diferente. Peligro. La manada se comunicaba del inminente peligro que deambulaba por sus tierras; la amenaza que mi aroma representaba para su especie.

¿Me reconocerian? ¿Me permitirian aunque fuera hacerles la petición de mi vida a cambio de la de mi familia, o simplemente me aniquilarian sin que yo lo notara?

Esperé en la entrada de un pequeño claro. No necesitaba ir en busca de ellos; sabían muy bien donde me encontraba. Solo era cuestión de esperar…aunque no se demoraron mucho en hacer acto de presencia.

Poco a poco sus siluetas se fueron dibujando frente a mí. Sus grandes ojos amarillos aparecieron primero en la negrura de la noche, luego sus enormes y peludos cuerpos se definieron bajo la luz de la luna.

Dos de ellos se abrieron hacia los costados, obviamente buscaban cerrarme el paso en casi de que decidiera escabullirme.

Mis ojos se centraron en uno de ellos, un lobo de cabellera cobriza al que había visto meses atrás. Jacob. No entendía por que, pero verlo allí me inquietaba, quizás se debía al hecho de que compartí varios veranos de mi infancia junto a él y la mera idea de que ahora era mi enemigo mortal me llenaba de tristeza.

Los lobos compartieron una mirada rápida entre ellos y unos cuantos bufidos. A estas alturas debían de estar concientes de que me encontraba sola, de que no podía representar peligro alguno para ellos.

Jacob adelantó su pata en mi dirección, pero el lobo de mayor tamaño se lanzó sobre él…impidiéndole lo que quiera que su compañero fuera a hacer.

-He…- las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo me traicionaba al querer firmar mi propia sentencia a muerte. Me aferré al recuerdo de Edward, al recuerdo de Esme, Carlisle, Alice…al recuerdo de las personas que me habían aceptado en su familia. –He venido a proponerles un cambio.

Los ojos de los lobos estaban fijos en mi, atentos –y curiosos quizás- a lo que iba a decirles. Iba a seguir hablando…no tenía sentido demorar más las cosas, pero entonces el lobo de pelaje negro se encorvó en una forma casi anómala para un cuadrúpedo.

Me costó trabajo asimilar la idea de que la forma humana que ahora se encontraba frente a mi había sido, instantes atrás, un lobo.

-Nosotros no hacemos pactos con chupasangres- bramó con sus manos fijas a sus costados, cerradas en fuertes puños mientras estos temblaban visiblemente.

-Se que me buscaban, así que les propongo un cambio. Mi vida por…la de los Cullen.- esperé mientras miraba al jefe de la manada, cuyo nombre no podía recordar…pero había algo en él que no me generaba confianza. Sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

-Te propongo otro. Tu vida y la de las sanguijuelas de tus amigos.- por primera vez los instintos de supervivencia se apoderaron de mí. Mi cuerpo se agazapó y mis dientes brillaron con la luz lunar.

-No. - Mascullé. Si no aceptaban al menos haría lo imposible por impedir que hicieran más daño. Estúpido e inoportuno coraje. ¿Acaso esperaba tener la fortaleza para cargármelos a todos y salir ilesa? ¿Acaso tenia las agallas suficientes para lastimar a Jacob? El resto de su manada poco importaba...pero por Jacob sentía una inexplicable pena.

-¡Han roto el tratado!

-¡No tienes pruebas de ello!- repliqué.

El jefe soltó una carcajada seca y extendió su mano hacia mí. -¡Tu eres la prueba!

-Eso no quiere decir que-

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Una trampa?- dijo mirando incrédulo a sus alrededores.

-Vine sola. Así que espero que acepten nuestro pequeño tratado y no lo rompan jamás. Los Cullen son inocentes en todo esto.- dije.

La manada se removió incomoda, y otro de los lobos abandono su forma animal. Los ojos negros de Jacob me miraban con tristeza.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlos? Tu también eras inocente…no tenían derecho alguno de destruirte. ¿Acaso no deseas vengarte?

Sacudí mi cabeza. –Si los he perdonado o no, es entre ellos y yo. Les he causado demasiados problemas como para permitirme uno más. ¿Lo aceptan?

-No entiendo porque, Bella…

-¿No lo ves?- le interrumpió su jefe. –Es algo digno de una novela…el síndrome de Estocolmo…aunque ahora me pregunto de quien se tratará. Alguien tiene que pagar el haber roto el tratado.

-¿Eso es lo que quieren entonces? ¿Pelear? Ya he venido a ofrecerles mi vida a cambio de establecer la paz… ¿acaso no es suficiente?

-Por el momento lo es.

-Sam…- murmuró Jacob. –Se que está en nuestras reglas…que si un humano del pueblo es transformado debe morir, pero…

-¿Vas a cuestionar mis ordenes?- Jacob le miró con impotencia, como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrase las fuerzas para hacerlo. –No es Bella, Jake…ya no es la hija de Charlie. No es nada más que una carcasa, un monstruo capaz de las cosas más viles y crueles que puedas imaginar. Merece morir…se lo debemos a su recuerdo. Ella y todas las sanguijuelas.

-Sam…no creas que por que vine sola voy a dejar que vallas tras mi familia.- mi cuerpo se tensó, agazapándome frente al joven indígena que ahora comenzaba a volver a su forma previa.

Había sido un error pensar que aceptarían mi propuesta, pero aquella derrota no se sentía amarga ante la corriente de adrenalina que comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por mi familia, y si la manada de lobos iba tras de ellos iba a tener que cargarme a cuantos pudiera.


	35. Batalla

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Contienda**

**Edward POV**

-Les dije que debíamos pelear.- volvió a recordarnos Emmett por enésima vez mientras manejaba mi vehículo a toda velocidad por la carretera. –Si lo hubiéramos hecho antes, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo y tu y Bella aun estarían juntos.

-Bella se fue por una razón muy distinta, Emmett.- poco le había dicho a mi familia de la causa por la que Bella nos había abandonado. Todos la consideraban tan parte de la familia como cualquier otro, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con nosotros.

Hice caso omiso a mi hermano cuando me pregunto de qué hablaba. No tenía el valor suficiente para decirles que finalmente había recobrado el juicio y me odiaba por haberla convertido en un monstruo. Era tan injusto, yo debía de haber marchado, no ella. Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Traté de crear una barrera a su mente; tenía suficiente con mis propios pensamientos y posibles desenlaces de todo este asunto como para encima tolerar las de mi hermano.

Le di una fugaz mirada a Alice por el espejo retrovisor. Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos, pero seguía viendo lo mismo de siempre; Bella corría por el espeso bosque de la península de Olimpia, rumbo a la reserva Quileute…corría y corría con destino fijo. No parecía cambiar de opinión.

Pero entonces algo sucedió en su última visión; Bella detenía su marcha, inspeccionaba sus alrededores y cuando iba a dar un último paso una espesa bruma negra se apoderaba de su figura y todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Alice.- le llamé, mi voz dejaba en evidencia mi alarma.

-¡Acelera!- me urgió inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. –No estamos lejos…quizás lleguemos a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?- pregunté tomando una curva a gran velocidad. Me vi cegado brevemente por las brillantes luces del auto que venía contrario a nosotros, pasando casi como un borrón debido a la velocidad de mi automóvil.

-No, sabes que perdí su futuro, pero sigue firme con su decisión. De todos modos si cambiara de parecer, es tarde. Ellos ya le han encontrado.  
No me demoró mucho llegar a donde comenzaba la península de Olimpia; el territorio que se nos estaba prohibido. Comencé a sentirme ansioso a medida que el bosque se veía más denso y frondoso.

Solo habíamos pisado el terreno hacia ya muchos años atrás, pero estaba seguro de que podría encontrarlos. No me molesté en apagar el motor del auto; lo único que me importaba era llegar a tiempo y salvar a Bella.

Corrí por el bosque siguiendo el penetrante rastro de los lobos. Habían estado por allí hacia poco, podía percibir su efluvio. El resto de mi familia me seguía detrás.

Tuve dos indicios de que estábamos cerca, el primero fue la molestia de Alice de haber perdido nuestro futuro, y el segundo fue el silencio que se apoderó de mi mente.

Bella estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Traté de mantenerme en calma, sabía que si reaccionaba impulsivamente solo empeoraría las cosas.

Pero poco control pude mantener cuando vi a Bella en aquel pequeño claro.

Estaba con su espalda completamente pegada al tronco de un árbol, mientras que mostraba sus brillantes dientes a uno de los lobos de la manada.

Escuché a Jasper y Alice llamándome, pero poco caso les hice. No podía detenerme. Uno de los lobos se agazapaba sobre sus patas traseras, alistándose para dar un gran salto y atacar.

Corrí cuán rápido mis piernas me lo permitieron y aun mas. Demasiado tarde se percataron de mí presencia; yo ya me encontraba delante de Bella, con mi cuerpo sirviéndole de escudo y un resonante gruñido vibrando en mi garganta.

-Edward.- Le oí susurrar casi sin aliento.

El lobo de pelambrera negra gruñía incesablemente con sus orejas hacia atrás, sorprendido y nervioso ante mi aparición y la del resto de mi familia, quienes me habían seguido.

Emmett y Jasper fueron los primeros en acercarse a nosotros. Sus enormes y musculosos cuerpos se encontraban agazapados y tensados, listos ante al más mínimo indicio de ataque.

-¿Bella estas bien?- escuché a Alice detrás de mí.

-Yo- balbuceó Bella. Deseaba tanto poder girarme y ver su rostro, abrazarla y asegurarle que todo iría bien… - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo-

-No es fácil engañarme, ¿sabes? – masculló algo molesta. –Edward yo me iré con ella, ustedes traten de salir de aquí lo más rápido que puedan.

Pero Alice apenas pudo terminar de enunciar aquellas palabras. Dos de los lobos se acercaban al de pelaje negro, sirviéndole de apoyo. Al parecer no estaba nada conformes con la idea de escapar de allí y llevarnos a Bella.

-No queremos pelear.- Solté. -Esto es innecesario, nos iremos y no volveremos…por favor.

Detrás de mi escuché a Bella discutiendo con Alice mientras esta trataba de arrastrarla lejos del claro.

-¡No voy a irme!

-Bella, por favor.- le supliqué ladeando mi rostro hacia un costado, pero mis ojos jamás abandonaron a nuestros enemigos.

-No. Quiero pelear. No puedes protegerme siempre… ¡esta es mi pelea!- me siseó. Iba a decirle que no me importaba lo que ella deseara, que si permanecía allí solo conseguiría distraerme; siempre estaría al pendiente de su seguridad. Pero cuando quise hacerlo, dos de los lobos comenzaron a rodearnos, asegurándose de que ninguno pudiera escaparse con facilidad.

Traté de encerrarme en mi sentido común y mi sentido de lucha y supervivencia. Me enfoqué en mis enemigos; Dos lobos rodeándonos por detrás, de quienes se encargarían Rosalie y Emmett, y tres frente a mí, tendría la ayuda de Alice y Jasper.

Pese a que sus mentes estaban cerradas para mi, a causa del donde de Bella, podía presentir que sería cuestión de segundos antes de que alguno perdiera el control y la pelea comenzase.

-Malditos perros.- escuché a Emmett balbucear amenazadoramente a uno de ellos. Varios de los lobos aullaron amenazadoramente ante el comentario.

-Emmett, por favor. No vinimos a pelear.- volví a tratar de razonar con la manada de lobos. El enorme cuadrúpedo de pelaje negro volvió a lanzarme un gruñido, poco importándole cuales fueran nuestras intenciones. –Dejen que se vayan, mi familia poco tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió a Bella.

-Edward, no.- susurró Bella con la voz entrecortada.

Iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar que mi familia, y en especial Bella, salieran heridos; y si eso suponía el sacrificio de mi propia vida, bien dispuesto estaba a ello.

-Yo he sido el que ha roto el tratado. La culpa es toda mía. Es a mí a quien desean atacar.

No obtuve respuesta de parte de la manada, así que la interpreté como más me convenía; hice una seña a Alice para que se llevaran a Bella de allí y se fueran todos. Aunque sabía que eso no seria así, Jasper y Emmett habían jurado que no se apartarían de mi lado.

Pero entonces el lobo negro lanzó un aullido ensordecedor y luego el silencio se instaló en el claro.

El aire se volvió espeso poco a poco, el fino hilo en el que parecía pender la decisión final de cualquiera de los bandos se cortó cuando el lobo alfa de la manada emitió un estridente gruñido.  
Mi cuerpo se agazapó y solo tuve una cosa en mente; evitar que hirieran a Bella. Nada más importaba, si tenía que cargarme a la manada entera de lobos, lo haría gustoso.

Sus cuadrúpedas figuras comenzaron a rodearnos, acomodándose en un semicírculo. Eché uno de mis brazos hacia atrás cuando sentí a Bella moviéndose, alejándose de mi protección.

Teníamos delante de nosotros a la enorme figura del lobo negro, agazapado, con sus patas traseras flexionadas, alistando para saltarnos encima. Me adelanté unos pocos pasos, manteniéndole la mirada, tratando de hacer lo mismo que seguramente el estaría haciendo; buscar los puntos débiles.

Sabía que nada podría destruirme, pero los lobos habían sido creados para ello. Eran la única criatura en la tierra –además de mi misma especie- que era capaz de destruir a un vampiro. Sus dientes poseían la fuerza y dureza necesaria para arrancarme un miembro sin el menor esfuerzo. Tenía que concentrarme en cuidar mis extremidades.

Por otro lado sabia que ellos tenían variados puntos débiles, sus cuerpos no eran tan resistentes como los nuestros; un golpe en las costillas y las quebraría dejándolo herido y fuera de combate.

Pero también sabía que había una forma de matarlos, si es que Carlisle tenía razón. En su tiempo que paso con los Vulturis, estos le habían hablado de las criaturas de la luna, de los hombres lobo…le habían contado que una de las formas efectivas de matarlos era mordiéndolos, nuestra ponzoña es tan fatal para ellos como el veneno de las cobras lo es para los humanos.

Pero eso era algo que reservaba como ultimo recurso. Nuestro plan no era ni pelear ni cobrarnos sus vidas; solo mantener nuestra familia a salvo y regresar con Bella.

De su garganta salió un retumbante gruñido y su mandíbula se abrió ampliamente antes de lanzarse sobre mí. Pero fui más rápido, logré agacharme y empujarle por las costillas lejos de mi familia. Su cuerpo salió disparado hacia el extremo contrario, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Y entonces todo comenzó.

La pelea que hasta el momento había sido entre el jefe de la manada y yo, ahora se había convertido en una batalla de bandos; vampiros contra lobos. Traté de suprimir los gritos, gruñidos y alaridos que me rodeaban.

El lobo negro se puso de pie en poco tiempo y nuevamente volvía a atacarme. Me vi envuelto en una pelea puramente estratégica; él buscaba la manera de saltar sobre mi y destruirme, mientras que yo trataba de alejarle causándole heridas que no fueran fatales. Pero me preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría seguir con aquella estrategia, si sus ataques no cedían…

En un nuevo intento de arrancarme un brazo, y esta vez casi lo consiguió, logré darle un golpe en su rodilla derecha, lanzándolo al suelo emitiendo penosos alaridos de dolor.

-¡No! ¡Jacob!- escuché a Bella gritar. Mi cuerpo se detuvo al chocar contra un troncó, partiéndolo en dos sobre mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos, viendo la horripilante imagen de Bella parada, frente a un lobo de pelambrera cobriza, con sus brazos extendidos. Como si ella sola pudiera evitar que el lobo siguiera atacándome.

Sorprendentemente, y contrario a todo lo que me podía haber esperado, el lobo no le hizo daño alguno. Permanecía agazapado delante de ella pero parecía rehusarse a atacarle. Bella se volteó lentamente hacia mí, olvidándose por completo de que a nuestro alrededor se sucedía una batalla.

Avanzó un paso hacia mí, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror ante algo que estaba detrás de mí. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di vuelta; sentí mi cuerpo ser presionado contra el suelo del bosque y sus fuertes aullidos me ensordecían. Tenía sus patas sobre mi cuerpo, aplastándome con fuerza y su hocico, con sus filosos y brillantes dientes, se acercaba a mi rostro.

El lobo negro fue arrancado de mí, dejándome libre. Volví mi rostro a ver que le había apartado y solté un grito de horror al ver que Bella estaba forcejeando con el lobo luego de haberlo apartado de mí. Salté de mi lugar al ver sus dientes hundiéndose en el hombro de Bella, haciéndole emitir un grito de dolor.

Poco pude entender después de allí; solo actué por instinto. Fue como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo y hubiera actuado como debí hacerlo desde un principio; como si el animal que llevaba dormido dentro hubiera despertado por fin de su largo letargo.

Nuestros cuerpos se arrastraron a lo largo del claro mientras el lobo trataba de volver a hacerse con uno de mis brazos. Esta vez no habría lugar a errores o distracciones. Instintivamente mis dientes se hundieron en su lomo, arrancando carne y pelo al cerrar mi mandíbula. El lobo se retorció gimiendo de dolor, pero eso no le impidió atacarme nuevamente.

Forcejeó unos instantes más; y entonces le sentí ceder, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse en blanco.

Me aparté de él cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. No solo yo detuve mi ataque, por el silencio que se había apoderado del claro supe que los demás también se habían detenido.

Me aparté unos pasos al verle arrastrarse confundido. Las convulsiones sacudían su cuerpo mientras que sus pensamientos eran incomprensibles; ni él mismo sabia que le sucedía, lo único que sabía con certeza era que se enfrentaba a algo que no podía luchar, sabía que su cuerpo pronto se rendiría al abrazador fuego. Su boca se abría como si buscase desesperadamente el aire.

Uno de los lobos se acercó a él, pero para ese entonces su cuerpo había dejado de moverse. La espesa mata de cabello comenzó a desaparecer y la forma cuadrúpeda se transformo en bípeda. El joven indio permanecía acostado en el suelo del claro con sus ojos en blanco y una mortal herida en su hombro.

Olvidándose de que estábamos en medio de una batalla, dos de los lobos de la manada tomaron su frágil forma humana, acercándose al cuerpo de su líder.

-¡Sam!

-Jake… ¿está…?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes acercando su rostro al que acababa de matar.

Repentinamente me sentí invadido por el horror y la culpa. El joven que yacía tendido en el suelo no tendría más de veinte-pocos años. Había jurado llevar una vida 'vegetariana'…no alimentarme de humanos, no lastimarlos…no matarlos. ¿Acaso estaba loco al sentir culpa por haber defendido la vida de Bella y la mía propia?

-Está muerto.- resonó en mis oídos la voz cargada de tristeza y amargura.

-Jacob…- Bella trató de adelantarse un paso hacia ellos, pero antes de que yo mismo pudiera detenerle, el joven se incorporó de un salto y le dio una mirada encolerizada.

-¡Está muerto!- gritó mirándole fijamente. Bella se apartó, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Él sabía que esto podría ocurrir…le dijimos que no deseábamos pelear.- murmuró Jasper.

-Jake, tu eres el alfa ahora, da la orden.- El joven Jacob permanecía con sus ojos fijos en Bella. -¡Jake!- volvió a urgirle el joven.

Los ojos de Jacob, negros, llenos de cólera, se volvieron hacia mí. –Si alguna vez vuelven por aquí…no dudaremos en atacar. No habrá lugar a palabras. Pisan Forks nuevamente y será lo último que hagan.

-Jacob, por favor.- le rogó Bella.

-Charlie esta mejor sin ti. No tienes derecho de acercarte a él. Ya ha sufrido demasiado. No vuelvan jamás por aquí.

-Edward.- la voz de mi ángel la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza me urgían que nos fuéramos de allí antes de que ocurriera algo más.

No presté atención a lo que hacía, me movía por inercia arrastrado por su suave mano. No podía alegrarme por lo ocurrido, pero Bella estaba bien, y era lo único que importaba.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Despues de la tormenta...  
**

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella!- me saludó Esme abrazándome con fuerza.

Solté un leve quejido ante la presión en la herida, pero no importaba, estaba sonriendo. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo pude sonreír sinceramente.

–Te hemos extrañado tanto.- añadió luego de que me soltara, no sin antes darme un beso más en la mejilla.

Mis ojos inspeccionaron rápidamente al resto de la familia, pero por mucho que buscara –e inentendiblemente- no podía hallar en ellos rastro alguno de rencor.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó Carlisle, mientras le abrazaba, luego de que murmurase a su oído una disculpa. –Han vuelto todos enteros, es lo único que importa. Aunque creo que será mejor que vea ya mismo tu hombro.

-Oh, estaré bien.- murmuré echando una mirada a mi hombro. En otra época habría esperado ver mi camisa manchada de sangre, pero ahora solo veía una herida limpia, brillante y extraña.

Carlisle insistió en llevarme a su despacho para examinarme. Antes de ir volví mi rostro hacia mi familia, buscando uno en particular pero ya no estaba allí.

Desde que habíamos abandonado Forks, Edward y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Obviamente estaba molesto y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo ahora de volver a su vida?

Una vez en el despacho de Carlisle, este examino con cuidado –e interés- mi herida. Le vi fruncir el ceño varias veces y finalmente dijo que la única opción que quedaba era seguir con el procedimiento como si me hubiera herido un vampiro.

Sinceramente esperaba que funcionase, no deseaba andar el resto de mi existencia con una grieta entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

Mientras buscaba una venda para cubrir la herida Carlisle me contaba cuán rápido sanábamos. A diferencia de los humanos, nuestras heridas cicatrizaban con mayor rapidez, pero para ello necesitábamos estar bien alimentados.

Debía cazar el doble de lo que lo hacia. La herida debía permanecer oculta, tratando de mantenerla en la posición original de la piel para que esta cicatrizase.

-Sera cuestión de pocas horas, ya verás.- después de aquello, y sintiéndome incomoda con el vendaje, Carlisle le pidió a Alice y a Jasper que me acompañasen de caza. Aunque en parte estaba segura de que no se los pidió por no dejarme ir sola, si no por temor a que volviera a escapar, pero no dije nada al respecto, no podía culparlos.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?- me preguntó Jasper luego de haber acabado con media manada de alces.

-Mejor, pero pica.- me quejé alzando mi mano hacia la herida, pero Jasper me detuvo antes de poder rascarme.

-No lo hagas, esta cicatrizando. Si te rascas, quedaran cicatrices.- dijo alzando la manda de su camisa y mostrándome varias heridas. –Se habrían desvanecido de no ser porque no aguanté las ganas de rascarme.- comentó con una sonrisa.

Los tres sonreímos y luego nos quedamos en silencio. Extrañamente no era como antes, los momentos de silencio no solían estar cargados de tal energía. Era uno de esos silencios incómodos donde todos querían hablar de algo en particular y no se atrevían a hacerlo, por miedo o verguenza.

-Estuviste ausente un buen tiempo.- comentó finalmente Alice.

-¿Cuánto?- le pregunté suavemente, realmente no sabía ni que día o mes era.

-¿No lo sabes?- me preguntó con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Realmente saber las fechas no era algo que me interesara demasiado.

-Cuatro meses.- respondió y por sus ojos pude ver que ella sintió el mismo dolor que yo al entender cuanto tiempo habíamos pasado separadas. Seguimos caminando un poco más en silencio.

No sabía qué era lo que ocurría por las cabezas de Alice y Jasper, pero la mía daba vueltas en torno al tiempo que había pasado y como lo había vivido de mi lado.

Realmente había sido difícil, no sabía cuánto más, o menos, lo fue para mi familia.

-¿Cómo han estado por aquí?- pregunté, aunque en realidad solo quería saber de Edward.

-Ha sido…insoportable.- dijo Alice sin apartar sus ojos del camino. –Edward casi- pero se detuvo cuando Jasper se aclaró la garganta, obviamente no queriendo que Alice continuase con su relato.

-Creo que es algo entre ellos dos, Alice.- le respondió Jasper a la mirada de molestia que su esposa le dio.

-Pues yo creo que debe saberlo…no por despertar nada…si no porque se lo que está pensando.

-Alice…por favor.- la pequeña se detuvo, dándole una última mirada molesta antes de salir disparada en una dirección totalmente diferente a la nuestra.

-Iré por ella luego, mejor te llevo a casa.- dijo tomándome del brazo mientras yo permanecía confundida por la reacción de Alice. –Déjala, ya volverá. Esta algo incomoda con tus decisiones. Parece que ni tú misma sabes que quieres hacer.

-Realmente no lo sé.- afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Quería quedarme, lo deseaba tanto. Deseaba poder volver todas las cosas como estaban antes de que me fuera. Quería volver a ser capaz de acariciar a Edward.

Pero a la vez no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme al caos que había dejado atrás con mi partida.

-Quiero quedarme…pero después de lo que hice, de la forma en que…debe odiarme tanto.

-Lo subestimas Bella…odiar no es algo que este en la naturaleza de Edward. Solo necesitan hablar…se que encontrarán la forma de resolver esto.

¡Cuánto deseaba que tuviera razón!

En poco tiempo estábamos de nuevo en la casa, Esme nos esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?- me preguntó extendiéndome su mano. La tomé y apreté cariñosamente.

-Bien…llevaba tiempo sin cazar animales grandes.- comenté mientras ella inspeccionaba mi rostro.

De seguro ahora me veía mucho mejor que cuando me vio al llegar de Forks; mis ojos estaban rodeados por unas enormes y violáceas ojeras y mis ojos estaban negros como el carbón, cosa que sabía que ahora era todo lo contrario.

Repentinamente me abrazó, susurrando cuan feliz le hacía tenerme de vuelta en la casa. Traté de contenerme y no romper en llanto allí mismo. Hacía tiempo que nadie me abrazaba y después de tantos meses de soledad aquel abrazo fue como un bálsamo para gran parte de mis dolores.

Pero no pude controlarme más y, casi sin quererlo, el llanto se apoderó de mi cuerpo con dolorosos espasmos.

Esme me sostuvo entre sus brazos, acariciando mi pelo mientras me reconfortaba. Me sostuvo hasta que no me quedaron mas fuerzas para seguir llorando.

-Aun tienes tu habitación, puedes ir y cambiarte si lo deseas.- dijo finalmente luego de que pasara un buen rato en silencio entre sus brazos. Inútilmente, porque no derramé lagrima alguna, pasé mis dedos por debajo de mis ojos, soltando una triste sonrisa al darme cuanta de lo que hacía.

-Gracias.- susurré mientras entraba a la casa. Un reconfortable baño y un cambio de ropas me vendrían bien. Quizás en el ínterin consiguiera reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Edward.

¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo? No tenia duda alguna de que mis sentimientos seguían tan vivos como antes, pero si temía que los de él hubieran cambiado, y con justa razón. No solo le había abandonado, rompiéndole el corazón, sino que además me atreví a herirle y decirle demasiadas cosas horribles.

Me detuve en la escalera, paralizada al mismo instante en que su olor me llego a las narices. Había añorado tanto volver a percibir aquel cálido y dulce efluvio. Había soñado despierta cientos de horas con el momento en que pudiera volver a estar cerca de él.

Miré a mí alrededor, incluso baje unos escalones para ver si se encontraba en la sala, pero no había señales de él por ningún lado.

De camino a mi vieja habitación, la cual había sido la primera que vi cuando desperté como vampiro, me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de Edward. No podía notar si estaba allí o no, ni siquiera podía percibir su respiración, o algún movimiento de su parte.

Alcé mi mano para llamar, pero la bajé rápidamente. Aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarle, no tenía las agallas suficientes y no sabía si las tendría…

Caminé hacia mi vieja habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, recostando la frente sobre esta y dejando escapar un suspiro.

¡Qué idiota era! Ahora ni siquiera la perspectiva de un baño, o un cambio de mudas me parecían suficientes para ganar algo de coraje. No iba a perdonármelo jamás.

Eventualmente me moví de mi lugar, me di la vuelta hacia la habitación, dejando escapar un grito sofocado al ver su figura acomodada sobre el brazo del sofá…


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Dejé escapar un grito sofocado al instante en que le vi.

Su figura permanecía acomodada en el brazo del sofá, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su rostro fijo en el piso, aun cuando yo llevaba demasiado tiempo en la habitación.

Le vi alzar su cabeza y presioné mi espalda contra la puerta. Sus ojos estaban tan negros, como nunca antes los había visto y estaban rodeados por una oscura sombra violácea. Hasta creí notar su rostro más pálido, como si eso fuera posible.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos se fundieron en los míos. Pude ver claramente la angustia y la expresión de tortura en sus pupilas. ¿Tanto dolor le había causado?

Dejé que mi mente sopesara la posibilidad de que él sintiera una fracción del dolor que yo sentía. Y me permití jugar con la dolorosa posibilidad de que aquella mirada fuera causada por cualquier otra razón, menor por el rencor.

Me mantuve firme en mi lugar, tratando de evitar que mis torpes emociones empeorasen las cosas. Pero, cuanto deseaba correr hacia él y acomodarme en su pecho. Volver a sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, estrechándome firmemente contra él.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido y nosotros continuábamos mirándonos a los ojos del otro, incapaces de articular palabra alguna.

No deseaba nada más que ser capaz de romper ese silencio, de librarle del dolor y de ver su rostro iluminado por mi sonrisa preferida.

Deseaba escucharle decir que todo iría bien, que él estaría siempre a mi lado para amarme y protegerme.

Conforme pasaron los segundos comencé a perder el control de mis pensamientos y emociones; si, no deseaba nada más que estar junto a él…

Pero, ¿acaso Edward deseaba lo mismo? ¿Acaso su mente pedía a gritos estar cerca de mí como la mía lo hacía en esos instantes?

Por extraño que pareciera comencé a sentir la incomoda falta de aire y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y apoyé mi mano sobre la manija de la puerta, cuando su voz me llego a los oídos, suave y aun más dulce y aterciopelada de lo que la recordaba. Sentí mi corazón partirse en cientos de pedazos.

-¿Bella?- me llamó, pero no me di la vuelta. Abrí mi boca varias veces hasta que pude encontrar mi voz para responderle.

-Necesito…tomar aire.- susurré girando la perilla. Pero en el mismo instante en que la cerradura se movió, la mano de Edward estaba empujando la puerta para cerrarla nuevamente.

Sentí mis piernas temblar y casi pierdo el equilibrio al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Inspiré profundamente en busca del aire que no necesitaba y mi propio cuerpo me traicionó dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran con su dulce aroma.

Dolía demasiado… ¿acaso esta tortura nunca iba a terminar?

Estaba cansada del dolor, quería que terminase.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro?- susurró la pregunta con tanta formalidad y distancia que dolía. Dejé caer mi rostro entre mis manos, sobrepasada por la culpa y el odio que comenzaba a sentir por mí misma. -¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle?- preguntó creyendo que mi reacción fue a causa de la herida de la cual poco interés representaba ahora.

Lo único de lo que era consciente era de la cercanía de su cuerpo y como el mío estaba atrapado entre Edward y la pared. Pero aun así sentía que había medio mundo de distancia entre los dos.

-Lamento que te hiriera. Debí haber sido más rápido.

Abrí mi boca, pero la cerré casi instantáneamente.

Me armé de coraje y fui capaz de voltearme lentamente, acomodando mi rostro de forma tal que pudiera ver el suyo. Pero seguía siendo débil ya que poco podía mantener mis ojos en los suyos ante tal cercanía.

Me miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Y deseé que todo fuera como antes. Que todo fuera más simple.

-Fue mi culpa. Yo no debí…no iba a darles pelea, pero cuando dijo que después iria tras ustedes…no iba a permitir aquello.

-Del mismo modo que yo no iba a dejar que te lastimasen, Bella.- susurró alzando su mano hacia mi rostro, pero en el trayecto se detuvo, dejándome con la sensación de vacío y un leve escozor donde debería haberse situado la palma de su mano. Añoraba tanto sus caricias.  
-Pero no era así como debía suceder.- su ceño se frunció aun mas ante la confusión que le causaron mis palabras. -Se suponía que estarías, que estarían a salvo una vez que me hubiera marchado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- su voz sonó un poco más firme. Algo en mi interior se agitó, ese tono comenzaba a parecerse al que usaba cuando algo le alteraba.

-Tanya me dijo lo que los lobos querían.

-¿¡Que!- vociferó echándose hacia atrás, y sus mano izquierda fue hacia su lugar habitual de cuando Edward se enfadaba, hacia su nariz.

-No es su culpa, Edward.- dije. –o quizás si.- me corregí, pero aun así no pude evitar volver a sentir el dolor que me causaron sus palabras y el saber que mi familia no confiaba en mi.

-¿Qué no es su culpa? lo sabia solo por prevención, para mantenernos alerta. Todos lo sabían por prevención.- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

-Todos menos yo.- le respondí con la voz quebrada. Edward se volvió y acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros, volviéndome a dejar atrapada entre él y la pared.

-Eras la única que corría verdadero peligro, Bella. No quise ocultarte las cosas, pero no sabía cómo cambiar la visión de Alice.- susurró alzando su mano. Esta vez sí sentí su caricia y me permití perderme en ella. Dejé que me envolviera el calor de su palma cubriendo mi mejilla.

Alcé mi vista hacia sus ojos; solian ser dorados, llenos de luz. Ahora solo me encontraba frente a unos ojos negros y opacos. Le había lastimado tanto…eso podía verlo claramente. Sentía tanto dolor como yo, quizás mas. Mi pecho dolia ante la culpa de haberlo lastimado de esa forma, lo habia destruido.

-Créeme que si sabía como terminaría todo, que las cosas seguirían su curso sin importar cuánto intentase cambiarlas, no me habría marchado. No te habría lastimado.- le dije cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su mano abandonando mi rostro.

-No entiendo.- escuché su voz aterciopelada, esta vez pude claramente distinguir la ansiedad en ella. Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Fuera la respuesta que obtuviese, si aun me quería a su lado o no, Edward merecía una explicación y una disculpa por todo el mal que le había causado.

-En un principio creí que sería difícil, casi imposible. Siempre te diste cuenta de cuando te mentía. Pensé que esta vez sería igual, o que me costaría algo de trabajo.- solté atropelladamente. Inspiré un par de veces, tratando de encontrar mi propia voz. -Edward, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. Yo aun permanecía pegada a la pared, como si fuera el único lugar seguro para mí.

-Por tantas cosas. Todo lo que te dije. Todo el dolor que te causaron mis palabras. Nunca fue cierto. Nunca podría serlo, Edward.

Le miré expectante, creyendo que habría averiguado a que me refería. Pero su silencio y su mirada de confusión me respondieron que no parecía entender, o creer, aquello. Así que traté de explicarme lo mejor que pude.

-Cuando Tanya me contó aquello, entré en pánico. Sabía que yo era la culpable de todo el lio; sabía que conmigo fuera del mapa los lobos no les harían daño. Pero también era consciente de que nunca me dejarías ir con ellos, así que tuve que mentirte. Por mucho que me dolió tuve que decirte aquello que sabía te haría daño, pero también sabía que te dejaría aturdido y no me impedirías irme.

-Estoy…-hizo una breve pausa.- hecho un lio.- si, aquella frase iba bien, pues todo esto era un lio. Uno que yo misma había armado.

-Mentí porque creí que sería la única forma de mantenerte a salvo, Edward. Nada de lo que dije es cierto. Nunca te odiaría, no podría.- dude unos instantes antes de soltar aquella frase que me venía quemando la lengua durante meses y apenas me atrevía a pronunciarla en voz alta. Pero lo hice, sabiendo que no se merecía una verdad a medias. –Te amo, Edward.- esa era la única verdad.

Se alejó de mí casi tan pronto como solté mis últimas palabras, como si la simple pronunciación de ellas le hubiera dañado. Obviamente que sí. Ahora deseaba poder ser yo quien tuviera la habilidad de leer la mente. Pero ya que no era así, debía conformarme con saber que quizás dos cosas giraban en su mente; la asimilación de mis palabras, y los sentimientos que desperté en el al decirle que aun lo amaba.

Le vi caminando hacia el sofá y se dejó caer, con su rostro en dirección a la ventana. Le miré fijamente, esperando alguna señal…cualquier tipo de señal. Quería acercarme a él y abrazarle. Susurrarle al oído que era verdad, que lo amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Pero temía su rechazo.

Lo único que me atreví a hacer fue caminar hacia el sofá y sentarme ligeramente en el brazo del mismo, esperando su respuesta.

-Entonces…- comenzó, pero su rostro aun estaba oculto de mi visión. –Todo lo que dijiste-

-No es verdad. Mentí y lo siento muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento.

Seguía helado, con su postura fija en la misma posición y su esplendido semblante oculto de mis ojos. Era insoportable.

-Por favor, Edward. Sé que no lo merezco, pero al menos dime que estas pensando.- pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Los minutos pasaron y sentía que mis oídos se entumecían por el silencio. Ya no lograba oír a mi familia en la planta baja de la casa, ni en los alrededores. No había indicio de que siguieran allí. Y Edward permanecía dándome la espalda. Al menos había conseguido decirle la verdad. Quedaba en sus manos la última palabra, pero no sabía si era capaz de escuchar su rechazo. Me puse de pie del sofá y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta con la mirada baja.

Me quedé helada al ver las puntas de sus zapatos frente a mis ojos. Y lentamente alcé mi rostro.

-Nunca tuvo sentido que me quisieras.- me dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Se que te he hecho demasiado daño y que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que necesito saber.- susurré, -Juro que no voy a protestar, ni a tratar de convencerte de lo contrario. Solo dime si puedes llegar a perdonarme, si puedes quererme después de haberte herido.- permaneció en silencio, vacilante, así que agregué: -No temas herir mis sentimientos…es lo menos por lo que debes preocuparte.

-Bella, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Solo contéstame, por favor. Entiendo debes odiarme, tienes todo tu derecho…pero quiero saber que es así.- dije bajando mi mirada.

-¿Odiarte, Bella? ¿Despues de todo lo que me has dicho? ¿despues de haberme abandonado sin importer si se me partia el corazon o no?- me tenia bien merecido el dolor que me causaban sus palabras. -¿Cómo podría? Nunca podría odiarte. Te amo mas que a mi propia vida.

-¿Me amas?- pregunté alzando mi rostro, sintiendo la llama de la esperanza avivándose en mi interior.

-¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?- susurró dándome una suave y hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Pero…no lo merezco. Después de todo el dolor que te he causado.- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. Edward suavemente detuvo mi movimiento con sus manos, acunando mi rostro entre sus palmas.

-Solo quiero saber algo, y que esta vez me respondas con la verdad sin importar sentimiento alguno.- dijo. Yo asentí suavemente, no me sentía capaz de negarle ninguna verdad. –Una parte de ti nunca podrá perdonarme por lo que hice, pero-

-Edward no-

-Déjame terminar, por favor.- dijo suavemente, y prosiguió. –Una parte de ti nunca me perdonara, pero necesito saber que tan fuerte es esa parte. No sé si podría soportar estar lejos de ti nuevamente.

-Edward, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que te mentí. Lamento haber traído nuevamente ese tema…pero sabía que era algo que te dolería.- dije extendiendo mi mano hacia su rostro, y por primera vez después de meses las yemas de mis dedos se deleitaron con la suavidad de su piel. –Déjame poner las cosas en claro; mi vida antes de conocerte, no era tal. Todo era un caos a mi alrededor. Mis padres tenían sus propios deseos y yo simplemente esperaba que los días pasaran sin esperar nada de la vida misma. Había algo que me faltaba, algo que sabía que me sería imposible de encontrar. Algo que solo tú pudiste darme. Y no importa el modo en que se dieron las cosas, jamás querría volver el tiempo atrás y darle otro curso a mi vida, porque este es el camino que quiero para mí.

-¿Realmente me amas?

-¿Acaso no quedo claro, Edward?- volví a abrir mis labios para profesarle mi amor una vez más, pero en un instante sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Me tomo unos instantes poder responder al roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Mi cuerpo era recorrido por corrientes de electricidad, haciéndome rozar sus labios con mayor urgencia y desesperación. Me apreté contra el lo mas que pude, no queriendo jamás volver a estar lejos de Edward. Poco a poco la sensación de soledad y desdicha comenzaba a abandonarme. Sentía como si los últimos meses jamás hubieran ocurrido, como si nunca le hubiera echo daño.

Y es que allí estábamos, besándonos con tal pasión y necesidad como siempre lo hicimos, como si nada, ni aun las palabras pudieran haber destruido el amor que teníamos el uno por el otro. Y eso se sentía bien; saber que no solo nuestros cuerpos eran prácticamente imposibles de destruir, si no que no importaba cuanto ocurriera a nuestro alrededor, nuestro amor siempre se mantendría en pie. Contra vientos y mareas.

Eventualmente nos separamos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza y la acomodó sobre su pecho, acunándome entre sus brazos.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a abandonarme.- susurró mientras besaba mis cabellos, dejando que su aliento rozara mi piel. Sonreí complacida al percibir cierto tono de orden en su pedido; me quería…milagrosamente y no importaba cuanto le hubiera lastimado, Edward me amaba.

-Nunca, jamás.- dije sinceramente; no iba a dejarlo nunca más. No podría volver a estar apartada de él jamás.

-Te amo Bella.

-Y yo a ti, Edward.- susurré mientras alzaba mi rostro para volver a besarle.


	38. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Epilogo: Literalmente**

Parecía encontrarme sumergida en un sueño, pues todo a mí alrededor parecía imposible. Sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido colocado en un lugar que no correspondía, como si no debiera estar allí.

Y es que quizás no debía.

La idea había estado saltando en mi mente muy seguido durante los últimos años, y la ansiedad se acrecentaba conforme se acercaba la fecha arreglada. Por supuesto Alice era la que había arreglado todo, la que ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo comprobando que fuera seguro. Y tenía que admitirlo, yo estaba bastante intrigada por visitar aquel lugar, donde un siglo antes, todo había comenzado.

Aquel día en la clase de biología debí haber percibido que mi vida iba a dar un giro radical. Mi cuerpo debió de darme algún indicio de que nunca más volver allí, de que aquella mañana había saludado a Charlie por última vez. Pero seguramente no hubiera prestado atención a señal alguna, después de todo, ¿Qué espanto podría ocurrir en un pequeño pueblo como Forks?

Tampoco creo que hubiera cambiado las cosas, o al menos eso creo ahora. Siempre supe que no estaba destinada a tener una vida común y corriente, y el tiempo se había encargado de poner a prueba mi teoría. No era normal y nunca lo seria; pero la vida era perfecta así como era.

Me detuve unos minutos repasando cada detalle perdido o añadido a la fachada de la pequeña casa. La estructura principal aun podía percibirse, pero había sido remodelada casi en su totalidad. La ventana de mi antigua habitación había sido convertida en la puerta del pequeño balcón que sobresalía de la casa.

No, no era la misma casa, pero sin embargo lo era. Repasé rápidamente por el cartel que estaba clavado al suelo con la leyenda de 'en venta' cubierta por una alargada placa roja donde se leía 'vendido'.

No debía sorprenderme, después de todo hacia casi 80 años que Charlie no vivía allí. Nada era lo mismo, y el tiempo se había cambiado todo aquello que podía recordar.

Volteé mi rostro enfocando mis ojos en el de Alice. Su nariz estaba apuntando hacia la casa con ese aire suyo de suficiencia. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber que estaba dando unos toques imaginarios a la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Necesitará una mano de pintura, pero eso no nos demorará.

-¿Vas a ponerte en caritativa?- le hice una mueca, y reí al pensar que esa mano de pintura escondían más cosas detrás. El simple hecho de imaginarme a los dueños viendo que de un día al otro había cambiado su casa por completo me hizo reír.

-Para nada, Edward ya me hada dado el visto bueno.

-¿Qué él, que?

-Oh vamos Bella, ¿realmente creíste que me tomé tanto trabajo solo para venir a ver la casa, sacar una fotografía y volver?

-Alice, ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunté, pero me engañe a mi misma al no poderme creer la verdad que tenía delante de mis ojos. Es cierto, Alice –o cualquiera de los Cullen- no gastaría tantos recursos solo para ver; había comprado la casa. Y su sonrisa me confirmó aquello.

-No me mires así. Yo no soy la principal mente brillante detrás de esto.

-Pero Alice, es una locura…No ha pasado el suficiente tiempo como para pasearme por Forks. Además, ¿ya olvidaron la situación con los lobos?- pregunté inspirando profundamente. No olía peligro alguno, pero aun resonaban las últimas palabras de Jacob Black en mi cabeza; _Charlie esta mejor sin ti. No tienes derecho de acercarte a él. Ya ha sufrido demasiado. No vuelvan jamás por aquí._

Tenía razón. Probablemente ya tuvo un espantoso tiempo al tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que me 'había ocurrido' no había sido su culpa. Pocas cosas supe de él desde que me aleje de los Estados Unidos. Supe, gracias a la suscripción mensual del diario local, que se había casado nuevamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo y que años después el pueblo de Forks le hizo un homenaje el día que falleció. El diario no detallaba mucho, ni pude averiguar nada más; una falla cardiaca, anunciaba el pequeño artículo. Carlisle me aseguro que era algo común, que lo ocurrido conmigo nunca pudo haberlo llevado a tal final, y que, afortunadamente, no sufrió en absoluto. Es como quedarse dormido, me había dicho él.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí, y no hay rastro de ellos. Creo que abandonaron la tarea de cuidar del pueblo en cuando Charlie…se fue.

-Pero no estás completamente segura, no sé si será una buena idea…

-Si quieres puedo hacer que trasladen toda la casa a otra zona.- dijo abriendo su móvil. Le miré perpleja y casi aturdida. ¿Acaso podía hacer aquello? Claro que podría. Pero no lo deseaba así. La casa de Charlie había sido construida allí porque él así lo quiso. Vislumbró un hogar decente para mi madre y para mí antes de que yo naciera, y junto con su padre habían procurado construirla lo mejor posible.

-No.- murmuré adelantándome hacia la puerta. –Déjala aquí. No planeo vivir en ella, pero me da una especie de consuelo saber que la poseo.

Recorrí cada una de las habitaciones casi a ciegas, sabiendo el camino de memoria. Pese a los años transcurridos todo seguía prácticamente igual. No había gran cosa por hacer en cuanto a remodelación, pero si faltaban todos los muebles. Luego me ocuparía de encontrar algunos de aquella época.

Llegué a la cocina y repentinamente mi mundo comenzó a girar. A mis oídos llegó la inexistente melodía de una canción country junto con los recuerdos de la última vez que estuve allí.

Como si todo fuera una proyección y yo me encontrase frente a la pantalla, me vi a mi misma cerrando el refrigerador y dejando caer todo cuando sostenía en mis manos junto con un grito de sorpresa al descubrir que no me encontraba sola.

Edward estaba allí. Solo ahora podía entender cuando dolor le causaba mi presencia y sabia que de una manera u otra hubiera terminado siendo lo que soy. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué…cómo entraste?-_ balbuceó la proyección de mi misma, y recordé cuan enfadada había estado con él aquel día. _-¿Qué fue lo que te paso hoy? ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma? ¿Acaso te sentías mal?-_ entonces me di cuenta de que sin saberlo en aquel momento supe que algo iba a cambiar._-¿A...a…qué viniste?_

_-Lo siento-_ susurró Edward. Su voz resonó en mis oídos como suaves campanadas, tal como recordaba haberla escuchado.

La imagen que había frente a mi desapareció cuando mi atención se centró en una pequeña caja apoyada en la mesada de la cocina. Me di la vuelta buscando a Alice, pero ya no estaba allí.

De un rápido movimiento tomé el sobre que había sobre la caja y lo abrí. Reconocí al instante la prolija caligrafía de Edward.

_Bella,_

_Creí que sería de tu agrado poseer la casa de tu padre. Sé que quizás no es uno de los lugares que te traiga los mejores recuerdos, pero es aquí donde todo comenzó. Se lo que estas pensando, pero un así no me lo perdonaré jamás, las cosas pudieron ocurrir de otro forma. _

_Sé que Alice debe de estar impaciente, y yo también. _

_Abre la caja._

_Te amo._

Los grititos de Alice casi me dieron tiempo de procesar lo que mis manos habían sacado de la caja.

-¡Debemos irnos! Hay compras que hacer, hay lugares que visitar.

Le miré entre perpleja y aterrada, pero mis ojos se volvieron con ansiedad hacia el billete de avión que sostenía entre mis manos. Era para mañana por la noche con destino a…

-¿Rio de Janeiro?- alcé los ojos, encontrándome con esa sonrisa cómplice de Alice. Viaje, playa, compras, ropa, accesorios. Sinónimos de que me aguardaba un largo día con Alice y el shopping. Pero había algo más que me intrigaba. –Alice, ¿Tu sabes que quiere decirme Edward? Sé que lo sabes.- aun así sacudió su cabeza, moviendo su cabello de un lado al otro, pero aquella sonrisa no se borró jamás.

El día siguiente no solo memoricé la pequeña tarjeta de crédito negra de tantas veces que la utilizamos si no que al llegar a Rio me encontré con un joven vestido de marinero sosteniendo un cartel con el apellido de Edward. Mi apellido desde hace ya mucho tiempo…

-¿Esta Edward aquí?- pregunté, olvidando por completo que no me encontraba en casa y maldiciéndome por no darle utilidad a las noches y haber aprendido un poco más del idioma. El joven sacudió su cabeza y balbuceó unas cuantas palabras en portugués de las cuales solo comprendí 'isla' y 'bote', porque se parecían un poco al español. Debí haberme concentrado en las pocas clases que Edward insistió en darme sobre el idioma, claro que era poco probable que pudiera concentrarme en algo cerca de él.

El conductor atravesó las atestadas calles de la ciudad de Rio a gran velocidad, hasta que nos fuimos alejando del bullicio, hacia una zona donde no había edificaciones altas ni tan agrupadas. Había cada tanto alguna que otra casa precaria y varios muelles sobre la costa. Poco después nos detuvimos en uno de los más apartados, donde había anclada una pequeña escuna.

El hombre salió del automóvil y abrió mi puerta, para luego dirigirse al maletero por mi equipaje. Me volví hacia él confundida y traté, al menos, de hablar algo de español –ese se me daba bastante bien ahora.

-Disculpe, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- modulé pausadamente esperando que el hombre pudiera comprender algo.

-Temos que ir a sua ilha, señora.- Dijo mientras exhalaba al maniobrar con las tres maletas que Alice me había cargado. Bueno, algo al parecer había logrado, él entendía español –o eso parecía- el otro problema era que yo no entendía casi nada del portugués, salvo las palabras que se parecían al español.

-¿Ir a donde?- intenté nuevamente.

-A sua Ilha, à ilha da seu marido. Você vai ver. É um lugar muito agradável. - me quedé inmovilizada en el borde del muelle mientras el joven hablaba y hablaba sin parar, como si diera por hecho que el saber español me permite saber portugués. Si, pude comprender algunas palabras, pero otras no, gracias a su buen acento carioca. Solo deseaba ir donde Edward, sin importar donde eso fuera.

Me subí a la embarcación y poco después el joven estaba alejándonos de la costa. Me volteé para ver la pequeña península luminosa que ahora era Rio de Janeiro, desvaneciéndose en el horizonte. Frente no teníamos nada más que el oscuro mar y el cielo que comenzaba a apagarse también.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, cuando el sol se hubo ocultado completamente, mis ojos pudieron divisar algo que irrumpía con el mareaje. Había algo en medio del mar… ¡una isla!

La pequeña embarcación siguió deslizándose sobre el agua. Siendo sacudida levemente por las pequeñas olas del Atlántico, hasta detenerse cerca de un pequeño muelle de madera. El carioca se limitó a acercar la escuna lo más que pudo a las tablas de madera y dejó mi equipaje sobre ellas.

Me dirigió unas cuantas palabras más en portugués, solo que esta vez no hice esfuerzo alguno por tratar de entenderle. Ya me encargaría de aprender portugués para alguna excursión a futuro.

Miré a mí alrededor, la isla parecía mucho más grande desde la lejanía, pero no lo era. Quizás decir que tenía un kilometro de un extremo al otro era exagerar su tamaño. Pero como si su pequeña superficie no fuera impedimento para nada, la pequeña isla contaba con una alta formación rocosa que daba a su vez la impresión de una pequeña montaña adornada con la más variada vegetación.

Inspiré profundamente al percibir el tenue y dulzón rastro del efluvio de Edward. Estaba allí, de eso no tenia duda alguna. El motor de la embarcación rugió detrás de mí, pero no me volteé sabia que se alejaría hasta perderse en el horizonte, haciendo su camino de retorno al continente.

Tomé las maletas y comencé a caminar siguiendo el rastro de Edward. Todavía no se me daba muy bien lo de rastrear, pero en esta ocasión era imposible perderme, solo tenía el aroma de Edward y luego el de pequeños animales que Vivian en la isla. No sería problema alguno guiarme hacia donde él estaba.

Sabía que donde quiera que Edward se encontrase estaba al tanto de que había llegado a la isla, razón por la cual demoré mi caminar. Yo misma había sufrido de la incertidumbre estos últimos dos días, ahora le tocaba un poco a él. Me permití admirar todo cuanto me rodeaba. Los brillantes colores de la vegetación al ser reflejados por la luna, los pequeños habitantes de la isla que se alejaban de mi camino al presentir la cercanía de un depredador.

Entonces reparé en algo que hasta el momento no había pensado; ¿Cómo nos alimentaríamos en la isla? Podía aguantar unos cuantos días sin alimentarme, pero no mucho mas.

Me alejé de aquellos pensamientos en el momento en que vislumbré delante de mí una zona donde estaba ligeramente más iluminada. La luz no era blanquecina como la que proporcionaba la luna, si no que era más rojiza, más cálida. Me acerqué hacia aquella zona, que parecía abrirse en un pequeño claro, rodeado por la alta mata atlántica. Dentro del pequeño claro, al refugio del exterior, se encontraba una pequeña casa.

Avancé y acomodé las maletas en el amplio porche. Aguardé un instante con mi mano apoyada sobre el picaporte de la puerta. No podía oír nada, absolutamente nada, pero el efluvio de Edward era aun más potente que antes.

La puerta se abrió con un suave crujido y me encontré parada en una amplia sala iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas que estaban acomodadas en diversas superficies. La primera impresión fue que me encontraba en nuestra casa, pero luego claro, Esme obviamente la había decorado, tal como nuestra casa.

Seguí el camino que las velas iluminaban, me guiaban hacia un largo y amplio corredor y luego se agrupaban en torno a una puerta de madera pintada de blanco. La habitación tenía una enorme cama a dosel, con el cubrecama azul descorrido, dejando ver las blancas sabanas y una hoja cuidadosamente doblada.

Mis ojos recorrieron el resto de la estancia antes de sentarme en la cama. En la pared opuesta a la puerta había un enorme ventanal y las cortinas ondulaban suavemente mientras la brisa marina se colaba por la abertura que dejaba una de las hojas de la ventana. Luego me fije en el diván que estaba a los pies de la cama. Mis cejas se fruncieron en una mueca de confusión. ¿Por qué la ropa de Edward estaba allí? ¿Por qué toda su ropa estaba allí?

Me senté en la cama, el colchón se hundió levemente bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. Tomé la hoja rectangular y la abrí. Reconocí, incluso antes de abrirla por completo, la caligrafía de Edward.

'_¿Qué tal un baño? El agua esta perfecta. No tardes. E.'_

Dejé que mi mano cayera, con la carta aun entre mis dedos, sobre mi regazo y dejé que mis labios se estiracen en una suave sonrisa. Mi siguiente plan era ir hacia la maleta y buscar un traje de baño, pero antes de siquiera levantarme de la cama me di cuenta de que no recordaba haber comprado traje de baño alguno.

Corrí a revisar la maleta y confirme mis sospechas. Ni yo había comprado algún biquini, ni Alice había escondido una por ninguna maleta. Suspiré pesadamente ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado y mis ojos se toparon con la ropa de Edward. Con toda su ropa, hasta la prenda interior.

Era increíble como en, pocas, ocasiones Edward llegaba a sorprenderme al punto tal que me hacía sentir humana nuevamente. Me imaginé mirando tontamente sus prendas mientras mi rostro se calentaba poco a poco al ser bañado por el inexistente rubor.

Aun así aquel retroceso fue cosa de instantes, ya que me encontré encaminándome hacia el ventanal al mismo tiempo que me desprendía de la última prenda que me cubría.

No había mucho trecho por caminar desde la casa hacia la costa. El susurro de la suave brisa marina llego a mis oídos mucho antes de abandonar la habitación. Cerré mis ojos y me abandone a mi entorno. Las hojas de los arboles se mecían suavemente, algunos pájaros trinaban suavemente mientras iban de un árbol a otro y el mar se movía sosegadamente. Avancé casi al mismo instante en que le percibí. Había algo que irrumpía con la profunda calma del agua; el movimiento de una mano peinando su superficie, quizás.

La luz azulina de la luna bañaba el mar que se extendía delante de mis ojos. La arena brillaba suavemente con destellos azulados y se oscurecía allí donde había sido perturbada por un camino de pisadas que terminaban dentro del agua. Y poco más de un metro lejos de la orilla, le pude ver.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, con su cabeza colgando hacia abajo, contemplando la claridad del agua que yo podía percibir desde mi lugar, oculta detrás de unos árboles. Su espalda tembló suavemente, se estaba riendo puesto que sabía que me encontraba allí.

Hacía más de cinco días que no le veía y podía sentir las ansias creciendo dentro de mi pecho. Solo deseaba correr a sus brazos. Solo necesitaba dar un paso y en menos de un segundo estaríamos juntos nuevamente. El también sabía aquello, puesto que percibí como acomodaba su cuerpo para voltearse y recibirme en sus brazos. El también estaba ansioso por tenerme.

Así que suprimí una risita y lentamente salí a la luz. Mi cuerpo no brillaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacia abajo la luz del sol, pero podía notar unos pequeños puntos de luz plateados.

Caminé lo más lento que pude permitirme, sintiendo el ligero calor que la arena aun guardaba. No me aparté sorprendida al sentir el agua caliente. Habíamos viajado demasiado y había conocido diferentes mares como para saber que estaría a tal temperatura. Quizás estaba tan, o incluso, más caliente que el exterior. Y el calor es algo que los vampiros añoramos y deseamos.

Me adentré en el cálido y transparente mar, hasta llegar a Edward. No hubo sentimiento alguno de derrota cuando le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos, ya no importaba el juego de voluntades, todo lo que quería era estar junto a él. Supongo que para Edward tampoco contó aquello, pues sus manos se cerraron en torno a las mías, y descanse mi frente sobre su hombro.

-Supongo que esta es la famosa isla de Esme, ¿verdad?- pregunté en un suspiro.

-Sí, lo es.- dijo dando se vuelta, sin dejar mis manos desprovistas de las suyas. –Te he extrañado.- suspiró con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano para acomodar mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Yo también.- respondí suavemente mientras tomaba su mano. –Entonces, ¿a qué se debe la ocasión?

-Me sorprende que lo preguntes, creí que ya lo habrías adivinado.- dijo haciendo una pausa esperando mi reacción, pero realmente no podía descubrir la causa por la que había viajado miles de kilómetros. –Te he traído a nuestra luna de miel.

Le miré extrañada. –Edward,- comencé, temiendo que hubiera perdido la memoria, aunque aquello fuera imposible, -Ya hemos tenido una luna de miel. Dos, para ser más precisa.

-Lo sé- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos levemente humedecidos soltaran pequeñas gotas de rocío sobre mi rostro. –Solo que en esta ocasión estamos solos.- murmuró acercándome más a él.

-Siempre hemos estado solos.- comencé, luego me detuve a pensar en las pasadas lunas de miel. –Aquella vez en Milán-

-Alice te rapto para llevarte a los diseñadores más famosos. Creo que no cuenta como 'solos'.

-¿Y qué me dices de las vacaciones en Tahití?

-¿En las cuales Emmett y Jasper causaron pánico en la población local haciéndose pasar por el chupa cabras?- no pude evitar contener la risa. Había sido una idiotez por su parte al dejar que la población de la pequeña isla creyera que una de las leyendas americanas habitaba en su isla, aunque aun no sabía la razón por la que realmente habían ido allí.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué les impide irrumpir con nuestra intimidad esta vez?

-Nada, solo que yo no tendré que cuidar mis modales porque los ojos humanos estén sobre nosotros.

-¿Con que-no hay humanos cerca?- Le sonreí suavemente al mismo tiempo que me alzaba sobre las puntas de mis pies para besarle. Edward sacudió su cabeza suavemente, al mismo tiempo que rozaba sus labios contra los míos.

-Ni en mil kilómetros a la redonda.- murmuró antes de que sus palabras quedasen ocultas por el encuentro de nuestras bocas. Me apreté contra él, dejándole sentir mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, y la tibieza que este desprendía gracias a la temperatura del mar. –Te he extrañado Bella.

Volví a apretarme contra él, escuchando un gemido de su parte esta vez. Aun me era extraño que mi respiración se entrecortara y mi pecho subiera y bajara agitadamente. Deje que mi cuerpo descansara sobre el suyo, mientras el suave oleaje del mar nos mecía suavemente.

Y solo podía pensar en lo que vendría esa noche, y el resto del tiempo que estuviéramos juntos allí. Ya nada más importaba, ni si una nueva guerra estallaba en el mundo o si el planeta propio era destruido. Nosotros, fuera cual fuese el destino del mundo, seguiríamos allí, solos.

El mundo iba a seguir expuesto al paso de los siglos, pero nosotros no. Seguiríamos siempre siendo los mismos. Sabía que nuestro amor seguiría intacto siempre. Y eso bastaba.

Básicamente podría resumir mi vida en una especie de cuentos de hadas, pues está el príncipe azul, la bruja malvada -por llamarle de alguna forma-, la adversidad que separa a los enamorados y finalmente también está el final feliz.

Y yo lo tengo. Todo era perfecto, y lo seria por mucho tiempo más.

Entonces una pequeña e imaginario voz susurró a mis oídos las palabras que siempre terminaban los libros de amor; 'Y vivieron felices por siempre'.

Literalmente.


End file.
